


The Cookie Jar

by CaptainMoek



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Deutsch, German, Multi, Multipairing, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 84,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMoek/pseuds/CaptainMoek
Summary: Eine One Shot-Sammlung, die nach Lust, Laune und Inspiration aufgefüllt wird! Porn & Smut garantiert! ;)





	1. Yoga - Puzzleshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herzlich Willkommen zu The Cookie Jar! =)  
> Den Anfang machen Yugi und Yami und ich wünsche Euch viel Vergnügen. =)
> 
> Triggerwarnings: keine (soweit es mir bewusst wäre...).

„...und deshalb denke ich an einen Aushang in der Domino High. Oder ist das ein wenig zu altmodisch? Vielleicht doch lieber über das Internet?“

 

Yami stellte einen der schweren Kartons auf den Tresen und schob ihn rasch zur Seite, während er den Plänen seines Freundes zuhörte, als sein Blick leicht irritiert zu seiner rechten wanderte und seine Augen sich überrascht weiteten.

 

Yugi stand auf einer der Leitern. Auf einem Bein. Besser gesagt, auf den Zehenspitzen seines rechten Fußes. Während sein linker Fuß beinahe seinen Hinterkopf zu berühren schien und er mit beiden Händen ein paar Comicbücher in das Regal neben der Kasse einsortierte.

„Yugi! Du fällst noch!“, fand der Pharao augenblicklich seine Sprache wieder und war mit einem raschen Satz sofort bei ihm – nur um zu erkennen, dass Yugi ganz und gar nicht den Anschein erweckte, jeden Moment von der Leiter zu stürzen.

Seine Körperspannung war ganz und gar ausbalanciert und sein Blick wandte sich erst langsam zu Yami hin, bevor er seinen erhobenen Fuß langsam zurück auf die Leitersprosse setzte und flink von ihr heruntersprang.

 

„Was...was war denn das?“, brachte der leicht überforderte Pharao heraus und blickte auf seinen Partner herunter, der ihn nur angrinste und dann seine Arme ausbreitete.

„Yoga!“

„W-was bitte?“

„Yoga!“

Yugi legte die Handflächen vor seiner Brust zusammen, so dass seine Fingerspitzen nach oben zeigten und platzierte seinen linken Fuß auf die Seite seines rechten Knies. Ohne auch nur den Blick von Yami abzuwenden und ohne dabei auch nur im geringsten das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

 

„Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich jeden Mittwochabend in Teas Tanzstudio vorbeischaue...“

Als Yamis irritierter und fragender Blick sich immer noch nicht veränderte, legte Yugi seinen Kopf leicht schief.

„...und dort nehme ich Yoga-Stunden. Bei Tea persönlich! Sie hat es ebenfalls für sich entdeckt und es hilft ihr dabei, sich vor dem Tanzen aufzuwärmen.“

Noch immer starrte der Pharao seinen Partner unverständlich an und Yugi löste sich aus seiner Position, um lachend die Hände seines Freundes in seine zu nehmen.

„Es ist wirklich hilfreich, vor allem wenn man den ganzen Tag hinter der Kasse im Game Shop steht! Du solltest es auch mal ausprobieren, du bist seit Wochen schon nicht mehr richtig unter Leuten gewesen!“

Leicht beschämt drehte der Pharao seinen Kopf zur Seite und versuchte dabei zu verarbeiten, was Yugi ihm gerade erklärte hatte.

 

Sein Freund und Partner nahm Yoga-Stunden in Teas Tanzstudio...und offensichtlich hatte es seinem sonst etwas unbeholfenen und unsportlichen Yugi dabei geholfen, sich selbst und seinen Körper etwas besser zu koordinieren. War ihm das schon früher aufgefallen?! Angestrengt dachte er an eine mögliche Situation und fühlte sich selbst plötzlich erröten, als ihm tatsächlich etwas in den Sinn kam. Vor gut einer Woche. Nachts. Sie hatten einen langen Tag im Game Shop hinter sich gehabt und abends in ihrem Bett...

„Also was sagst du? Kommst du morgen mit mir mit?“

Yami, der noch immer angestrengt versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, wie Yugi in dieser Nacht seinen linken Fuß scheinbar mühelos in das Bettgestell hinter seinem Kopf eingehakt hatte, öffnete den Mund und suchte angestrengt nach einer passenden Antwort.

„Und du meinst...es bringt tatsächlich etwas?“

„Natürlich! Ich schreibe Tea sofort eine Nachricht, dass wir morgen zu zweit kommen.“

Yugis sowieso schon große Augen schienen sich vor Glück noch einmal zu weiten und ohne weitere Gegenargumente zuzulassen wuselte er hinter den Kassentresen, um sein Handy hervorzuholen.

Yami hingegen versuchte immer noch zu begreifen, zu was er da gerade eingewilligt hatte. Eine Yoga-Stunde! Mit Yugi zusammen!

Kopfschüttelnd trat er wieder an den Tresen und begann, den Karton auszuräumen. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Freund, der eifrig und mit seiner Zungenspitze im Mundwinkel auf seinem Mobiltelefon tippte. Die Lieferung war heute früh gekommen und sie waren beide in ihren Schlafhosen und ärmellosen Shirts in den Verkaufsraum geeilt, um schnell die Regale zu befüllen, ehe der Laden öffnete. Yugis Haare waren noch zerzaust und er roch noch immer nach ihrem gemeinsamen Bett. Am liebsten hätte Yami sich noch eine Stunde, oder vielleicht sogar zwei mit ihm dort hineingelegt und ihn so lange gestreichelt, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen wären.

Er ließ einen hörbaren Atemzug durch seine Nase entweichen. Was man doch nicht alles für die Liebe tat...

 

~*~

 

Der große, verspiegelte Saal füllte sich zum großen Teil mit jungen Frauen, die ihre Haare streng zusammengebunden hatten und ihre Yoga-Matten sorgsam unter sich ausbreiteten, bevor sie bereits mit Dehnübungen begannen. Auch Yugi, etwas versetzt zu seiner linken, hatte seine Augen geschlossen und stand in einem Ausfallschritt auf seiner mit Duel Monsters bedruckten Yoga-Matte, die Arme links und rechts über seinen Kopf gestreckt.

Yami saß auf dem Boden und beobachtete ihn mit leicht klopfendem Herzen. Er war hier definitiv fehl am Platz. Plötzlich fühlte er sich wie ein kleines Kind, das gerade im Inbegriff war, das Laufen zu lernen und das garantiert noch das eine oder andere Mal dabei auf die Nase fallen würde, während die anderen um ihn herum bereits so grazil und beherrscht wirkten. Seinen eigenen Partner eingeschlossen.

Außerdem kannte Yami keine wirklichen Methoden, um sich aufzuwärmen, weshalb er wohl einfach abwarten musste, bis Tea die Stunde beginnen würde. Er betrachtete kurz seine nackten Zehen, die unter seiner grauen Jogginghose hervorlugten, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Yugi zuwandte.

 

Yugi trug eine schwarze Yogahose und genau wie Atem ein enganliegendes Tanktop. Doch seine Yogahose war das, was Atems ganze Aufmerksamkeit seitdem sie sich in der Umkleidekabine umgezogen hatten, für sich beanspruchte. Nicht nur, dass sie Yugi so eng wie eine zweite Haut anlag, sie hob etwas hervor, das Atem einfach beim besten Willen nicht ignorieren konnte.

Yugi senkte seine Arme langsam wieder zu seiner Körpermitte hin und öffnete seine Augen, was Atem dazu zwang, schnell wieder auf seine eigenen Füße zu blicken, um nicht beim hemmungslosen Starren ertappt zu werden. Das hier war schließlich ein professionelles Studio! Kein Ort, um seinem Freund ungeniert auf den Hintern zu glotzen...

 

„Willkommen zur Mittwochsyoga-Stunde! Schön, dass es so viele von euch geschafft haben zu kommen!“, Tea hatte den Raum betreten und lächelte in die Runde, wobei sie Yami rasch zunickte und dieser schon wieder spürte, wie sein Gesicht errötete. Entweder gab dies hier ein Desaster auf ganzer Linie, oder Yami würde Glück haben und vielleicht schnell aus diesem Schlamassel wieder herauskommen...

 

Die Aufwärmübungen waren noch einfach und Yami stellte peinlich berührt fest, dass seine Knochen hier und da hörbar knackten und sich wieder dorthin bewegten, wo sie eigentlich hingehörten. Er sollte etwas mehr Sport machen. Vielleicht nicht bis spät in die Nacht aufbleiben und Duel Monsters Online spielen. Yugi hingegen schien in dem was sie taten völlig aufzugehen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, seine Brust hob und senkte sich langsam und gleichmäßig und sein hübscher kleiner Hintern wurde von seiner Yogahose regelrecht Yami entgegen gedrückt. Es klang plump und als ob Yami seine Gedanken kein bisschen im Zaum hatte...doch wenn dieser ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er das auch nicht. Warum hatte er Yugi noch nie zuhause in seinem Yogaoutfit gesehen? Warum sah sein Gesicht so schön und eben aus, während es Yami reine Anstrengung kostete, sich in der aktuellen Position – die laut Tea als „Herabschauender Hund“ bezeichnet wurde – überhaupt zu halten? Warum konnte er Yugi jetzt eigentlich nicht umarmen und seinen kleinen Hintern dabei durchkneten...?!

 

„Sehr gut...kommt langsam wieder nach oben...“, führte Tea die Übung weiter durch und für einen Moment war Yami tatsächlich dankbar, dass sein Kopf sowieso schon gerötet und durchgeschwitzt war, sonst hätte er jetzt ein wenig in Erklärungsnot gestanden. Diese verdammten Spiegel aber auch! Warum ermöglichten sie ihm auch, jeden Winkel dieses Raumes und jeden Winkel seines eigenen Freundes genau zu sehen!

„Atmet langsam wieder aus...konzentriert euch auf eure Körpermitte...“

Oh nein! Der Pharao spürte sein Blut leicht peinlich berührt in seine Wangen schießen, denn seine Körpermitte war gerade die denkbar schlechteste Körperstelle, an die er denken wollte. Es war sowieso schon ein Unding, dass er hier, in einem Raum voller Menschen beim Anblick seines eigenen Freundes in einer Yoga-Hose in irgendeiner Form erregt wurde. Das war irgendwie falsch und unangebracht. Aber...vielleicht war es ja genau das. Die Vorstellung, Yugi jetzt einfach bei der Hand zu nehmen, ihn aus dem Studio herauszuzerren und ihn am liebsten in der Umkleidekabine aus dieser engen Hose herauszuschälen, war verboten gut. Sie würden vermutlich lebenslängliches Hausverbot in Teas Tanzstudio bekommen. Aber verdammt, er könnte Yugi über eine der Bänke beugen, ihm diese verdammte Yoga-Hose ausziehen und...

 

„Nehmt euren Partner und setzt euch gegenüber, denn die nächste Übung ist für zwei!“

Tea schien mit ihren Worten heute nur noch ins Schwarze zu treffen, doch vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur an ihm und daran, dass seine Gedanken gerade alles andere als rein waren...

„Na komm, das kriegen wir hin!“

Yugi griff lächelnd nach seiner Hand – Yami flehte innerlich darum, dass er nicht bemerken würde, wie schwitzig sie war – und setzte sich mit ihm gemeinsam auf seine Yoga-Matte, so dass sie sich in die Augen blicken konnten.

„Es ist leichter, als es aussieht...“, erklärte Tea die Übung und Atem hielt die Luft an, als Yugi seine Fußsohlen gegen die seinen presste und ihre Beine langsam anhob, während sie sich immer noch an den Händen festhielten. Was bei Yugi so einfach und mühelos wirkte, hatte bei Yami den Effekt, dass seine Muskeln zitterten und er mit zusammengepressten Lippen in Yugis Gesicht blickte, der ihn anlächelte.

 

„Du machst das gut für dein erstes Mal.“

„Mir tut alles weh...wann ist diese Stunde endlich vorbei?“

„Noch ein wenig Geduld. Wo tut es denn weh?“, fragend legte Yugi seinen Kopf schief und Yami hätte ihn in diesem Moment am liebsten einfach nur geküsst und flach auf die Yoga-Matte gepresst.

„Ich...muss zuhause dringend duschen...“, stammelte der Pharao stattdessen und zwang sich dazu, auf die bedruckten Duel Monsters auf Yugis Yoga-Matte zu starren und sich nicht mehr vorzustellen, wie Yugis Beine in genau dieser Position links und rechts neben seinem Kopf aussehen würden, wenn Yami ihn auf dem Schlafzimmerfußboden...

 

„Zum Schluss kommen wir noch einmal in unsere Ausgangsposition zurück und versuchen, für 5 Minuten zur Ruhe zu kommen.“

Endlich!

Beinahe hätte Yami laut ausgesprochen was er dachte, als sich der komplette Raum wieder auf auf dem Boden niederließ und die Stunde mit einer letzten Übung beendete. Mit hochrotem Kopf versuchte er sich so in Position zu bringen, dass man ihm bloß nicht ansah, dass die weite graue Jogginghose doch nicht alles verbarg, wie es ihm grade lieb gewesen wäre...in einem Tanzstudio geil werden! Yami kam sich irgendwie verwerflich vor...verdammt, Yugi und er mussten sehr, sehr schnell nachhause!

 

„Vielen Dank das ihr alle so zahlreich erschienen seid, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Bis zum nächsten Mal!“, verabschiedete sich Tea höflich von ihren Schülern und Yugi rollte rasch seine Matte zusammen, um vielleicht noch ein paar Minuten zu bleiben und sich mit seiner besten Freundin zu unterhalten, als er Yamis Ellenbogen spürte, der sich in seinen einhakte.

„Aibou! Wir gehen nachhause! Schnell, lass uns unsere Taschen holen...“

Und ehe der Kleinere es sich versah, hatte sein Freund ihn aus dem verspiegelten Saal gezogen und die Schlüssel ihres Spindes aus seiner Jogginghose gefischt, als sie auch schon die Umkleidekabine betraten.

„Yami! Was ist los, willst du dich nicht umziehen?“, fragte Yugi irritiert, als der Größere ihm den Tragegurt seiner Tasche umhängte und ihn schnurstracks in Richtung der großen Ausgangstüren zog.

„Schnell, wir nehmen sofort die nächste U-Bahn.“

„Ich kann doch nicht in meinen Yoga-Sachen in die U-Bahn steigen!“, protestierte der Kleinere weiterhin und spürte seine Wangen ein wenig erröten. Immerhin waren sie beide verschwitzt...

 

Den kompletten Weg von Teas Tanzstudio bis zum U-Bahngleis hatte sein Freund immer noch nicht verlauten lassen, warum er es plötzlich so eilig hatte und alles was Yugi tun konnte, war ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn anzuschauen. Yami schien ungewöhnlich...angespannt. Außerdem hob und senkte sich seine Brust merkwürdig schnell, was bestimmt nicht am Yoga liegen konnte.

„Komm.“

Sein Freund zog ihn am Handgelenk in einen der überfüllten Wagons in dem so viele Menschen waren, dass sie beide gerade noch einen Platz an der Tür ergattern konnten und Yugi so dicht vor Yami stehen musste, dass er sich regelrecht an ihn presste.

Die Bahn setzte sich in Bewegung und Yugi lehnte seine Wange gegen Yamis Brust und eine seiner Hände flach daneben – als ihm etwas an seinem Freund auffiel. Die plötzliche Erkenntnis ließ ihn ein wenig lächeln.

„Hat dir die Yoga-Stunde gefallen?“, fragte er verschmitzt und blickte ihn unter seinen blonden Ponysträhnen hindurch an.

„Es war sehr...anstrengend...“, murmelte sein Gegenüber leise und Yugi fühlte eine Hand, die sich verstohlen auf sein Hinterteil legte. Spätestens jetzt konnte er sich ein wissendes Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es dir sehr viel Spaß gemacht hat.“, sein Zeigefinger zeichnete kaum merklich Yamis Schlüsselbein unter seinem Tanktop nach und er wurde durch einen festen Griff an seiner linken Pobacke enger an ihn herangezogen.

„Ich kanns nicht erwarten, nachhause zu kommen...“, hörte Yugi seinen Freund mit rauer Stimme in seinen Haaransatz murmeln und innerlich nahm er sich fest vor, Yami ab sofort immer mit zum Yoga zu nehmen.

 

Den Weg von der U-Bahnhaltestelle bis zum Game Shop wurde Yugi an seiner Hand gezerrt und in den Wohnräumlichkeiten angelangt schafften sie es gerade noch, ihre Sporttaschen auf den Boden fallen zu lassen, ehe Yami den Kleineren mit dem Oberkörper voran an die Wand ihres Flures drückte und sich mit Lippen und Zähnen über seinen Nacken hermachte, während seine Finger schon ungeduldig mit dem Bund von Yugis Hose herumspielten.

„Yami! Wir brauchen dringend eine Dusche!“, es war mehr ein gespielter Protest, als eine wirkliche Sorge von Yugi, doch es bereitete ihm eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper, als er Yami in sein Ohr raunen hörte.

„Ich brauche nur dich. Jetzt.“

Nun entfuhr auch Yugi ein Seufzen, als er fühlte, wie Atem die Hände an seine Hüften legte und ihn zu sich heranzog, ehe er den engen Stoff der Yoga-Hose herunterzog und Yugis Hintern freilegte. Zu Yugis Überraschung entledigte er ihn jedoch nicht komplett seiner Hose, sondern hakte den Bund unter Yugis Pobacken ein, um seinen kleinen Hintern noch ein wenig anzuheben.

„Wunderbar...“, hörte der Angesprochene die Stimme des Pharaos, ehe dieser von ihm abließ und Yugi nur noch das leise Geräusch von Kleidung hörte, so wie den plötzlichen Hautkontakt spürte.

Atem war bereits so erregt und hart gewesen, dass sein Präejakulat augenblicklich Yugis zarte Haut benetzte und er ließ sich mehr auf seinen Fußsohlen vor und zurück wiegen, als das er wirklich Kraft aufwendete. Er würde jetzt nicht lange durchhalten und wollte sich einfach nur noch seiner Geilheit hingeben.

Mit einem erregten Grollen ließ er seine Erektion zwischen die Pobacken seines Freundes gleiten und rieb sich daran, seine Unterlippe zwischen seinen Zähnen eingeklemmt. Und als Yugi sich über seine Schulter hinweg umdrehte und ihn mit seinen großen, unschuldigen Augen anblickte, kam er so heftig, dass sein Sperma über Yugis Steißbein und ein Teil sogar noch über sein Tanktop spritze. Sein Herz raste und er ließ den Kopf mit seinen verschwitzten Haaren auf seine Brust fallen, ehe er Yugi zu sich hin drehte und ihm ein paar gehauchte Küsse auf den Mund verteilte.

„Es ging nicht anders...du, in diesen verdammt engen Hosen...ich konnte die ganze Stunde an nichts anderes denken...“

Yugi erwiderte Yamis Küsse lächelnd und kickte seine Sportschuhe von den Füßen, bevor er sein Tanktop über den Kopf zog und es achtlos daneben fallen ließ. Oh ja, er würde Yami definitiv weiter mit zum Yoga nehmen, es tat ihnen beiden wirklich gut...

 

„Der erste in der Dusche bekommt einen Blowjob!“, rief er spitzbübisch und war schon flink an Yami vorbei den Flur hinuntergesprungen, doch der Pharao blickte ihm nur kopfschüttelnd hinterher, ehe er sich ebenfalls rasch aus Schuhen und der Hose um seine Knöchel befreite.

Er würde Yugi mit dem größten Vergnügen jeden Tag mindestens einen Blowjob für den kompletten Rest seines Lebens geben, wenn dieser ihn bloß nicht mehr mit zum Yoga nahm! Doch vielleicht würde er Yugi ja einmal dazu überreden können, eine private Yoga-Stunde mit ihm abzuhalten. Zuerst in seiner engen Yoga-Hose vor der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Und anschließend ohne Kleidung in ihrem Bett, mit seinen Füßen in das Bettgestell eingehakt.


	2. The Queen of Games - Rivalshipping (Genderbender!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieser One Shot entstand sogar noch vor meiner fem!Yugi-FF Every Me and Every You...wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, könnte man ihn auch irgendwie als einen alternativen Handlungsstrang dazu betrachten, in dem Seto und Yugi sich doch auf irgendeine verquere Art gekriegt hätten. ;)
> 
> Triggerwarnings: keine (soweit es mir bewusst wäre)

„Oh mein Gott...“

Zärtlich fuhr ihre kleine Hand von der Basis bis zur Spitze seiner Erektion nach oben, wo sie sanft zu liegen kam und sie gegen ihren eigenen Bauch drückte.

 

„So groß...“, flüsterte sie und ihr Blick erhob sich unter ihrem wilden Pony, der ihr bereits jetzt schon verschwitzt in die Stirn hing.

Es war Hochsommer und eine brütende Hitze lag bereits seit Wochen über den Dächern von Domino City. Die Klimaanlage des Schlafzimmers lief daher auf Hochtouren, doch ihre Körper waren nichts desto trotz von einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen.

Seine Hände fanden ihre Oberschenkel und strichen großflächig über die blasse Haut. Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Die sonst so freche und nicht auf den Mund gefallene Yugi Muto, die ihm außerhalb des Schlafzimmers auch gerne demonstrierte, dass sie zwar klein war, sich jedoch wohl zu wehren wusste, schien zum ersten Mal in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit sprachlos zu sein.

Nackt und leise atmend saß sie in seinem ebenfalls nackten Schoss, während sein Kopf auf einem der Kissen ruhte. Sie hatten es zuvor noch nie in einer Stellung getan, in der Yugi oben war und der Anblick seiner Erektion, die schon jetzt ihren Bauchnabel berührte, ließ ihren kleinen Schmollmund ein wenig offen stehen. Wenn Seto Kaiba ehrlich zu sich selbst war, konnte er es kaum erwarten.

 

Mit Bedacht hob er ihre Hüften an und ließ ihr hübsches Gesicht dabei nicht aus den Augen.

„Langsam...du bestimmst das Tempo...“, seine Stimme erklang für ihn rauer und ungeduldiger als er es eigentlich beabsichtigte, doch er konnte nicht anders. Yugis Anblick, ihre kleine Statur, ihr Haar, das wild von ihrem Kopf abstand, die Sommersprossen um ihre Nase, ihre kleinen Brüste mit den steif abstehenden Brustwarzen...er brauchte Yugi. Sehr sogar.

Ohne das sie ihren Blickkontakt miteinander brachen, erhob Yugi sich leicht und half mit ihrer eigenen Hand dabei, sich langsam auf ihn zu setzen – und Seto hatte bereits jetzt das Gefühl, jeden Moment zu explodieren. Sie war so eng – in dieser Position sogar noch spürbarer!

 

Qualvoll langsam senkte sie ihr Becken auf ihn und Seto konnte ein tiefes Grollen aus seiner Kehle nicht mehr länger unterdrücken. Das freche Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht blitze beinahe augenblicklich wieder auf und Seto verfluchte sie innerlich dafür. Sie ließ ihn absichtlich zappeln! Immer und immer wieder bewies sie ihm, dass sie wahrlich die Königin aller Spiele war...

 

„Ohhh...“, stöhnte sie sanft, als sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, seine komplette Länge in sich aufzunehmen und sie lehnte sich etwas zurück, um ihre Hände auf seinen Knien aufzustützen.

 

„Wow...das fühlt sich gut an...“, hörte er ihre Stimme leise flüstern und ein hörbarer Atemzug entwich ihm, als sie sanft ihr Becken zu rollen begann und sich einfach zu nehmen schien, was sie in diesem Moment brauchte. Es fühlte sich himmlisch an. Sie war warm, eng, rhythmisch und der Anblick der sich ihm bot, jagte Endorphine durch seine Blutbahn.

 

„Yugi...“, war nun er es, der leise stöhnte und seine Hände ungeniert zu ihrem drallen Hintern gleiten ließ, um ihn zu halten und durchzukneten. Yugi war längst nicht so gebaut wie die Mädchen in ihrem Freundeskreis, mit üppigen Brüsten und endlos langen Beinen, aber ihr Hintern war wunderbar rund und Seto liebte es, sie in ihrer kurzen Duel Monsters-Schlafshorts zu sehen, in der ihr Po nicht gerade unauffällig betont wurde...

 

„So...groß...“, brachte sie wieder zwischen ein paar Atemzügen hervor und Setos Finger gruben sich in ihre Pobacken. Verdammt, am liebsten hätte er dieses kleine Luder übers Knie gelegt...wenn das Gefühl seines Schwanzes in ihr gerade nicht so angenehm gewesen wäre.

 

„Komm her...“, zischte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne und alles, was er noch von Yugi hörte, war ein überraschter Laut, als er seine Arme um sie schlang und sich mit ihr aus dem großen Bett rollte.

 

„Seto!“, protestierte sie gegen seine Brust, doch er ließ sie nicht los, ehe er an seinem gigantischen Schreibtisch angelangt war und ihren Rücken darauf platzierte.

 

„...auf...deinem Arbeitsplatz?“, fragte sie mit großen, weit aufgerissenen Augen und Seto spürte seinen Pulsschlag in seiner Halsschlagader hämmern. Alles an ihm schrie nach ihr. Seit Wochen raubte sie ihm nicht nur jeglichen Nerv, sondern auch jegliche Energie und trotzdem brauchte er sie so sehr, dass es ihn fast wahnsinnig machte.

 

„Du quälst mich...“, grollte er zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und hakte seine Daumen augenblicklich unter ihren Knien ein, um sich ihre Beine auf seine Schultern zu legen – und sie zu ficken.

Seine Stöße in sie waren tief und wurden jedes Mal von ihrer wunderbaren Enge eingeschlossen, während ihre Hände seine verschwitzen Haare durchwühlten und ihr kleiner Mund lustvoll offen stand.

 

„Oh Seto...oh Seto...“, seufzte sie höher und singender als zuvor und er wusste, was dies bedeutete. Eine seiner Hände legte sich an ihr Kinn.

 

„Schau mich an...wenn du kommst...“

Sein Mädchen tat wie ihr geheißen. Ihr Orgasmus ließ ihr Gesicht erröten und ihre Atmung schneller werden. Yugi kam oftmals ungewöhnlich lange und sie behauptete immer wieder, dass nur er es schaffen würde, sie so kommen zu lassen. Nicht mal das kleine vibrierende Ei, das sie heimlich in ihrem Kleiderschrank verbarg, so dass ihr Großvater es auf keinen Fall finden konnte, vermochte das zu schaffen. Es machte Seto stolz und erregt zugleich. Trotzdem würde er alles dafür geben, einmal nur zuschauen zu dürfen, wie Yugi ihr geliebtes Spielzeug an sich selbst benutzte.

 

„Fuck....“, entwich ihm ein für ihn ungewöhnlicher Fluch, während er sie durch ihren Orgasmus hindurchfickte und seine Selbstbeherrschung nach und nach bröckeln ließ.

Als er kam, wurde ihm klar, dass er bereits seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig gekommen war – so intensiv überrollte ihn sein eigener Höhepunkt und er kam so viel in Yugi, dass ihn der Gedanke beinahe schon wieder geil machte...

Schwer atmend erhob er sich von dem kleineren Körper unter ihm und zog seine Freundin matt an ihrem dünnen Handgelenk zurück zum Bett, in das er sich kraftlos wieder hineinfallen ließ.

Sofort spürte er ihren Körper, der sich wohlig an ihn schmiegte und ihren Zeige- und Mittelfinger, die ihm den verschwitzten Pony aus dem Gesicht strichen.

 

„Danke...“, hörte er ihre Stimme sanft flüstern und er spürte ihre Lippen, die ihm einen Kuss auf seine Stirn gaben.

Augenblicklich wurde ihm bewusst, was sie mit ihrem süßen Dankeschön meinte – sie hatte es einmal wieder sehr geschickt und sinnlich geschafft, sich von ihm das zu holen, was sie brauchte. Wenn es nicht so furchtbar ironisch wäre, würde Seto sagen, dass sie einfach wusste, wie sie ihre Karten ausspielen musste. Er schüttelte matt den Kopf und ließ einen kaum hörbaren Seufzer aus. Dieses Mädchen. Diese junge Frau. Yugi Muto, offizielle Königin der Spiele und die Königin seines Herzens, die ihn, Seto Kaiba, komplett um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt hatte.

 

„Freches Stück...“, murmelte er halbherzig und schlang einen Arm um ihre schmale Taille, um sie näher an sich heranzuziehen. Die Klimaanlage des Zimmers hatte die Temperatur soweit abgekühlt, dass der Schweiß auf ihrer Haut langsam begann, sie frösteln zu lassen und eigentlich hätte der Präsident der Kaiba Cooperation einfach nur noch gerne die Bettdecke über sie beide gezogen und wäre mit ihr in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, doch Yugi hatte schon wieder andere Pläne für sie...

 

„Kommst du noch mit mir duschen? Wir sind ziemlich verklebt...“

Eine Sekunde lang brauchte er, um seinen Kopf anzuheben und stumm zu nicken, bevor er gemeinsam mit ihr aus dem Bett stieg und sie voran zum angrenzenden Badezimmer gehen ließ, den Blick auf ihren Po natürlich heimlich genießend.

Während sie das Wasser in der geräumigen Regendusche aufdrehte und prüfend ihre kleine Hand darunter hielt, betrachtete er sie an das Waschbecken hinter sich gelehnt und fragte sich wie schon so viele Male zuvor, wie das Schicksal es nur geschafft hatte, ihn und seine ehemalige Erzrivalin auf einer so spektakulären Ebene zusammenzubringen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach nicht zu viel darüber nachdenken.

Zwei Arme schlangen sich um seine nackten Hüften und er blickte nach unten, um in ein grinsendes Gesicht und zwei blitzende, große Augen zu blicken.

 

„....und wenn wir sauber sind, hab ich noch eine Idee, was wir ausprobieren könnten!“, ihr Gesichtsausdruck schien vor Vorfreude beinahe zu platzen und er ließ seine Zunge über seine Unterlippe streichen.

„Und das wäre?“

„Nun ja...“, ihr Zeigefinger wanderte seine Brust hinauf und fuhr dann den Weg seiner Zunge auf seiner Lippe nach.

„Wenn wir wieder halbwegs gut riechen, legen wir uns wieder zurück ins Bett...und dann könnten wir ausprobieren, wie es ist wenn du es mir mit der Zunge besorgst und ich dabei auf deinem Gesicht sitze.“

Sein Herz schien einen kurzen Moment auszusetzen und ohne viele Gedanken zu verschwenden, beugte er sich nach unten, um sie zu küssen, seine Zunge augenblicklich in ihrem Mund und seine Arme um sie herum geschlungen.

„Du machst mich fertig...Yugi Muto...“, zischte er ihr zwischen ein paar Atemzügen entgegen und alles was sie tat, war ihre Nasenspitze gegen die seinige zu stupsen.

„Heißt das, wir machen es?“

Anstatt einer Antwort zog Seto sie mit sich in die Duschkabine und spürte sofort den angenehmen Wasserdruck auf ihrer verschwitzten Haut.

Selbstverständlich hieß es das. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte – er konnte ihr keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Ein Seto Kaiba würde stets beweisen, dass er in allem was er tat, überragend war.


	3. Incubus - Deathshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieser One Shot war ursprünglich viel, viel romantischer und sinnlicher geschrieben...bis ich alles gelöscht habe und zu dem Schluss kam, dass es irgendwie nicht gepasst hat. Also wurde es um einiges dreckiger. Versauter. Nicht ganz so orthodox. :D
> 
> Und ja, ich mag die Idee von Ryou als Student der Ägyptologie irgendwie gerne. :)
> 
> Triggerwarning: Non-Con...irgendwie. Es hat so ein bisschen was davon, auch wenn es letztendlich eigentlich kein Non-Con ist. Aber erwähnen wollte ich es trotzdem lieber mal.

Den grellen Bildschirm seines Mobiltelefons herunter dimmend stellte Ryou Bakura den Alarm für den morgigen Tag ein, bevor er das Gerät auf den Nachttisch legte und stattdessen seinen E-Bookreader zur Hand nahm.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und der Wecker würde ihn erbarmungslos in ein paar Stunden aus dem Schlaf reißen, doch Ryou fühlte sich so wach, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Viel zu aufgeregt und nervös war er bei dem Gedanken, dass er morgen endlich das zu Gesicht bekommen würde, von dem er schon sein ganzes Leben geträumt hatte. Eine richtige Pyramide. Und das nicht nur von außen, wie ein zahlender Tourist! Ryou war Ägyptologiestudent, ganz so, wie sein Vater, ein renommierter Ägyptologe und Archäologe einst gewesen war und seitdem er ein Kind war, hatte Ryou förmlich alles verschlungen, was auch nur im entferntesten Sinne mit dem alten Ägypten zu tun hatte.

 

Und hier war er nun. In Ägypten. Bisher noch in einem Hotel in der Zivilisation, aber morgen in aller Frühe würde er mit den anderen Studenten, die zu dieser Exkursion gehörten, in das Tal der Könige fahren

Natürlich konnte Ryou deshalb nicht einschlafen. Also zwang er sich dazu, es sich soweit wie möglich gemütlich zu machen und noch ein wenig die Fachliteratur zu studieren.

Offenbar schien sein Plan tatsächlich aufzugehen, denn er bemerkte nach kurzer Zeit, wie seine Atmung ruhiger und gleichmäßiger wurde, das Licht seines E-Bookreaders immer greller erschien und sein Kopf langsam nach vorne zu sacken begann...vielleicht war es jetzt wirklich an der Zeit, ein wenig zu schlafen.

 

Mit einem Seufzen klappte er die Hülle über den Bildschirm, legte das Gerät ebenfalls auf den Nachttisch und griff nach der Bettdecke, die er nur lose über seine mit einer Boxershorts bekleideten Beine gelegt hatte – ehe ein leises Klingeln ihn innehalten ließ.

Irritiert drehte er sich in Richtung der Hotelzimmertür und vermutete, dass gleich jemand auf dem Flur vorbeigehen würde. Doch alles blieb ruhig.

„Du bist übermüdet und nervös.“, sagte er sich selbst innerlich und deckte sich schließlich zu, um die Augen zu schließen.

Doch kaum hatte er sich auf seine linke Seite gedreht, erklang das Klimpern erneut. Kein lautes oder gar schrilles Geräusch – eher wie das leise Klingeln von Schmuck an einem sich bewegenden Körper.

„Bleib liegen und versuch zu schlafen! Du bildest dir schon Dinge ein!“, schimpfte er sich erneut selbst in Gedanken und versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken. Etwas entspannendes...etwas, das ihn glücklich machte...es gab da jemanden in seinem Studienfach, der mit auf diese Exkursion gekommen war, er war selbst gebürtiger Ägypter. Ryou hatte lange versucht, es zu ignorieren und sich einzureden, dass Marik Ishtar einfach nur ein netter Kerl war, mit dem es angenehm war, zu studieren, aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hätte er rein gar nichts dagegen gehabt, mit Marik ein gemeinsames Zimmer zu teilen, seine gebräunte Haut neben Ryous schneeweißer Haut...

 

Wie ein plötzlicher Schock ließ ihn das leise Klingeln seine Augen wieder aufreißen – und er blickte direkt in ein Paar dunkle Augen, so dicht vor seinem eigenen Gesicht, dass Ryou sofort einen gellenden Schrei ausstieß und aus dem Bett sprang. Mit einem Satz hatte er das Zimmer durchquert und die Türklinke heruntergedrückt – die natürlich abgeschlossen war. Er selbst hatte sie von innen verschlossen und der Hotelzimmerschlüssel lag in seiner Nachttischschublade.

Mit Angst und Adrenalin in den Adern flog sein Kopf wieder zum Bett herum – und erblickte dort eine hochgewachsene Gestalt, die sich seelenruhig zu ihm umgedreht hatte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und den Blick auf ihn gerichtet. Ryou sah Goldschmuck durch das wenige Licht, das durch das Fenster ins Zimmer fiel um den Hals und die Armgelenke des Fremden gelegt, was das mysteriöse Geräusch im Zimmer erklären würde. Oh nein. Wer auch immer das war, Ryou spürte absolute Panik und Hilflosigkeit in sich aufsteigen.

 

„Ich...ich habe etwas Geld...ich gebe es Ihnen, aber bitte tun Sie mir nichts...“, stammelte er mit trockener Kehle und klopfendem Herzen. Der Fremde musste sich irgendwo hier im Zimmer versteckt und auf ihn gewartet haben, anders konnte Ryou sich sein plötzliches Auftauchen nicht erklären. Und dem Schmuck und der Art, wie er ihn aus dem Halbschlaf gerissen hatte zu urteilen, musste er ein Dieb sein. Ryou betete innerlich, dass der Fremde seine Sprache verstand und er selbst gleich aus dieser brenzligen Lage befreit sein würde...

 

Als plötzlich ein leises, ironisches Lachen das Zimmer erfüllte, wusste Ryou überhaupt nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah.

„Geld? Dahinter bin ich nicht her...“

Sie sprachen die gleiche Sprache! Ryou hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob dies ein Grund zur Freude war oder ob es die ganze Situation noch schwieriger machte.

„Sondern ich bin hier, um es dir ordentlich zu besorgen und mir deine Lebensenergie zu nehmen, Sandkörnchen.“

 

Wie bitte?!

Ryou musste den Fremden anstarren, als wäre ihm plötzlich ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„W-Was...?“, war alles, was er noch irgendwie stammeln konnte, da sah er auch schon, wie der Fremde es sich ganz selbstverständlich auf seinem Bett gemütlich machte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und Ryou fast schon ein wenig tadelnd anblickend.

Erst jetzt stellte er fest, dass dieser hochgewachsene Mann kaum irgendetwas am Leib trug...alles, was Ryou in dem wenigen Licht erkannte, dass durch die Vorhänge des Fensters fiel, war eine schwarze Hose und goldener Schmuck an Armen, Hals und Ohren des Fremden! Er zwang sich krampfhaft dazu, nicht auf den gebräunten, nackten Oberkörper des Mannes zu starren und warf stattdessen schnell einen Blick in dessen Gesicht. Und was er dort erkannte, ließ ihn sich fast ein wenig beschämt fühlen. Denn auch wenn er es versuchte zu leugnen, dieser Fremde hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit...Marik. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er irgendwie mehr wie eine verwegene, gefährlichere Version von Marik wirkte, mit wildem Haar und bestimmt auch einen guten Kopf größer.

 

„Vor Sonnenaufgang muss ich damit fertig sein, also würdest du deinen kleinen Arsch jetzt hier her bewegen, Schneeflöckchen?“, kam es ungeduldig aus dem Mund des Fremden, als wäre dies etwas völlig normales und Ryou presste seinen Rücken weiterhin erschrocken gegen die Tür.

„Oder...stehst du drauf, wenn ich dich einfach gegen die Wand drücke? Mhm, im Stehen habe ich schon lange niemanden mehr genommen.“

Die pure Panik stieg in Ryou auf und wie ferngesteuert hob er die Arme mit flach ausgestreckten Handflächen nach oben, um mit trockenem Mund seine Sprache wiederzufinden.

 

„Nein...bitte...ich weiß nicht, was das hier ist oder wer Sie sind, aber...“, mit klopfendem Herzen verfolgte er jede noch so kleine Bewegung des Fremden, der ihn tatsächlich fragend ansah und den Kopf schief legte.

„Ich bin nicht...“

„Schwul? Oh doch Schneeflöckchen, jetzt versuch nicht, mir Märchen zu erzählen!“, selbstgefällig überschlug der Mann auf seinem Bett die Beine und schenkte Ryou ein solch gehässiges Grinsen, dass dem Kleineren ein wenig das Herz in die Hose rutschte.

„Ich habe dich seit deiner Ankunft hier beobachtet. In deinem süßen kleinen Kopf herumgewühlt. Ich weiß genau, an was du denkst, bevor dich nachts der Schlaf packt und das hier...“, er blickte an sich selbst herunter, „schien mir die beste Wahl für dich zu sein. Nun komm schon her, denn dieser Ständer hier fängt langsam an weh zu tun und ich hasse Schmerz, es ist so...menschlich!“

Er spuckte das letzte Wort aus, als wäre es etwas widerwärtiges und lockte Ryou mit seinem Zeigefinger zu sich hin. Und prompt spürte der Angesprochene, wie er widerstandslos über den Holzfußboden glitt, beinahe so, als würde er auf einer Eisfläche gleiten. Das ging doch nicht mit rationalen Dingen zu!

 

„Setz dich, Sandkörnchen!“

Bevor Ryou protestieren oder auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte, saß er rittlings auf dem Schoß eines Wildfremden, mit den Armen hektisch nach Halt suchend und mit tausenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf.

„Mhmm, wie lecker du bist...so viele Emotionen...ich könnte dich jetzt schon auffressen...“

Zwei große, schlanke Hände griffen nach seinen Hüften und Ryou konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er peinlich berührt errötete, als er spürte, auf was genau er da saß.

„Und jetzt...raus aus diesen Fetzen.“, schien der Fremde mehr mit sich selbst, als mit ihm zu sprechen und hatte sofort die Finger unter Ryous Schlafshirt geschoben, was augenblicklich wieder ein wenig Mut in ihm freisetzte.

„W-Wer bist und was willst-?“

Die beiden Hände wurden tatsächlich unter seinem Shirt hervorgezogen.

 

„Warum wollt ihr Sterblichen eigentlich immer quasseln, wenn wir nur unser täglich Brot verdienen wollen?!“

„Ihr...was?!“, Ryou verstand die Welt nicht mehr. War das eine Art Scherz? Würde gleich die Tür auffliegen und sein kompletter Studiengang lachend hier im Zimmer stehen?

Die beiden Hände legten sich an seine Wangen, eine spitze Nase berührte die seinige.

„Also, ich erkläre das hier nur einmal, also streng lieber deinen hübschen kleinen Kopf an. Ich werde dich nun verführen und dir das Hirn rausficken, denn nur so kann ich in dieser Welt weiterexistieren. Keine Angst, das tut nicht weh und blablabla...dieses ganze Zeug, um das ihr Sterblichen euch immer sorgt.“

Zwei dunkelviolette Augen wurden angenervt verrollt, bevor sie Ryou wieder scharf fixierten. Wie ein Raubtier, das jeden Moment auf seine Beute lospreschen würde.

„Noch irgendwelche Fragen? Oder darf ich dich jetzt endlich ordentlich durchnehmen denn verdammt, dieser Blutstau da unten ist nicht gerade das beste, was mir je passiert ist.“

 

Der vulgäre Tonfall ließ Ryous Wangen vor Scham glühen und er versuchte immer noch geschockt und sprachlos, zu verarbeiten, was dieser Fremde ihm da gerade vor die Füße geworfen hatte. Wenn es nicht so völlig absurd gewesen wäre, hätte Ryou beinahe geglaubt, dass er es hier mit einer Art Geisterwesen zu tun hatte, aber das war natürlich absoluter Humbug...oder vielleicht doch nicht?

„Ich werte dein Schweigen als Zustimmung, Schneeflöckchen. Aber lass dir gesagt sein, ich hasse es, wenn ihr so stumm und verkrampft im Bett seit, also zeig mir ein wenig, wie geil du es findest, gefickt zu werden.“

Und mit diesen Worten zog er Ryou mit einem Ruck das T-Shirt über den Kopf, krallte sich in die weiche Haut seines Rückens und begann damit, gierig an Ryous Hals zu knabbern und zu saugen.

 

„Ich...ich“, schaffte der Kleinere es noch herauszubringen, als jeglicher Protest in einem überraschten Aufschrei endete, als er sich plötzlich mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett und unter dem Fremden befand. Aus dieser Perspektive erinnerte er Ryou tatsächlich ein wenig an seine eigenen Phantasien, die er sich manchmal im Bezug auf Marik ausmalte und er versuchte sich beinahe wie ertappt auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren – was nicht gerade einfach war, da nach seinem Hals jetzt auch noch sein entblößter Oberkörper in Beschlag genommen wurde.

„Mhm, genau so wünschst du es dir doch, von deinem kleinen Loverboy...“; oh Gott, konnte dieser....Kerl, oder was auch immer er war, jetzt auch noch Gedanken lesen?!,

„....nur das er dich nicht so ficken wird, wie ich es tun werde. Hart. Wie du es noch nie hattest. Schneeflöckchen.“

„Mein Name ist Ryou...“, protestierte der Angesprochene beinahe etwas gekränkt und aufgrund der direkten Art seines Gegenübers immer noch peinlich berührt, doch alles was er erntete, war ein Schulterzucken und ein amüsierter Blick unter sandfarbenen Haarsträhnen.

„Interessiert mich nicht, Zuckerstück.“

Mit diesen Worten fühlte Ryou, wie auch seine Boxershorts heruntergezogen wurde und er vollkommen nackt unter dem Fremden lag, der sich aufrichtete und ihn so ungeniert und gierig betrachtete, wie ein kleines Kind, das einen Zuckerwattebausch überreicht bekommen hatte.

 

„Ich hätte ja nicht erwartet, dass du wirklich überall so weiß bist, Schneeflöckchen.“, die fremde Stimme hatte sich ein tiefes, kehliges Gurren verwandelt, „Aber ich muss gestehen, dass es mich ziemlich geilmacht.“

Ein Schnippen der langen, mit Goldringen geschmückten Fingern erfüllte kurz den Raum und Ryous Augen weiteten sich auf ihre doppelte Größe, als der Fremde über ihm plötzlich gänzlich unbekleidet war! Ryous Kinnlade klappte zusätzlich noch ein wenig herunter, als ihm ein kleines, entscheidendes Detail besonders auffiel. Wobei klein tatsächlich nicht die richtige Wortwahl war...eher ziemlich groß. So, dass es Ryou Schauer über den Rücken jagte, denn er konnte beim besten Willen nicht von sich behaupten, dass er schon viele männliche Genitalien in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, geschweige denn solche, die eine überdurchschnittliche Größe aufwiesen...

 

„Komm her!“

Mit einem Ruck wurden Ryous Beine gespreizt und er ließ einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, da er für einen Moment tatsächlich glaubte, der Fremde würde ihn augenblicklich und ohne jegliche Vorbereitung einfach in die Matratze ficken, doch stattdessen spürte er eine Hand an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle und er senkte mit klopfendem Herzen den Blick, um zu sehen, was der Fremde vorhatte.

„Entspann dich. Vertrau mir, es fühlt sich gut an...“

Das war das erste, was aus dem Mund des Fremden kam und tatsächlich irgendwie...nett klang. Sogar ansatzweise verführerisch. Wenn man auf verbale Kommunikation beim Sex stand.

„Was meinst-?“

Ryou kam nicht weiter, da eine lange, spitze Zunge die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel begann, flach auf und ab zu lecken und er presste sich erschrocken eine Hand auf den Mund. Das fühlte sich tatsächlich gut an...irgendwie. Auf eine verquere Art und Weise.

Wieder war ein gehässiges Lachen alles was er noch hörte, bevor er die fremde Zunge an einer Stelle spürte, an die seiner Meinung nach eigentlich keine Zungen hingehörten und als sie sich dann noch nass und tief ihren Weg in ihn bahnte, presste Ryou sich erschrocken eine Hand auf den Mund.

„Eng...“, kam es genuschelt zwischen seinen Beinen hervor und er spürte zwei große Hände, die sich unter seinen Hintern schoben und ihn sanft auseinander zogen, um besseren Zugang zu ihm zu haben. Ryou fühlte sein Gesicht glühen, nicht nur aufgrund der Schamlosigkeit seines offensichtlichen Bettpartners, auch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es doch irgendwie gut anfühlte. Er liebte es, mit dem Mund, Lippen und Zunge berührt zu werden, aber natürlich sprach er diese Vorliebe nur selten wirklich aus.

„Ich weiß genau, was du dir von deinem Angebeteten wünschst...tst...ein ganz versautes Schneeflöckchen bist du.“

Und noch bevor Ryou antworten konnte, leckte der Größere sich eine feuchte Spur von Ryous Hintern bis über Ryous mittlerweile aufgerichteten Erektion und dem empfindlichen Vorhautbändchen,

„Das hier...“, grinste der Fremde ihn gehässig an und schloss seine Lippen um ihn und Ryou konnte nicht anders, als scharf die stickige Luft des Zimmers einzusaugen. Er spürte, dass der Fremde dabei Augenkontakt mit ihm hielt und er wagte es nicht, nach unten zu Blicken, da er andernfalls vermutlich sofort gekommen wäre. Dieses Gesicht, dass Marik so ähnlich sah. Und sich mehr als nur geschickt dabei anstellte, ihn so tief in seine Kehle gleiten zu lassen, dass Ryou schon beinahe schwindelig wurde, die lauten Schmatzgeräusche und der warme Speichel, der an ihm herunterlief halfen ihm auch nicht gerade dabei, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

 

Doch das Vergnügen hielt nicht lange an, denn der Fremde schien andere Pläne mit ihm zu haben. Ryou wagte es, einen Blick zwischen seine eigenen Beine zu werfen, als seine Erektion aus der feuchten Mundhöhle entlassen wurde und ein wenig schmerzhaft zurück auf seinen Unterbauch prallte und sah Mariks Quasi-Doppelgänger, wie er sich seinen eigenen Mittelfinger mit einem genussvollen Stöhnen in den Mund schob, um mit seinen Lippen seinen goldenen Ring auszuziehen, den er geräuschvoll auf den Fußboden spuckte.

Ryou konnte sich einfach nicht rühren. Das alles war so bizarr, wenn auch gleichzeitig irgendwie erregend, dass er es einfach geschehen ließ.

 

„Scheiße...das ist ja immer noch so eng!“, herrschte der Fremde ihn an, als ob Ryou irgendwie Schuld daran wäre und der Angesprochene zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er fühlte, wie ein Finger in ihn hineingeschoben wurde, erst langsam, doch dann mit immer mehr Kraft dahinter und Ryou begann zu wimmern. Wie oft hatte er es sich heimlich gewünscht...wie oft war es in seiner Vorstellung Marik gewesen, der...

„Oh ja Sandkörnchen...jetzt kommen wir der Sache schon näher.“, die Stimme des Fremden klang zu gleichen Teilen hocherfreut, als auch irgendwie amüsiert und Ryou spürte nur allzu deutlich, was er meinte. Er hatte begonnen, ihn mit mehr als einem Finger aufzudehnen und seine Finger zu spreizen, was wahrlich nicht leicht war und Ryou presste sich beide Hände auf den Mund, um nicht zu stöhnen, als die geschickten Fingerspitzen leicht gegen seine Prostata drückten. Doch natürlich wusste der Fremde irgendwoher, was gerade in ihm vorging.

 

„Jetzt werde mal nicht zu nervös, Schneeflöckchen. Das Beste kommt schließlich noch.“

Sein Gesichtsausdruck nahm einen Ausdruck an, den Ryou beim besten Willen nicht anders beschreiben konnte, als dezent wahnsinnig. Die weit aufgerissenen Augen mit den Pupillen, die nicht mehr als winzige, schwarze Punkte in der Dunkelheit waren und das debile Grinsen, das Ryou einen Schauer über den Rücken bescherte...

Und was der Fremde mit seiner Aussage implizierte, musste Ryou sich nicht lange überlegen, da dieser auch schon seine Beine gepackt hatte und sie so weit in Richtung von Ryous Kopf bog, dass der Kleinere erschrocken protestierte.

„Aua, nicht! Das tut weh! So gelenkig bin ich nicht!“

Anstatt einer richtigen Antwort oder gar einer Entschuldigung, erntete er nur ein bedauerndes Geräusch.

„Ohhh das arme Schneeflöckchen...warte nur ab, gleich wird es dir besser gehen.“

Und noch ehe Ryou etwas anderes erwidern konnte, spürte er etwas warmes, heftig pulsierendes, das sich langsam in ihn hineinschob und obwohl es vorsichtig und mit Bedacht geschah, klappte Ryous Mund erschrocken auf und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Oh...mein Gott...“, war alles, was er noch herausbrachte und das Gesicht des Fremden war sofort über ihm, mit einem teuflischen Grinsen und der puren Lust in den Augen stehend.

„Falsch, Zuckerstück. Ein Gott bin ich nicht. Aber du darfst mich gern weiter so nennen...“

 

Und mit diesen Worten, begann er tatsächlich, Ryou in die Matratze zu ficken, jeder Stoß von ihm gezielt und möglichst darauf ausgelegt zu sein, sich tief in Ryou zu versenken und dieser biss sich auf die Unterlippe, denn verdammt, wenig in sich aufzunehmen war es nicht gerade.

„Mhmmm...ich wusste, ich habe mich richtig entschieden...“, schnurrte die tiefe Stimme in Ryous Ohr und leckte ihm einmal über die Ohrmuschel, was dem Angesprochenen einen puterroten Kopf bescherte. Eigentlich müsste es ihm schrecklich peinlich sein...er hatte hier, in einem schäbigen Hotelzimmer Sex mit einem komplett Fremden, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, ihn regelrecht einzulullen...und der nebenbei merkt auch noch einen verdammt großen Schwanz hatte. Und Talent in dem was er tat. Denn schlecht fühlte es sich definitiv nicht an...

 

„Oh...“, ein wenig hektisch suchte Ryou mit seinen Händen Halt an dem Metallbettgestell über seinem Kopf und konnte ein leises Stöhnen nun wirklich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Wie machte dieser Kerl das bloß?!

„Lauter, Sandkörnchen.“, schnarrte die fremde Stimme auch schon über ihm und Ryou musste aufpassen, dass er durch die heftigen Stöße nicht mit dem Kopf an das Bettgestell knallte. Doch er biss sich auf die Lippen, zu peinlich berührt, noch irgendeinen einen weiteren Laut von sich zu geben,

„Oh, du willst nicht mit mir reden?“

Der Fremde rammte sich so tief in ihn hinein, dass Ryou beinahe tatsächlich noch ein weiteres Stöhnen entfahren wäre.

„Dann brauchst du auch gar nichts mehr zu sagen.“

 

Alles ging so schnell, dass der Kleinere kaum Zeit hatte, seine Gedanken richtig zu ordnen, als er auf alle Viere gehievt wurde; eine große Hand in seinem Gesicht, die seine Wange gnadenlos nach unten auf die Matratze presste und eine andere Hand, die ihm einen unverschämten Klaps auf den Hintern gab.

„Kleines Schneehäschen...“, kommentierte der Fremde wohl Ryous aktuelle Position und Ryou keuchte ein wenig erstickt auf, als er sich wieder in ihn schob und er fühlte, wie weit er bereits gedehnt war...oh Gott, das Ganze hatte so etwas obszönes, es musste einfach nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen...

„Oh ja, genau so mein kleines Sandkörnchen...genau so...“

Ryou spürte das Verlangen, zu stöhnen und zu jammern, doch die starke Hand, die sich über seinen Mund schob, verhinderte es. Alles was er tun konnte, war still zu verharren – und zu fühlen, wie seine vernachlässigte Erektion schon fast verzweifelt unter ihm zuckte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken und einfach nur seinen Gefühlen nachgebend ergriff er sie mit seiner eigenen Hand und bearbeitete sie mit solcher Kraft, dass es ihn schmerzte.

Endlich wurde auch die Hand von seinem Gesicht genommen und stattdessen fühlte er, wie seine Pobacken weit gespreizt wurden und sich scharfe Fingernägel in seine Haut gruben.

Das Gestöhne und Gestammel des fremden Mannes wurde lauter und mit jedem Wort anzüglicher, bis Ryou eine dickflüssige Wärme spürte, die seinen Hintern und sogar die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel benetzte.

Ryou bewegte seine eigenen Hand nur noch träge und ausgelaugt, mit nichts sehnlicher im Sinn, als endlich ebenfalls zu kommen. Weshalb er es auch nicht schaffte, irgendwie zu protestieren, als er mit einem Ruck wieder auf den Rücken gedreht wurde und in das Gesicht des Fremden blickte, das nach wie vor einen leicht wahnsinnigen Blick aufwies.

 

„Komm...komm für mich, kleines Schneeflöckchen...“

Ryou stieß ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen aus und bewegte seine Hand wieder schneller, alles während der Fremde, dieses Geisterwesen ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er wollte kommen. Jegliches Schamgefühl hatte er längst über Board geworfen.

Als sein Höhepunkt ihn überrollte, biss er sich so hart auf die Unterlippe, dass er sich eigentlich sicher war, sie würde jeden Moment anfangen zu bluten. Ein warmer Atem streifte seine Wange und eine große Hand legte sich an sein Kinn, zwang Ryou dazu, seine Lippen wieder leicht zu öffnen.

 

„Du leckeres kleines Ding...und jetzt...ist es Zeit für mich, weiterzuleben.“

Hungrige Lippen pressten sich plötzlich auf seine und Ryou riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Das war kein normaler Kuss. Irgendetwas geschah und es löste Panik in ihm aus, irgendetwas, das rational nicht erklärbar war. Sein Kopf begann zu schwimmen und seine Augen verrollten sich in seinen Schädel zurück, Ohnmacht befiel seinen Geist und das letzte was Ryou noch vernahm, war ein hämisches Lachen, so böse, dass es ihm bis in die Knochen zu fahren schien.

 

 

„....Ryou...? Ryou...?!“

Heftiges Hämmern gegen Holz und eine vertraute Stimme, die gedämpft seinen Namen rief waren es, die Ryou wieder in den Wachzustand beförderten. Seine Augenlider schienen so schwer, dass er regelrechte Gewalt anwenden musste, sie zu öffnen. Sein Gehirn verarbeitete alles was um ihn herum geschah nur langsam und mühselig. Sein Körper erschien so schwer und so kraftlos, dass es ihn pure Selbstbeherrschung kostete, sich auch nur halbwegs aufzurichten.

„Ja...ja...“, war alles, was er mit krächzender Stimme zustande brachte. Was was geschehen? Er fühlte sich, als hätte er die komplette Nacht durchgefeiert und nicht einmal eine ganze Stunde geschlafen...

„Ryou bist du wach?! Der Jeep steht schon unten...wir haben dich alle beim Frühstück vermisst...“

Er kannte die Stimme, die da vor der Tür mit ihm sprach. Sie gehörte zu Marik. Doch das was sie sagte, ergab noch keinen Sinn für Ryou. Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen fasste er sich selbst an die Stirn – stellte fest, dass er vollkommen nackt in seinem Bett lag. Das sah ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich, er war weder ein Nacktschläfer, noch in irgendeiner Form exhibitionistisch veranlagt!

„Ich...ich komme...gib mir einen Moment...“

„Den haben wir nicht mehr, Ryou! Komm, sonst fahren sie ohne dich los!“

Vollkommen übermüdet und durcheinander rappelte Ryou sich aus dem Bett, griff nach seiner Kleidung des gestrigen Tages, die lose über einem Holzstuhl neben seinem Bett hing, ehe ein kurzer Schmerz durch seine rechte Fußsohle fuhr. In einem anderen Zustand hätte er wahrscheinlich ein wenig geflucht, doch er war einfach zu ausgelaugt, um sich großartig darüber aufzuregen. Stattdessen warf er nur einen kurzen Blick auf das, was sich da in seine Fußsohne gebohrt hatte – und ließ vor Schreck beinahe seine Jeans fallen.

Ein Goldring. Ein Goldring, der auf dem Fußboden vor seinem Bett gelegen hatte.

„Ryou! Jetzt mach ein bisschen schneller, der Professor kann den Fahrer auch nicht länger aufhalten!“

Mariks Stimme klang immer noch ungeduldig und drängend durch die geschlossene Tür zu ihm in das Zimmer.

Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Es war kein Traum gewesen. Mit einem hektischen Blick suchte er das komplette Zimmer ab, doch natürlich war außer ihm niemand hier.

 

„Ich bin fertig.“, murmelte er leise, als er die Tür aufschloss und von Marik sofort an der Hand gepackt wurde.

„Dann schnell jetzt! Um Gottes Willen, du siehst ja aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen!“

Ich glaube, das habe ich auch, ging es Ryou stumm durch den Kopf. Nicht nur gesehen hatte er ihn. Und irgendwie wurde er das beklemmende Gefühl nicht los, dass ihm da jemand heute Abend erneut einen Besuch abstatten würde, wenn Ryou wieder ein wenig bei Kräften war.


	4. The Walking Dead - Puppyshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe mich mal an einem Pairing versucht, welches bei mir in der Beliebtheitsskala eigentlich immer einen recht konstanten Mittelplatz hatte...trotzdem konnte ich sie mir irgendwie ganz gut nebeneinander in einem Endzeitszenario vorstellen. :)  
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt!
> 
> Triggerwarnings: Zombies, leichte Gewalt, Endzeitstimmung

Der Schuss einer Pistolenkugel war es, der in ihm augenblicklich nackte Angst auslöste. Oh nein. Ein Schuss bedeutete das schlimmste. Es bedeutete, sie waren ihm zu nahe gekommen und er hatte keine andere Wahl mehr gehabt.

Ohne nachzudenken stürzte er los, die Schritte seiner schweren Stiefel schienen ohrenbetäubend von den Häusern der menschenleeren Straße widerzuhallen. Er musste zu ihm. Er war definitiv in Schwierigkeiten. Seine linke Hand ballte sich um den Griff des schwarzen Baseballschlägers. Sein erster Instinkt war es, seinen Namen zu rufen, doch es würde weitere von ihnen anlocken und sie in noch größere Gefahr begeben.

 

Mit schmerzenden Lungen und seinem eigenen rasenden Herzschlag in den Ohren bog er um die Straßenecke ab, die zu der großen Kreuzung führte – und sofort blieb er stehen. Der Gestank, der zwar überall in der Stadt herrschte, schien sich plötzlich an einen einzigen Ort gebündelt zu haben und es ließ ihn sich würgend die Hand vor den Mund pressen. Was er erblickte, musste eine Szene aus einem Alptraum sein und es ließ sein sowieso schon rasendes Herz beinahe aus seiner Brust springen.

 

Die Kreuzung, die weit und großflächig war und einst von vielen tausenden von Menschen täglich passiert wurde, lag nun im gespenstischen Herbstnebel vor ihm. Gequältes Stöhnen und Krächzen erfüllte die Luft. Und zwischen den Nebenschwaden konnte er sie sehen. Zu hunderten. Zu tausenden. Die schwankenden, abnormen Kreaturen, die nun diese Welt bevölkerten. Geleitet von den primitivsten aller Trieben: töten und fressen. Sie krochen und wankten durch die Straßen, verfolgten alles, was noch einen lebenden Puls besaß und sie hatten Joey vor wenigen Monaten alles genommen, was ihm lieb und teuer war. Alles, bis auf...

Eine Hand hatte ihn wie aus dem Nichts heraus grob an seinem Oberarm gepackt und eine schnarrende Stimme zischte ihm bloß ein einziges Wort zu:

„Lauf!“

 

Und Joey begann zu rennen. Ohne sich umzudrehen. Ohne darauf zu achten, wohin sie eigentlich flohen. Bloß weg. Weg von diesem Alptraumszenario, in dem sich eine untote Herde Zombies über die Hauptstraße von Domino City direkt auf sie zuschob. Weg vor dem sicheren Tod.

Er ergriff die Hand, die ihn noch immer an seiner Jeansjacke zog und nahm sie stattdessen in seine, klammerte sich so fest an sie, als hätte er Angst, ihr Besitzer könnte sich jeden Moment einfach in Luft auflösen, während sie immer noch rannten.

Mit reinem Adrenalin in den Venen bogen sie schließlich Hals über Kopf in eine Seitengasse ab, stolperten über umgeworfenen Müll auf dem Boden und schafften es mit vereinten Kräften schließlich, einen großen Rollcontainer von der Wand wegzubewegen und mit ihm den Weg zu blockieren, ehe sie sich dahinter auf den Boden kauerten. Joey versuchte, seinen keuchenden Atem zu unterdrücken und angestrengt zu lauschen. Alles was er vernahm, war Stille. Doch das hatte nichts zu heißen.

 

„Scheiße...“

Die gedämpfte Stimme seines Partners ließ ihn aufblicken. Seto hatte die Zähne so fest aufeinander gebissen, dass sein Kiefer garantiert schmerzen musste und sein kastanienbraunes Haar hing ihm wirr in die Stirn. Joey bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihm ein großes Stück Stoff in Fetzen von der Schulter seines Trenchcoats herunterhing und sogar das schwarze Sweatshirt, was er darunter trug, war eingerissen, so dass man einen Teil seiner nackten Schulter sehen konnte. Mit klopfendem Herzen streckte Joey seine Hand aus.

„Was ist passiert? Warum hast du geschossen?“

Seto war im Gegensatz zu ihm kein Mensch für Nahkampfwaffen. Er bevorzugte Schusswaffen, mit denen er auch ziemlich geschickt umgehen konnte, viel geschickter als Joey es jemals vermochte. Doch war Seto auch vernünftig genug zu wissen, dass Munition in Zeiten wie diesen nicht ersetzbar war und sie die Schusswaffen nur im äußersten Notfall gebrauchen durften. Für alles andere waren sie auf Baseballschläger und Bowiemesser angewiesen.

 

„Eines dieser Dinger hat mich gepackt. Es war meine Schuld, ich weiß wir hatten vereinbart, rein, raus und dann zurück zum Treffpunkt, egal was wir finden. Es ging nicht anders. Ich musste ihm das Hirn rausblasen.“

Mit einem wütenden Blick riss er sich den baumelnden Fetzen Stoff von der Schulter und Joey schwieg. Es wurde einfach immer schlimmer. Je mehr Zeit ins Lande ging. Ihre Körper waren mittlerweile geschwächt und die Zahl der fressenden Leichen war so stark gestiegen, dass Beutezüge mittlerweile ein Spiel auf Leben und Tod waren. Selbst Mokuba nahmen sie nicht mehr mit, obwohl der Kleine sich mittlerweile mehr als geschickt mit dem Messer anstellte, wie Joey zugeben musste...

 

Der Blonde öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu antworten, doch Seto hatte ihm plötzlich eine Hand auf den Mund gelegt und drückte sich mit ihm zusammen auf den Boden.

„Shhhhh....“

Er ließ Joey los und dieser warf einen Blick unter dem Rollcontainer hindurch – und hielt augenblicklich den Atem an. Der Wind trug das grauenvolle, untote Stöhnen und den Gestank nach Verwesung und Verfaulung bis zu ihnen hin und das Bild, dass sich ihnen bot, ließ Joey das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Tausende wandelnde Leichen schwankten an ihnen vorbei, auf der Suche nach etwas fressbarem. Joey betete innerlich, sie würden nicht in die Seitengasse zu ihnen abbiegen, sondern einfach weiterziehen. Eine solch riesige Herde von Zombies hatten sie beide noch nie zuvor gesehen. Es löste in ihnen eine seltsame Art von Beklemmung und Angst aus.

 

Das geräuschvolle Schnappen von Zähnen und ein röchelndes Pfeifen ließ ihre Köpfe plötzlich herumwirbeln und mehrere blutüberströmte Gestalten wahrnehmen, die sich vom anderen Ende der Gasse auf sie zubewegten.

„Fuck!“, entfuhr es nun Joey, als sie beide wieder auf ihre Füße sprangen, die Hände schon instinktiv an den Waffen. Die Zombies mussten sich schon zuvor hier befunden haben und durch den Krach auf sie aufmerksam geworden worden sein. Seto und er hatten die Gasse in ihrer Hektik nicht überprüft. Und jetzt hatten sie sich selbst eine Falle gestellt.

„Lauf.“, hörte er Setos Stimme erneut zischen – doch Joey dachte überhaupt nicht daran jetzt wegzulaufen.

Mit einem Satz war er vorwärts gesprungen und hatte seinen Baseballschläger von unten gegen den Kiefer des ersten Untoten geschlagen, der auch sofort zu Boden ging. Jetzt ging es nicht mehr um Logik oder Strategie. Das einzige, was jetzt noch zählte, war Überleben.

Der nächste Zombie ging zu Boden, als Joey ihn mit seinem kompletten Körpergewicht gegen die nächste Hauswand stieß und ihm dann den Baseballschläger über den Kopf zog. Wie viele dieser Biester waren es? Vier? Fünf?!

Ein dritter ging auf sein Konto, den Joey frontal angriff und ihm mit einem gezielten Schlag auf die Schädeldecke den Garaus machte. Als auch dieser Untote zu Boden ging, konnte Joey keine unkontrollierten, schwankenden Bewegungen um sich herum mehr ausmachen und er drehte sich leicht schnaufend zu seinem Partner um.

 

Seto stand inmitten der leblosen Körper, die zerstreut und unnatürlich verkrümmt um ihn herumlagen. Seine Stiefel und sein Trenchcoat waren blutbefleckt und er hatte einen der Untoten noch immer am Kragen gepackt, als er sein Bowiemesser aus ihm herauszog und den nun endgültig toten Körper zu Boden fallen ließ. Sein Blick wandte sich Joey zu.

 

„Du hättest laufen sollen.“

Entrüstet klappte dem Blonden der Mund auf und da er keine Geräusche mehr von der Straße vernahm, verteidigte er sich auch sofort gegen Setos Aussage.

„Und dich hier zurücklassen?! Womöglich sogar sterben lassen?! Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!“

Plötzlich war der ehemalige Präsident der Kaiba-Corporation so nahe an ihm, dass Joey reflexartig einen Schritt zurückwich und sofort spürte, wie Setos Hände ihn noch einen weiteren schnellen Schritt zurückdrängten und er mit dem Rücken gegen die nächste Hauswand stand, Setos Hände links und rechts von seinem Gesicht, so dass er gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen.

„Wie oft muss ich es dir verdammt nochmal erklären...Wheeler?!“

Die Erwähnung seines Nachnamens, den Seto eigentlich nur noch dann benutzte, wenn er verärgert oder wütend war, ließ Joey sich so gekränkt fühlen, dass er Seto am liebsten von sich weggestoßen hätte.

„Was glaubst du, wie Mokuba reagieren würde, wenn ich ihm sagen müsste, dass du irgendwo da draußen drauf gegangen bist, weil ich dich wie ein Feigling zurückgelassen habe?! Denkst du, er würde das gut heißen?!“

Da war er, der wohl empfindlichste Punkt, den man bei einem Seto Kaiba überhaupt treffen konnte. Sie hatten es unzählige Male besprochen. Sich unzählige Male deswegen auch gestritten. Doch Joey konnte es nicht akzeptieren, dass Seto im Falle eines Szenarios, aus dem nur einer von ihnen lebend entkommen konnte verlangte, dass er ihn zurückließ...um Mokubas Willen. Damit Mokuba nicht auf sich allein gestellt war.

 

Seto schob seinen Unterarm unter Joeys Kinn und drückte ihn so fest gegen die Hauswand, dass der Blonde begann, sich zu wehren und seine Fingernägel in Setos Arm zu bohren, was durch den Ärmel seines Trenchcoat jedoch nicht wirklich viel Erfolg brachte.

„Er braucht jemanden, der für ihn da ist, wenn ich es nicht mehr sein kann. Außerdem möchte ich niemals miterleben, wie du...“

Seto sprach nicht weiter. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war kalt und angespannt, doch Joey verstand.

 

„...wie ich hier draußen sterben muss.“

 

Er beendete das, was Seto widerstrebte, auszusprechen. Er sah Setos Iris in dem tiefen Blau seiner Augen regelrecht vibrieren und keiner von ihnen sprach mehr ein Wort.

Erst nach wenigen Augenblicken der Stille schob Joey Setos Arm mit Bedacht von sich und sein Gegenüber ließ es widerstandslos zu.

Alles um sie herum wirkte wieder leblos und tot, die Herde schien weitergezogen zu sein. Das einzige Geräusch war der Herbstwind in den Straßen.

 

„Was hast du gefunden?“, fragte Joey schließlich und Setos Kopf drehte sich nach dem schwarzen Rucksack um, den er abgelegt hatte, als sie angegriffen wurden.

„Eine Menge Konservendosen. Etwas Haarshampoo.“, er fasste mit der Hand in eine der weiten Taschen seines Trenchcoat und zog tatsächlich eine noch fabrikneue Shampooflasche hervor.

„Wie erfolgreich warst du?“

Joey befreite sich von dem nahezu identischen Rucksack, den auch er auf dem Rücken trug und öffnete ihn, um Seto die Ausbeute ihres Streifzugs in den Großmarkt zu zeigen.

„Konserven...ein wenig Mehl, vielleicht können wir daraus noch Brot machen...“

Sein Partner beobachtete ihn und Joey bemerkte, wie die Unruhe, die zuvor sowohl in ihren Köpfen, als auch auf den Straßen geherrscht hatte, sich tatsächlich langsam legte. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten Vorräte erbeutet. Sie lebten. Heute Abend würden sie etwas zu Essen auf dem Tisch haben.

„Ramennudeln...dafür wird Mokuba dir garantiert um den Hals fallen...“, kommentierte der Braunhaarige trocken und Joey schenkte ihm nur ein freches Lächeln, ehe er seinen Rucksack wieder schulterte.

„Komm...lass uns nachhause gehen...“

 

Sie hausten noch immer im Gebäude der mittlerweile leeren und in sich eingestürzten Kaiba Cooperation. Auch wenn längst jegliche Technik versagt hatte. Auch wenn es langsam aber sicher nur noch vor sich hin rottete. Ein Teil von ihm war noch bewohnbar und Joey wusste, dass er Mokuba und Seto niemals dazu bewegen könnte, sich gemeinsam mit ihm irgendeine leerstehende Wohnung in Domino City zu suchen, um nicht tagtäglich an den ehemaligen Glanz der Kaiba Cooperation erinnert zu werden, von dem jetzt nichts als ein Haufen Schutt übrig geblieben war.

Mokuba fiel Joey tatsächlich beim Anblick seiner Ausbeute um den Hals und Seto zog sich schweigend in eines der vielen Zimmer zurück. Joey wusste, dass er Zeit brauchte. Sie alle brauchten Zeit. Die Vergangenheit, die mittlerweile beinahe wie ein Traum wirkte, der nie wirklich geschehen war, die Zukunft, die im Ungewissen lag, der tägliche Kampf ums Überleben...alles schwebte stets wie ein unheilvoller Schleier über ihnen.

Es waren wahrlich nicht die besten Umstände gewesen, unter denen Seto und Joey zueinander gefunden hatten, nach ewiger Rivalität und beiderseitiger Ablehnung. Doch es war, wie es nun einmal mal war.

 

Es wurde früh dunkel und Mokuba hatte sich auf sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, um noch ein wenig zu lesen – seitdem weder Fernsehen, noch das Internet in irgendeiner Form mehr existierten, war Mokuba tatsächlich zu einem Bücherwurm geworden – und Joey lag auf der großen Ledercouch im Wohnbereich, die tatsächlich bis auf ein paar abgewetzte Spuren noch intakt war, während er Seto dabei zusah, wie er den zerrissenen Ärmel seines Mantels mit geschickten Fingern wieder annähte. Joey war mehr als erstaunt gewesen, dass Seto so etwas überhaupt beherrschte, doch dieser hatte nur etwas von „Waisenhaus“ und „auf sich selbst gestellt“ gemurmelt.

„Denkst du, sie sind noch irgendwo da draußen?“, fragte Joey schließlich in die Stille hinein. Sein Partner schenkte ihm einen kurzen, fragenden Blick und wandte sich dann jedoch wieder der Nadel ins einen Händen zu.

„Nein. Sie sind alle mit den ersten Helikoptern in das improvisierte Flüchtlingslager außerhalb gebracht worden. Entweder sie wurden gefressen, als das Lager überrannt wurde oder sie konnten fliehen und sind dann irgendwo verhungert.“

Es war genau die Antwort, die ihm ein Seto Kaiba geben würde und obwohl Joey mit einer schroffen, sachlichen Auslegung der Tatsachen gerechnet hatte, fühlte es sich für ihn wie ein Stich an. Das seine Freunde einfach tot sein sollten...nein, irgendetwas in ihm weigerte sich, diesen Gedanken zu akzeptieren.

„Yugi ist schlau.“, sagte er mit bestimmter Stimme, doch von Seto kam keine Antwort, nicht einmal ein kurzes Schulterzucken.

 

„Außerdem hat es sehr wohl jemand geschafft, zu überleben, als das Camp überrannt wurde.“, setzte er schließlich mit einem Grinsen hinzu und schaffte es, dass der ehemalige Präsident der Kaiba Corp sich nun wirklich zu ihm umdrehte.

„ ,Überlebt' hat man diesen Zustand ja kaum nennen können, in dem wir dich vor den Toren gefunden haben.“

„Trotzdem habe ich es aus dem Camp heraus geschafft.“, Joey rollte sich auf seine Seite und stützte sich auf seinem Ellenbogen ab. Es war ein anstrengender Tag für sie beide gewesen. Er fühlte sich müde und spürte bereits, dass sein Körper sich immer schwere anfühlte. Er wäre wohl sicherlich bald in einen leichten Halbschlaf abgedriftet, als er Setos Bewegungen neben sich auf der Couch spürte und er seine Augen wieder aufschlug.

„Ich gehe die letzte Abendwachrunde drehen. Nimm dir in der Zwischenzeit etwas vom Shampoo...das Wasser müsste jetzt lauwarm laufen.“

Seto war aufgestanden und hatte sich zu ihm hinuntergebeugt, eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Sie wechselten sich meist mit der letzten Kontrolle, ob sich ungebetene Gäste vor den Toren befanden und ob sie alles sicher verschlossen hatten, täglich ab und eigentlich war heute Joey an der Reihe gewesen.

„Ist gut...“, murmelte er ein wenig benommen und spürte dann, wie Seto ihm einen sanften Kuss auf seine Schläfe gab und sich dann wieder aufrichtete, um mit Taschenlampe und Baseballschläger bewaffnet die Wohnräumlichkeiten zu verlassen.

 

Frisch geduscht lag Joey schließlich in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett, froh darum, endlich den Schweiß und das fremde Blut von sich heruntergespült zu haben.

Das leise Rauschen der Dusche - Wasser war rar, doch diesen Luxus mussten sie sich ab und zu doch gönnen - ließ ihn beinahe schon wieder einschlafen, ehe er den Geruch eines zweiten frisch geduschten Körpers neben sich wahrnahm und sich in dessen Richtung drehte. Normalerweise war ihre übliche Schlafposition jene, dass Joey einen Arm träge um Setos Mitte legte, während dieser auf dem Rücken und mit einem Arm unter seinem Kopfkissen einschlief. Doch heute spürte Joey, wie Seto seine Arme stattdessen um ihn schlang, ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog und seine Stirn an die von Joey lehnte.

Joey ließ ihn gewähren und streichelte über Setos Rücken und seine Schultern. Er verstand ihn. Es war ein harter Tag gewesen. Sein Freund brauchte jetzt Nähe und Körperkontakt. Vielleicht sogar mehr als das.

Joey spürte, wie Seto ihm ein paar gehauchte Küsse auf das Gesicht gab, Sanft. Ungewöhnlich für seine sonst eher gefühlskalte Art. Joey legte eine Hand an seine Wange und fing Setos Lippen mit den seinen ein, während seine Hand sich in das kastanienbraune Haar legte.

 

Der Kuss den sie austauschten war langsam und vorsichtig. Fast so, als würden sie sich zum allerersten Mal küssen. Joey saugte an Setos Unterlippe und selbst als sich ihre Zungenspitzen schließlich berührten, überstürzten sie nichts. Zärtlich und genießerisch ließen sie ihre Zungen miteinander spielen. Ihr nächtliches Beisammensein war ihr persönlicher Gegenpol zu der grausamen Welt, die da draußen herrschte und von der niemand genau sagen konnte, was einmal aus ihr werden sollte.

 

Seto war in Joeys Augen ein fantastischer Küsser und auch wenn sie müde und nicht in der Stimmung für wildes übereinander Herfallen waren, rieb er sein eigenes Becken träge gegen das seines Partners. Sie waren beide erregt und Joey schob seine Hand, die zuvor noch Setos Hinterkopf gestreichelt hatte langsam zwischen ihre Körper, um Seto vorsichtig zu umfassen. Mittlerweile hatten sie auch ihre zuvor geschlossenen Augen wieder aufgeschlagen und hielten miteinander Blickkontakt, währen d Joeys Hand sich bewegte und ihre Lippen nur noch geöffnet aufeinander lagen, ohne dass sie einen richtigen Kuss miteinander austauschten.

Als Seto kam, stöhnte er einmal kurz und unterdrückt auf und Joey küsste seinen Nasenrücken und seine Mundwinkel, ehe er auch schon fühlte, wie sein Freund sich nun ihm widmete. Setos Finger waren geschickt und agil und Joey liebte es, sie auf sich zu spüren, weshalb er seinen Kopf schwer in das Kissen fallen ließ und sich hingab. Seinen eigenen Höhepunkt zögerte er nicht unnötig heraus, sondern ließ es einfach geschehen und kam, während Seto ihm die noch feuchten blonden Strähnen aus der Stirn strich.

 

Stumm versuchte Joey ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich wieder in ihre übliche Schlafposition zu legen, doch Seto blieb tatsächlich wo er war und ließ seine Arme fest um Joey geschlungen. Der Blonde gab es mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen auf und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm hin, um Setos Arme von hinten um sich legen zu können.

Setos warmen Atem in seinem Nacken spürend blickte Joey noch einmal für einen kurzen Moment zum Fenster hin, hinter dem sich nichts als Dunkelheit befand.

Die Toten wandelten über diese Erde. Es gab keine Regeln, keine Gesetze, kein System mehr. Doch eine Sache war in dieser Welt noch nicht verloren: die Hoffnung.


	5. Full Metal Whore - Prideshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich-Perspektive. Ich weiß, es ist so ziemlich die unbeliebteste Form von Fanfictions, die überhaupt nicht gerne gelesen wird...aber ich wollte tatsächlich offen lassen, wer denn unser kleiner Kameramann (...oder doch -frau? ;)) hier ist. Ich jedenfalls hatte jemand bestimmten im Kopf. :)
> 
> Viel Spaß! :)
> 
> Triggerwarnings: Versaut und dreckig. Sehr versaut und dreckig!

Wir befinden uns im Büro einer Firma, die vor wenigen Monaten insolvent gegangen ist und die Räumlichkeiten sowieso in absehbarer Zeit vollständig verlassen wird. Trotzdem bin ich immer noch geschockt darüber, dass die Agentur die Drehgenehmigung hier bekommen hat. Eine dunkle, abgewetzte Ledercouch mitten im Raum und der Schreibtisch sind alles, was von der Inneneinrichtung des Zimmers noch übrig ist. Und auf jener Ledercouch sitzt er, dessen Anwesenheit für mich immer noch surreal ist.

Ich verstaue mit leicht schwitzenden Händen mein Handy, meinen Haustürschlüssel und alles, was ich in nächster Zeit sehr wahrscheinlich nicht brauchen würde in meiner Jeansjacke und trinke noch einen großen Schluck Wasser aus meiner mitgebrachten Flasche, bevor ich meine Kamera schultere und mit einem tiefen Atemzug mich der Szenerie, die sich im Raum abspielt, widme.

 

Wenn man mir vor ein paar Jahren erzählt hätte, dass ich irgendwann einmal aus Geldnot heraus ins Geschäft der Pornographie einsteige, hätte ich vermutlich geglaubt, ich wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt sehr wahrscheinlich am sozialen Abgrund angekommen. Doch dem war tatsächlich nicht so und manchmal musste ich mir diese Tatsache auch noch selbst vor Augen halten, dass ich für die Kameraführung am Set von pornografischem Material verantwortlich bin. Ich habe schon immer gerne gefilmt. Auch ein paar Semester Filmwissenschaften studiert. Mein Traum ist es, einmal in das seriöse Filmgeschäft einzusteigen, doch ich muss zugeben, dass Pornos zu drehen tatsächlich auch irgendwie etwas für sich hat.

 

Das hier ist nicht mein erster Dreh, doch so wirklich lange bin ich auch noch nicht im Geschäft. Und heute kann ich nicht verbergen, dass ich nervös bin, denn auf der Ledercouch sitzt in diesem Moment jemand, der einfach ausgedrückt in unserem Genre eine Legende ist. Er ist praktisch die Sasha Grey der Schwulenpornoszene. Versaut und hemmungslos, aber immer mit einer solchen Ausstrahlung und Stil, dass seine bloßen Anwesenheit irgendwie Nervosität auslöst. Ich glaube, es gibt keine Szene oder keine Praktik, in der man ihn nicht schon vor der Kamera gesehen hätte. Trotzdem soll der Dreh heute eher etwas klassisches, simples werden. Kein Bondage oder allzu abnormales Zeug, was eher ein Nischenpublikum bedient. Nur ein kurzer Clip, ein Clip, der Teil einer zusammengefassten Kollektion werden soll.

Ich beobachte noch kurz, wie er seine schlanken Beine, die in einer schwarzen Lederhose stecken kokett übereinander schlägt und den Blick gen Decke richtet, während unser Maskenbildner Duke mit einem Kajalstift seinem Make Up ein paar letzte Schliffe verleiht. Er hat schöne Augen. Leicht schräg stehend mit langen Wimpern. Seine Haare, die im Übrigen sein Markenzeichen sind, sind wie immer perfekt gestylt und stehen ihm vom Kopf ab, das schwarze Tanktop sitzt eng wie eine zweite Haut an seinem Oberkörper und seine leicht muskulösen Arme werden aktuell dadurch betont, dass er sie vor der Brust verschränkt hat. Die Spitze seines schwarzen Lederstiefels wippt ein wenig ungeduldig auf und ab und ich zwinge mich dazu, seine komplette Erscheinung nicht völlig offensichtlich anzustarren. Mein Blick wandert stattdessen durch den Raum zu jemand anderem. Seinem Drehpartner.

 

Gegen den Holzschreibtisch gelehnt steht ein großer junger Mann, der mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue auf seinem Mobiltelefon herumtippt und das Chaos von Leuten, die das Set noch herrichten, völlig zu ignorieren scheint.

Er ist ein Newbie in dieser Szene. Doch das bisherige Material, das wir von ihm gesehen haben, ließ unseren Regisseur ziemlich schnell die Entscheidung fällen, dass er ihn in seinem Clip haben wollte.

Ich lasse meinen Blick an ihm entlangwandern, angefangen von den dunkelbraunen Anzugschuhen, über die marineblaue Chinohose und das schwarze, kurzärmlige Hemd bis hin zu seinen brauen Haaren und den stechend blauen Augen. Eine Augenweide ist er definitiv. Und dominant. Sehr dominant, wie seine bisherigen Aufnahmen sehr ausführlich bewiesen.

„Alles klar...Duke, geh aus dem Bild. Yami, bist du soweit?“

Unser Regisseur gibt langsam aber sicher das Zeichen zum Start. Ich atme noch einmal tief durch, gewillt, heute so wenig Takes wie möglich zu verbrauchen...

 

„Action!“

Ich richte die Kameralinse auf Yamis hübsches Gesicht, der noch immer mit überschlagenen Beinen auf dem Sofa sitzt und augenblicklich diesen Blick aufsetzte, der jede Person jeglichen Geschlechtes schwach werden lassen konnte. Ich spüre, wie trocken mein Mund ist.

„Hey....Yami...“

Es war meine Aufgabe, die Darsteller vor der eigentlichen Szene, die für die Zuschauer natürlich am interessantesten ist, ein wenig aufzuwärmen. Manchmal behielten wir diese kurze Einleitung im fertigen Clip, manchmal ließen wir es gut sein, wenn wir feststellten, dass es irgendwie nicht passen wollte.

Yami war natürlich nicht sein richtiger Name. Niemand zeigte sich so vor laufender Kamera und benutzt dabei seinen richtigen Namen. Aber hier spielt so was keine Rolle, wichtig ist nur, dass es ein kurzer, prägnanter Name ist, der im Gedächtnis bleibt.

 

„Hey...“

Seine Stimme ist tief und angenehm und er zwirbelte sich eine blonde Haarsträhne seines Ponys um den Zeigefinger.

Ich versuchte mich darauf zu konzentrieren, ihm in dem kurzen Smalltalk, den wir vor laufender Kamera führen – bei dem man mein Gesicht natürlich nicht sieht - möglichst viele Dinge zu entlocken, die den späteren Zuschauer in die richtige Stimmung versetzen würden, doch ich musste zugeben, dass Yami das auch sehr gut alleine hinkriegt.

Egal was er antwortet – wie welche Stellung er am liebsten mag oder wie groß der größte Schwanz war, den er jemals in sich hatte - oder auf welche Aussagen er manchmal sogar nur ein kurzes, monotones Lachen ausstößt. Alles an ihm hat irgendetwas...flirtendes. Vielleicht war es die Art, wie seine Augen unter dem dichten Wimpernkranz aufblitzen. Vielleicht das verspielte Lächeln, das sein Gesicht ziert. Vielleicht auch die Art, wie er langsam und provokant seine Beine von einer Seite zur anderen überschlägt. Yami weiß, wie es funktioniert. Das Spiel mit dem Zuschauer.

 

„Und freust du dich auf deinen heutigen Partner?“, stelle ich schließlich die finale Frage und ein noch frecheres Grinsen breitet sich auf Yamis Gesicht aus.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten.“

Es ist das Zeichen, das unseren Regisseur dazu veranlasst, Kaiba heranzuwinken, der mit bedächtigem Schritt in die Szene hineintritt.

Ich gehe einen Schritt zurück und fühle meinen Herzschlag leicht gegen meine Rippen hämmern, als Kaiba an mir vorbei schreitet, denn er ist so unglaublich groß, die größte Person hier im Raum. Yami erhebt sich mit einem süßen Lächeln von der Couch und ich stelle fest, dass auch er mindestens einen Kopf kleiner ist als Kaiba, trotz seiner abstehenden Haare und seiner Stiefel, die ihn insgesamt ein klein wenig größer wirken lassen.

Kaiba spricht kein Wort, als Yami ihm ohne große Umschweife die Arme um den Nacken legt und sich auf seine Zehenspitzen stellt, um ihn auf dem Mund zu küssen. Doch seine Augenbraue zuckt ein wenig verdächtig amüsiert, als er seine langen, schlanken Finger auf Yamis hübschen Arsch legt.

Ihr Zungenkuss hat etwas so vertrautes und erotisierendes, dass ich mich beinahe zusammenreißen muss, ihn nicht länger als nötig zu filmen und stattdessen den Fokus auf Kaibas Hände zu legen, die Yamis drallen Hintern durchkneteten.

Sie küssen sich so, als hätten sie schon etliche Szenen miteinander gedreht und würden den jeweils anderen bereits wie einen langjährigen Liebhaber kennen. Yamis Zunge war diejenige, die sich frech und fordernd in Kaibas Mund schiebt und mit ihm spielte und ich musste mir selbst eingestehen, dass unser Regisseur kein schlechtes Händchen bei der Auswahl seiner Darsteller bewiesen hatte.

 

"Yami, krieg ihn irgendwie hart, damit du ihm den Schwanz blasen kannst.", meldete sich besagter Regisseur auch schon zu Wort und ich lasse die Kamera trotzdem mitlaufen, obwohl ich weiß, dass es hinterher mehr Bearbeitung bedeutet, störendes Gequatsche herauszuschneiden.

Yami löst sich mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag von seinem Drehpartner und lächelt unseren Regisseur dann so unschuldig an, dass selbst mir ein wenig Röte ins Gesicht schießt.

"Oh, das ist er schon..."

Um seine Aussage zu verdeutlichen, streift Yamis Hand flink an den Knöpfen von Kaibas Hemd herunter, um ihm dann mit der flachen Hand über den Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu streichen. Der Größere von Beiden wirft Yami einen Blick zu, als wäre er in diesem Moment bereit, ihn mit Haut und Haaren aufzufressen.

 

"Umso besser. Also, Positionswechsel. Kaiba, runter mit der Hose und auf die Couch, Yami, du kniest dich davor."

Mit geröteten Wangen beeile ich mich und bin mit ein paar schnellen Schritten hinter der Couch, auf die Kaiba sich mit einem entspannten Seufzen hat fallen lassen, ehe er sich in aller Seelenruhe seiner Unterbekleidung entledigt. Ich stehe so nahe hinter ihm, dass ich ihn sogar riechen kann und halte die Kamera mit klopfendem Herzen bereit, als Yami sich zwischen Kaibas leicht gespreizte Oberschenkel kniet und seine Hand zärtlich über Kaibas Erektion fahren lässt, die in ihrer ganzen Pracht auf seinem Unterbauch ruht und ihm bereits eine leicht glänzende Spur Präejakulat auf seiner blassen Haut hinterlässt. Yami schaut ihn unter seinem blonden Pony an und schenkt ihm ein so versautes Grinsen, dass ich mich für einen Moment ernsthaft frage, ob ihm bewusst ist, dass die Kamera noch längst nicht läuft...

 

„Action!“

Hastig lasse ich die Aufnahme beginnen und filme, wie Yamis kleine rosa Zunge Kaibas Schwanz einmal in seiner ganzen Länge leckt, nass und mit festem Druck. Seine Augen sind dabei halb geschlossen und er blickt Kaiba erst dann wieder richtig an, als er ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seine glänzende Spitze gibt. Ich muss schlucken. Ich weiß durch meine Recherchen, welche Fähigkeiten Yami sonst noch besitzt, aber das er so zärtlich sein kann, hätte ich nicht erwartet.

Ich sehe nicht viel von Kaibas Gesicht, doch er verhält sich bisher still und unbeweglich. Andere Darsteller stammeln manchmal schon davon, wie hart sie ihr Gegenüber gleich ficken werden, wenn dieser vor ihnen nur auf die Knie geht.

 

Yami scheint genug von dem Vorgeplänkel zu haben und und schließt seine schlanke Hand, mit dem Nietenarmband am Handgelenk und den schwarz lackierten Fingernägeln um das recht beachtliche Körperteil vor sich und fackelt nicht lange, in dem er seine Lippen augenblicklich darum schließt. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen beginnt er seinen Kopf zu bewegen und benutzt seine Hand noch immer als eine Art Barriere, um nicht zu viel auf einmal in den Mund nehmen zu müssen.

Kaiba lässt nun ebenfalls ein leises Grollen verlauten und ich bemerke, dass seine Fingernägel leicht über das abgewetzte Leder der Couch kratzen. So eng wie Yami seine Lippen um ihn geschlossen hat, kann ich nur erahnen, was für eine unglaubliche Folter es gerade für ihn sein muss, nicht nach mehr zu verlangen.

 

„Nimm die Hand weg, Yami. Versuchs mit Deepthroat und du Kaiba, hilf ihm dabei.“

Yami lässt Kaibas Erektion kurz aus seinem Mund gleiten, was ein leises Schmatzen erzeugt und bewegt seine Hand trotzdem noch ein paar Mal schnell auf und ab, wahrscheinlich um Kaiba den kurzen Verlust seiner Mundhöhle ein wenig angenehmer zu machen.

Und dann plötzlich hätte ich mir selbst am liebsten eine Hand vor den Mund gepresst, um einen überraschten Laut zu unterdrücken. Langsam und konzentriert lässt Yami Kaibas harten Schwanz so tief in seine Kehle hinuntergleiten, dass man nur noch ein unterdrücktes Würgen wahrnimmt und einen dünnen Speichelfaden sieht, der sich seinen Weg aus Yamis Mundwinkel bahnt. Die letzten fehlenden Zentimeter werden ihm von Kaiba regelrecht aufgezwungen, als dieser Yamis rot-schwarze Haare packt und ihm sein Becken mit einem Ruck entgegen rammt, ein lustvolles Stöhnen jetzt nicht mehr unterdrücken könnend.

 

„Ja das ist gut, mach einfach weiter so...fick seinen Mund ein wenig und Yami, schau ihn dabei an.“

Kaiba löst seinen eisernen Griff in Yamis Haaren und gibt ihm tatsächlich die Gelegenheit, ihn wieder aus seinem Mund zu entlassen und kurz zu verschnaufen. Unter einem Schwall von Würgen und dickflüssigen Speichelfäden, die Yamis rote Lippen und Kaibas Schwanz miteinander verbinden, atmet Yami ein paar tiefe Atemzüge ein und blickt dabei Kaiba mit halb geschlossenen Augen und geöffnetem Mund an.

 

Und dann gibt es keine Gnade mehr. Kaibas Faust ballt sich in Yamis Haare und er presst ihn mit solcher Kraft dorthin zurück wo er war, dass das sanfte Stöhnen, was er gerade ausstoßen wollte, sofort wieder erstickt wird.

Herrisch und unsanft bewegt Kaiba Yamis Kopf in seinem Schoß und alles was man hört ist das Geräusch von Speichel, unterdrücktem Wimmern und Kaibas tiefen, genießerischen Atemzügen.

Scheiße, gestehe ich mir in meinem Kopf ein, die Chemie zwischen den beiden stimmt wirklich zu einhundert Prozent. Ich erwische mich selbst dabei, dass ich einen Großteil dieses Blowjobs nicht durch meine Kamera, sondern mit meinen bloßen Augen verfolgt habe, während die Kamera etwas unbeachtete auf meiner Schulter mitlief. Sofort klemme ich mich mit leicht klopfendem Herzen dahinter und widme mich wieder gewissenhaft meiner Aufgabe.

 

„Fuck...“,

Es ist das erste Wort, dass ich von Kaiba am Set vernehme und es hinterlässt mir eine solche Gänsehaut auf den Unterarmen, dass ich hoffe, die späteren Zuschauer würden auch nur ansatzweise zu spüren bekommen, wie aufgeladen die Atmosphäre in diesem Raum gerade ist.

Er lässt Yami sehr plötzlich los und der perfekt gestylte Kopf seines Drehpartners fliegt mit einem Ruck zurück, heftig nach Luft ringend und sich die kleinen Tränen, die bereits in seinen Augenwinkeln glänzen, mit dem Daumen wegwischend. Yami sieht bereits jetzt schon aus, als hätte Kaiba ihn heftig durchgevögelt.

 

„Haben wir das im Kasten?“, fragt unser Regisseur in meine Richtung gewandt und ich nicke schnell, bevor ich es schaffe, ein leises „Ja...“, herauszubringen und die Aufnahme kurz zu beenden.

„Genau, was ich hören wollte...“, zwar versuche ich mich darauf zu konzentrieren, was unser Regisseur jetzt sagt, doch alles was ich kann, ist beobachten, wie irgendeiner der Assistenten mit einem Glas Wasser herbeieilt, was er Yami entgegenstreckt, doch dieser schüttelt energisch den Kopf und fährt sich noch einmal mit der Hand durchs Gesicht, was zur Folge hat, dass sein Augenmakeup nun tatsächlich anfängt zu verlaufen.

 

Ich habe tatsächlich nicht zugehört, was nun folgen soll, weshalb meine Augen einfach an Yami hängen bleiben, der aufsteht und damit beginnt, sich nun auszuziehen. Seine Haut ist wirklich so schön wie in all den Filmen, die von ihm existieren und trotz seiner eher kleineren Körpergröße, hat er im Vergleich verdammt lange, schlanke Beine.

Sein Tanktop zieht er nicht vollständig aus, sondern zieht es sich nur bis zu seiner Brust, so dass seine kleinen, dunklen Nippel darunter hervorstehen. Er sieht definitiv zum Anbeißen aus und ich bekomme nur am Rande mit, wie der Assistent Kaiba eine kleine Tube reicht.

 

Ich mache Anstalten, zur Vorderseite der Couch zu wechseln, werde jedoch sofort davon abgehalten.

„Bleib einfach so. Ich will seinen Arsch im Fokus haben.“

Also bleibe ich wo ich bin und sehe dabei zu, wie Yami wieder an Kaiba herantritt und sein Gesicht in beide Hände nimmt, ehe er ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen gibt. Für professionelle Pornodarsteller ist das nicht wirklich an der Tagesordnung. Vielleicht ist Kaiba Yamis persönlicher Männertyp, immerhin weiß man nicht sonderlich viel über sein Privatleben...

Er blinzelt Kaiba noch einmal kurz zu und dreht sich dann mit dem Rücken zu ihm, ehe er mit seiner Hand hinter sich greift und Kaibas Schwanz umfasst, bevor er sich langsam beginnt, sich darauf zu setzen. Ich drücke auf der Stelle Aufnahme und filme, wie Yami es langsam und bedächtig schafft, ihn vollständig in sich aufzunehmen. Er stöhnt ein wenig, als Kaiba komplett in ihm ist. Ich kann es irgendwie verstehen. Von außen betrachtet sieht es nicht gerade nach wenig aus, was er da in sich aufnehmen muss...

 

Mit den Händen stützt er sich auf Kaibas Oberschenkeln ab und beginnt damit, ihn langsam und in umgekehrter Position zu reiten.

Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit gibt Kaiba ihm einen kräftigen Klaps auf seine rechte Pobacke, der Yami wohl etwas unerwartet trifft, weshalb er einen kurzen, überraschten Laut ausstößt, sich aber augenblicklich beginnt, schneller zu bewegen. Nackte Haut trifft nun mit einem lauten klatschenden Geräusch auf ebenfalls nackte Haut. Das ganze Zimmer muss absolut nach Sex riechen.

 

Mir bleibt für einen Moment das Herz stehen, als Kaiba sich plötzlich über seine Schulter halb zu mir umdreht und mir mit einem Kopfnicken signalisiert, dass ich herschauen soll – und er mit seinen großen Händen kurz Yamis drallen Hintern umfasst, ehe er ihn sanft auseinanderzieht und ich unverhüllt zu sehen bekomme, wie sein Schwanz wieder und wieder in Yami verschwindet. Mir steht definitiv der Schweiß auf der Stirn. So wie jetzt gerade habe ich mich bei keinem Dreh jemals gefühlt.

 

Ich höre noch irgendeine Anweisung von wegen Positionswechsel und das ich diesmal Yamis Gesicht filmen soll und fühle mich automatisch die Kamera ausschalten und dabei zusehen, wie Kaiba von der Couch aufsteht, während er immer noch in Yami ist. Erst als sie beide wieder auf ihren Füßen stehen, schiebt der Größere ihn ein wenig barsch von sich weg und Yami stolpert sofort zu dem Holzschreibtisch, auf dem er seine Handflächen samt Unterarmen platziert und über seine Schulter blickt.

 

Beinahe wie ferngesteuert beeile ich mich, um gleich bei ihnen zu sein und filme auch schon, wie Kaiba seine Hände an Yamis Hüften legt und sich mit einem solchen Ruck wieder in ihn hineinschiebt, so dass der kleine Körper unter ihm erst einmal über den Tisch rutscht und sich mit einem dumpfen Aufstöhnen festhalten muss, um nicht unter Kaiba wie ein Spielzeug

herum geschoben zu werden.

Yami stellt seine Beine ein wenig weiter auseinander und hebt sein Becken an, so dass sein Rückgrat einer elegant geschwungenen Kurve ähnelt, während Kaiba ihn auf dem Schreibtisch fickt. Ich habe langsam aber sicher das Gefühl, dass den beiden die Kamera, die Beleuchtung und die anwesenden Menschen eigentlich herzlich egal sind. Alles was sie tun wirkt so lustvoll und nicht, wie zwei Pornodarsteller, die gegen Bezahlung irgendetwas schauspielern...

 

Ich bewege mich langsam um den Schreibtisch herum, um Yamis Gesicht noch einmal in den Fokus nehmen zu können, während Kaiba nichts vom Tempo seiner Stöße einbüßt. Yami verfolgt mich mit seinen Augen und bricht den Blickkontakt mit der Kamera auch dann nicht, als ich direkt vor ihm stehen bleibe – und prompt habe ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Angst, dass meine Knie nachgeben, als Yami der Kamera ein unschuldiges, süßes Lächeln schenkt und ein Zwinkern hinterhersetzt. Und auch Kaiba beugt sich plötzlich über ihn und gibt ihm einen unerwartet zärtlichen Kuss auf sein linkes Schulterblatt. Eine vertraute und gleichzeitig besitzergreifende Geste...

 

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen beißt Yami sich auf die Unterlippe und richtet sich mit aller Kraft auf, so dass er Kaiba beinahe von sich herunterstößt, um seine eigene, vernachlässigte Erektion zu umfassen und sich selbst zu massieren. Der Regisseur hat dazu zwar keine Anweisung gegeben, doch da auch kein Protest von ihm ertönt, scheint Yami etwas richtig zu machen.

Es benötigt noch ein paar kurze, harte Stöße von Kaiba, ehe Yami mit einem genussvollen Seufzen quer über das Holz des Schreibtisches unter ihm kommt, sein weißes Sperma in scharfem Kontrast zu dem dunklen Material.

„Komm auf ihm.“

Die finale Regieanweisung ertönt monoton und routiniert durch den Raum und Kaiba zieht sich mit einem frustrierten Grollen aus Yamis Körper heraus, um mit einer Hand Yamis linke Pobacke zu umfassen und sich mit der anderen in ein paar schnellen Zügen selbst zum Orgasmus zu verhelfen.

Weiße Striemen spritzen Yami bis hinauf auf das Steißbein und quer über seinen Hintern und Kaiba nimmt einen geräuschvollen Atemzug, ehe er kurz damit beginnt, sein eigenes Sperma mit seiner immer noch harten Erektion auf Yami zu verteilen. Es hat etwas unglaublich versautes und dreckiges und während ich die weißen Spuren von Körperflüssigkeiten mit leicht offenstehendem Mund verfolge, bekomme ich nur am Rande mit, wie der Regisseur die Hand hebt und damit signalisiert, dass der Dreh beendet ist.

 

Mit der ausgeschalteten Kamera in der Hand ziehe ich mich langsam in den Hintergrund zurück und mache den Assistenten Platz, die mit Taschentüchern, Abschminktüchern und Trinkflaschen herbeieilen, um die Darsteller zu versorgen. Ich höre mein eigenes Blut in den Ohren rauschen und fühle, wie zittrig meine Hände sind.

Während ich an das Laptop, das wir immer am Set haben herantrete, um mir schon einmal einen ersten Überblick über das entstandene Material zu verschaffen, schaue ich leicht verstohlen zu Yami und Kaiba herüber, die mittlerweile in dünne Bademäntel eingekleidet sind und von den Assistenten Make Up-Reste und Schweiß aus dem Gesicht entfernt bekommen. Und obwohl sie sich in diesem Moment keinster Weise körperlich berühren, scheint zwischen ihnen eine Anziehungskraft zu bestehen, als ob sie immer noch ineinander stecken würden, denn sie werfen sich nicht gerade subtil kurze Blicke aus ihren Augenwinkeln zu und sogar Kaibas sonst recht beherrschter Gesichtsausdruck verzieht sich zu einem süffisanten Lächeln.

 

Es treibt mir die Röte ins Gesicht und lässt mich schnell hinter dem Laptopbildschirm verschwinden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was wir hier gerade gedreht haben, aber ein Pornostreifen war es definitiv nicht...es fühlt sich eher an, als wäre ich gerade Zeuge eines privaten Sextapes geworden!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na? Lasst mich doch mal wissen, wer in eurer Vorstellung bei diesem Schmuddelfilm die Kamera bedient hat, es würde mich wirklich interessieren...:D


	6. Drag me to Hell - Tendershipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hach ja...Tendershipping, das erste Yaoi-Pairing, das ich jemals wirklich bewusst geshippt habe. :D Da ich es mir nach all den Jahren aber plötzlich nicht mehr so romantisch, liebevoll und "lovey-dovey" vorstellen kann, gefiel mir die Idee eines eher boshaften One Shots ganz gut. :)
> 
> Und da ich auch (trotz der Tatsache, dass es grade mal September ist...) schon total in Halloween-Stimmung bin, kann man diesen One Shot als eine Art verfrühtes Happy Halloween betrachten! :D
> 
> Triggerwarnings: Gewalt, Boshaftigkeit, Drogen- und Alkoholkonsum, Tod!

Der gedämpfte Lärm von lauter Musik machten seine pochenden Kopfschmerzen zwar nicht besser, doch die frische Luft einer herbstlich-kühlen Nacht und die glimmende Zigarette zwischen seinen Fingern halfen ihm dabei, wenigstens für ein paar Augenblicke einfach abzuschalten.

Er lies einen weiteren Zug Rauch in die sternenklare Nacht aufsteigen und kramte dann in der Hosentasche seines Kostüms nach seinem Mobiltelefon herum.

 

Seit Wochen hatte er sich auf diese Party gefreut, da er gehofft hatte, nach all dem Stress, den er gehabt hatte, wenigstens für einen Abend alles vergessen zu können und einfach nur Spaß zu haben. Er empfand Halloween und das ganze Verkleiden zwar als ein wenig überzogen, aber sein guter Kumpel Duke hatte ihn und seine Freundin doch davon überzeugen zu können, zur Mottoparty in seinem Laden zu kommen. Und Joey musste zugeben, dass Duke nicht unrecht gehabt hatte, als er ihnen versprochen hatte, dass es einmalig werden würde – allein die Dekoration hatte sicherlich ein Vermögen gekostet, dann die extra gemietete Bar, die Musik...der komplette Black Clown wirkte eigentlich jetzt mehr wie ein Club als ein Game Shop.

 

Es war die perfekte Kulisse für eine ausschweifende Halloweenparty und Joey hatte einen Heidenspaß gehabt, ehe eine gewisse Person mit ihrer zickigen Art mal wieder alles ruinieren musste: Mai Valentine.

Joey wusste, dass viele Kerle ihn darum beneideten, eine Freundin wie sie zu haben – doch er wusste auch, dass es seinen Preis hatte. Mai war oftmals herrisch und launisch und hatte es heute einmal wieder geschafft, dass er vollkommen entnervt und auch irgendwie sauer war. Sie hatte die Party als „kindisch“ und „langweilig“ empfunden und schon nach kurzer Zeit verlangt, dass sie weiterzogen und in irgendeinem Club weiterfeierten. Joey hingegen hatte darauf wenig Lust gehabt und so kam es, dass sie sich über die laute Musik hinweg angebrüllt hatten und Mai tatsächlich abgehauen war. Das einzige, was Joey noch von ihr bekommen hatte, war eine kurze Textnachricht, dass sie zu sich nachhause gefahren war.

 

„Tst...“

Der Blonde nahm einen weiteren Zug seiner Zigarette, ehe er sie auf den Boden warf und mit seinem schweren Stiefel ausdrückte. Natürlich ärgerte es ihn maßlos, aber er würde das schon wieder irgendwie hinbiegen. Wobei...wollte er das überhaupt? Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich ernsthaft, oft diese Beziehung noch irgendeine Zukunft hatte...andererseits, so eine wie Mai fand er sicherlich kein zweites Mal mehr irgendwo...

Ein paar Minuten lang kreisten die Gedanken noch in seinem Kopf herum, was er auf die Unmengen an Alkohol schob, die er bereits getrunken hatte, als er beschloss, wenigstens für heute nichts mehr auf Mai zu geben und einfach wieder nach drinnen zu gehen. Spaß haben, an nichts mehr zu denken...morgen würde die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aussehen.

Gerade als er sich zum Gehen wandte, um wieder nach drinnen zu gehen, bemerkte er, dass jemand auf der anderen Seite der Straße stand. Genau auf seiner Höhe und in der selben Haltung wie er, beinahe wie ein Spiegelbild. Nur das dieser jemand im Gegensatz zu ihm in einen dunklen Mantel gehüllt war.

Joey ignorierte die Gestalt und begab sich wieder in den Black Clown. Jetzt wo seine Freundin nicht mehr vor Ort war, würde die Party erst richtig losgehen!

 

„Was glotzt du so blöd?!“

Mit einer Bierflasche in der Hand fuhr Joey den Barkeeper an, der nur verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte und dann die Arme verschränkte.

„Das hier ist jetzt schon dein...wievieltes Bier?! Du solltest vielleicht mal langsam machen.“

„W-was?!“

Joey fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Dieser Kerl war doch nicht ganz dicht, es war doch schließlich sein Job, ihm hier etwas auszuschenken, schließlich bezahlte er ja auch dafür!

Etwas ungelenkt und mit schwankenden Bewegungen schaffte Joey es, seinen Geldbeutel aus seiner Hosentasche herauszuziehen und wollte dem Barkeeper einen Schein unter die Nase halten – nur um festzustellen, dass sein Geldbeutel komplett leer war. Er hatte alles bereits in Alkohol investiert.

„Scheiße!“

Fluchend knallte Joey die leere Flasche auf den Tresen und fasste sich dann an den Kopf. Er war definitiv betrunken. Verdammt, wieso musste dieser Abend in einem solchen Desaster enden?!

 

„Hey Soldat...“

Eine Hand hatte sich auf seine Schulter gelegt und eine tiefe Stimme sprach ihn wohl auf das Kostüm an, das er trug.

Wenig begeistert blickte er auf und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Innerlich hatte er ja irgendwo gehofft, dass es vielleicht ein schönes Mädchen war, die sein Kostüm bewundern würde – doch diese Person war definitiv kein Mädchen.

 

Vor ihm stand ein junger Kerl, vielleicht ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als Joey selbst, mit hohen Wangenknochen, einer spitzen Nase und gerade zu weißen Haaren, die ihm stellenweise ein wenig wild vom Kopf abstanden. Er trug einen schwarzen Mantel mit aufgestelltem Kragen, obwohl die Temperatur hier drin garantiert mindestens 30 Grad betrug.

„Ist dir das Geld für das flüssige Gold ausgegangen?“

Joey starrte ihn an, als ihn dieser gerade in einer fremden Sprache angesprochen. Vielleicht war er zu betrunken, was zum Teufel hatte er gerade gesagt?! Ein leicht unkluges „Häh?!“ war alles, was Joey noch herausbrachte.

„Du solltest das nicht trinken...“

Der blasse junge Mann griff mit Bedacht nach der leeren Flasche und Joey stellte fest, dass er unglaublich gepflegte Hände hatte. Mit langen, sauber gefeilten Fingernägeln. Beinahe schon ein wenig feminin wirkend.

„Es macht dich dumm und aggressiv...“

Joey stieß ein hörbares Schnauben aus. Langsam wurde ihm das hier zu bunt, was sollte denn diese Moralapostelpredigt?!

 

„Hör mal, wenn du irgendwie ein Problem damit hast, dann lass mich in Ruhe.“

„Ich? Mich ärgern keine Probleme in jeglicher Hinsicht.“

Joey konnte nicht genau sagen wieso, aber in dem Moment, in dem der Fremde die Flasche zurück auf den Tresen stellte und ihm plötzlich in die Augen sah, befiel ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Dunkelbraune Augen musterten ihn plötzlich so eindringlich, als würden sie irgendetwas wissen, irgendetwas, das einen großen Nachteil für Joey darstellte.

„Aber ich weiß, dass dich ein großes Problem quält. Sie ist hübsch und du hast immer davon geträumt, mal eine wie sie zu haben, nicht wahr?“

Joey spürte, wie ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Woher...?!

„Du wolltest heute Abend alles vergessen. Willst du das immer noch? Ich kann dir dabei helfen und ich verlange im Gegenzug überhaupt nicht viel.“

War der Typ eine Art...Drogendealer oder so etwas? Joey hatte nicht besonders viel Erfahrung mit illegalen Substanzen, geschweige denn mit Menschen, die sich damit auseinander setzten...aber er konnte nicht lügen, dass er neugierig war. Neugierig, trotzig und betrunken genug, jegliche Vernunft für einen Abend über Board zu werfen.

 

„Was genau meinst du?“

Er war überrascht darüber, wie ruhig und klar seine Stimme doch klang und er bemerkte, dass der Fremde vor ihn plötzlich lächelte. Weiße Zahnreihen, geziert von spitzen Eckzähnen traten hinter den blassrosa Lippen hervor. Ein Vampirkostüm? Für ein Kostüm sah es wirklich sehr realistisch aus, das musste Joey selbst in seinem betrunkenen Zustand gestehen.

 

„Ich möchte, dass du mit zu mir nachhause kommst und ich dich meinem Freund vorstellen darf.“, der Fremde breitete die Handflächen vor ihm aus und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Das ist alles. Es wird dir gefallen und du wirst dich morgen an nichts mehr erinnern. Klingt das gut?“

Ja. Ja, Joey würde lügen wenn er behaupten würde, es würde sich nicht gut anhören.

Die Musik um sie herum dröhnte ohrenbetäubend, doch für Joey schien sie nur noch weit entfernt zu verklingen. Fast wie isoliert nahm Joey nur noch den jungen Mann vor sich wahr, die aufrechte Art wie er stand, die fast schwarz wirkenden Augen, die den Blickkontakt mit ihm niemals brachen, während er sprach.

„Ich bin dabei.“

„Sehr schön...dann folge mir, es ist nicht weit.“

 

 

Der junge Mann hatte recht behalten, tatsächlich führte er Joey nur ein paar Straßen weiter, wobei Joey alle seine Sinne zusammenhalten musste, da sein Gang bereits etwas unsicher war und das Gehen in den schweren Springerstiefeln die er trug, sich nicht gerade einfach gestaltete. Auch wurde er irgendwie das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser weißhaarige Kerl in seiner Vampiraufmachung sich mehr verhielt, als spielten sie ein Spiel von Katz-und-Maus.

Anstatt das er voranging und ihm den Weg wies, schien er ständig wie vom Erdboden zu verschwinden. Und plötzlich erblickte Joey ihn an irgendeiner Straßenecke, im Scheinwerferlicht einer Laterne, ihn mit seinem Zeigefinger zu sich hinlockend. Oh man. Er musste wirklich, wirklich betrunken sein! Hoffentlich hatte dieser Kerl ein bisschen Stoff, der ihn runterkommen ließ...

 

Vor der Haustür eines großen, unauffälligen Mietshauses, was ungefähr so aussah wie die Hälfte von ganz Domino City ebenfalls aussah, holte Joey ihn schließlich ein und betrat mit ihm gemeinsam einen dunklen, leicht trostlosen Flur.

„Komm...mein Freund weiß bereits, dass wir hier sind...“

Joey verfluchte dieses dämliche Haus innerlich dafür, dass es keinen Fahrstuhl besaß, denn der Fremde führte ihn bis nach oben in das Dachgeschoss, wo sich seine Wohnung zu befinden schien.

Die Tür stand bereits offen und Joey konnte gedimmtes Licht aus einem der Zimmer dringen sehen.

 

„Bitte, nimm Platz...“

Froh darüber, endlich eine Sitzgelegenheit zu haben, denn sein Gleichgewichtssinn war langsam nicht mehr wirklich zuverlässig, ließ Joey sich auf eine schwarze Ledercouch fallen, die mit einer Art Plastikfolie überzogen war. War sie neu? Waren dieser...Typ und sein Freund vielleicht grade erst hier eingezogen?

 

Der Fremde mit dem weißen Haar hatte zwar inzwischen seinen schwarzen Mantel abgelegt, wirkte aber immer noch leicht merkwürdig und nicht wirklich wie jemand, dem man irgendwo einfach auf der Straße begegnete. Seine Haut war so porzellanfarben weiß, als hätte er noch nie Sonnenlicht gesehen und er war angezogen, als würde er jeden Moment zu einer Beerdigung aufbrechen.

Er hatte selbst in einem schwarzen Ledersessel Platz genommen und die Beine übereinander geschlagen, während er Joey noch einmal von oben bis unten musterte.

„Ich habe es völlig versäumt, mich dir richtig vorzustellen, Joey Wheeler. Mein Name ist Bakura. Und das...“, sein Blick wanderte plötzlich zur Tür des Raumes und Joey zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er eine zweite Person bemerkte, die im Türrahmen stand und bei ihrer Ankunft so leise gewesen war, dass er sie nicht einmal kommen hören hatte.

„...ist mein Freund, Ryou.“

Freund?! Joey musste noch einmal hinschauen um sicher zu gehen, dass er vor lauter Trunkenheit nicht schon doppelt sah. Dieser zweite junge Mann, der da plötzlich im Raum stand und vor sich ein silbernes Tablett trug, hätte eigentlich mehr Bakuras Zwillingsbruder sein können. Kurios. Sehr...kurios.

 

„Willkommen in unserem zuhause, Joey. Hier...nimm dir etwas...“

Der Neuankömmling trat einen Schritt näher und hielt Joey das Tablett hin und Joey starrte auf ein paar verschiedene Arten von Gebäckstücken – Kekse, Brownies, ja sogar ein paar Stücke Kuchen. Alles feinsäuberlich angerichtet, wie aus einem Cafe.

„Ich...ich habe keinen Hunger...“, stammelte er ein wenig überfordert – und für ihn sehr ungewöhnlich, da er eigentlich immer Hunger hatte – da hörte er Bakuras tiefes, leises Lachen aus dem Ledersessel.

„Iss etwas davon und glaube mir...du wirst in anderen Sphären schweben.“

Natürlich!

Joey musste beinahe ein wenig den Kopf über seine eigenen Naivität schütteln. Natürlich hatte er schon von Space Cookies gehört. Haschkekse. Wie auch immer man es nennen wollte.

 

Zögerlich nahm er sich einen der Brownies und aß ihn beinahe komplett im Ganzen, während Ryou das Tablett vor ihm auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch platzierte und dann neben Bakura auf der Sessellehne Platz nahm. Und während Joey sich einfach noch ein wenig mehr bediente, konnte er beobachten, wie Bakura plötzlich den Arm um die Hüften des Kleineren schlang. Er hatte nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, was Bakura wohl mit „Freund“ impliziert hatte, doch so langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass er wohl nicht einfach nur einen Mitbewohner oder guten Kumpel gemeint hatte...

 

„Ein schönes Kostüm hast du.“, ergriff Ryou plötzlich das Wort, während Joey sich gerade das dritte Stück Kuchen in den Mund schob und etwas verlegen antwortete:

„Ähhh danke...meine Freundin und ich waren im Partnerlook unterwegs, aber sie hatte keine Lust mehr zu feiern. Ihr seht übrigens auch richtig echt aus, man könnte meinen, ihr seid gerade aus irgendeiner Gruft gestiegen.“

Die beiden Weißhaarigen blickten sich an und amüsiertes Grinsen umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.

„Aus der Gruft gestiegen...hör dir das an Bakura...“, hörte Joey den Kleineren kichern, bevor beide sich plötzlich erhoben und sich zu seinen Seiten auf die Couch fallen ließen.

 

„Wollt ihr gar nichts? Das ist so lecker...ihr müsst mir dringend einmal verraten, wie man das macht!“

Die plötzliche Nähe ließ ihn sich ein wenig unwohl fühlen, aber er schob es auf den Alkoholkonsum. Normalerweise war schließlich er es, der seine Freunde gerne knuffte, attackierte oder in den Schwitzkasten nahm.

Außerdem fühlte er tatsächlich langsam, wie sein Kopf zu schwimmen begann. Verdammt, diese Space Cookies machten ihrem Namen wirklich alle Ehre...

„Nein. Süßigkeiten sind nicht unter Ding.“

Joey konnte nicht mehr wirklich sagen, wer gerade mit ihm sprach. Alles was er noch wahrnahm, war sein eigener Kopf, welcher regelrecht auf seinem Hals balanciert wurde und wie die Zeit plötzlich langsamer zu verlaufen zu schien. Aus seinen Lungen entwich ein langer Atemzug. Sein Körper entspannte sich. Alles um ihn herum schien plötzlich egal zu sein. Auch wenn diese zwei Vampirfreaks plötzlich auf seinem Schoss gesessen hätten, es hätte ihn wohl nicht gestört.

 

Er spürte, wie zwei Finger sich an seinen Hals legten, genau dort, wo sich seine Halsschlagader befand und sanft darauf drückten.

„Sag uns Joey...fühlst du dich gut?“

„Ja...ja, ich fühle mich sehr gut...“

Die Worte verließen langsam und schwerfällig seinen Mund. So fühlte sich offenbar echtes Highsein an...

„Sehr schön. Dann beantworte uns doch noch eine Frage.“

Oh Gott, warum mussten die zwei plötzlich so viel quatschen?! Konnten sie ihn das hier nicht einfach genießen lassen?!

„Welche Blutgruppe hast du?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung...“

Es waren seine letzten Worte, da im nächsten Moment ein Rasiermesser über seine Kehle gezogen wurde und sein Kopf mit einem gurgelnden Geräusch nach hinten klappte, während zwei Lippen sich sofort in die entstandene Wunde pressten und begannen, das heraussprudelnde Blut aufzusaugen, wie aus einer frischen Quelle.

 

„Lass mich ihn kosten...“

Nur widerwillig löste Ryou sich vom Hals des Blonden, das Kinn blutig und rot verschmiert, seine Pupillen geweitet und seine Fangzähne gefletscht.

„Hier...ein B, ganz genau wie du es vermutet hast...“

Unsanft drehte Ryou mit einer Hand den baumelnden Kopf des jungen Mannes in die Richtung seines Partners und sah Bakura kurz dabei zu, wie er eine Hand auf Joeys Stirn legte und seinen Kopf so weit nach hinten bog, dass sich die Wunde in seinem Hals mit einem reißenden Geräusch noch weiter aufspreizte und Bakura gierig anfing zu trinken.

Doch da Ryou nicht zu lange warten wollte, da der Tod das Blut schnell bitter und ungenießbar machen würde, griff er nach einem von Joeys leblosen Handgelenken und versenkte seine Zähne in der gut sichtbaren Ader unter der hellen Haut. Es schmeckte wunderbar und sie ließen nicht eher von ihm ab, bis sie sich an ihm sattgetrunken hatten.

Sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken abwischend betrachteten sie ihr Werk und das Chaos, das sie kreiert hatten. Ein toter Körper, der in einer einzigen Blutlache auf ihrer Couch lag, die Augen vor Schock immer noch weit aufgerissen, das Haar stellenweise vom Blut verklebt und in sein Gesicht hängend. Ryou hob die Hand und schloss die braunen Augen des jungen Mannes.

„Wegtreten Soldat...sie haben gute Dienste erwiesen...“

Bakura strich ihm das klebrige Haar aus der Stirn und betrachtete seinen Gesichtsausdruck für einen Moment.

„Die Idee mit den Space Cookies hat sich wirklich ausgezahlt...“

Er schenkte seinem Partner ein breites Lächeln, welches dieser erwiderte.

„Sein Blut hat auch wesentlich besser geschmeckt, als wenn wir ihn vergiftet hätten.“

Bakura beobachtete Ryous kleine rosa Zunge, die sich kurz das Blut von den Lippen leckte und er fühlte den Rausch, der sich durch das Trinken langsam wie Feuer durch seine Venen bahnte.

„Komm her!“

Mit beiden Händen nahm er das Gesicht seines Freundes und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, so dass sich jegliche Blutspuren in ihren Gesichtern noch weiter ausbreiteten und sogar ihre Haare benetzte. Wunderbar. Alles war wunderbar und fühlte sich wie ein einziger Höhepunkt an.

„Ich liebe dich...“, murmelte Bakura zwischen Küssen und begrüßte es mit freudiger Erregung, dass Ryou begann, ihm sanft in die Unterlippe zu beißen.

„Schmeißen wir ihn in die Badewanne und zerstückeln ihn...und dann gibt es für den Rest der Nacht nur noch uns beide...“

 

Es stimmte tatsächlich, was man sich über Vampire erzählte. Sie waren für die Ewigkeit verdammt, verdammt, die Hölle auf Erden zu durchleben. Doch war es wirklich die Hölle, wenn es sich doch so verdammt gut anfühlte?!


	7. Meine bessere Hälfte - Angst-/Thief-/Death-/Psycho-Shipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ähhhmm...ja.  
> Ich hatte einfach Lust darauf, ein kleines Hin- und Her zwischen Bakura und Marik zu schreiben und das hier kam dabei heraus...:D  
> Ist absichtlich ein wenig crackig geschrieben und soll nicht ganz so ernst genommen werden. ;)) Ich hoffe, es bringt euch ein wenig zum lachen!
> 
> Triggerwarnings: Crack, schlechte Metaphern, ein wenig OOC, ein wenig Gewalt.

„Oh mein Gott, ich bin so erledigt...und diese Kälte ist nicht auszuhalten...“

 

Obwohl sie jetzt bereits seit einer guten halben Stunde wieder zurück in Ryous winzigem Apartment waren und mit heißem Kakao und der aufgedrehten Heizung auf Ryous Bett saßen und irgendeine Sendungen im Fernsehen mit nicht besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit verfolgten, schien Marik ernsthafte Probleme damit zu haben, sich und seinen Körper wieder aufzuwärmen. Noch immer presste er sich fest an Ryou, der zwischen Mariks aufgestellten Beinen saß und die Decke festhielt, die er um sie beide geschlungen hatte und schien nicht einen winzigen Millimeter Platz zwischen ihren Körpern lassen zu wollen.

Ryou seufzte innerlich. Es war der erste Winter seines Freundes, den er außerhalb von Ägypten verbrachte, natürlich war ein Stadtbummel im Schnee für ihn ungewohnt. Aber wenn Ryou es sich recht überlegte, hatte er sowieso eine bessere Idee, Marik aufzuwärmen.

 

Mit einer Hand griff er nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher aus, während er mit der anderen Hand seine Tasse auf dem Nachtisch abstellte, auf dem auch der Milleniumsring ruhte, bevor er sich grinsend zu seinem Freund umdrehte.

 

„Ich dachte, wir könnten uns den Abend noch ein wenig...versüßen...“, Ryou war vielleicht kein absoluter Meister der Verführungskünste, aber er war sich sicher, dass Marik diese Idee gefallen würde. Er behielt recht. Ein Rotschimmer breitete sich prompt auf Mariks Gesicht aus und das lag garantiert nicht nur daran, dass ihn langsam wieder Wärme durchströmte.

„Du meinst...wir könnten noch ein paar Marshmallows in unseren Kakao schütten?“

Ryou war von dieser leicht ironisch wirkenden, aber dank Mariks etwas naiver Art leider völlig ernst gemeinten Frage so überrascht, dass er seinem Freund für eine kurze Sekunde nur mit leicht geöffnetem Mund in die blitzenden Augen blickte.

 

„Nein, Dummerchen...“, der Albino fing sich wieder und nahm Marik die heiße Tasse, auf der ein etwas kitschiges Bild von ihnen beiden in einem Fotoautomat abgebildet war, aus den Händen.

„Ich meinte eher so etwas hier...“

Ohne weitere Erklärungen küsste er Marik auf den Mund und kletterte in seinen Schoss, seine blassen Finger bereits am Kragen von Mariks Pullover herumspielend. Sein Freund war ja aufgrund jahrelanger Isolation in einem unterirdischen Grab manchmal etwas schwer von Begriff – aber er war hübsch, sexy und Ryou liebte ihn trotzdem. Trotz all seiner Macken.

 

Kaum ein paar Minuten später hatten sie mit dem Großteil ihrer Kleidung kurzen Prozess gemacht, doch da es keinen besonderen Grund zur Eile gab, zögerten sie den Moment, bis sie sich auch ihrer Boxershorts entledigen sollten, noch ein wenig hinaus...bis ein störendes Geräusch ihren Kuss auf dem Bett unterbrach.

 

„Oh nein...das ist Ishizu...“

 

Mariks Stimme klang genervt, als er sich von den Lippen des kleineren Albinos löste und sich ächzend vom Bett aufrappelte.

„Lass es doch einfach klingeln...“, versuchte Ryou seinen Freund dazu zu bewegen, einfach weiterzumachen und verrollte ein wenig die Augen, doch der Ägypter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn ich nicht rangehe, wird sie es weiter versuchen...ich wimmel sie schnell ab, es dauert nur eine Minute.“

Ryou ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und streckte die Arme über seinem Kopf aus, ehe er Marik dabei beobachtete, wie er wahllos Gegenstände aus seiner Tasche herauswühlte, bis er sein klingelndes Mobiltelefon fand. Er ertappte sich selbst, wie er Mariks hübsche Rückenansicht ein wenig länger betrachtete...die braune Haut, die schmalen Hüften zusammen mit Mariks knackigem Hinterteil, selbst die Tattoos, die Marik so sehr hasste...

Ryou spürte seine Mundwinkel sich zu einem Grinsen verziehen, während er kurz ein paar Wortfetzen aufschnappte, die Marik am Telefon mit seiner Schwester wechselte – und plötzlich vor Schreck die Augen aufriss.

Oh nein! Sein Freund hatte doch nicht ernsthaft...?!

Sie hatten doch darüber gesprochen, dass Ryou dieses....Ding nicht in seiner Nähe haben wollte! Und damit war sicherlich kein Körperteil von Marik gemeint, denn diese hatte Ryou sehr gerne in seiner Nähe!

 

„Ja...ja, bis morgen.“

Der Ägypter hatte das Gespräch beendet und legte das Handy einfach achtlos auf die Küchenzeile, bevor er sich lächelnd zu seinem Freund umdrehte – und eine Augenbraue nach oben zog, als er Ryous völlig entsetztes Gesicht erblickte. So geschockt hatte sein kleines Schneehäschen das letzte Mal ausgesehen, als Marik ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er Vegetarier war! Was hatte er also diesmal verbrochen?

 

„Was-?“

„Du...du hast ihn dabei?!“

 

Irritiert und fragend folgte der Ägypter Ryous Blick zu seiner Tasche...und begriff was er meinte.

„Ich kann den Stab nicht in der Nähe von Ishizu oder Odion lassen, das würde nur riesigen Ärger geben.“

„Aber ihn heimlich mit hier her zunehmen ist völlig in Ordnung?!“

 

Ryou hatte sich auf dem Bett aufgesetzt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er fühlte sich doch irgendwo ein wenig hintergangen. Und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Unglaubwürdigkeit, als Marik nur leise vor sich hinmurmelte „Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal...“.

Okay. Spätestens jetzt war der Kleinere sauer!

„Du hattest ihn immer dabei?! Und sagst mir nichts davon?!“

„Nicht immer. Aber schau, es ist doch nie irgendetwas passiert...“

„Trotzdem! Marik, das ist nicht so, als würdest du mir einfach verschweigen, dass du meine letzten Kekse aufgegessen hast – was ich im übrigen genau weiß, dass du es manchmal machst! - das ist...etwas ernstes!“

Marik blicke seinen Freund auf dem Bett an, über dessen Nase sich eine leichte Zornesfalte gebildet hatte und der seine blassrosa Lippen fest aufeinander gekniffen hatte. Er erinnerte ihn irgendwie an eine Wolke. Eine...böse Wolke. Ryou war wie eine Gewitterwolke über der ägyptischen Wüste. Man bekam sie nicht oft zu sehen, aber wenn sie doch einmal da war, stand hinterher alles unter Wasser. Außer, dass Marik gerade nicht unter Wasser stand...er schüttelte sein strähniges Haar, seine Gedanken machten mal wieder ein paar komische Wendungen.

 

„Dein Milleniumsgegenstand ist doch genauso hier...“, versuchte er ein wenig einzulenken – und bemerkte sofort, dass dieses Thema wohl keine gute Idee gewesen war.

„Das ist etwas völlig anderes! Der Geist des Milleniumrings ist...weitestgehend harmlos! Und er und ich haben uns unter Kontrolle!“

Hätte Mariks Augenbraue noch weiterwandern können, so wäre sie jetzt garantiert mindestens auf seinem Scheitel angelangt. Ryou...der Geist des Milleniumrings...unter Kontrolle. Alles lauter Wörter, die in seinem Kopf nicht richtig zusammenpassen wollten. Aber das Gefühl, dieses Thema jetzt lieber nicht zu vertiefen, sondern stattdessen einfach einzulenken, drängte sich ihm beinahe schon ein wenig penetrant auf und er beschloss, ihm einfach nachzugeben.

 

„In Ordnung...ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich dir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt habe.“

Als sich der Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes immer noch nicht veränderte, schritt Marik langsam an das Bett heran und legte sich zurück zu ihm, während er seine Hand sanft auf Ryous Schulter legte.

„Komm...es ist nur ein Gegenstand, nichts weiter. So wie der Ring.“

Seine Stimme klang so versöhnlich und beruhigend wie möglich und Ryou, der es kurz vorher noch tunlichst vermieden hatte, ihn anzusehen, wandte seinen Blick tatsächlich wieder langsam zu Marik hin.

„Und jetzt...gibt es nur noch uns Beide...“

Marik verschloss ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss und ließ sie dort weitermachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Und tatsächlich entspannte sich auch sein Freund wieder unter der zärtlichen Berührung.

 

Ihr Kuss wurde wilder und leidenschaftlicher und auch ihre Hände waren längst auf Wanderschaft über den Körper des jeweils anderen gegangen.

„Ryou...“

Der Name seines Freundes kam Marik tief und kehlig über die Lippen, als er seine schlanken Finger bestimmt in den weißen Haaren seines Gegenübers vergrub und sich mit ihm auf den Rücken rollte, ohne dass sie ihren Kuss unterbrachen und Ryou nun auf ihm lag.

Marik spürte, wie sein Freund augenblicklich seine immer noch bekleideten Hüften an ihm rieb und ihm plötzlich in die Unterlippe biss, so fest, dass Marik einen kurzen, erschrockenen Laut von sich gab. Ja, sein Ryou konnte manchmal, wenn er wirklich in Ekstase war, auch etwas wilder werden, aber das er jetzt schon jegliche Hemmungen über Board warf, obwohl sie nicht einmal angefangen hatten...musste wohl daran liegen, dass sie knapp einem Streit entkommen waren.

„Sind wir heute gierig...?“, murmelte der Ägypter ein wenig neckend und öffnete langsam seine Augen – bevor dieses Mal er derjenige war, der sie erschrocken aufriss und beinahe reflexartig aus dem Bett gesprungen wäre.

 

„Mhmmm, ich sehe, dir ist schon viel wärmer als zuvor...“

Die Stimme die zu ihm sprach war um einiges tiefer als die seines Freundes und das böse Grinsen, dass auf ihn herunterschaute, war auch ein Gesichtsausdruck, den man an Ryou so gut wie nie zu sehen bekam. Selbst wenn er in totaler Gewitterwolkenstimmung war.

Hilfe. Alles, was Marik noch spürte war, dass sein Mund geräuschlos auf- und zuklappte.

 

„Wie wäre es...“, der Weißhaarige über ihm richtete sich ein wenig auf und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf Mariks Lippen, „Wenn wir zwei Hübschen einfach weitermachen?“

In diesem Moment kehrte augenblicklich Leben in den Angesprochenen zurück.

„Was machst du-?! Und wo ist Ryou?!“

Mit einem Ruck hatte er sich unter dem Geist des Milleniumrings aufgesetzt, wurde jedoch sofort wieder sanft zurück auf die Matratze gedrückt und mit einem geflüsterten „Shhhhhh...“ zur Stille ermahnt. Marik errötete entsetzt als die blassen Hände seines Gegenübers auch noch damit begannen, seinen nackten Oberkörper zu streicheln. Ein tadelndes Geräusch entfuhr den blassrosa Lippen und der weiße Haarschopf wurde langsam geschüttelt.

„Er ist im Moment nicht hier. Und du brauchst dir um ihn auch keine Sorgen zu machen. So lange du ihm nichts erzählst, werde ich es auch nicht tun...“

Dunkelbraune, blitzende Augen wanderten an Marik herunter, als wäre er irgendeine Leckerei auf einem einladenden Buffet und der Ägypter kreuzte seine Arme über seiner Brust, während das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte. Konnte...dieser Kerl vielleicht damit aufhören, ihn so anzustarren?!

„Ryou tut den ganzen Tag nicht wirklich viel, was es wert wäre, zu beobachten. Aber verdammt, als er angefangen hat, regelmäßig mit dir herumzuknutschen, wurde ich ja auf einmal ganz hellhörig...“

 

Wie bitte?!

 

Der Weißhaarige stützte sich mit einem obszönen Grinsen neben Mariks Kopf ab und begann damit, seinen Hintern völlig ungeniert in Mariks Schritt zu pressen und der Blonde wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah.

„D-du hast uns beobachtet, wie eine Art...Kinofilm?!“

Da Marik ohne jegliche Form von Film oder Fernsehen aufgewachsen war, gingen er und Ryou häufig ins Kino oder schauten sich Filme zuhause an. Marik gefiel dies durchaus, doch selbst wie ein Film betrachtet zu werden, machte ihn auf eine gewisse Art...ärgerlich. Ryou und er hatten ein Privatleben! Das war eine echte Frechheit!

 

„Tst!“

Wieder ertönte ein amüsiertes Lachen und Marik spürte, wie plötzlich seine Schläfen und sein Kiefer mit einer überraschenden Zärtlichkeit geküsst wurden, die er Bakura kaum zugetraut hätte.

„Nicht euch...dich.“

Es sollte sehr wahrscheinlich schmeichelnd oder gar verführerisch wirken – bewirkte in diesem Moment aber das exakte Gegenteil.

Beinahe schon wütend schaffte der Ägypter es tatsächlich, sich unter dem Geist des Milleniumrings aufzurichten und auch dessen Hintern von sich herunterzuschieben.

 

„Du bist wohl völlig verrückt geworden! Du holst jetzt auf der Stelle Ryou zurück und dann verziehst du dich zurück in den Ring! Das hier ist kein...Porno, die du dir einfach ansehen kannst!“

 

Ja, Marik war wütend und fühlte, wie das zunächst noch vor Scham in ihm pulsierende Blut langsam aber sicher begann zu rasen, weil er verärgert und sauer war. Und niemals zugeben würde, dass er sich in Abwesenheit von Ryou manchmal Pornos anschaute!

Tatsächlich schaute ihn der Geist des Milleniumrings zuerst ein wenig überrascht an, die Augenbrauen so weit hochgezogen, dass sie unter seinem weißen Pony verschwanden.

Dann erfüllte Gelächter das Zimmer.

„Oh man...du bist ja noch süßer, wenn du dich aufregst...“

Eine Hand legte sich an seine Wange und Bakuras Gesicht war mit einem Mal wieder sehr nahe an seinem und die Tatsache, dass er Mariks Ansprache überhaupt kein bisschen ernst nahm, steigerte den Ärger des Ägypters nur noch mehr.

„Die Vorstellung von einem Porno mit dir in der Hauptrolle macht mich ja ganz...“

 

Bakura konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, da seine Hand, die zuvor an Mariks Wange gelegen hatte, plötzlich gepackt wurde und er mit einem solchen Ruck auf den Rücken geworfen wurde, dass das Bett einen quietschenden Laut von sich gab. Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausgemacht hätte – er begrüßte diese neue Wildheit, die er in Marik entfacht hatte. Oh es würde so viel mehr Spaß machen, wenn Marik so richtig heißblütig und hitzköpfig war, genau deshalb reizte ihn dieser Junge so sehr...und Ryou, dieses zuckersüße, aber viel zu nette Ding verpasste all diese Möglichkeiten! Vielleicht sollte er seinem kleinen Gastgeber einmal eine Nachhilfestunde erteilen. Auf der anderen Seite...nein. Sollte der puppengesichtige Schneehase doch weiterhin mit seinem Freund den langweiligsten Sex der Welt haben.

 

Der gebräunte Körper war sofort wieder über ihm und mit einem Grinsen griff Bakura nach einer Hand voll der sandblonden Haarsträhnen, um ihn wieder zu sich zu ziehen – und endlich seine Lippen auf die von Marik zu pressen. Und der Junge überraschte ihn einfach wieder einmal!

Gierig und ohne Hemmungen schob er seine Zunge in Bakuras Mund und griff nach Bakuras Handgelenken, um sie mit einer Hand über seinem Kopf festzuhalten. So viel körperliche Kraft hätte Bakura ihm nicht einmal zugetraut, aber gut, es sollte ihn nicht stören, er würde ihm schon noch zeigen, wer hier das Sagen hatte und sich seinen kleinen Hintern vorknöpfen...

 

„Ein Porno klingt nach einer großartigen Idee, vielleicht hat deine kleine gute Seite ja die nötige Ausrüstung dafür.“

Diese Stimme...klang in keinster Weise noch nach Marik. Eher nach einer Kreissäge, die sich langsam, aber sicher durch einen Haufen Fleisch und Knochen fraß. Oder Peitschenknallen auf nackter Haut.

Ein bitterböses Grinsen blickte auf Bakura herunter, sichtbare Adern zogen sich über die freiliegende Stirn, während sandblondes Haar wie elektrisiert in alle Richtungen stand. Jetzt war es der Geist des Milleniumrings, dem heiß und kalt wurde. Hatte er etwa gerade...mit Mariks dunkle Seite...?!

 

„Ohhhh...“

Der Größere über ihm setzte einen bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck auf und legte seinen Kopf schief, was ihn ein wenig wie eine wartende Raubkatze wirken ließ.

„Wenn du so guckst, siehst du beinahe aus, wie der kleine Marshmallow, den meine etwas nettere Persönlichkeit so gerne hat, wie heißt er noch gleich? Ryou?!“

„Scheiße, runter von mir!“

„Das ist ein interessanter Name für einen Sterblichen.“

Bakura schaffte es, seine Handgelenke aus dem bestimmten, wenn auch nicht zu festen Griff über seinem Kopf zu befreien und ignorierte den amüsierten Kommentar Mariks' dunkler Seite, während er es schaffte, sich unter ihm freizustrampeln.

 

„Wieso...du?“

Bakura war aus dem Bett gesprungen, das Herz in seiner Brust wie eine Trommel schlagend. Es gab nicht viel, das einen Jahrtausende alten bösen Geist erschreckte, doch ein aus Wut und Hass heraus geborenes Wesen gehörte definitiv dazu. Ein Wesen...das es sich jetzt auch noch unverschämter Weise auf dem Bett seines Wirts bequem machte. Ausgestreckt wie ein Leopard oder ein Panther, Elegant, aber auch irgendwie...furchteinflößend. Mit einem irren Grinsen im Gesicht, das eine Reihe weißer, glatter Zähne entblößte.

 

„Ach komm schon...wir wissen doch beide, dass meine bessere Hälfte unerfahren und langweilig ist.“

Mariku stützte seinen Kopf auf einer Hand ab und ließ seinen Blick an Bakura auf und ab fahren, ein süffisantes Grinsen teilte dabei beinahe sein Gesicht in zwei Teile.

„Ich war das letzte Mal in seinem Kopf, als er deinem kleinen Schneehasen den Schwanz gelutscht hat und bei Ra...“, Mariku verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er ein Bild vor Augen, dass ihn regelrecht anekeln würde.

„Schrecklich. Am liebsten hätte ich die Kontrolle über ihn übernommen und es selbst zu Ende gebracht.“

Mit einem Ruck hatte er sich auf die Kante des Bettes gesetzt, einen Ellenbogen locker auf seinem gebräunten Oberschenkel abgestützt, mit der anderen Hand Bakura zu sich herwinkend. Doch der Geist des Milleniumsrings bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter auf ihn zu.

 

„Und jetzt komm schon her, mein Süßer...lass uns ein wenig...Spaß haben.“

Er betonte dieses Wort auf eine solch obszöne Weise, dass Bakura daran zweifelte, ob das, was Mariku implizierte, wirklich Spaß bedeutete. Verdammt. Alles was er wollte, war doch nur Marik gewesen, der sich lustverschleiert unter ihm gewunden hätte und Dinge wie „Ja Bakura!“ und „Fick mich, Bakura!“ gestöhnt hätte. Und jetzt hatte er diesen...durchgeknallten Irren am Hals. Der zwar schön, aber völlig wahnsinnig war. Nein, bei diesem Spiel würde Bakura ganz sicher nicht mitspielen. Aber...es gab da etwas, das sein geliebtes Objekt der Begierde vielleicht wieder auf den Plan rufen würde. Und Mariku eins auswischen würde.

Sein panischer Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich augenblicklich in ein hämisches Lächeln.

 

„Du hättest Ryou also gerne den Schwanz geblasen?“

Mariku erhob sich bei diesen Worten aus dem Bett, seine sowieso schon große und einschüchternde Statur überragte Bakura durch seine aufgestellten Haare noch einmal um ein gutes Stück.

„Ich würde ihn gerade lieber dir lutschen. Oder du fängst an und gehst schön vor mir auf die Knie, wo du hingehörst.“

Es war nicht die Antwort, die Bakura sich erhofft hatte...aber er ging trotzdem nicht darauf ein.

„Nun denn...“

 

Mariku bemerkte ein Leuchten aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, das vom Nachttisch neben dem Bett strahlte, doch was wirklich seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm, war die Tatsache, dass Bakuras abstehendes Haar plötzlich um einiges geordneter wirkte als noch zuvor. Auch seine aufrechte Haltung schien ein wenig in sich zusammenzusacken und als ihn plötzlich große, fragende braune Augen unter einem weißen Pony anschauten, hätte er den Geist des Milleniumrings am liebsten eigenhändig zurück aus dem Ring gezerrt und ihn dafür ausgelacht, dass er doch tatsächlich den Schwanz einzog, als es spannend wurde. Doch eigentlich...dieser putzige Marshmallow würde es auch tun. Bestimmt würde er sogar noch ein wenig mehr schreien und Angst haben. Eigentlich kam es ihm ganz gelegen.

 

„Marik?!“, fragte Ryou erschrocken und befühlte unbeholfen seinen eigenen Kopf, nicht ganz sicher, was gerade passiert war. Gerade eben hatte er doch noch mit Marik auf dem Bett gelegen...er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn aus einem schönen Traum gerissen. Und geradewegs in einen Alptraum katapultiert, denn was da vor ihm stand und durch halb geschlossene Augen auf ihn herunterblickte, ließ ihm das Herz geradewegs in die Hose rutschen. Und das nicht auf eine erotische Art, wie sein Freund es normalerweise schaffte.

 

„Hallo Kleiner. Oder sollte ich dich lieber so nennen, wie dich dein Parasit mir vorhin vorgestellt hat?“

Mariks dunkle Seite brach vor ihm in schallendes Gelächter aus, als er an Bakuras Worte dachte, während Ryou dreinschauen musste wie eine Kuh wenn es blitzte. Was genau war so witzig...er fragte lieber gar nicht erst.

„Ähm...hör zu, ich will wirklich nicht unhöflich sein...“

Ryou hob ein wenig hilflos seine Hände, was jedoch nur zur Folge hatte, dass Mariku sein Lachen einstellte und einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu kam, so nahe, dass Ryou jeden einzelnen Muskel an ihm sehen konnte.

„Aber...“

Ein weiterer Schritt. Ryou wich mit immer noch erhobenen Händen zurück, doch es half nicht viel. Mariku kam ihm nach.

„Könntest du...“

Sein Apartment war wirklich nicht groß und prompt spürte der Kleinere, wie er mit seinem Hintern an die Kante seines winzigen Esstisches stieß, die Blumenvase darauf schon gefährlich schwankend. Mariku war ihm jetzt so nahe, dass er seinen Atem in seinem Haar spüren konnte und die Tatsache, dass sie beide nur in Boxershorts bekleidet waren, machte Ryous Nervosität nicht gerade besser.

„....bitte Marik zurückholen?“

Eine große Hand erhob sich, um mit ein paar Strähnen seiner weißen Haare zu spielen.

„Diesen absoluten Nichtskönner?! Warum willst du es dich von diesem Versager durchvögeln lassen?“

Der sehr direkte und vulgäre Tonfall trieb Ryou die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Mariks dunkle Seite war wirklich kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse, aber vielleicht konnte Ryou ihn irgendwie hinhalten und es schaffen, Marik wieder zurückzuholen. Irgendwie. Er würde sich schon etwas einfallen lassen. Zumindest redete er sich das ein.

 

„Ich möchte einfach, dass du Marik wieder die Kontrolle gibst...bitte.“

Ryou schwor sich innerlich, seinem Freund eine kräftige Standpauke zu halten, sobald er wieder klar und deutlich vor ihm stand. Dieser verfluchte Milleniumsgegenstand kam ihm definitiv nicht mehr ins Haus, ganz egal was Odion und Ishizu damit anstellten, wenn Marik nicht in der Nähe war!

„Nein. Jetzt gibt es nur dich und mich, Schneehäschen.“

„Wa-?!“

Schneller als er reagieren konnte, hatte Mariku seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und ihn auf den Esstisch gesetzt, die darauf stehende Vase nun endgültig zu Boden rollend und nasses Blumenwasser überall verteilend.

„Und jetzt zeige ich dir, was wahrer Spaß ist!“

Mit einer Hand auf Ryous Brust presste er ihn flach auf den Tisch, während sich seine andere Hand in den Bund von Ryous Shorts einhakte. Die endgültige Panik stieg in dem Kleineren auf.

„Halt! Lass mich los!“

Mit aller Kraft versuchte der Albino, Mariku davon abzuhalten, ihn einfach so mir nichts, dir nicht zu entblößen und am Ende sogar noch auf seinem eigenen Küchentisch zu vögeln, doch der Größere besaß mehr Kraft, als man ihm ansah und Ryous Versuch, sich unter ihm zu befreien, entlockte ihm nur ein schwaches Grinsen.

„Ein wenig bockig sind wir auch noch...das könnte interessant werden.“

Und um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, presste Mariku einfach jene Hand, die zuvor auf Ryous Brust gelegen hatte über seinen Mund, ehe er sich wieder damit befasste, Ryou endlich komplett auszuziehen – als ein Schmerz seine Hand durchzuckte und er sie reflexartig vom Gesicht des Albinos zurückzog.

 

„Au! Bissiges, ungeduldiges Biest!“

„Es war nicht Teil des Plans, dass du meinen Wirt fast zu Tode erschreckst!“

Der Körper unter ihm hatte sich nun tatsächlich aufgerichtet und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, zwei seiner weißen Haarsträhnen wie kleine Hörnchen von seinem Kopf abstehend.

Mariku betrachtete die Bissspuren an seiner linken Hand fast schon ein wenig bewundernd, denn sie waren erstaunlich tief und deutlich sichtbar. Irgendwie begann ihm die Lust zu vergehen. Diese beiden Weißhaarigen brachten keinen Spaß mit sich, weder der süße Marshmallow, noch der explodierte große Wattebausch, der die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zurückgeholt hatte und jetzt wieder vor ihm saß.

„Fahr zur Hölle...du und dein Wirt...“

Mariku warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, ehe seine Frisur plötzlich in sich zusammenfiel, als würde man ihn mit einem Eimer Wasser übergießen.

„Aua...das tut weh...“

 

Mit irritiertem Blick sah Bakura dabei zu, wie der junge Mann vor ihm das Gesicht verzog – und dann den Blick auf ihn richtete. Es musste ein absolut absurder Anblick sein, er halbnackt auf Ryous Esstisch, mit den Resten des Blumenwassers in seinen Haaren und Marik, der immer noch zwischen seinen Beinen vor der Tischkante stand...

„Hast du mich etwa gebissen?!“

„Es war nicht an dich gerichtet, sondern an deine schlimmere Hälfte!“, verteidigte sich der etwas beleidigte Weißhaarige, der ein wenig mehr Dank erwartet hatte. Dank dafür, dass er es geschafft hatte, Mariku freiwillig dazu zu bringen, sich zu verziehen. Ein kleines Dankeschön wäre also mehr als angebracht. Vielleicht in Form eines kleinen Kusses. Oder eines kleinen Blowjobs. Bakura war da nicht wählerisch.

 

„Du spinnst doch!“

Der Ägypter drehte sich um, seine Hand immer noch inspizierend und trat an das Spülbecken heran, um das kühle Wasser aufzudrehen. Und während er seine Hand darunter hielt, sprach er weiter, ohne Bakura anzusehen, der vom Esstisch heruntergerutscht war.

„Und jetzt holst du Ryou zurück und lässt uns für den Rest der Nacht gefälligst in Frieden.“

Bakura hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu, sondern starrte den Rücken des Blonden an, während er sich genießerisch vorstellte, jedes einzelne seiner Tattoos mit seiner Zunge nachzuzeichnen, bis er an Mariks Steißbein angekommen war und ihm seine Boxershorts über seine drallen Hinterbacken....

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er hinter Marik getreten, um seinen Fantasien Taten folgen zu lassen und seine Arme von hinten um ihn zu schlingen.

„Hey! Was soll das?“

 

Mit wütendem Gesicht drehte der Ägypter sich über seine Schulter zu ihm um und Bakura versuchte, ihm den verführerischsten Blick zuzuwerfen, der normalerweise jedes seiner Opfer schwach werden ließ. Doch dieses sture Ding schaute ihn nur an, als würde er ihm jeden Moment eine Kopfnuss verpassen wollen, weshalb Bakura innerlich die Augen verrollte und eine andere Taktik einschlug.

„Ich...entschuldige mich. Dafür, dass ich dich beißen musste.“

Natürlich meinte er das nicht ernst, aber es würde Marik sicherlich ein wenig milder stimmen. Zumindest hoffte er das, denn der Geruch des Jungen brachte sein Blut mittlerweile ziemlich zum kochen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dich ein wenig hinlegst und ich mich um dich kümmere.“

„Vergiss es. Und jetzt lass mich los.“

„Komm schon...“

Vorsichtig legte Bakura seine Hände an die Hüften des Blonden und schaffte es, ihn zu sich herumzudrehen, so dass sich ihre nackten Oberkörper berührten.

„Ich weiß, dass Ryou nicht besonders gut darin ist, es dir zu besorgen.“, es war zwar ein wenig gemein, aber Bakura hatte seine Ziele noch nie auf sonderlich nette Art erreicht.

„Nur ein einziges Mal und er wird es niemals erfahren...und es wird dir gefallen.“

Plötzlich spürte Bakura zwei warme Hände an seinen Wangen und spürte das Gefühl des Triumphs ihn durchströmen. Na bitte, es ging doch! Und jetzt würde er ihn ausziehen, ihn so lange küssen, bis Marik fast verrückt werden würde und ihn kräftig in seinen kleinen Arsch...

„Ich sagte – vergiss es!“

 

Bakura wich einen großen Schritt von Marik zurück und presste sich beide Hände in sein Gesicht, während eine rote Fontäne aus seiner Nase spritzte. Hatte Marik ihm gerade...wirklich eine Kopfnuss verpasst?! Der Schmerz, der sich jetzt durch seine Nase zog, sprach jedenfalls sehr dafür!

„Verdammte....!“

Bakura nahm eine seiner Hände von seinem Gesicht und betrachtete die Blutspur, die von ihr herunterlief. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Langsam aber sicher verlor er die Geduld mit diesem schönen, aber störrischen und undankbaren Biest, das sich Marik Ishtar nannte.

Ein genervter Laut verließ seine Lippen, ehe er beschloss, es für heute tatsächlich aufzugeben. Sollte Marik doch schlechten Sex mit seiner besseren Hälfte haben...irgendwann würde er es schon merken und dann würde Bakura ins Spiel kommen. Er warf Marik ein letztes, verschwörerisches Grinsen zu, bevor er seinen Geist in den Milleniumring zurückzog.

 

„Auuuuuuu...“

Ein weinerlicher Schmerzenslaut ließ Marik mit einem Satz bei seinem Freund sein und ihm mit sanfter Gewalt die Hand von seiner blutigen Nase nehmen.

„Oh nein...das wird garantiert blau werden...“

Hektisch griff der Ägypter nach dem Geschirrhandtuch und begann, es mit kaltem Wasser zu benetzen, während Ryou immer noch versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Hast du...mich geschlagen?!“, murmelte er immer noch geschockt, während Marik ihm das kalte Handtuch ins Gesicht presste und Ryous Blick dabei auf seine Hand fiel.

„Und was ist mit deiner Hand passiert?!“

Sein Freund stieß einen langgezogenen Seufzer aus, bevor er ihm mit gesenktem Blick antwortete.

„Du hast mich gebissen, ich hab dir eine Kopfnuss und somit eine blutige Nase verpasst. Und Schuld daran haben unsere zweiten Persönlichkeiten.“

Er nahm das Handtuch aus Ryous Gesicht. Fast wäre ihm ein Lachen entwichen, denn der Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes war schon fast ein Bild für die Götter.

„Ist eine lange Geschichte.“, setzte er darum schnell hinzu und tupfte Ryou noch einmal die letzten Blutreste von Nase und Lippen.

Fassungslos schüttelte der Kleinere den Kopf und ließ einen geräuschvollen Atemzug aus seiner Nase entweichen, der von einem hohen Pfeifen begleitet wurde. Irgendwie niedlich, auch wenn es eigentlich alles andere als niedlich war!

 

„Sollen wir...da mal jemanden drüber schauen lassen?“, fragte Marik und gestikulierte in Richtung von Ryous Gesicht, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und senkte den Blick um festzustellen, dass sie immer noch nur Unterwäsche trugen. Doch die Lust, sich mit seinem Freund im Bett herumzuwälzen, war ihm nun mehr als gehörig vergangen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, so schlimm ist es nicht...wie wäre es, wenn ich einfach duschen gehe und wir uns dann schlafen legen? Meine Haare stinken nach altem Wasser...“

Dieser Plan klang tatsächlich irgendwie sinnvoll und Marik nickte nur stumm, bevor sein Freund an ihm vorbei ins Bad verschwand. Für einen Moment wusste Marik nicht so recht, was er nun tun sollte, also schaltete er den Fernseher an und begann parallel damit, sich etwas anzuziehen. Sein Blick traf den Milleniumsstab, der immer noch halb aus seiner Tasche unter einem der Stühle hervorragte und obwohl er wusste, dass es kindisch und sinnlos war, schnitt er ihm eine Grimasse. Er und seine dunkle Seite hatten definitiv ein Hühnchen miteinander zu rupfen! Und das war nicht der geflügelte Drache des Ra!

 

Keine halbe Stunde später lagen sie gemeinsam in Ryous Bett, Marik von hinten an seinen Freund geschmiegt, seine Hand immer noch ein wenig geschwollen und Ryous Nase strahlte immer noch einen leicht stechenden Schmerz aus. Der Albino dachte ein wenig ironisch daran, dass er schon oft gehört hatte, dass Liebe weh tat...aber so...

Langsam spürten sie, wie sie beide langsam ins Reich der Träume abglitten...und diesen Schlaf hatten sie sich nach dieser Aufregung definitiv verdient! Niemand von ihnen ahnte, dass zwei völlig andere Seelen in diesem Raum überhaupt nicht nach Schlafen war...

 

„Überraschung!“

Marikus Stimme war gehässig wie immer und voller Hohn, als er einen Arm um den zweiten Körper im Bett schlang und sich von hinten an ihn presste. Doch anstelle eines geschockten Ryous, dessen angsterfüllter Herzschlag Musik in seinen Ohren gewesen wäre, drehte sich ein anderer Haarschopf zu ihm um, mit einem ebenso gemeinen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Guten Abend auch an dich.“

Der Albino rollte sich zu Mariku herum, die beiden auffälligen weißen Haarsträhnen auf seinem Kopf stachen ihm dabei beinahe in die violetten Augen.

„Schön, dass du ein wenig...Farbe gekriegt hast.“

Mit einem Finger versuchte der böse Geist des Milleniumstabs die schon blau angelaufene Nase seines Gegenübers zu berühren, doch dieser hielt seine Hand fest und inspizierte noch einmal die Bissspuren darauf.

„Ich muss gestehen, deine gute Seite ist gar nicht so unschuldig, wie sie aussieht“, murmelte er und dachte an den Schmerz, der ihn durchzuckt hatte, als Marik ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasst hatte.

„Und ich muss gestehen, dass es irgendwie amüsant war, dich dabei zu beobachten, wie du versucht hast, ihn rumzukriegen...köstlich. Fast hätte ich es dir gegönnt, ihn einmal ordentlich durchzuvögeln.“

Bakura konnte nicht sagen warum, aber irgendwie war die Atmosphäre um sie herum...anders als zuvor. Vielleicht, weil Mariks absolut verrückte Seite Bakura nicht mehr die Angst in den Nacken kriechen ließ. Vielleicht aber auch, weil sie es gemeinsam geschafft hatten, ihren besseren Hälften doch ein paar nette Gemeinheiten zuzufügen. Schließlich war das etwas, das sie beide miteinander verband. Vielleicht aber auch nur, weil sie zu zweit in einem Bett lagen. Und sich ihre Körper sogar berührten.

 

„Chaos und Unglück zu streuen ist etwas so wunderbares...“, Bakura konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Lächeln sein Gesicht zierte. Oh ja, er fühlte sich gut, trotz seiner schmerzenden Nase und der Tatsache, dass er heute keinen unglaublichen Sex mit Marik bekommen hatte.

„Du hättest wirklich sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als er seine Hand angestarrt hat, als gehöre sie nicht zu ihm.“

„Und du siehst aus, als hätte man dich verprügelt. Irgendwie macht mich das an...“

Mit einem Mal hatte Mariku sich auf ihn gerollt und es sich auf seinen Hüften bequem gemacht, doch anstelle von Panik, wurde Bakuras Grinsen nur immer breiter. Oh ja, sie waren ein gutes Team.

Die Hände des Albinos wanderten an Marikus Oberschenkeln hinauf zu seinen Seiten.

„Wie wäre es...wenn wir sie noch ein wenig mehr in den Wahnsinn treiben?“

Die dunkelvioletten Augen über ihm blitzen vor Erregung, fast wie ein kleines Kind, dem man einen gigantischen Lolly entgegenstrecke.

„Ich dachte da an ein paar Knutschflecken und Kratzspuren, dort wo es jeder ihrer kleinen Freunde hinterher sehen kann...und wie sie sich beide am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr rühren können, da ihre Gliedmaßen viel zu schwach sein werden, nach all der Vögelei...“

Prompt schlangen sich ein paar blasse Arme um ihn und der Geist des Milleniumrings hatte ihn zu sich hinuntergezogen.

 

„Das klingt nach einem Plan...einem sehr bösen Plan. Komm her!“


	8. Blue Eyes will hold a Surprise, oder: Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm - Kiddyshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total spontan entstandener OS!  
> Vor einiger Zeit bin ich auf tumblr über die Idee gestolpert, dass Mokuba Vater von 4 Kindern werden könnte, von denen eines am meisten Seto gleicht, was dem etwas überforderten Onkel doch irgendwie zu schaffen macht. Daraufhin hatte ich diese Szene im Kopf, in der Seto auf sein "Mini-Me" trifft und von ihm zu einem Duell herausgefordert wird.  
> Sollte irgendjemand also wissen, wer die ursprüngliche Idee für diesen Headcanon hatte, so möge er mir bitte den entsprechenden tumblr-Post zukommen lassen, damit ich ihn als Inspirationsquelle angeben kann. :)
> 
> Und ja, das Pairing ist hier eigentlich sogar eher nebensächlich...es soll mehr um "Onkel Seto Kaiba" gehen. ;)
> 
> Und jetzt - viel Spaß!
> 
> Triggerwarnings: keine

Manchmal fragte Seto sich, wo die letzten 20 Jahre eigentlich abgeblieben waren. Hatte er nicht gerade gestern erst die Firma seines Adoptivvaters übernommen? Neben dem Traualtar gestanden, während sein jüngerer Bruder seine zukünftige Ehefrau mit strahlenden Augen erwartet hatte? Sich geschockt einen Whiskey eingeschenkt, als Mokuba und Rebecca ihm lächelnd ein Ultraschallbild gezeigt hatten und er mit dem Gedanken leben musste, dass der Familienname Kaiba bald in eine neue Generation übergehen würde?!

 

Jedenfalls neigte der Weihnachtsabend sich dem Ende zu und auch wenn Seto nicht besonders viel auf Feiertage oder Familienfestlichkeiten gab, würde er niemals Mokuba abweisen, der sich ein gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest mit Seto, seiner Frau Rebecca Hawkins-Kaiba und den Kindern gewünscht hatte. Also hatte Seto alles in die Wege geleitet, um ein Abendessen in den Räumlichkeiten seiner Firma zu organisieren, auch wenn er es eher begrüßt hätte, wie jedes Jahr Mokubas Kindern ein paar teure Geschenke zukommen zu lassen und Weihnachten einfach allein zu verbringen.

Doch während sie am Tisch saßen und Rebecca angeregt von ihrer neuen Arbeitsstelle erzählte, gestand sich der Präsent der Kaiba Cooperation wirklich innerlich ein, dass Mokuba Recht gehabt hatte. Er hatte die Familie seines Bruders sehr lange nicht gesehen und hatte bereits bei ihrem Eintreffen zweimal hinsehen müssen, um die beiden älteren Jungen noch als jene kleinen, aufgeweckten Zwillinge wiederzuerkennen, die ihm noch in seinem Kopf präsent waren.

 

Die Zwillinge waren mittlerweile 14 Jahre alt und beinahe schon so groß wie Seto und Mokuba selbst. Auch schienen sie Mokuba wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten zu sein, selbst das schwarze, glänzende Haar hatten sie von ihm geerbt. Nur, dass sie ihres in Kurzhaarschnitten trugen. Einer von ihnen trug eine schwarz umrandete Brille, so wie Rebecca es tat. In ihrer Kindheit war es für Seto oft so gewesen, als hätte er Mobuka in doppelter Ausführung durch die Flure seine Firma herumrennen und stromern gehabt, auch charakterlich glichen sie ihrem Vater sehr – stets aufgeweckt, ein wenig frech, aber im Großen und Ganzen mit einem guten Herzen ausgestattet.

In diesem Moment allerdings wirkten sie eher wie typische Teenager – unter dem Tisch tippten sie gleichgültig auf ihren Mobiltelefonen herum, ab und zu warfen sie ihrer Mutter einen genervten Blick zu, wenn diese sie deswegen tadelte.

 

Setos Blick wanderte zu dem zweiten Zwillingspaar am Tisch. Er hatte bis heute keine Ahnung, wie Mokuba und Rebecca es tatsächlich geschafft hatten, zwei Mal Zwillinge zu bekommen.

Der blonde, 12jährige Junge, der bisher stumm und verschüchtert mit ihnen am Tisch gesessen hatte, kam eindeutig nach seiner Mutter – das helle Haar, die grün-blauen Augen, selbst die Sommersproßen. Nur das er nicht Rebeccas ab und zu ziemlich direkte Art geerbt hatte und eher unauffällig und leise wirkte. Seto versuchte ab und zu, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und ihn ein wenig aus der Reserve zu locken, doch der Junge errötete sofort, wenn man ihm eine persönliche Frage stellte.

Und dann war da noch...Mokubas einzige Tochter. Ein paar wenige Minuten älter als ihr blonder Zwillingsbruder und ihm so unähnlich wie Tag und Nacht. Seto wusste manchmal nicht, ob er darüber lachen oder entsetzt sein sollte.

 

Das Mädchen hatte kastanienbraunes Haar und eisblaue Augen. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem losen Zopf geflochten, der ihr auf ihre rechte Schulter fiel. Seto wusste, dass sie eine 1er-Schülerin war. Das sie nicht viel sprach. Das sie stets beobachtete und analysierte.

Mokuba hatte ihm irgendwann einmal lachend erzählt, dass Rebecca manchmal ein wenig enttäuscht darüber war, dass ihre einzige Tochter so gar nicht nach ihr kam – sondern nach Seto. Und es stimmte. Das Mädchen erinnerte ihn so sehr an sich selbst, dass er sich manchmal fragte, ob das Schicksal ihn damit irgendwie ein wenig ärgern wollte.

 

„Ihr könnt aufstehen.“, wandte Mokuba sich schließlich an seinen Nachwuchs, als sie den Nachtisch beendet hatten und die Teenager zogen sich mit ihren Geschenken in ein Nebenzimmer zurück, das Seto normalerweise für Meetings benutzte. Doch in weiser Voraussicht hatte er die Möbel aus dem Zimmer räumen lassen, denn natürlich hatten seine Neffen und Nichte die neuen Duel Disk-Systeme zu Weihnachten bekommen und würden sie ausprobieren wollen.

„Ich hole uns einen Whiskey.“, wandte Seto sich kurz an Mokuba und seine Frau und stand dann selbst auf, anstatt einem der Bediensteten ein Zeichen zu geben. Mit raschen Schritten begab er sich in eines der angrenzenden Arbeitszimmer, um eine Flasche und 3 Gläser für sie zu holen. Sie würden den Abend noch ein wenig redend ausklingen lassen, ehe auch diese Familienfeier beendet war und alles wieder zur Normalität zurückkehren würde...zumindest glaubte Seto das, als er plötzlich erschrak und eine Gestalt wahrnahm, die still in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand und die Dokumente zu studieren schien, die an den Wänden in Rahmen ausgehängt waren.

 

„Du wirst irgendwann noch jemanden zu Tode erschrecken,“

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Seto seine Nichte, die ihn selbst in ihrer aufrechten Art zu Stehen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Hüften nach vorne gelehnt, an ein Spiegelbild von sich selbst erinnerte. Er hatte selbst nicht den geringsten Wunsch danach, selbst Vater zu werden oder zu sein, aber verdammt, sie wäre tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Tochter gewesen, die er begrüßt hätte. In deren Kopf er sich hätte einfühlen können.

 

„Fröhliche Weihnachten Onkel Seto, ich hätte da einen Vorschlag für dich.“

Ihr Tonfall war fest und entschlossen und Seto ärgerte es irgendwie ein wenig, dass sie einfach mit ihm sprach, als wäre er....nicht Seto Kaiba. Präsident des größten Spieleunternehmens der Welt. Eine Autoritätsperson.

„Und der da wäre?“, fragte er ein wenig uninteressiert und griff nach einer der Whiskeyflaschen aus der Vitrine, um sie zu öffnen und in drei Gläser zu füllen.

„Du bietest mir einen Job an.“

Seto hob den Kopf und drehte ihn in ihre Richtung, als wäre sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen. Vielleicht hatte er sie ja falsch eingeschätzt. Vielleicht war sie gar nicht so intelligent, vielleicht imitierte sie sein Verhalten ja nur gut genug, um es ihn glauben zu lassen...

„Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, du bist 12 Jahre alt. Ich biete keinen Kindern Jobs in meiner Firma an.“

Eigentlich erwartete er, dass sie nun wie ein typischer pre-pupertärer Teenager reagieren und entweder anfangen würde, wütend mit ihm zu diskutieren – worauf er sich natürlich nicht einlassen würde – oder wie ein verwöhntes Prinzesschen ihren Eltern erzählen würde, dass ihr Onkel gemein zu ihr war und sie nie wieder zu einer Familienfeier mitwollte. Stattdessen bewegte sich lediglich ihr Mundwinkel amüsiert nach oben. Die Härchen auf Setos Unterarmen stellten sich auf.

 

„Wie alt warst du, als dein Adoptivvater dir 10 Millionen gegeben hat und dich vor die schier unmögliche Aufgabe gestellt hat, sie innerhalb eines Jahres zu verzehnfachen? Du warst nicht viel älter als ich.“

Ihre blauen Augen wichen seinem Blick nicht eine Sekunde lang aus und Seto fühlte eine Welle von Kälte, die seinen Nacken empor kroch.

„Das ist etwas völlig anderes. Es gibt Gesetze in diesem Land, selbst wenn ich jemanden beschäftigen wollte, der minderjährig ist, wäre es unmöglich.“

Das ein Seto Kaiba Mittel und Wege – und das nötige Geld, um sich seinen Willen einfach zu erkaufen – besaß, um so etwas trotzdem möglich zu machen, sprach er natürlich nicht laut aus. Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, sie wusste es sowieso. Sie hatte ihre Hausaufgaben definitiv gemacht. Trotzdem...wieso unterhielt er sich hier überhaupt mit seiner Nichte über ein solches Thema, sie sollte jetzt lieber mit ihren Brüdern durch die Gänge der Kaiba Cooperation schleichen und Duel Monsters spielen...Seto wusste ganz genau, dass Mokubas Nachwuchs jede Gelegenheit ausnutze, sich hier umzusehen, immerhin war es ein exklusiver Einblick hinter die Kulissen, mit dem sie vor ihren Freunden und Klassenkameraden ordentlich prahlen konnten.

 

„Ich wäre die perfekte Dozentin in der Duel Monsters Academy. Ich bin ein Wunderkind, genau wie du es warst Seto. Ich könnte die Spreu vom Weizen trennen und sofort erkennen, wer eine reale Chance hat. Du sagst selbst immer, dass du nicht willst, dass die Duel Monsters Academy schlechte Duellanten hervorbringt.“

Ihre großspurigen Worte ließen ihn vor seinem geistigen Auge sich selbst sehen, wie er trotz seines damaligen Alters einen erwachsenen Mann namens Gozaburo Kaiba dazu überzeugen konnte, ihn und seinen Bruder zu adoptieren. Seine Gene waren definitiv bis in Mokubas Tochter durchgesickert und beinahe war ihm nach einem sarkastischen Lachen zu mute.

„Die Antwort lautet Nein. Und jetzt geh zu deinen Geschwistern.“

Er nahm das kleine Tablett, auf dem er den Whiskey angerichtet hatte in beide Hände und drehte sich von ihr weg, doch mit einem Schritt hatte sie sich einfach wieder in sein Blickfeld geschoben.

„Teste mich, na los...duellieren wir uns, Onkel Seto...“

 

Das Seto nicht das Tablett aus den Händen gefallen wäre, war alles, was noch gefehlt hätte. Seine eigene Nichte forderte ihn zu einem...Duell heraus?! Das war ein schlechter Witz. Das konnte er nicht bringen, selbst wenn es inoffiziell und nicht öffentlich war, er würde damit seine völlige Glaubwürdigkeit ruinieren. Andererseits...früher hatte er virtuelle Kopien von sich selbst erstellt, um gegen sich selbst im Duell anzutreten. Vielleicht war das ja eine Möglichkeit, gegen eine reale Kopie von ihm anzutreten. Eine sehr junge Kopie. Die ihm trotzdem ein würdiger Gegner sein könnte. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

„Gib mir die Chance, meinen Whiskey zu trinken. Dann sehen wir uns in der Simulationskammer.“

 

 

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als die Lichter der Simulationskammer wieder aufflackerten und sie wieder in die Realität zurückholte. Mokuba, Rebecca und die drei Jungen hatten hinter sicheren Glasscheiben dem Duell beigewohnt, doch jetzt beeilten sie sich, um schnell zu den beiden Duellanten zu gelangen, die sich noch immer schwer atmend gegenüberstanden. Über 2 Stunden hatte ihr Kampf angedauert. Seto fühlte sich so voller Adrenalin, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es war, als wäre er um endliche Jahre zurückgeworfen worden und er war wieder der junge Präsident der Kaiba Cooperation, der sich gegen seinen ewigen Erzrivalen duellierte...er hatte dieses Gefühl vermisst. Mit tiefen Atemzügen sah er dabei zu, wie Rebecca ihre Tochter in die Arme schloss und das Mädchen ein Lächeln im Gesicht trug – obwohl sie nicht gewonnen hatte. Ihre Strategie war hervorragend gewesen. Sie hatte Seto mehrere Male an den Rand seiner Lebenspunkte gedrängt und das Blatt mehr als ein dutzend Male zu ihren Gunsten gewendet. Es waren seine Strategien gewesen, die sie gegen ihn eingesetzt hatte. Ihre blitzenden Augen, ja selbst ihr hämisches Lachen, wenn sie ihn mehrere Male genau dort gehabt hatte, wo sie ihn haben wollte – alles an ihr hatte ihn an sich selbst erinnert, wie er damals seinen Gegnern gegenübergestanden hatte. Es war knapp gewesen, doch er hatte es geschafft, sie zu besiegen.

 

„Du hast gut gekämpft, mein Schatz.“

Mokuba gab ihr einen Kuss auf den braunen Haarschopf und warf seinen ältesten Söhnen einen strengen Blick zu, die bereits schelmisch grinsten und ihrer Schwester sehr wahrscheinlich gerne einen fiesen Kommentar hinsichtlich ihrer Niederlage an den Kopf geworfen hätten – bevor er seinen Blick auf seinen Bruder richtete.

„Ich habe mich ein wenig in die Zeit zurückversetzt gefühlt, als ich dich damals angefeuert habe, Bruderherz.“, er lächelte Seto zu und sein Bruder erwiderte dieses Lächeln tatsächlich, bevor er über das Feld zu Mokuba und seiner Familie schritt und seiner Nichte eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

 

„Du hast dich geschlagen, wie ein Kaiba. Und du hast in einem Punkt tatsächlich recht behalten.“

Mit einem leichten Gefühl des Triumphs sah er ihre blauen Augen, aus denen mit einem Mal die Kälte zu weichen schien. Plötzlich sah sie tatsächlich wie ein 12jähriges Mädchen aus, ein 12jähriges Mädchen, das seine ersten Schritte auf dem Weg ins Erwachsenenleben gegangen war.

„Du wärst die perfekte Dozentin in meiner Akademie.“, ihr Gesicht hellte sich plötzlich so sehr auf, dass Seto beinahe glaubte, Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln zu sehen. Er hob seinen Zeigefinger.

„In ein paar Jahren. Sobald du volljährig bist.“

Und plötzlich setzte jene Reaktion ein, die er schon viel früher von ihr erwartet hatte.

„In ein paar Jahren?! So lange kann ich nicht warten! Alles in mir will nichts anderes, außer Duel Monsters spielen! Onkel Seto, bitte!“

Ihre Stimme war laut und hörte sich tatsächlich wie ein nörgelndes, vorpupertierendes Etwas an. Oh ja, sie musste definitiv noch ein paar Jahre hinter sich bringen. Ein paar mehr Duelle bestreiten. Erfahrungen sammeln. Ein paar Gegner erniedrigen. Seto lachte beinahe amüsiert über seinen eigenen Gedankengang. Er drehte sich um und hob die Hand, um Mokuba und seiner Familie zum Abschied zu winken.

 

„Mein Chauffeur wartet schon unten auf euch, es ist spät. Bis zur nächsten...Familienfeier.“

 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er noch, wie einer der Bediensteten sie in Richtung des Ausgangs begleitete, während er selbst die Simulationskammer durch eine andere Tür verließ.

In seinem persönlichen Schlafzimmer angekommen, in dem er sofort seine Schuhe von den Füßen zog und die Krawatte um seinen Hals lockerte, rief er nach seinem Computer, der ihm auch sofort in einer angenehmen Frauenstimme antwortete.

 

„Guten Morgen, Master Kaiba, es ist 1:43. Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

„Setz einen Vertrag auf, über ein unbefristetes Arbeitsverhältnis in der Kaiba Cooperation. Datiere ihn auf Weihnachten in 6 Jahren.“

„Wird erledigt, Sir. Welchen Namen sollen wir in den Briefkopf setzen?“

Seto Kaiba hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne, ehe er antwortete.

„Den Namen meiner Nichte.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habt ihr gute Ideen für Namen, die Mokuba und Rebecca ihren Kindern gegeben haben könnten? Ich hatte nämlich absolut gar keine Idee...:D Lasst mich doch mal eure Vorschläge hören!


	9. Hunger Games - Sideshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein erster Versuch in Sachen Yuri/femSlash!  
> Und da ich sowohl Fan von starken Mädels, als auch von AUs bin, gefiel mir die Vorstellung ganz gut, diese beiden Dinge miteinander zu kombinieren und sie in ein Hunger Games-AU zu stecken. :)
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß! :)
> 
> Triggerwarnings: Gewalt, (Nebencharakter-)Tod, beide Hauptcharaktere sind minderjährig (ich habe sie gedanklich auf 16-18 angesetzt)

Ihr rechter Arm schmerzte und spannte und sie hielt die Luft in ihren Lungen zurück, bevor sie ihrer Hand endgültig den innerlichen Befehl erteilte, den Pfeil von ihrem Bogen abzufeuern. Und dann passierte alles ganz schnell.

 

Ihr abgefeuerter Pfeil durchzog die Luft mit einem hohen Zischen, bevor er sich in sein Ziel bohrte – die Wade eines jungen Mannes, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt immer tiefer in den Wald geflohen war. Sein gellender Schrei ließ ihr Herz für einen Moment aussetzen. Sie hatte ihn getroffen. Nicht sofort getötet, aber getroffen. Er würde nicht mehr weit kommen.

Obwohl sie geschwächt war, setzte sie ihm nach, nicht wirklich darauf achtend, wo sie ihre Füße hinsetzte. Der einzige Instinkt, der sie leitete, war zu überleben.

Schnell hatte sie ihn erreicht, seinen verkrümmten Körper auf dem Waldboden vorfindend, beide Hände an seiner linken Wade, durch die sich ihr abgefeuerter Pfeil komplett hindurch gebohrt hatte. Rote Blutsprenkel benetzten den Waldboden unter ihm und die Farbe seines Gesichtes wirkte aschfahl. Als er ihre Stiefel bemerkte, die sich in sein Blickfeld bewegten, biss er die Zähne aufeinander und drehte seinen Kopf, um ihr ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

 

„Miststück...“, zischte er ihr entgegen, doch seine Worte hatten keine Bedeutung für sie. Ohne zu sprechen beugte sie sich nach unten und hob sein Klappmesser auf, dass ihm im Sturz aus der Hand gefallen war. Sie ließ es in ihrer Hand aufspringen und betrachtete die Klinge, rasiermesserscharf und neu.

„Jetzt bring es zu Ende, na los, mach schon!“

Noch immer ruhte das Messer in ihrer Hand, während sie auf ihn herabsah, hilflos, verloren, mit dem unvermeidlichen Todesurteil über sich schwebend. Entweder er würde noch in dieser Nacht verbluten – oder sie erledigte es hier und jetzt, mit seinem eigenen Messer. Jenem Messer, mit dem er Yugi Mutou...

 

Tea beugte sich hinunter und packte den jungen Mann an seiner auffälligen braunen Haarfrisur, bevor sie ihm den Hals aufschnitt und seine Halsschlagadern dabei durchtrennte. Der leblose Körper sackte zusammen und während sein Blut sich in einer Lache unter ihm ausbreitete, schritt sie von ihm davon. Wohin, das konnte sie selbst noch nicht sagen. Hauptsache hier weg. Ein letztes Mal fiel ihr Blick auf die glänzende Klinge und sie ließ das Messer wieder einschnappen, bevor sie es in die Tasche des Anzugs steckte, den ihr diese grausamen Menschen angezogen hatten, die sich die Spielemacher nannten.

Sie hätte Tristan Taylor länger leiden lassen sollen. Nachdem er den Jungen aus ihrem Distrikt, Yugi Mutou so grausam ermordet hatte. Er hatte keinen schnellen, unkomplizierten Tod verdient.

Ihre rechte Hand presste sich gegen ihr rechtes Auge, um ein paar aufsteigende Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie durfte jetzt nicht weinen. Gefühle waren fehl am Platz. In der Arena der Hungerspiele durfte es nur rationales Denken geben. Und wenn Tea hier sterben sollte, dann wollte sie es denjenigen, die sie zur Strecke brachten, so schwer wie möglich machen!

 

Die Nacht war herangebrochen und Tea verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass sie es nicht fertig gebracht hatte, einen sichern Unterschlupf zu finden. Doch ihr war etwas gelungen, was vielleicht nicht viele ihrer Mitstreiter von sich behaupten konnten – sie hatte es geschafft, ein Feuer zu entzünden.

Mit größter Vorsicht hatte sie darauf geachtet, dass es nicht zu groß und oder zu auffällig war, eigentlich war es mehr ein wenig flackernde Glut, über der sie ihre zitternden Hände wärmte.

Ein Knall durchbrach die Stille der Nacht um sie herum und die bekannte Hymne des Kapitols setzte plötzlich ein, bevor eine Projektion am Nachthimmel über ihr erschien und große, leuchtende Buchstaben preisgab.

 

„DIE GEFALLENEN DER HUNGERSPIELE – TAG 1“

 

Ein Bild, das Gesicht eines Jungen wurde eingeblendet und Tea fühlte ihr Herz für einen kurzen Moment schwer in ihrer Brust. Es war der Junge aus ihrem Distrikt. Auch wenn Tea Yugi nicht besonders gut gekannt hatte und ihm von Anfang an keine besonders großen Chancen eingeräumt hatte – er war nicht besonders groß oder kräftig gewesen und auch nicht skrupellos genug, ein solches Spiel auf Leben und Tod zu gewinnen – so tat der Gedanke an seinen Tod weh.

 

Das nächste Bild das gezeigt wurde, zeigte einen Jungen mit sehr hellem Haar und dunkelbraunen Augen. RYOU BAKURA war der Name, der neben ihm und seinem Distrikt eingeblendet wurde. Er hatte bei Tea zuvor keinen wirklichen Eindruck hinterlassen, weshalb sie für einen kurzen Moment versuchte, sich an ihn zu erinnern, ehe das Bild verschwand – und schließlich Tristan Taylors Gesicht am Nachthimmel erschien,

Als der Schuss, der ein jedem Gefallenen Ehre erweisen sollte, für ihn abgefeuert wurde, wurde es Tea zum ersten Mal richtig bewusst, dass er durch ihre Hand gestorben war. Es wirkte so surreal und doch brutal realistisch zugleich. Es gab hier drin keine Moral mehr. Kein Mitleid. Keine Gedanken an ein „Was wäre wenn?“.

 

Tea legte sich auf ihre Seite und warf noch ein paar der Grasbüschel, die sie ausgerissen hatte, in die immer noch leuchtende Glut. Sie hatte aus dem Waffenlager den einzigen Bogen und einen Köcher voller Pfeile ergattern können, so musste sie zumindest keine Angst haben, dass sie jemand schlafend vorfinden könnte und mit einer Fernwaffe tötete. Doch sie musste trotzdem wachsam sein...einen Teil ihres Geistes wachhalten...

Mit kreisenden Gedanken versank sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf, der einen unheimlichen Strudel aus Bildern in ihrem Kopf freisetzte – ehe sie ein Schrei die Augen aufreißen ließ.

 

Blitzschnell hatte sie das erbeutete Klappmesser in ihrer Hand und war auf ihre Füße gesprungen, um sich flach an einen der Bäume um sie herum zu pressen. Es war kein lauter Schrei gewesen und sie vermutete auch, dass er nicht in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe ausgestoßen worden war. Doch es bedeutete, dass äußerste Vorsicht geboten war.

Sie hörte ihren eigenen Puls in ihren Ohren rasen, während sie in die Dunkelheit hinein lauschte.

 

„Hilfe...Hilfe...“

Eine feine, kaum hörbare Stimme stammelte völlig außer Atem und Tea fühlte sich ihren Körper anspannen, als sie Schritte durch das Unterholz hörte, die sich jetzt plötzlich gar nicht mehr so weit weg anhörten.

„Bleib stehen, oder es wird noch schlimmer für dich!“

Eine dunkle Stimme donnerte durch ihre unmittelbare Umgebung und Tea wurde es heiß und kalt. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten!

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihr kleines, improvisiertes Lagerfeuer, welches trotz der vergangenen Stunden noch ein wenig glimmte. Es auszutreten würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sie ziehen, aber wenn es entdeckt werden würde, würde wer auch immer sich da im Wald auf Verfolgungsjagd befand, sofort erkennen, dass sich noch jemand in der Nähe befand....

Ohne über eine bessere Lösung nachzudenken ergriff Tea ihren Rucksack am Boden, den sie schulterte und blindlings davon rannte.

„Mariku, hör doch, da ist noch jemand in der Nähe!“, es war eindeutig noch eine zweite Stimme, die sie plötzlich in der Dunkelheit vernehmen konnte und die Erkenntnis, dass es sich wohl um zwei Verfolger handelte, die eine Hetzjagd mit irgendeinem weiteren Kandidat der Spiele veranstalteten, machte Tea eine solche Angst, dass sie glaubte, ihr Herzschlag würde von den Bäumen widerhallen.

„Erst das kleine Mädchen, Akefia. Dann sehen wir nach, wer sich da noch versteckt!“, antwortete die erste Stimme und Tea wagte es, einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu werfen – und spürte prompt einen unerwarteten Aufprall, der sie zurückwarf und zu Boden stürzen ließ. Sie war gegen jemanden gerannt. Wahrscheinlich die Person, die die beiden suchten.

 

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde drehte sich alles um Tea herum und sie realisierte erst, was geschehen war, als sie sich auf dem Waldboden wiederfand und einen zweiten Körper neben sich erblickte, der ebenfalls gestürzt war. Eindeutig ein Mädchen, denn Tea erkannte langes Haar und eine schlanke Statur, obwohl es im Wald nicht besonders hell war.

„Also meine Kleine, wenn du freiwillig herauskommst, darfst du dir sogar aussuchen, wie Akefia und ich dich zur Strecke bringen werden...aber wenn wir dich holen müssen, oh dann vertraue mir, dann wirst du das komplette Repertoire unserer Fähigkeiten kennenlernen!“

Diese Worte sendeten einen Adrenalinstoß durch Tea hindurch und sie rollte sich unter Einsatz ihrer ganzen Kraft auf das Mädchen, das neben ihr lag und bedeckte sie fast vollständig mit ihrem Körper, bevor sie ihr eine Hand auf den Mund presste, um sie am Schreien oder Keuchen zu hindern.

So nahe konnte sie die vor Angst weit aufgerissenen dunklen Augen unter sich erkennen, die feucht und panisch zu ihr aufblicken. Tea wusste, dass die Kleine gerade innerlich mehr als tausend Tode starb, doch sie durfte nicht schreien oder panisch herumzappeln. Alles, was sie jetzt durften, war sich so ruhig wie möglich zu verhalten. Und zu hoffen, dass Akefia und Mariku sie in der Dunkelheit des Waldbodens einfach übersahen.

 

„Mhmm, seltsam...ich höre sie gar nicht mehr.“

„Sie kann nicht weit sein. Und wenn wir sie haben, wird es ein weiterer dieser Versager weniger sein.“

Tea schloss die Augen und begann, innerlich zu zählen. Sie fühlte den heißen, schnellen Atem des Mädchens gegen ihre Handfläche stoßen. Hoffentlich hyperventilierte sie nicht unter ihr, das wäre mehr als fatal...Die suchenden Schritte um sie herum blieben stehen.

„Scheiße man, die Schlampe kann doch nicht einfach vom Erdboden verschluckt worden sein!“

„Vielleicht war es gar nicht sie selbst. Vielleicht haben diese Penner aus dem Kapitol versucht, uns mit irgendeinem dieser Hologrammtricks zu verarschen.“

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille. Tea wagte es, ihre Hand von den Lippen des Mädchens zu nehmen und vorsichtig ihren eigenen Kopf zu heben.

 

„Ach, scheiß drauf!“

Die Schritte begannen, sich zu entfernen.

„Wir kriegen sie schon noch und dann ist sie am Arsch...wie der Rest dieser erbärmlichen Loser auch.“

 

Tea zählte erneut, dieses Mal die Sekunden, bis sie wirklich mit Gewissheit sagen konnte, dass sie wieder alleine waren. Alleine, aber nicht in Sicherheit. Das war man hier drin niemals.

Umständlich rappelte sie sich wieder auf ihre Beine und reichte dem Mädchen, dessen Haare völlig zerzaust in einem unordentlichen Zopf hingen die Hand, damit sie sich ebenfalls aufrichten konnte.

„Komm...“

Ohne zu erklären, was sie vorhatte, zog sie ihre Mitstreiterin an einer Hand durch die Bäume hinter sich her. Sie mussten raus aus dem Wald, am besten noch bevor die Sonne aufgehen würde.

 

Es verging knapp eine Stunde, in der Tea das fremde Mädchen schweigend führte, ehe sie den Strand erblickten, den Tea gestern schon einmal besucht hatte, um mit ihren Pfeilen erfolgreich auf Fischjagd zu gehen. Die Morgenröte kündigte sich bereits am Himmel an, als Tea sich in den seichten Wellen, die an den Strand der bewaldeten Insel gespült wurden, auf die Knie fallen ließ und mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht wusch, so wie ein paar Schlucke Wasser aus ihrer hohlen Hand trank.

 

„Dankeschön...“

Ein zartes, feines Stimmchen erklang hinter ihr und Tea drehte sich um. Das Mädchen stand wie angewurzelt nur ein paar Schritte hinter ihr, unsicher mit ihren Fingern herumspielend und den Blick gesenkt. Tea fiel auf, dass sie außer dem gleichen Anzug, den sie ebenfalls trug, überhaupt nichts bei sich zu haben schien. Keinen Rucksack, keine Vorräte, keine Waffen. Sie war vollkommen schutzlos – Tea versetzte es einen Stich ins Herz.

„Wie heißt du?“, fragte sie, während sie die Reste von Blättern und kleinen Stöcken aus ihren kurzen braunen Haaren entfernte.

„Serenity...du bist Tea, aus dem Domino Distrikt, oder?“

Die Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihr um und nickte, ehe sie versuchte ihr mit einer Hand zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie ebenfalls herkommen und sich ein wenig vom Schmutz befreien sollte. Zögerlich folgte Serenity ihrer Aufforderung und begann damit, sich Hände und Gesicht zu waschen.

„Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich habe gestern den Jungen aus deinem Distrikt umgebracht. Tristan Taylor.“, sie wusste nicht, wieso sie Serenity diese Information anvertraute, doch das Mädchen senkte nur den Blick zurück auf ihr eigenes Spiegelbild in der Wasseroberfläche.

„Du hattest allen Grund dazu...er hat den Jungen aus deinem Distrikt regelrecht verstümmelt...“

„Hätten uns diese zwei Kerle aus dem Wald in die Finger bekommen, hätten sie wahrscheinlich das gleiche mit uns gemacht. Verdammte Psychopathen.“, Tea bemerkte, wie ihr Tonfall sehr kalt und abwertend wurde und als sie Serenitys irritierten Blick bemerkte, drehte sie sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Die zwei sind zwar aus zwei verschiedenen Distrikten, aber in beiden herrscht die gleiche Propaganda für die Hungerspiele. Die bewerben das ganze wirklich als eine Art Spiel, die meisten ihrer Teilnehmer melden sich freiwillig, aus purem Sadismus heraus.“, Tea schüttelte beim Gedanken daran den Kopf und richtete sich auf, um aus dem Wasser herauszuwaten und sich am Strand erschöpft in den Sand fallen zu lassen. Gott sei Dank waren ihre Anzüge so konzipiert, dass sie schnell wieder trockneten. Serenity folgte ihr und setzte sich zu ihrer linken.

 

„In unserem Distrikt ist es auch eine Ehre, für die Hungerspiele anzutreten. Aber ich habe drei Tage und drei Nächte nur geweint, als mein Name aus dem Lostopf gezogen wurde.“, sagte sie sehr leise und Tea verstand, dass sie sich für ihre Angst schämte. Was für sie völlig unverständlich war. Diese ganzen Spiele waren für Tea ein einziger Alptraum und sie sah in ihrer Teilnahme weder etwas ehrenvolles, noch etwas, worauf man stolz sein konnte. Vielleicht würde sie es nicht mehr lebendig miterleben, aber sie betete dafür, dass in Zukunft keine jungen Menschen mehr an solchen Spielen teilnehmen mussten.

„Glaub mir, das hat außer diesen zwei Spinnern Mariku und Akefia jeder hier. Es gibt nur niemand zu, sobald die Kameras laufen.“

Tea setzte sich auf und legte sowohl ihren Rucksack, als auch ihren Köcher und ihren Bogen zur Seite, ehe sie ihre Knie anzog und ihre Arme darum schlang.

„Wow, du weißt echt eine ganze Menge...ich habe mich im Trainingscamp des Kapitols so unwohl gefühlt. Ich bin einfach nicht so stark.“

Serenity hatte begonnen, mit ihrem Zeigefinger ein paar kleine Muster in den rauen Sand unter ihnen zu zeichnen und Tea folgte mit den Auge ihrem Finger. Die Kleine besaß ein gutes Herz. Doch genau wie bei Yugi reichte ein gutes Herz leider nicht aus, um hier zu überleben. Doch vielleicht konnte Tea ihr wenigstens ein wenig helfen...

 

„Es kommt auch nicht auf Stärke an. Schau, das Mädchen aus dem amerikanischen Distrikt. Sie ist körperlich vielleicht nicht besonders stark, aber ihre Stärke sind Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt. Mai war es auch, die den Jungen aus dem englischen Distrikt von hinten erstochen hat, diesen Ryou. Oder der Junge aus dem ägyptischen Distrikt, Marik Ishtar. Er ist ein Meister der Tarnung, es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er es bis zum Ende durchhält, rein weil er nicht auffällt.“

Während sie sprach, beobachtete sie Serenitys Augen, die mit jedem ihrer Worte immer größer wurden. Jetzt, wo das Tageslicht langsam über ihnen hereinbrach, konnte sie sehen, dass Serenitys Augen gar nicht so dunkel waren, wie es im Wald gewirkt hatte. Sie waren eher grün...ein dunkles, hübsches Sumpfgrün. Zusammen mit ihren braunen Haaren war sie insgesamt ein hübsches Mädchen. Tea ertappte sich bei einer Erinnerung an die erste Nacht, die sie im Kapitol verbracht hatte und sich unbemerkt die Augen aus dem Kopf geweint hatte. In dieser Nacht hatte sie die Erkenntnis eingeholt, dass sich ihr größter Traum niemals erfüllen würde. Ihr Traum von einem glücklichen Leben mit einer Partnerin und vielleicht ein paar Kindern, irgendwo, wo es kein Kapitol und keine Hungerspiele gab, würde niemals wahr werden. Selbst wenn sie hier lebend rauskommen würde.

 

„Ich denke, genau das werde ich auch versuchen. Mich einfach zu verstecken, bis alles vorbei ist.“

„Es ist zumindest kein schlechter Plan.“, antwortete ihr Tea ehrlich und begann damit, ihre Stiefel von den Füßen zu ziehen. Der Anbruch des Tages ließ langsam aber sicher die Anspannung von ihr abfallen. Sie schienen immer noch alleine zu sein, warum sollten sie die Zeit nicht also ein wenig nutzen?

„Kommst du mit schwimmen? Das Meer ist total sauber und sogar trinkbar, schließlich ist hier alles künstlich angelegt.“

Erneut hielt sie Serenity ihre Hand hin und das jüngere Mädchen ergriff sie. Es tat gut, jemanden zu finden, dem man vertrauen konnte und bei dem man keine Angst haben musste, auf der Stelle sterben zu müssen.

 

Sie verbrachten fast den kompletten Tag am Strand und Tea war überrascht davon, dass das Kapitol sie tatsächlich gewähren ließ und ihnen nicht irgendeine böse Überraschung vorbeischickte, um ein wenig Bewegung in die Sache zu bringen. Offenbar gab es in anderen Teilen der Arena genug andere spannende Dinge, die verfolgt werden mussten, so dass Tea und Serenity tatsächlich in Frieden gelassen wurden.

Tea erfuhr eine Menge über Serenity und erzählte ihr auch ein paar persönliche Dinge von sich. Serenity war im Gegensatz zu ihr bei ihrer geschiedenen und alkoholkranken Mutter aufgewachsen, ihren Vater hatte sie niemals kennengelernt. Sie besaß noch einen Bruder, zu dem ihr aber jeglicher Kontakt verboten worden war. Tea hingegen war ein Einzelkind und ihre Eltern einfache, aber hart arbeitende Leute. Für nichts war Geld im Haus dagewesen – etwas, in dem sie beide eine Gemeinsamkeit hatten.

Erst als die Dämmerung des Abends einsetzte und der Himmel sich langsam rot färbte, suchten sie Schutz an ein paar nahegelegenen Felsen, die unweit des Ufers standen und Tea zeigte Serenity die einfachsten Methoden, ein Feuer zu entzünden.

Gemeinsam verspeisten sie einen Fisch aus dem Meer, als plötzlich der Knall der Kanone und die Hymne des Kapitols ertönte. Viel, viel früher als am Abend zuvor – es war ja nicht einmal richtig dunkel!

 

„DIE GEFALLENEN DER HUNGERSPIELE – TAG 2“

 

Gebannt schauten sie beide in den Himmel und verfolgten mit, wer an diesem heutigen Tag sein Leben in der Arena lassen musste. Und Tea hatte mit ihrer Vermutung tatsächlich recht, eine Menge der Jungen und Mädchen waren seit dem heutigen Tag nicht mehr am Leben.

„Ishizu Ishtar...Weevil Underwood...Alister Doma...Rebecca Hawkins...Amane Bakura...“, flüsterte Serenity leise mit und Tea wurde es heiß und kalt. Langsam waren nicht mehr viele Teilnehmer der Hungerspiele übrig...ein Fluch und ein Segen gleichzeitig. Der morgige Tag würde höchstwahrscheinlich ihr letzter Tag sein. Mit diesem Gedanken versuchte sich Tea schon einmal anzufreunden. Morgen würde ihr letzter Tag in diesem Leben und dies ihre letzte Nacht sein.

 

Doch anstelle von Traurigkeit oder Zorn fühlte sie etwas merkwürdiges, beinahe schon unpassendes, das ihren Geist durchflutete. Gleichgültigkeit. Ruhe. Beinahe schon Gelassenheit. Warum sollte sie ihre letzte Nacht auf Erden weinend und vor Ungerechtigkeit schreiend verbringen? Warum sollte sie dem Kapitol diesen Sieg gönnen und diesen Pennern, die auch Big Five genannt wurden, nicht einfach die kalte Schulter zeigen?! Es war ihre Nacht! An der Seite dieses jungen Mädchens...Serenity.

 

Langsam und mit Bedacht, nicht ihre Stiefel ausversehen in die Glut zu halten, schlug sie ihre Beine übereinander und stützte dann einen Ellenbogen auf ihrem Knie ab. Dann blickte sie zu der Brünetten hinüber.

„Sag mal, Serenity...wenn du hier rauskommst, wartet da jemand auf dich zuhause? Ein Freund? Jemand, den den du liebst?“

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich hatte noch nie einen Freund. Die meisten Kerle aus meinem Distrikt träumen von den Mädchen, die die Hungerspiele gewinnen und dabei auch noch aussehen wie echte Stilikonen.“

Tea zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben und schaute in den Abendhimmel hinauf.

„Oh man...nimms mir nicht übel, aber die Kerle aus deinem Distrikt sind ja richtige Idioten...“

„Dich hätten sie wahrscheinlich alle gewollt, Tea. Du siehst so hübsch aus und bist auch noch stark.“

Die Angesprochene warf der Kleineren einen leichten Seitenblick zu und spürte, wie sich doch heimlich ein wenig Röte in ihr Gesicht schlich. Serenity hatte sie tatsächlich hübsch genannt...

„Daraus...würde leider nichts werden.“, Tea achtete darauf, dass sie ihre Worte richtig formulierte, „Kerle interessieren mich nicht wirklich.“

Und schneller als Tea es erwartet hatte, schien Serenity zu begreifen.

„Achso...dich interessieren Mädchen mehr?“

„Ja. Meine Familie hat sich zwar dazu entschlossen, diese Tatsache einfach totzuschweigen, aber so ist es.“

Serenity antwortete nichts darauf. Alles was sie tat, war stumm ihren Fisch zu essen und in den Sonnenuntergang zu sehen, der sich hinter dem Horizont seinem Ende zuneigte und der Dunkelheit Platz machte.

„Darf ich dir etwas sagen, Tea?“, fragte sie plötzlich und die Angesprochene fühlte ihr Herz ein wenig schlagen. Was hatte Serenity denn im Sinn?

„Natürlich. Was auch immer du willst.“

„Du bist die erste Person seit sehr langer Zeit, bei der ich mich wieder richtig sicher fühle.“

Tea öffnete den Mund, um der Jüngeren zu antworten, dass man in der Arena niemals richtig sicher war, doch Serenity schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf, so dass ihre braunen Haarsträhnen auf ihre Schultern fielen.

 

„Es ist wirklich so. Meine Mutter hat es nicht wirklich wahrgenommen, dass mein Name aus dem Lostopf gezogen wurden, sie hatte an diesem Tag mindestens schon 2 Flaschen Rotwein getrunken. Und als man mich weggebracht hat, war sie auch zu betrunken, um sich von mir zu verabschieden. Dann die Zeit im Kapitol, diese grässlichen Interviews und die Leute, die an uns herumgezerrt haben...ich habe mich noch nie so allein gefühlt.“

Vielleicht würde man eher das Gegenteil erwarten, doch Serenity wirkte in diesem Augenblick so stark auf Tea, wie sie selbst es niemals sein würde. Es verschlug ihr die Sprache. Das Mädchen hatte niemals so etwas wie Unterstützung oder Liebe erfahren und dennoch war sie hier in der Arena und hatte sich noch nicht aufgegeben. Obwohl das Schicksal ihr übel mitgespielt hatte, besaß sie immer noch Menschlichkeit.

„Ich weiß, dass das hier wahrscheinlich meine letzte Nacht sein wird und das ich die Hungerspiele nicht gewinnen kann.“, sprach Serenity weiter und Tea fühlte ihr Herz in die Hose rutschen bei den ehrlichen Worten, gegen die sie nicht widersprechen konnte.

„Ich hätte deshalb noch einen letzten Wunsch. Du musst ihn mir aber nicht erfüllen, ich will dich schließlich nicht ausnutzen, Tea.“

Einen letzten Wunsch...Tea ließ diese Worte für einen Moment auf sich wirken und dachte an den morgigen Tag, der wahrscheinlich ihrer beider Ende sein würde. Wenn sie Serenity ihren Wunsch erfüllen konnte, so würde sie es tun. Das Mädchen verdiente es.

„Schon in Ordnung, mach dir darum keine Gedanken. Was ist dieser Wunsch?“, fragte sie daher so positiv wie möglich – und bemerkte, wie Serenity ihrem Blick plötzlich nicht mehr auswich. Das Flackern ihres kleinen Lagerfeuers spiegelte sich in ihren sumpfgrünen Augen wieder.

 

„Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben jemanden geküsst. Würdest du mein erster und gleichzeitig mein letzter Kuss sein, Tea?“

 

Der Mund der älteren Braunhaarigen klappte ein wenig auf. Ein Kuss? Das war Serenitys letzter Wunsch? Sie ließ ihren Blick noch einmal an ihr auf- und abwandern und nahm Serenity noch einmal so wahr, wie sie neben ihr saß. Schlank und zierlich, anders als Tea selbst, die eher kurvig und groß gebaut war. Hätte sie Serenity an einem anderen Ort, zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt kennengelernt, hätte sie sicherlich versucht, sie ein wenig aus der Fassung zu bringen. Ein kleiner Flirt hier oder eine zufällige Berührung dort...Tea hätte das Mädchen gerne dazu gebracht, sich in sie zu verlieben und ihr vielleicht Dinge zu zeigen, die die Kerle aus ihrem Distrikt ihr sehr wahrscheinlich nicht geben konnten...

 

„Komm her.“, forderte Tea sie auf und langsam rutschte Serenity an sie heran.

„Schließ die Augen.“

Das Mädchen tat, wie ihm geheißen und Tea hörte ein letztes Mal auf das Rauschen der Wellen am Strand, bevor sie eine Hand an Serenitys Wange legte – und ihr einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf ihre Lippen gab.

Tea ließ sich Zeit und ihre Lippen zunächst bewegungslos auf denen von Serenity liegen. Doch als sie plötzlich spürte, wie das Mädchen seine Hände auch an ihre Wangen legte, öffnete sie vorsichtig ihren Mund und Serenity imitierte, was sie tat.

Teas Zungenspitze schob sich vorsichtig in Serenitys Mundhöhle und berührte die Zunge des Mädchens. Der kurze Gedanke daran, dass das Kapitol genau wusste, wo sie waren und was sie taten, schoss ihr durch den Kopf, doch tatsächlich war er ihr gleichgültig. Sie waren nicht die ersten, die so was in der Arena machten und im nationalen Fernsehen würde das Kapitol das auch nicht zeigen...es musste ja familienfreundlich sein. Eigentlich ein absoluter Witz. Sich gegenseitig ermordende Teenager wurden zu jeder Tag- und Nachtzeit live übertragen, aber ein Kuss zwischen zwei Mädchen würde mit Sicherheit nicht gesendet werden.

 

Ihr Kuss dauerte länger an, als Tea erwartet hätte, aber für sie war das mehr als in Ordnung. Sanft und vorsichtig führte sie Serenitys Zunge und spielte mit ihr, während die Hände des jüngeren Mädchens plötzlich zu Teas Oberkörper wanderten und sich ihre Arme um sie schlangen, um Tea in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. Ihr Herz begann schneller in ihrer Brust zu schlagen und Tea konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Gefühl in ihr ausbreitete, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte: Verlangen. Serenitys warmer, zarter Körper und ihre Lippen, die Tea plötzlich wieder Leben einzuhauchen schienen...

 

Als Serenity ihren Kuss vorsichtig löste und ihre Wimpern aufschlug, die die selbe Farbe besaßen, wie ihr hellbraunes Haar, fasste Tea einen Entschluss. Dies würde nicht ihre, nicht Serenitys letzte Nacht auf Erden werden – es würde ihre gemeinsame Nacht sein!

 

„Ich zeige dir etwas...“, murmelte sie gegen die feuchten Lippen der Kleineren und griff um sie herum, um den Reißverschluss zu fassen zu kriegen, der zu ihrem für die Arena konzipierten Anzug gehörte. Langsam zog sie ihn herunter und entblößte dabei Serenitys Rücken, während sie die Reaktion des Mädchens genau beobachtete. Doch Serenity hielt sie nicht auf, noch wirkte sie, als wäre es ihr unangenehm, als Tea vorsichtig damit begann, sie aus ihrem Anzug zu befreien.

Wirklich elegant sah es sicherlich nicht aus – die Anzüge waren praktisch gestaltet und erinnerten Tea in ihrer Beschaffenheit mehr an Taucheranzüge als an etwas, das sie schützen sollte, doch Serenity half ihr so gut es ging und lag schon wenige Sekunden später nur noch in ihrer Unterbekleidung neben Tea im Sand. Serenitys Haut war weiß wie milch und wurde nur von zwei schwarzen Kleidungsstücken unterbrochen, die sie noch am Leib trug, einen schwarzen BH und ein einfaches Höschen.

„Lehn dich zurück und genieße...“, raunte Tea ihr entgegen und schob sich zwischen Serenitys Oberschenkel, bevor sie ihren kleinen Körper mit ihrem eigenen bedeckte und ihre Lippen wieder mit Küssen bedeckte. Und als das Mädchen unter ihr sie sanft zwischen ihren nackten Oberschenkeln einklemmte und einen ihrer Küsse mit Lippen und Zunge erwiderte, hätte Tea sie am liebsten sofort mit Haut und Haaren gefressen.

 

Mit geschickten Fingern hatte sie kurzen Prozess mit dem schwarzen BH gemacht und ihn zur Seite geschoben, ehe sie ein wenig tiefer rutschte und Serenity einen schelmischen Blick unter ihrem dunkelbraunen Pony zuwarf. Mit beiden Händen umfasste sie die kleinen Brüste, deren Brustwarzen ebenfalls blass und fein waren und sich ihr in der kühlen Luft der Nacht bereits entgegen reckten und drückte sie vorsichtig zusammen, so dass sie Serenity ein paar feuchte Küsse auf das Schlüsselbein geben und dabei ihre Brüste massieren konnte.

Ein leises und genießerisches „Oh...“ war Musik in ihren Ohren.

Tea schenkte kurz den empfindlichen Brustwarzen der Kleinen ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit und saugte zärtlich an jeder Seite, bis ihr eigener Speichel nass und feucht auf der rosafarbenen Haut glänzte. Sie atmete sanft dagegen und die Gänsehaut, die sich sofort auf Serenitys Körper ausbreitete, ließ sie triumphierend lächeln.

Eine kleine Hand fuhr ihr durch die Haare, während sie Serenitys Brüste noch ein wenig weiter in ihren Händen wiegte.

„Bitte...zieh das aus, Tea...“

Sie musste Serenitys Blick nicht folgen um zu wissen, wovon sie sprach.

 

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen.“

Schnell hatte sie den Reißverschluss auf ihrem eigenen Rücken nach unten gezogen und befreite sich aus dem störenden Anzug, bevor sie ihn achtlos neben sich fallen ließ. Serenity beobachtete dabei jede ihrer Bewegungen und ohne Zeit zu vergeuden, entledigte sich Tea ebenfalls ihrem marineblauen BH, so dass ihre großen Brüste frei sprangen und sanft von Serenity gestreichelt wurden, die vorsichtig ihre Hand ausgestreckt hatte.

„Wow, du bist schön...“, hörte Tea ihre Stimme leise flüstern und auf Teas Gesicht bereite sich ein leichtes Lächeln aus.

„Du sollst dich doch entspannen, Süße...“

Sie gab Serenity einen neckischen Kuss auf den Mund, ehe sie sich ihren schlanken Hals und über ihr Brustbein hinunterküsste, alles begleitet vom leisen Atmen des Mädchens unter sich. Kurz ließ sie ihre Zunge in Serenitys Bauchnaben eintauchen, ehe sie ihr Gesicht auf Höhe ihrer Hüften brachte – und ihr einen Kuss gab, auf den dünnen Stoff des letzten Kleidungsstückes, das das Mädchen noch trug.

„Das kitzelt...“, kam es ein wenig verschämt aus Serenitys Mund und Tea empfand sie in diesem Moment als so süß und unschuldig, dass sie ihr am liebsten sofort das letzten Stück Stoff vom Leib gerissen hätte. Doch das hier sollte nicht Hals über Kopf geschehen. Es sollte Serenity zeigen, wie schön zwischenmenschliche Liebe sein könnte, insbesondere in Zeiten wie diesen...

 

Mit beiden Händen spreizte sie Serenitys Oberschenkel noch ein wenig weiter und ließ dann ihre Nasenspitze einmal von unten nach oben über die komplette Scham des Mädchens fahren, immer darauf bedacht, dass Serenity ihren Atem spürte, bevor sie genau das gleiche mit ihrer Zungenspitze wiederholte. Die störende Unterwäsche verhinderte dabei noch immer den direkten Hauptkontakt, aber Tea bemerkte bereits mit Wohlwollen, wie ihre kleine Serenity ihre Knie näher an sich heranzog, um Tea besseren Zugang zu verschaffen. Oh ja, es war zwar vielleicht ein klein wenig gemein, aber dafür würde es sich hinterher umso intensiver anfühlen.

Mit voller Absicht ließ sie Serenitys Körpermitte nun völlig außer Acht und begann stattdessen damit, die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel zu küssen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, wie das Mädchen sich auf die Unterlippe biss und wohl mit sich selbst damit rang, Tea doch darum zu bitten, sich endlich wieder richtig um sie zu kümmern...doch die Ältere der Beiden wollte letztendlich nicht so sein und legte sich wieder flach in den Sand, die Finger sofort in den Bund von Serenitys letztem Kleidungsstück eingehakt.

 

„Und jetzt...wischen wir den Big Five eines aus, in dem wir es uns hier gut gehen lassen...“

Mit diesen Worten befreite sie Serenity von ihrem Höschen – und verschwendete nicht eine einzige Sekunde länger, in dem sie augenblicklich ihre Zunge den gleichen Weg noch einmal nachfahren ließ, nur das sie dieses Mal die himmlische Nässe des Mädchens schmeckte und die zarte Haut, die zuvor noch niemals jemals so berührt hatte, wie Tea es tat.

„Ohh...Tea...“, seufzte die Kleinere unter ihr und Tea schob vorsichtig eine Hand unter ihren Hintern, während sich ihr zweiter Arm um Serenitys Oberschenkel schlang so das Tea Serenity in einer Position halten konnte, in der der sie sie ungestört weiter mit ihrer Zunge verwöhnen konnte.

Das Zucken ihres Beckens, als Tea weiterhin ihre Zunge langsam und mit wenig Druck über Serenitys empfindlichste Stelle gleiten ließ, veranlasste die Ältere dazu, vorsichtig einen Finger in das Mädchen zu schieben. Sachte, immerhin war sie eine Jungfrau...eine Jungfrau, die sich unglaublich verlockend anfühlte. Tea fühlte das wohlige Zucken ihrer eigenen Lenden.

 

„Ist das gut?“, raunte sie kehlig zwischen den Beinen der Jüngeren, während sie ihren Finger ein wenig nach oben krümmte und ihn vorsichtig vor- und zurückbewegte.

„Ja...“, Serenitys Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauchen und ein süßes, hohes Stöhnen verließ ihren Mund, als Tea gleichzeitig ihren Finger und ihre Zunge an ihr benutzte.

„Dann zeige ich dir jetzt noch etwas anderes...“

Tea ließ so plötzlich von der Kleineren ab, dass diese einen schwachen Protestlaut von sich gab und den Kopf anhob, um zu erkennen, was die Ältere tat.

„Shhhh...bleib einfach wo du bist...“

Mit einem leichten Grinsen hakte Tea die Daumen in ihre eigene Unterwäsche ein und zog sie sich in einer glatten Bewegung von ihren langen Beinen. Sie ging zwischen Serenitys immer noch gespreizten Oberschenkeln auf die Knie und öffnete sie noch ein wenig weiter, bevor sie eines ihrer Beine zwischen Serenitys hindurchschlang und den Oberschenkel der Kleineren mit ihren eigenen umschließen konnte.

Ihre Mitten berührten sich und trieb beiden einen leichten Rotschimmer ins Gesicht. Tea streckte ihre rechte Hand nach Serenity aus und die Jüngere ergriff sie, während Tea langsam damit begann, ihre Hüften zu bewegen, sich an der Kleineren zu reiben. Und offenbar traf sie damit genau den richtigen Nerv, denn das Mädchen unter ihr begann sich in ihre Hand zu verkrallen und Tea zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln beinahe einzuschließen.

 

„Bitte...“, brachte Serenity noch hervor, bevor ein langgezogenes Stöhnen ihren Mund verließ. Ihre Becken zuckte unter Tea und mit ein paar gezielten Bewegungen brachte sich die Brünette eigenständig zum Höhepunkt, während dem sie Serenity nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Ihr gerötetes Gesicht mit ihren glänzenden Augen und den feuchten Lippen, ihre blasse Haut, ihre kleinen runden Brüste und ihr zarter flacher Bauch. Ein so süßes Ding wie sie zu einem Höhepunkt zu bringen, verstärkte jenen, der gerade Tea durch die Venen jagte, nur noch mehr.

 

Erschöpft ließ sie sich von Serenity heruntergleiten und sich neben das Mädchen fallen und zu ihrer Überraschung war es Serenity, die ihre Arme um sie schlang und ihre Stirn gegen die von Tea lehnte.

„Dankeschön...“, hörte sie die Stimme der Kleineren murmeln und schlang nun selbst ihre Arme um den nackten Körper des Mädchens.

„Nicht dafür...“

Für einen Moment waren sie still, während sich ihre Atemzüge beruhigten und auch ihrer beider Herzschlag langsam wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig wurde. Wieder war es Serenity, die das Wort ergriff und wäre es Tea nicht schon früher klar gewesen, hätte sie spätestens jetzt mit Gewissheit sagen können, dass diese Kleine ihr den Kopf wirklich ein wenig verdreht hatte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie beide dem Tod geweiht waren.

 

„Ich habe eine unglaubliche Wut auf das Kapitol. Die Big Five. Jeden, der diese Hungerspiele gut heißt. Sie sollten es sein, die in der Arena sterben müssen.“

 

Serenitys Stimme war klar und deutlich, ganz anders als zuvor. Tea öffnete ihre Augen und blickte direkt in das klare Sumpfgrün vor ihrer Nasenspitze.

„Eins kriegen sie trotzdem nicht – unseren Kampfgeist. Und selbst wenn wir nicht gewinnen, haben wir ihnen ein kleines Schnippchen geschlagen.“

Ein kämpferisches Grinsen schlicht sich auf die Lippen des jüngeren Mädchens und Tea hätte sie am liebsten schon wieder geküsst und auf ihren Rücken gerollt...

„Ich hoffe, sie haben es doch live im Fernsehen übertragen, dort wo es alle sehen können!“, Serenity warf dem sternenklaren Nachthimmel einen trotzigen Blick zu. Süß. Einfach nur zuckersüß.

Dann rappelte sich die Jüngere, immer noch nackt und mit zerzausten Haaren vom Boden auf und streckte Tea ihre Hand hin.

 

„Kommst du nochmal mit Schwimmen? Ein allerletztes Mal?“


	10. Teamwork - Flareshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein erster Versuch an einem OT3...:'D
> 
> Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mich wissen lassen würdet, ob es flüssig und verständlich genug geschrieben ist und wie es euch gefallen hat. =)
> 
> Triggerwarnings: keine...das hier ist wirklich nur reines PWP...:D

Seto Kaiba hasste es abgrundtief, nach einem mehr als unbefriedigenden Meeting nachhause kommen zu müssen.

Nicht, dass er heute keinen Erfolg vorweisen konnte – ganz im Gegenteil, Pegasus' Vertreter hatten seine Forderungen vollständig angenommen und akzeptiert – doch er hasste es, wenn er seine Gegenüber nicht einschüchtern und nervös zittern lassen konnte. Und die Vertreter Pegasus' waren in diesem Punkt beinahe so gestrickt wie Pegasus selbst. Sie nahmen ihn selten wirklich ernst und alles was sie taten, hatte einen gewissen ironischen Unterton.

 

Seto hasste es. Seto hasste sie. Seto hasste es, mit einem solchen Gefühl in den Feierabend gehen zu müssen.

Wobei er strenggenommen eigentlich niemals Feierabend hatte. Arbeit gab es immer und er würde definitiv noch ein paar Stunden an seinem privaten Rechner in seinem Schlafzimmer verbringen, bevor er vor Müdigkeit wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr sitzen konnte und dann ins Bett gehen...

 

Als er sich Schuhe und Jacke entledigt hatte und seine Hand bereits auf der Klinke der Schlafzimmertür platziert hatte, war ihm plötzlich, als würde er von der anderen Seite der Tür ein gedämpftes Kichern vernehmen. Ohne es zu wollen hielt er inne und zog fragend die Brauen zusammen. Mokuba schlief schon seit mehreren Stunden und außerdem war er längst zu alt dafür, bei seinem älteren Bruder im Bett zu schlafen, geschweige denn, in seinem Schlafzimmer zu warten und ihm irgendeinen kindischen Streich zu spielen.

So schnell wie ihm der Gedanke gekommen war, vergaß er ihn auch wieder. Er bildete sich bereits Stimmen ein. Dieses Meeting hatte ihm aber auch wirklich den letzten Nerv geraubt!

 

Kopfschüttelnd trat er in sein Schlafzimmer ein – und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Seine linke Hand verkrampfte sich um den Aktenkoffer, den er immer noch bei sich trug. War das ein Traum?! War er während des Meetings eingeschlafen und das hier war nur ein Produkt seiner Fantasie?!

 

Zwei Paar Augen blickten ihn von seinem Bett aus an. Das eine Paar groß, unschuldig und glänzend, das andere ein wenig schräg stehend und mit schwarzen, dichten Wimpern. Die Haarfrisuren, die zu den beiden ihm wohlbekannten Menschen gehörten, waren nahezu identisch und auch ihre Kleidung glich sich komplett – sie trugen nämlich so gut wie gar nichts. Lediglich schwarze, enganliegende Boxershorts. Ansonsten saßen sie unbekleidet und sich an den Händen haltend auf seinem Bett und schauten ihn so erwartungsvoll an, als würde Seto ihnen jeden Moment etwas darbieten.

 

„Wie kommt ihr hier rein? Es war überall abgeschlossen!“

Der Präsident der Kaiba Corporation fühlte das Adrenalin durch seine Blutbahn schießen. Entsetzt sah er dabei zu, wie der Kleinere der beiden sich nur lächelnd an seinen Yami lehnte und dieser Seto eine Antwort gab.

 

„Kaiba...wir haben schon auf dich gewartet. Komm, gesell dich zu uns.“

 

Einladend strich Yami mit seiner flachen Hand über das Bettlaken unter ihnen und Seto bemerkte, dass sie seine Bettdecke irgendwo hin verstaut haben mussten, wo er sie nicht sehen konnte. Ein paar Mal blinzelte er, um sich wirklich sicher zu sein, dass das was er sah, kein Trugbild war.

Yugi Muto und sein Yami auf seinem Bett. Halbnackt. Ihre Haut so weiß wie Pergamentpapier, ihre Wangen gerötet, ihre Lippen feucht und rosig.

Wie war das möglich und vor allem...wieso hatte dieses Bild so etwas...ästhetisches für ihn?!

 

„Wie...was...“, Seto hasste es, wenn er stammelte und mit einer Situation sichtlich überfordert war, aber er konnte seine Worte einfach nicht passend formulieren. Alles was er tun konnte, war seinen Aktenkoffer abzustellen und weiterhin das Bild anzustarren, das sich ihm bot.

Yugi hielt sich verschämt eine Hand vor den Mund, um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken und lehnte sich dann zu seinem Yami hin, um ihm ein paar sanfte Küsse auf die nackte Schulter zu geben, während Yami wieder das Wort ergriff.

 

„Kaiba...du siehst aus, als hättest du einen harten Tag gehabt. Komm zu uns, dann wird es dir besser gehen.“

Einladend streckte er seine schlanke Hand mit dem Lederarmband, das Seto zuvor nicht aufgefallen war, in Richtung des Geschäftsmannes, dessen Herz sich überhaupt nicht zu beruhigen schien. Manchmal, wenn die Tage in der Firma wirklich so zäh und hart waren, wie der heutige, hatte er sich durchaus schon ein wenig Gesellschaft in seinem Bett gewünscht. Doch da er meistens beschäftigt war und die meisten Frauen und Männer um ihn herum ihn langweilten oder sogar abstießen, war das einzige, das ihm noch blieb, seine eigene Hand.

Ein feuchter, warmer Mund und geschickte Finger, die nicht seine eigenen waren, wären die pure Erfüllung seiner Wünsche und es fiel ihn tatsächlich schwer, den Blick von Yamis Lippen zu nehmen, während er sprach.

Yugi griff erneut nach der Hand von Yami und Seto sah, wie ihre Finger miteinander spielten. Alles was sie taten wirkte so...synchron, aber dennoch natürlich. Wie Spiegelbilder... sehr hübsche Spiegelbilder.

 

„Ist das eine Art Scherz? Filmt ihr das hier und stellt es ins Internet?“

Obwohl die Situation nicht bedrohlich wirkte, gab es immer noch einen Teil in Seto Kaibas Gehirn, der ihn zur Vorsicht riet. Der ihn davor warnte, irgendetwas zu tun, das ihn hinterher zum Gespött machen könnte. Und zum ersten Mal ergriff Yugi das Wort.

„Du kannst das komplette Zimmer nach einer versteckten Kamera auf den Kopf stellen, doch du wirst nichts finden und das beste verpassen, Seto...Yami und ich sind aus freien Stücken hier.“

Er warf dem Größeren einen verschwörerischen Blick zu und dieser erwiderte ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, bevor er seine Hand erneut zu Seto hin ausstreckte.

 

„Komm...“

 

Und Seto Kaiba folgte der Aufforderung.

Einen Kloß im Hals hinunterschluckend und wie ferngesteuert durchquerte er das Zimmer, ehe er vor der Kante des Bettes stehen blieb – und sofort von zwei Paar Händen empfanden wurde, die sich sowohl auf seine Schultern, als auch an seine Seiten legten. Yami hatte sich auf dem Bett vor ihn gekniet und befand sich nun auf gleicher Augenhöhe, während Yugi sich geduckt hatte und mit vorsichtigen Handgriffen damit begonnen hatte, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes von unten hinauf zu öffnen.

 

„Ich bin froh, dass du dich dafür entschieden hast...“

Yamis tiefe, monotone Stimme klang ehrlich glücklich und seine schönen Hände hatten sich an Setos Wangen gelegt, ehe er ihm einen Blick direkt in die Augen schenkte. Und noch ehe der Präsident der Kaiba Corporation fragen konnte, was der ehemals ägyptische Pharao im Sinn hatte, gab Yami ihm einen sanften Kuss. Für Seto war es, als würde man ihn das erste Mal in seinem ganzen Leben küssen. So lange hatte ihn niemand mehr berührt, so lange hatte er mit niemandem mehr irgendeine Form von Körperkontakt genossen...Und als Yami vorsichtig, ohne ihn zu bedrängen damit begann, ihren Kuss zu einem Zungenkuss werden zu lassen, ließ er es geschehen. Mit einer fast schon quälenden Zärtlichkeit spürte er Yamis Zunge, die behutsam über seine fuhr und seine Lippen, die sich gegen seine bewegten.

Yugi hatte unterdessen sein Hemd geöffnet und auch seine Krawatte gelöst und beides schnell zu Boden gleiten lassen. Selbst Setos Hose hatte der Kleinere schnell geöffnet, ihm jedoch nicht ausgezogen.

Fast so, als würden sie sich ein geheimes Zeichen geben, verschwanden Yamis Lippen von seinem Mund und er wurde an jeweils einer Hand auf das Bett gezogen, wo ihn die Beiden bestimmt an das Kopfende dirigierten und ihn mit dem Rücken angelehnt zum aufrechten Sitzen bekamen.

 

Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen schmiegten sich zwei wunderbar warme und weiche Körper an seine nackten Seiten und begannen damit, ihm über Brust und Bauch zu streicheln, so bedächtig, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt. Und dieses Mal waren es Yugis Lippen, die sich zuerst seinen Kiefer bis zu seinem Ohr entlang küssten, bevor sie in seine Halsbeuge wanderten und die empfindliche Haut dort beknabberten. Dem Präsidenten der Kaiba Corporation schoss zwar sofort durch den Kopf, dass er als ernstzunehmende Führungspersönlichkeit sich definitiv nicht irgendwo mit Knutschflecken blicken lassen konnte, doch Yugis Zuwendung fühlte sich so gut an, dass er ihn beim besten Willen nicht von sich schieben konnte. Vielmehr stellte sich in ihm das Verlangen ein, den Kleinen auf sich zu ziehen, nackte Haut auf nackter Haut zu spüren und ihn zu küssen, während er mit seinen Händen seinen kleinen Hintern festhielt...

 

Yami lenkte ihn von seinen eigenen, sehr lebendigen Vorstellungen ab, indem er Setos Kopf noch einmal zu sich hindrehte und ihm einen schnellen und intensiven Zungenkuss gab, bevor er das Verwöhnen von Setos nacktem Oberkörper Yugi überließ und stattdessen an ihm herabrutschte, um sich wie selbstverständlich und mit einem wissenden Grinsen zwischen Setos Oberschenkel zu setzen. Seto entging nicht, dass die beiden sich gegenseitig kaum berührten, sondern sich vollständig auf ihn konzentrierten...hatten sie etwa Übung in so etwas? Einen Dritten zu verführen?

 

Während er die zärtlichen Küsse und sanften Bisse, die Yugi ihm immer noch schenkte weiter genoss, fühlte er auch schon Yamis Hand, die sich im Gegensatz zu den zuvor sanften Berührungen nun mit festem Druck auf seine geöffnete Hose legte. Die Berührung durch den schweren Stoff ließ ihn hörbar einatmen. Es war nicht so, dass es ihm nicht gefiel – im Gegenteil, das was die beiden mit ihm taten, fühlte sich verboten gut an – doch irgendetwas in ihm zweifelte immer noch daran, wo das ganze hinführen sollte. Wollten sie es wirklich bis zum Ende durchziehen...? Und was genau hatten sie für ihn ausgeheckt, immerhin eröffneten sich ihnen zu dritt einige Möglichkeiten mehr...

 

Der Druck auf seinen Schritt erhöhte sich und gerade, als Yamis Hand sich flink in seine Hose schob, war es Yugi, der sich rittlings auf seinen Bauch schwang und ihm so die Sicht versperrte. Stattdessen schlang der Kleinere die Arme um Setos Nacken und küsste ihn, so dass der junge braunhaarige Mann kaum noch wusste, wie ihm geschah.

Alles was er tun konnte, war zu fühlen und zu genießen. Yugis kleine Zunge in seinem Mund. Seine kleinen Hände, die mit den Haaren in seinem Nacken spielten. Die Beule in Yugis Shorts, die sich bereits an seiner Bauchdecke rieb. Und Yamis Hände, die ihn gleichzeitig aus dem Rest seiner Kleidung befreiten, so dass er nackt und entblößt unter dem Hikari lag und sein halbharter Schwanz bereits auf seinem Unterbauch zu liegen kam. Auch wenn er es nie laut ausgesprochen hätte, doch die beiden hatten ihn in diesem Moment vollständig in ihrer Hand...im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Und er wünschte sich, dass sie weitermachten. Ihn berührten. Ihm mehr Zärtlichkeiten von ihren zauberhaften Händen und Mündern schenkten...doch der Hikari und sein Yami stoppten plötzlich in dem was sie taten.

 

Fast schon entsetzt beobachtete Seto, wie Yugi von ihm herunterstieg und sich zu seinem Yami gesellte, der noch immer zwischen Setos Beinen kniete und eine Hand auf dem linken Oberschenkel platziert hatte. Der Brünette biss sich auf die Zungenspitze und hoffte so sehr, dass er sie weiter in Richtung seiner Lenden schieben würde, denn Yamis Hände waren feingliedrig und schön, mit gepflegten, langen Fingernägeln...sie würden traumhaft um seinen Schwanz herum aussehen.

Doch dieser verfluchte Yami ließ stattdessen gänzlich von ihm ab und wandte sich stattdessen Yugi zu. Statt auf Setos nun pulsierende Erektion legte er seine Hände an die Wangen des Kleinsten der Runde und zum ersten Mal agierten sie nur miteinander, ohne Seto auch nur zu berühren. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund sah der junge CEO dabei zu, wie sie sich gegenseitig küssten und dabei offensichtlich eine wahre Show für ihn hinlegten. Ihre Zungen spielten auf so schamlose Art und Weise miteinander, dass es Setos Blut zum Kochen brachte.

 

Wieder war es Yami, der sich von Yugi löste und seine Hände den schmalen Rücken seines Hikaris herunterfahren ließ, um ihm spielerisch an den Hintern zu packen.

„Wir haben da etwas für dich vorbereitet Seto...möchtest du es sehen?“

Dem Angesprochenen war es nicht möglich, zu antworten. Zu sehr nahm ihn das Bild ein, wie Yami die hervorstehenden Backen durchknetete und damit spielte und wie stramm sie erschienen...alles was er konnte, war ein Nicken zustande zu bringen.

Mit einem wissenden Grinsen warfen sich Yugi und Yami einen Blick zu, bevor der Größere Yugis Boxershorts nach unten zog und der Kleinere dabei half, sich aus ihnen zu befreien.

Sofort ließ Yugi sich auf alle Viere fallen, so dass sein Gesicht von Seto abgewandt war und Yami, der noch immer neben ihm kniete, zog ihm sanft die Pobacken auseinander und offenbarte Seto, was sich dazwischen verbarg.

 

„Sieh nur...“

Yugis blasse Haut bildete einen schönen Kontrast zu dem Plug, der schimmerte wie ein schwarzer Diamant und Setos Gedanken rasen ließ. Wie lange trug der Kleine ihn schon? Bedeutete das, er wäre sofort bereit dafür, von Seto...

 

„Möchtest du mich ficken?“

Die Tatsache, dass Yugis unschuldige Stimme etwas so vulgäres aussprach, bereitete Seto Gänsehaut und er fühlte Scham und gleichzeitig die pure Geilheit in sich aufsteigen, als er erneut wortlos nickte. Verdammt, ja. Er wollte sich in dem kleinen Arsch versenken, er wollte es so sehr...

 

„Dann sollten wir zuerst dafür sorgen, dass auch du...vorbereitet bist.“

Yami ließ Yugis Pobacken los und der Kleine drehte sich wieder mit dem Gesicht zu Seto hin, bevor sie beide ihre Aufmerksamkeit zwischen seine Beine richteten. Vollkommen synchron, als gäbe es unausgesprochene Absprachen zwischen ihnen, leckten sie jeweils beide an den Seiten von Setos hartem Schwanz hinauf zu der rosaroten Spitze, bevor Yugi seinen Kopf zur Seite lehnte und stattdessen seine Hand um den pulsierenden Schaft legte – und Yami die Führung dabei überließ, Setos Schwanz in seinem Mund verschwinden zu lassen.

Doch nicht für allzu lange. Gerade als der junge Präsident der Kaiba Corporation sich zurücklehnte und unter einem sanften Wimmern begann, die feuchte Enge von Yamis Mundhöhle zu genießen, entließ dieser ihn auch schon wieder – und Yugi übernahm stattdessen den Blowjob. Von einer Enge in die nächste. Yami unterstützte seinen Hikari, in dem er seine Finger vorsichtig in seiner aufgestellten Haarfrisur vergrub und ihn unter unterdrücktem Würgen tiefer auf den Schaft presste. Immer wieder und wieder und die Gefühle, die sie damit in Seto auslösten, waren so unbeschreiblich geil und verboten zugleich, dass Seto bereits jetzt schon gerne gekommen wäre. Am liebsten quer über Yugis Gesicht. Um hinterher dabei zuzusehen, wie Yami es von den rosigen Wangen des Kleineren leckte.

Aber das hier sollte nicht so schnell vorbei sein. Besonders nicht, da Yugi sich mit sanfter Gewalt unter Yamis Griff befreite und mit seiner Hand die klebrige Mischung aus Speichel und klarem Präejakulat quer über Setos Schwanz verteilte und alles so gleitend machte, dass jede noch so kleine Streicheleinheit schon wohlige Schauer in ihm auslöste.

Yami gab Yugi einen schnellen Kuss auf seine gerötete Wange, ehe auch er Setos Spitze noch einmal kurz in den Mund nahm und seinen eigenen Speichel darauf verteilte, bevor er um seinen Hikari herumgriff und ihm schnell den Plug entfernte.

 

„Na los, Kaiba.“

Der herausfordernde Tonfall, den Yami sonst nur verwendete, wenn sie sich gerade mitten in einem Duell befanden, ließ Setos Wangen glühen. Aber es erweckte auch seinen altbekannten Kampfgeist in ihm, der ihn dazu brachte, sich aufzurappeln und Yugi an seinem Handgelenk zu packen. Oh ja, er würde den Kleinen vögeln, bis er seinen eigenen Namen nicht mehr richtig buchstabieren könnte...

 

Ohne nachzudenken hatte er den Hikari mit seinem eigenen Gewicht in die Matratze gedrückt, so dass seine Nase in Yugis Halsbeuge vergraben wurde und ihre Erektionen für einen kurzen Moment aneinander rieben und ihre Bäuche benetzte. Die Atmosphäre war unglaublich aufgeladen und sicherlich wäre es noch eine zusätzliche süße Folter gewesen, wenn Seto sich selbst und den Kleinen noch ein wenig hingehalten hätte. Doch der große Braunhaarige konnte und wollte nicht mehr warten.

 

Ein letztes Mal saugte er Yugis Geruch durch seine Nase ein – beide, Yugi und sein Yami rochen wirklich angenehm, Seto konnte sogar den Geruch ihres Shampoos in ihren Haaren wahrnehmen – während er gleichzeitig nach Yugis Kniekehlen griff und sie so weit in Richtung der stacheligen Frisur drückte, dass er Yugi unter sich beinahe zur Hälfte faltete.

Die großen Augen des kleineren Mannes weiteten sich überrascht, doch er ließ es mit sich geschehen und half Seto sogar dabei, in dem er seine eigenen Arme um seine Waden schlang.

Der Plug zahlte sich tatsächlich aus – Seto fühlte , wie sich seine Lenden zusammenzogen, als er sich ohne großen Widerstand fast vollständig in dem Kleinen versenken konnte. Und trotz der Vorarbeit war Yugi immer noch so eng, dass Seto blind vor Lust und Erregung sofort begann, ihn unter sich zu ficken. Er brauchte mehr. Mehr von dieser Enge, die ihn umschloss, mehr von diesem kleinen Körper, dessen blonde Ponysträhnen bei jedem Stoß unter ihm in Yugis Stirn fielen...

 

Und während er sich immer wieder in dem Kleinen versenkte, dabei seine Hände in Yugis schmale Hüften krallte, wurde ihm mit einem Mal bewusst, dass Yami sich auffallend still verhielt. Unter seinen eigenen verschwitzen Haarsträhnen suchte er ihn rasch und erblickte ihn am Fußende des Bettes, Seto konnte nicht genau erkennen, was er tat, da Yugis Arme sich mit einem genießerischen Atemzug um seinen Nacken legten und seinen Kopf so wieder zu dem Hikari hinzog, doch er erhaschte einen schnellen Blick auf Yamis nackten Körper, der ihm zugewandt auf der Seite lag. Er musste sich seiner Shorts entledigt haben, während Seto damit beschäftigt gewesen war, Yugi hart zu nehmen.

 

„Oh...das fühlt sich so gut an...“, flüsterte der Hikari in sein Ohr und der Größere glaubte schon wieder, durchdrehen zu müssen. Das hier machte ihn so sehr an, dass er beinahe schon irritiert war, als die Matratze sich leicht neben ihnen senkte und er ein zweites Paar Hände spürte, dass sich an seine Schultern legte und ihm stumm zu verstehen gab, dass er innehalten sollte.

Mit einem unwilligen Knurren stoppte er seine Stöße und als hätte Yugi nur auf dieses Kommando gewartet, entzog er sich ihm und schob sich unter ihm hervor – nicht jedoch ohne sich vorher noch einmal um Seto herum angespannt zu haben und Seto noch frustrierter zurückzulassen, als das Engegefühl um ihn herum einfach verschwand. Doch Abhilfe sollte schnell geschafft werden.

 

„Es ist Yamis Zug...“, flüsterte der Kleinste der Runde und erinnerte Seto ebenfalls an ihre Duel Monsters-Spiele, in denen sie sich noch als erbitterte Feinde gegenübergestanden hatten.

Und während Yugi es sich nun bequem machte, schob sein Yami sich zwischen Setos immer noch leicht geöffnete Oberschenkel – allerdings nicht wie Yugi auf seinem Rücken, sondern er rollte sich prompt auf den Bauch und warf Seto noch einen grinsenden Blick über seine Schulter zu, bevor seine schönen Hände seine Pobacken ergriffen.

Setos Herz machte beinahe einen Satz, als Yami seine Hüfte von der Matratze erhob und ihm so seinen kleinen, rosanen Eingang präsentierte, der bereits feucht glänzte und sich allein durch die Spreizung ein wenig öffnete. Hatte Yami sich gerade...selbst vorgedehnt, während er ihm und Yugi zugesehen hatte?

 

„Fuck...“,

Seto war eigentlich niemand, der besonders laut im Bett war oder auf totalen Dirty Talk stand, doch ein kurzes Fluchen entfuhr ihm dennoch, als er langsam in Yami eindrang. Er konnte nicht sagen, wer der beiden sich enger oder besser anfühlte, doch allein die Tatsache, dass sie sich beide von ihm nehmen ließen, gaben ihm das Gefühl, jeden Moment zu platzen.

Mit einem wohligen tiefen Grollen grub er seine Finger in Yamis dralle Pobacken und stieß so heftig zu, dass er ihn sogar ein wenig über die Matratze schob, Das klatschende Geräusch ihrer verschwitzten Haut, so wie Yamis leises Seufzen, das jedes Mal, wenn er sich wieder in ihn schob zu hören war, setzte so viel Adrenalin in ihm frei, dass Seto ihm sogar einen so festen Schlag auf den Hintern verpasste, dass Yami einen roten Handabdruck davon trug.

Yugi ruhte neben Yamis wilder Haarpracht und beobachtete stumm das Geschehen, während er den Kopf seines Yamis streichelte. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über Yamis Wirbelsäule in Richtung seines Steißbeines gleiten, was wohl zur Folge hatte, dass er Yami ein wenig kitzelte – und dieser seinen Rücken augenblicklich mehr durchdrückte und sich anspannte, so dass Seto sich schon beinahe in ihm eingeschlossen fühlte. Oh Gott. Er musste dringend irgendwie verhindern, dass er seine Ladung gleich in Yami verteilte, sonst würde das hier gleich beendet sein...

 

Mit einem gequälten Keuchen zog er sich aus Yami zurück und blieb für einen Moment einfach in seiner knienden Haltung sitzen, um seinen Herzschlag und seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Er sah Yami und Yugi, die sich gegenseitig anlächelten und und sich dann gleichzeitig zu ihm umdrehten.

 

„Möchtest du dich entspannen?“, fragte Yugi ihn so engelsgleich, als würde er Seto gerade beiläufig fragen, ob er ihm eine Tasse Tee anbieten könnte. Doch der junge CEO wusste, dass Yugi es faustdick hinter den Ohren hatte...in dieser Nacht war ihm so einiges über Yami und Yugi klar geworden.

 

Sein Mund war zu trocken, um ihnen eine Antwort zu geben, doch Yami war schneller als Seto selbst und hatte seine Hände auf seine Brust gelegt, um Seto zu gestikulieren, dass er sich an das Kopfende des Bettes lehnen sollte.

Als wäre er völlig willenlos leistete der Präsident der Kaiba Corporation Folge und setzte sich aufrecht gegen das dunkle Holz – als Yugi auch schon flink in seinen Schoss geklettert war und seine Lippen mit Küssen überhäufte.

„Shhhhh...“, war alles, was er ihm zuflüsterte und legte eine Hand auf Setos Brust ab, während er mit der anderen um sich herumgriff. Als er Seto quälend langsam wieder in sich einführte und dabei leise vor sich hinstöhnte, konnte der Braunhaarige nicht anders und seine Hände an Yugis Hüften legen, um ihm dabei zu helfen und auch, um tiefer in ihn vordringen zu können. Der Kleine war schon wieder so heiß und eng...und als er auch noch begann, sich auf ihm zu bewegen, konnte Seto nicht anders und stieß sanft von unten in ihn hinein, was sie beide zum Aufkeuchen brachte.

 

„Oh...“

Yugis Stimme nahm einen überraschten Tonfall an und auch Seto musste ein wenig irritiert blinzeln, als er Yamis Gewicht auf seinen Knien spürte und sah, wie der Größere sich von hinten an Yugi schmiegte und seine Arme um ihn schlang. Mit einer Hand streichelte er Yugis Bauch und mit der anderen Hand umfasste er Yugis Erektion. Der Kleinere reagierte sofort und stieß mit jedem Rollen seiner Hüften in Yamis Handfläche hinein, die Kombination aus Setos Schwanz und den Berührungen seines Yamis ließ seinen Blick absolut lustverschleiert erscheinen und seinen Mund schamlos offen stehen.

 

„Ich...ich komme...“, hauchte der Kleine schließlich nach nur kurzer Zeit und klammerte sich an Setos Schultern fest, bevor er stöhnend und spannend sowohl über Yamis Hand, als auch Setos Unterbauch kam und eine weitere Körperflüssigkeit der Mischung aus Schweiß und Speichel auf ihrer Haut hinzufügte.

Seto hätte es ihm liebend gerne gleichgetan. Einfach dem inneren Druck nachgeben, der sich bereits wie eine Folter in ihm ausbreitete. Selbst sein harter Schwanz war langsam mehr als nur sensibel. Er wollte kommen...und fühlte sich doch irgendwie dafür verantwortlich, Yugi und Yami gleichwertig zu behandeln.

 

Yugi, der erschöpft auf ihm zusammengesackt war, rutschte bereitwillig von ihm herunter und schmiegte sich an seine rechte Seite, während seine Fingerspitzen noch einmal kurz über Yamis Handfläche strichen, als wolle er ihm irgendetwas überreichen.

Und ehe Seto sich versah, hatte Yami den Platz auf seinem Schoss eingenommen, an dem Yugi zuvor gewesen war und sich hungrig auf Setos Lippen gestürzt, um ihm einen ausgedehnten, wilden Zungenkuss zu geben. Doch die Hände des CEO griffen bereits nach Yamis Hintern und kneteten ihn ungeduldig, während er seine Erektion schon eindringlich zwischen den weichen Backen auf- und abrieb.

 

„Na komm...wir erlösen dich endlich...“

Die tiefe Stimme Yamis raunte gegen Setos bereits leicht angeschwollenen Lippen und endlich, endlich erlaubte er ihm, richtig in ihn einzudringen.

 

Der junge Chef der größten Spielefirma der Welt schloss die Augen und ließ sich von Yami und seiner unglaublichen Enge in Richtung seines Orgasmus reiten. Es fühlte sich so traumhaft gut an, dass er sich ernsthaft fragte, ob das hier vielleicht nur eine Illusion war. Vielleicht war er an seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen und seine eigene, notgeile Fantasie hatte ihn übermannt...aber der Kontakt von Haut auf Haut, das erregte Stöhnen und das heiße Gefühl, mit dem Yami ihn umschloss fühlten sich nicht wirklich wie ein Traum an. Als er dann auch noch ein seltsames Kitzeln verspürte, öffnete er die Augen erneut und blickte auf einen dreifarbigen Haarschopf hinunter, der sich plötzlich ebenfalls in seinem Schoß befand – Yugi hatte damit begonnen, Yami zusätzlich oral zu befriedigen, während er Seto ritt.

Der ehemalige Pharao verkrallte eine Hand in Yugis Haar und die andere in Setos Schulter, während er ein tiefes Grollen ausstieß und so heftig in Yugis Mundhöhle kam, dass es dem Kleineren aus dem Mundwinkel rann und in Setos Schritt tropfte.

 

Der Anblick allein reichte aus, dass Seto endlich von seinem Orgasmus überrollt wurde. Mit einem erstickten Keuchen ließ er es einfach geschehen – und kam.

So heftig und viel, dass er beinahe Angst hatte, Yami komplett aufzufüllen. Er war zu lange nicht mehr gekommen und diese beiden verdammten Bengel hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn lange genug zu quälen, dass sein Orgasmus sich anfühlte, als würde man ihn an den Rand des Ertrinkens bringen und ihn kurz zuvor wieder an die Oberfläche ziehen.

 

„Verdammt...Yami...Yugi...“

 

Seine eigene Stimme klang rau und kaum nach ihm selbst, als die Nachwehen seines Höhepunktes ihn überrollten und er seine Arme kraftlos zu seinen Seiten fallen ließ, sein verschwitztes Haar klebte ihm an Stirn und Schläfen. Yami führte zwei seiner Finger unter Setos Kinn und brachte ihn so dazu, noch einmal nach oben in sein Gesicht zu schauen, bevor er ihm einen grinsenden Kuss auf den Mund gab und dann von ihm herunterrutschte, an seine freie Seite. Yugis Hand wanderte sofort über Setos Körper hinweg und ergriff die von Yami, der sie ergriff und liebevoll streichelte.

Sie alle mussten verklebt und verschwitzt sein, doch niemand von ihnen war gewillt, jetzt aus dem Bett aufzustehen und zu duschen. Es herrschte eine kurze Stille zwischen ihnen, in denen besonders Seto versuchte, das was geschehen war, zu verarbeiten. Hatten sie ihn gerade wirklich verführt? Und das auch noch auf eine...ziemlich gute Art und Weise?

 

„Macht ihr so etwas öfters?“

Fragte er schließlich direkt heraus und hatte bereits seinen leicht sarkastischen, kaiba-typischen Tonfall wiedergefunden. Er hörte Yugi ein wenig kichern.

„Möglich.“, war die einzige Antwort, die er vernahm und er blickte irritiert zuerst in Yugis, dann in Yamis Gesicht, die ihn jedoch nur so lieb anlächelten, als könnten sie kein Wässerchen trüben. Als hätten sie ihm gerade nicht den Schwanz gelutscht und sich von ihm durchvögeln lassen.

 

„Tst...und wen sucht ihr euch als nächstes aus? Irgendjemanden, den wir alle kennen? Vielleicht Wheeler, diesen Idioten?“

„Wer sagt denn, dass wir mit dir schon fertig sind?“

 

Die ungewohnt schnippische, freche Antwort ließ Setos Kopf entsetzt zu Yugi fliegen, der ihn mit einem Mal sehr verschwörerisch angrinste und dabei seinem Yami unglaublich ähnlich sah.

„Yugi hat ganz recht...“, stimmte der Größere seinem Hikari zu und ließ seine Hand los, um sie an Setos Wange zu legen und zu sich zu drehen.

 

„Das war lediglich Runde eins. Aber wir sind noch lange nicht fertig mit dir, Kaiba...ein gutes Duell hat immer eine Revanche.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich entschuldige mich übrigens für den völlig unkreativen Titel...mir ist echt nichts besseres eingefallen. D:


	11. VENOM - Bronzeshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was macht man, wenn man ein riesengroßer AU-Fan ist, frisch aus VENOM aus dem Kino kommt und den Gedanken einfach nicht loswird, dass ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt mit langer Zunge und leicht sadistischen Tendenzen einen irgendwie an einen allzu bekannten YGO-Villain erinnert? Richtig - man schreibt ein AU dazu. :--D
> 
> Es wäre vielleicht von Vorteil, wenn ihr VENOM bereits gesehen habt, um euch gewisse Gegebenheiten besser vorstellen zu können, aber ich habe versucht es so zu formulieren, dass man es auch versteht, wenn man den Film nicht gesehen hat. :) 
> 
> Triggerwarnings: Tod einiger Nebencharaktere, leichte Gewalt

„Tür schließt.“  
Eine mechanische, klare Frauenstimme erfüllte die gläserne Kammer und ließ das Schloss, welches die Tür versiegelte einrasten und somit jegliche Fluchtmöglichkeiten aus dem gläsernen Gefängnis verschwinden. 

Lavendelfarbene Augen wanderten zu den Personen, die er durch die Glasscheibe auf der anderen Seite sehen konnte. Einer von ihnen war ein großer, schlanker Mann mit kastanienbraunem Haar.  
„Sie brauchen nicht nervös zu sein. Wir werden Ihnen nun einige Fragen stellen, die zur Routine gehören, machen Sie sich also keine Sorgen.“  
Leichter gesagt, als getan. Er ließ seinen Blick noch einmal durch den Raum wandern. Außer ihm – dem sogenannten „Versuchsteilnehmer“ - war der gläserne Raum beinahe leer. Das einzige, was sich noch mit ihm darin befand, war ein gläsernes Gefäß, in dem eine schwarze Flüssigkeit waberte, von der er nicht wirklich sagen konnte, was genau sie war. 

„Wie ist Ihr Name?“  
„Marik Ishtar.“  
„Wie alt sind Sie?“  
„23.“  
„Was ist Ihre Nationalität?“  
„Ägyptisch.“  
„Leiden Sie unter irgendwelchen chronischen Krankheiten?“  
„Nein.“

Das einzige, was bei ihm chronisch war, war sein Geldmangel, schoss es ihm sarkastisch durch den Kopf. Es war der einzige Grund gewesen, warum er sich überhaupt auf diese Anzeige gemeldet hatte. Eine Anzeige, die Testpersonen zum Aufstellen irgendeiner Studie suchten. Nach unzähligen Nebenjobs in allen möglichen Branchen, von dem ihm keiner so wirklich gelegen hatte, war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sich schnelles, gutes Geld verdienen ließ, sich als Versuchskaninchen für irgendeine Studie der Kaiba Corporation zu melden. Schließlich war der Konzern weltbekannt, sehr reich und zahlte nicht schlecht.  
Sogar Seto Kaiba persönlich stand jetzt auf der anderen Seite seines gläsernen Gefängnisses und stellte ihm irgendwelche banale Fragen, die sicherlich irgendeinen Zweck hatten.

„Männlich, 23, gesund. Sehr gut. Fangen wir mit dem Verbindungsprozess an.“  
Kaiba nickte zu einer Frau, die neben ihm stand und kurze braune Haare und blaue Augen hatte, sowie eine schwarze Hornbrille trug. 

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Marik konnte die Sequenz noch immer vor seinem geistigen Auge abrufen, wie in einem Traum, den man irgendwo in seinem Kopf abgespeichert hatte.  
Mit einem zischenden Geräusch öffnete sich der Behälter inmitten des Glasraumes. Die schwarze, zähflüssige Masse quoll augenblicklich daraus hervor, als hätte sie ein Eigenleben und nur darauf gepocht, endlich aus ihrem Gefängnis befreit zu werden. Marik wusste nicht warum, aber sein innerer Instinkt befahl ihm augenblicklich zu fliehen, denn so wie das schleimige Etwas sich über den Boden und auf ihn zu bewegte, konnte das nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen. Doch er kam nicht weit.  
Noch ehe er reagieren oder auch nur schreien konnte, berührte die schwarze Flüssigkeit seine nackten Zehen. Noch ehe er sich wehren oder eingreifen konnte, bedeckte das eigenartige Etwas seinen Körper und fühlte sich kalt und fremd an. Wie ein Schwall eiskaltes Wasser, dass unvorbereitet über jemanden gegossen wurde.  
Und im nächsten Augenblick wurde alles schwarz. 

„Lauf!“  
Das nächste, was Marik wieder in seinem Bewusstsein erfasste, war eine schnarrende Stimme, das Geräusch von zerberstendem Glas und schreienden Menschen, ehe seine Füße sich in Bewegung setzten und er über einen von Kaibas Mitarbeitern sprang, der reglos am Boden lag. Ohne Kopf. In einer riesigen Blutlache.  
Alles schien mit einem Mal auf ihn einzuprasseln und alles schien gleichzeitig zu passieren.  
Er spürte, wie er durch die Flure des Laborflügels rannte, schneller als er jemals in seinem Leben gerannt war. Er hörte Kaibas wildgewordene Schreie und mehrere Alarmsirenen aufheulen. Mehrere schwere Türen schlossen sich automatisch vor ihm, um seine Flucht zu verhindern, doch er öffnete sie mit bloßen Händen, als wäre es nichts. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, kommentierte dabei auch noch eine körperlose Stimme alles, was er tat mit einem hämischen, amüsierten Unterton.  
„Zur Seite! Nein, die andere Seite!“ - „Du merkst schon, dass sie gerade auf dich schießen? Deine Wade wurde gerade getroffen.“ - „Beiss diesem Wicht den Kopf ab, ich wette, er schmeckt herrlich!“ 

Der junge Ägypter hatte keine Ahnung, ob sein Kopf irgendwie bei dem Versuch beschädigt worden war oder ob tatsächlich jemand mit ihm sprach, doch ihm blieb keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Er musste hier raus. Sie hatten nie die Absicht gehabt, ihn sicher und wohlbehalten aus dem Versuch zu entlassen, sonst würden sie gerade nicht wie wild geworden versuchen, ihn zu töten. 

Mit rasendem Herzen hatte er es in das Treppenhaus geschafft – und stellte fest, dass er sich im obersten Stockwerk des Kaibatowers befinden musste, unter ihm mindestens 400 Meter bis zum Erdgeschoss. Als er hier her gekommen war, hatte man ihn durch so viele Treppen und Aufzüge geführt, dass er längst den Überblick verloren hatte und keine Ahnung hatte, wo genau er sich innerhalb des gigantischen Gebäudes befinden musste. Doch nun blickte er einem schier unmöglichen Szenario entgegen.  
Einhundert Stockwerke abwärts zu fliehen, bevor seine Verfolger es schaffen würden, ihn einzuholen – oder ihn mit einem gezielten Schuss zu töten. Er war geliefert. Er saß in der Falle.

„Spring!“  
Die fremde, tiefe Stimme sprach schon wieder zu ihm und Marik, dessen Atem noch immer schwer und stoßweise ging, schaffte es zum ersten Mal wieder, sich bewusst und suchend umzublicken, anstelle von blindem, kopflosen Rennen durch abgedunkelte Gänge.  
„W-Was...?“  
„Spring. Dir wird nichts geschehen. Vertrau mir.“  
„Wer spricht da?“ 

Ein knallender Schuss durchzog die Luft nur knapp an Mariks linkem Ohr und erschrocken und verängstigt presste der Ägypter sich seine Handflächen an die Seiten seines Kopfes.  
„Spring! Spring verdammt nochmal!“  
„Sie werden mich töten!“  
„Nicht wenn du springst!“  
In diesem Augenblick vernahm Marik eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich, von der er wusste, dass sie nichts gutes verhieß.  
„Gib mir zurück, was mir gehört! Und wir lassen dich vielleicht am Leben!“  
Seto Kaiba war kein ehrlicher Mann. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie ihn so oder so umbringen würden traf Marik wie ein Blitzschlag.

Er schloss die Augen. Ohne einen weiteren Blick über seine Schulter zu werfen schwang er sich über das Treppengeländer. Kaibas wütender Aufschrei vermischte sich mit dem Knallen weiterer Schüsse und dem heulen einer ohrenbetäubenden Sirene, während er in die Tiefe stürzte, die Stockwerke, Treppen, grelle Leuchtfarben und hier und da sogar Menschen vermischten sich in seinem Sichtfeld zu einem immer unübersichtlicheren Strudel. 

Und dann wieder diese Schwärze. Und wieder ein plötzliches Zurückwerfen ins Hier und Jetzt. Mit zitternden Händen fand Marik sich in einer schwach beleuchteten Seitenstraße wieder, die sich in unmittelbarer Nähe der Kaiba Corporation befand.  
„Na los! Wir müssen weg hier!“  
Die Stimme in seinem Kopf war immer noch vorhanden und obwohl Marik wusste, dass es eigentlich angebracht war, ihr Fragen zu stellen – zum Beispiel wie zur Hölle er einen Sprung aus dem einhundertsten Stockwerk ohne einen einzigen Kratzer überleben konnte – stimmte er ihr in dieser Aussage ausnahmslos zu.  
Immer noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen rannte er los, ehe er ihm ein paar der Gebäude um ihn herum mit einem Mal bekannter vorkamen und er wusste, dass er zuvor sein Motorrad hier irgendwo geparkt haben musste.  
Verfolgten Kaibas Männer ihn?! Hatte er jemanden getötet, als er bewusstlos war?! Zu viele Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf, doch er konnte und wollte sie nicht zu Ende denken. Und irgendwie...war da noch etwas anderes. Als würde irgendetwas – oder irgendjemand – seine Gedanken in seinem Kopf ruhig stellen. Wie das Gefühl, wenn jemand verspricht, das alles gut werden wird und man sich keine Sorgen machen muss.  
Es musste das Adrenalin sein. Das Adrenalin gepaart mit dem Instinkt zu überleben, redete sich der junge Ägypter ein, als er es endlich schaffte, sein Motorrad in Gang zu setzen und diesen furchtbaren Ort zu verlassen.

 

Es war nicht klug, zu seinem winzigen Apartment zu fahren und sich dort zu verschanzen, das wusste Marik sehr genau. Die Kaiba Corporation hatte seine persönlichen Daten, seine Adresse, selbst den Namen der Universität auf der er eingeschrieben war. Doch er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wohin er sonst sollte. Für ein Hotelzimmer hatte er kein Geld, sonderlich gute Freunde besaß er hier auch nicht...er würde also einfach nachhause gehen und seine Gedanken sortieren. Irgendetwas würde ihm schon einfallen, immerhin war er am Leben und das konnte nicht aus einem bestimmten Grund so sein.

Erschöpft und müde schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen, die in der improvisierten Essecke standen. Beinahe im gleichen Moment sprang er wieder auf seine Füße, als hätte man ihn wie eine Marionette an Schnüren nach oben gezogen und riss seinen Kühlschrank auf, um wahllos Lebensmittel daraus herauszuziehen, als ginge es um Leben und Tod. Der plötzliche Appetit in ihm war so groß, als hätte er seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und während er mit bloßen Händen in die Reste seiner letzten Mahlzeit griff und dabei das klinisch weiße Oberteil bekleckerte, dass man ihm in der Kaiba Corporation gegeben hatte, fiel ihm noch einmal mehr als bewusst auf, dass er nicht eine einzige Schramme am Körper hatte. Er war sogar immer noch barfuß – und konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass ihm das Laufen ohne Schuhe und selbst das Motorradfahren an irgendeinem Punkt unangenehm gewesen war! Was war hier bloß los...

 

„Was ist das?! Wo ist das Fleisch!?“  
Schockiert und ängstlich ließ Marik den Teller fallen, von dem er sich mit bloßen Händen Reis und Bohnen in den Mund geschoben hatte und er stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bevor er es zum ersten Mal wagte, zu sprechen.

„Wer...wer bist du?“  
Stille. Das einzige, was Marik hörte, war das Blut, das in seinen Ohren rauschte.  
Dann ein leises Lachen. Ein Lachen, das so laut und klar wurde, dass Marik sich sicher war, es sich nicht einzubilden.  
„Schau doch mal in den Spiegel!“  
Das Chaos, das er verursacht hatte war völlig nebensächlich, als er mit einem Satz durch die Badezimmertür stürzte und sein Gesicht in dem kleinen Spiegelschrank erblickte – und fühlte, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. 

„Hallo Marik!“, sprach der zweite Kopf, der ihm aus der Schulter wuchs und dessen blondes Haar in alle Richtungen abstand, während sein unglaublich breiter Mund sich zu einem noch breiteren Grinsen verzog und Marik rückwärts in seinen Duschvorhang kippte und das Bewusstsein verlor.

 

Gleißender Sonnenschein war es, der ihn wieder zu sich kommen und sich umständlich aus dem Duschvorhang befreien ließ, den er in seinem Sturz mit sich gerissen hatte. Und obwohl er sich sicher war, mit dem Kopf auf die nackten Fließen der Badezimmerwand geknallt zu sein, spürte er weder eine Platzwunde, noch irgendeine Form von Kopfschmerzen.

„Hallo Marik. Jetzt machen wir das ganze noch einmal, ohne das du dir gleich vor Angst ins Hemd machst.“

Sein Mund klappte starr vor Schreck auf, als sein Blick wieder in den Badezimmerspiegel fiel – und ihm der zweite Kopf, der aus seinem Körper zu wachsen schien, wieder entgegen grinste. Breit und schamlos, als wäre er besonders stolz auf das, was er geleistet hatte.

„Ich bin ein Symbiont. Das bedeutet, ich kann nur mit Hilfe eines weiteren Organismus in dieser Welt existieren und tadaah...mein neuer Wirt bist du, Marik Ishtar. Und jetzt“, hilflos musste es sich der Ägypter gefallen lassen, dass sein Körper sich gegen seinen Willen umdrehte und wie mechanisch zurück in die Küche ging.  
„Jetzt essen wir erstmal etwas. Und dabei unterhalten wir uns.“

Das ganze Szenario war so absurd, dass Marik es einfach zuließ und mit unsicheren Bewegungen begann, sich einen Frühstückstoast zu schmieren. Obwohl es mit Sicherheit längst Mittag sein musste. Sobald er die beiden Toastscheiben aufeinander presste, fuhr plötzlich ein gebräunter Arm aus seiner linken Schulter heraus und schnappte sich das fertige Sandwich, bevor die fremde Kreatur, die immer noch halb aus ihm herausragte, es sich im ganzen in den Mund schob.

„Da ist ja immer noch kein Fleisch drauf!“  
„Ich bin Vegetarier!“  
Obwohl Marik sich leicht dämlich und völlig verrückt dabei fühlte, mit einem Wesen zu sprechen, das sich wohl oder übel in ihm eingenistet hatte, war seine Stimme laut und deutlich.  
Ein missmutiger Laut war zu hören, danach nur noch Kaugeräusche.

„Wir werden definitiv ein wenig Fleisch besorgen.“  
„Wir?!“  
„Ganz recht. Wir.“

Panik befiel den jungen Mann. Wer oder was war diese...Kreatur?!“

„Was glaubst du, wie viele Versuchskaninchen mir dieser Bengel von Seto Kaiba vorgesetzt hat und wie viele ich von ihnen gefressen habe, bis ich dich gefunden habe?“  
Mariks Kinnlade klappte leicht nach unten, während der auf seltsame Art und Weise agile Arm schamlos die komplette Toastbrotpackung griff und sich einen nach dem anderen von ihnen in den Mund schob. Marik war also nicht der erste, der...?

„Ganz recht. Ich musste sie alle töten und fressen, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen...und dann kamst du und ich weiß nicht so recht, aber irgendwie mochte ich dich auf Anhieb, Marik Ishtar.“

„U-und was...was soll das Ganze hier? Wieso bleibst du in meinem Körper?“ 

„Ich musste raus aus diesem Gefängnis. Zum Dank habe ich dich nicht sterben lassen.“

Es klang zwar sinnig, aber irgendwie nicht wirklich...moralisch richtig. Doch Marik blieb keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, da sich die fremde Kreatur mit einem Mal wieder vollständig in seinen Körper zurückzog und nur noch als unsichtbare Stimme in seinem Kopf ihm zu schnaubte.

„Nicht die Tür öffnen!“

Kaum ausgesprochen schallte das Geräusch der Klingel durch Mariks Apartment. Dem Ägypter gefror das Blut in den Adern. 

„Aufmachen! Wir werden Ihnen nichts antun, wenn Sie die Tür sofort öffnen!“

Irritiert und mit rasendem Herzen wandte Marik den Blick zu seiner linken Seite um, bevor ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass sein nagelneuer Mitbewohner sich ja wieder in ihn hinein verzogen hatte. Moment, interagierte er jetzt schon ernsthaft mit diesem...Ding?! Als wäre es eine Person?! 

Ihm war bewusst, dass es eine Falle sein könnte, als er rasch zur Tür schlich und durch den Türspion spähte. Jetzt zu fliehen war sowieso keine Option, Kaibas Männer würden es auf der Stelle bemerken und weiter nach ihm suchen. Außerdem waren sie bewaffnet, wohingegen er völlig schutzlos war! 

„Ich möchte zuerst wissen, was Sie wollen!“, er versuchte, seine Stimme selbstbewusst und fordernd klingen zu lassen, wurde jedoch von einer weiteren unterbrochen, die empört in seinem Kopf herumkreischte.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, bleib von der Tür weg! Hör sofort auf mit denen zu verhandeln!“ 

„Wir wollen nur das zurück, das Mister Kaiba gehört. Und jetzt öffnen Sie sofort die Tür.“ 

Mit klopfendem Herzen trat der Ägypter einen Schritt zurück. Die Möglichkeiten für den Ausgang dieses Szenarios schienen sich endlos in seinem Kopf zu eröffnen. Sie könnten irgendeine Möglichkeit besitzen, diesen Fremdkörper aus ihm herauszuholen und ihn selbst einfach hier zurücklassen. Sie könnten ihn mitnehmen und Kaiba selbst würde sich um das Problem kümmern. Sie könnten ihn hier und auf der Stelle töten und den Symbionten beschlagnahmen. Und ihn womöglich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt auch vernichten.  
Die Stimme in seinem Kopf war bemerkenswert ruhig. Ob er seine Gedanken las?  
Dieses seltsame Ding mit der Löwenmähne hatte von Gefangenschaft und Versuchen gesprochen. War eine solche Behandlung nicht irgendwie...unmenschlich? Konnte man bei einem solchen Wesen überhaupt das Wort „menschlich“ benutzen? 

„Nein. Gehen Sie, oder ich werde die Polizei verständigen!“  
Entschlossen ballte der Ägypter die Hände zu Fäusten und fixierte mit starrem Blick die Tür, während eine gackernde Stimme in seinem Kopf sich höchst stolz zu Wort meldete.

„Ausgezeichnet! Das ist mein Junge!“

„Öffnen Sie auf der Stelle diese Tür!“  
„Nein! Hauen Sie ab!“ 

Und kaum hatte Marik seine Drohung ausgesprochen, zersplitterte auch schon das Schloss und die Tür seines Apartments flog mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall auf. Vier bewaffnete Männer in Schutzkleidung, auf denen das Logo der Kaiba Corporation prangte, drangen in die Wohnung ein und richteten den Lauf ihrer Waffen auf ihn.  
Aus, vorbei. Er war geliefert. Hoffentlich würden sie es wenigstens schnell und schmerzlos machen!  
Kapitulierend erhob Marik die Hände und ließ Kaibas Handlager tatsächlich innehalten – doch jemand anderem in ihm drin schien das gar nicht zu passen.

„Nimm sofort die Hände runter! Du lässt uns dämlich aussehen!“  
„N-nein, das ist notwendig...sie werden uns sonst...“

Marik spürte, wie sich die Männer, die ihn umzingelt hatten, irritierte Blicke zuwarfen. Wahrscheinlich glaubten sie, er wäre vollkommen übergeschnappt, vor ihren Augen auch noch ein Selbstgespräch zu führen. 

„Nimm die Hände runter!“  
„Aber sie werden schießen!“  
Ein entnervter Laut war alles, was darauf noch als Antwort erfolgte. Dann plötzlich spürte Marik, wie etwas aus ihm herauszuwachsen schien und sich über ihn legte, wie eine zweite Haut, die ihn sich stärker, machtvoller und kräftiger fühlen ließ.

„Ich übernehme das!“

Als Marik wieder bei Bewusstsein war, fand er sich mitten auf dem Holzboden seiner Wohnung wieder – und direkt in seinem Blickfeld ein toter Körper, dessen abgetrennter Kopf auch nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt lag. Marik spürte, wie ihm speiübel wurde.

„Was zur Hölle hast du gemacht?!“  
„Ich habe uns vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet, Marik. Und jetzt fressen wir sie, einen nach dem anderen.“  
„Du bist ja nicht mehr ganz dicht!“

Wie von Geisterhand wurde er auf seine Füße gezogen und ein Kopf wuchs aus seinem Brustkorb heraus, dem ein halber Oberkörper folgte, so dass sie sich auf Augenhöhe ansehen konnten. Zwei Hände wurden an seine Wangen gelegt – die sich erstaunlicherweise sehr warm anfühlten. Fast wie warmes, angenehmes Wasser, welches sein Gesicht berührte. 

„Genau deswegen habe ich dich ausgewählt, Marik Ishtar. Hitzköpfig und nicht auf den Mund gefallen, wenn es darauf ankommt!“  
Eine sehr lange, bewegliche Zunge kam aus dem leicht geöffneten Mund hervor und leckte Mariks Nasenbein, was den Ägypter starr vor Schreck werden ließ. 

„Keine Sorge, ich helfe dir dabei, den Rest zu entsorgen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, wir zwei werden noch viel, viel Spaß miteinander haben....!“

 

Seit dem Überfall von Kaibas Männern auf Marik in seiner Wohnung waren zwei Wochen vergangen.  
Zwei Wochen in denen Marik ständig auf der Flucht gewesen war. Mal schlief er in billigen Airbnb-Wohnungen – allerdings niemals länger als zwei Nächte – oder ein paar Mal hatte er sogar in der Universität geschlafen, irgendwo, wo selten jemand nachsah. Doch er war dabei niemals alleine gewesen. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf war sein stetiger Begleiter und Beschützer.  
Marik hatte sich so langsam an seine Präsenz gewöhnt und empfand mittlerweile sogar so etwas wie Sympathie für den Symbionten. Als er ihn gefragt hatte, ob er eigentlich einen Namen trug, hatte dieser ihn nur beleidigt angeblafft, dass sie eins wären und er deshalb keinen eigenen Namen bräuchte. Marik hatte daher die kreative Idee gehabt, ihn Mariku zu nennen. Es war eine japanische Abwandlung seines eigenen Namens und wenn dieser Kerl schon meinte, dass sie eins wären...

Es regnete und war nicht gerade warm für einen späten Frühlingsabend, doch es sollte jener Abend sein, an dem Marik sich zum ersten Mal wieder in seine eigene Wohnung wagen wollte. Vielleicht standen die Chancen gut und Kaibas Männer würden glauben, dass er aus Domino City verschwunden oder sogar tot wäre. Zuvor allerdings schaute er in einem kleinen Supermarkt vorbei, um sich noch etwas zu Essen zu besorgen.

„Nimm die Chips mit!“  
„Nein. Wir kaufen keine zusätzlichen Snacks, nur das was wir brauchen.“  
„Dann wenigstens die Schokoladentorte!“  
„Wenn es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, wir haben in den letzten 2 Wochen Unmengen an Geld für Unterkünfte verbraucht! Wir kaufen keine Schokoladentorte!“

Peinlich berührt blickte der Ägypter sich um, da er seinen letzten Satz ohne es zu wollen laut ausgesprochen hatte. Doch nur ein paar ältere Herrschaften warfen ihm einen kopfschüttelnden Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder den Regalen widmeten.  
Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung beförderte er lieber eine Packung Nudeln in den Einkaufskorb in seinen Händen. 

„Du bist ein Langweiler. Außerdem solltest du dir mal etwas zur Entspannung gönnen. Die Stresshormone überschwemmen ja grade zu dein Blut..“  
Jetzt konnte der junge Mann sich ein offensichtliches Augenrollen wirklich nicht mehr verkneifen. 

„Und wessen Schuld ist das wohl?  
„Die von Kaiba natürlich.“

Die Antwort kam so selbstverständlich und wie aus der Pistole geschossen, dass Marik darauf nichts mehr einfiel. So hatte er Mariku in den letzten Wochen kennengelernt – zynisch, stur, unbelehrbar. Und immer hungrig. Wenn Marik ihn lassen würde, würde er sehr wahrscheinlich den kompletten Supermarkt, inklusive der Kunden und dem kleinen Hund an der Leine, der gerade von einer Frau neben ihm hergeführt wurde, leerfressen. 

Mit der schwarzen Kapuze seines Hoodies über dem Kopf und der Einkaufstüte in der Hand wagte Marik es in der Dunkelheit des Abends, sich seiner Wohnung zu nähern. Doch da alles ruhig blieb und auch niemand Verdächtiges irgendwo zu sehen war, wagte der junge Mann es schließlich, die Treppen nach oben zu steigen und die notdürftig wieder eingehängte Tür vorzufinden.

Und nur ein paar Augenblicke später fühlte Marik Ishtar nach sehr langer Zeit, wie die Anspannung der letzten Wochen endlich von ihm abfiel. Er wusste, er durfte sich jetzt nicht zu sehr auf sein Bauchgefühl verlassen, doch es tat so gut, endlich wieder zuhause zu sein.  
Fast schon euphorisch und gut gelaunt schloss er alle Vorhänge der Wohnung, gönnte sich eine lange und ausgiebige Dusche – auch wenn der Duschvorhang noch immer fehlte – und bereitete sich sein Essen zu, das er auf seinem Bett vor dem Laptop bei einem guten Film genießen wollte. 

Sein Essen? Nein, wohl eher ihr gemeinsames Essen. Mariku konnte es nicht lassen, alles zu kommentieren was Marik tat und immer wieder Extrawünsche zu äußern, die Marik ihm entweder entnervt nicht erfüllte, oder sich zumindest teilweise darauf einließ. Fleisch kam ihm jedoch immer noch nicht auf den Teller. Schlimm genug, dass Mariku schon ganze Menschen gefressen hatte, wobei er immer wieder betonte, dass Köpfe am besten schmecken würden...  
Trotzdem. Marik konnte es nicht genau in Worte fassen, doch irgendwie gab es da gewisse Dinge, in denen Mariku und er sich gar nicht so unähnlich waren. Sie beide waren Einzelgänger. Hitzköpfe. Fremde in Domino City, deren Wurzeln irgendwo weit weg lagen. Auch wenn Mariku kein Mensch im eigentlichen Sinne war, so fühlte Marik sich von ihm auf irgendeine gewisse Art und Weise verstanden. Und so schlecht war seine Gesellschaft auch nicht, auch wenn sie mindestens einmal pro Tag in eine aufbrausende Diskussion ausbrachen. 

 

Als Marik auf dem Bett saß, seine Spaghetti saß und auch Mariku sich beinahe vollständig aus seinem Körper heraus entfernt hatte einen eigenen Teller in sich hineinschlang – die einzige Stelle, an der sie noch physisch miteinander verbunden waren, war ihre Hüfte, beinahe wie ein siamesisches Zwillingspaar, das zusammengewachsen war – traute er sich zum ersten Mal, dem Symbionten eine persönlichere Frage zu stellen, während irgendein belangloser Film auf seinem Laptop lief. 

„Mariku? Ich hab mich gefragt...“, kurz wartete er, bis der struppige Kopf von seinem Teller aufsah und die dunklen, lilafarbenen Augen ihm einen Seitenblick schenkten.  
„Wie ist das dort, wo du herkommst? Ich meine, lebt ihr dort so wie wir?“ 

Der Symbiont zog die dunkelblonden Augenbrauen zusammen. Marik fragte sich, ob Mariku eigentlich so etwas wie ein eigentliches Aussehen besaß oder ob er sich in seiner Optik einfach jedem Wirt anpasste, den er besetzte.  
„Wir müssen zwar keine dämlichen Steuern zahlen, so wie ihr. Oder uns ärgern, dass wir gerade von irgendeinem scheiß Job gefeuert wurden. Wir kennen auch kein Altern oder Sterben. Ansonsten ja, wir leben beinahe genau so wie ihr.“  
Das war durchaus interessant. Marik nickte mehr zu sich selbst, ehe er seine nächste Frage stellte, die ihm lange auf der Seele gebrannt hatte.

„Und...wenn ihr nicht irgendjemanden besetzt, seit ihr dann auch wie wir? Also habt ihr die gleichen Bedürfnisse, wie Menschen? Müsst ihr essen, schlafen...eben das, was euch am Leben erhält?“  
Diesmal war Marikus Reaktion nicht so ernst, wie sie zuvor gewesen war. Stattdessen verzog sich sein Mund zu einem süffisanten Grinsen und er wickelte mit unglaublicher Präzession seine Spaghetti auf seine Gabel, bevor er Marik wieder ansah. Das Blitzen in seinen Augen ließ Marik nichts Gutes vermuten.

„Ja. Genau wie ihr müssen wir essen, schlafen...und uns manchmal auch paaren, damit wir nicht zu frustriert werden!“  
Diese Information traf Marik so überraschend, dass er seine eigene Gabel sinken ließ. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Mehr das Wesen wie Mariku sich entweder überhaupt nicht fortpflanzten oder sich wie Bakterien einfach in der Mitte teilten...?! 

„Jetzt schau nicht so!“  
Marikus Hand legte sich auf seinen Kopf und zerwuschelte ihm die dunkelblonden Haare.  
„Wie du es so schön gesagt hast. Auch wir haben Bedürfnisse, die uns am Leben erhalten.“  
„U-und wie...? Ich meine, läuft das bei euch ab...?“  
Auch wenn dieses Gespräch furchtbar absurd war und Marik wirklich vermeiden wollte, dass er wie ein Kleinkind klang, welches gerade zum ersten Mal über das Entstehen von Babys aufgeklärt wurde, so besiegte seine innere Neugierde doch sein Schamgefühl.  
Marikus Kopf kippte langsam von einer Seite zur anderen hin und her und erinnerte Marik ein wenig an einen aufmerksamen jungen Hund. 

„Nicht viel anders als bei euch Menschen auch. Außer das wir nicht dieses...sinnlose Konzept von zwei Geschlechtern besitzen.“  
„Es gibt unter euch also nur eine Art?“  
„Korrekt. Und jeder kann es mit jedem tun, mit dem er möchte. Wir können uns schließlich anpassen.“  
Ein böses Lachen, verbunden mit dem deutlichen Unterton der Überlegenheit folgte auf Marikus Aussage, während Marik nur den Blick senkte. Das waren ziemlich absurde und ziemlich seltsame Informationen, die er erstmal verdauen musste. 

 

Sie beide hatten den Rest des Abends damit verbracht, noch ein wenig über belanglosere Dinge als das Liebesleben eines Symbionten – und auch Mariks nicht vorhandenes Liebesleben, auf das ihn Marikus mehrere Male gehässig hinwies – zu reden und irgendwann war Marik auf seinem Bett eingeschlafen. Zum ersten Mal seit 2 Wochen schlief er wieder tief und fest und schreckte nicht beim kleinsten Geräusch bereits aus dem Schlaf. Es tat gut, so als würde er endlich wieder in sich ruhen. Und seinem Körper etwas gutes tun. 

Der nächste Morgen begann genau so entspannt und ruhig wie der Abend zuvor. Niemand, der in böser Absicht in seine Wohnung platzte, keine Termine, keine Pläne. Als Marik erwachte, war auch Mariku ruhig und nirgendwo zu sehen. Vielleicht schlief er noch. Immerhin hatte er gesagt, dass auch seine Art so etwas wie Schlaf brauchte.  
Der junge Ägypter döste noch ein wenig vor sich hin, drehte sich auf die andere Seite – und hielt inne. So viel Zeit auf der Flucht hatte ihn völlig eingenommen und abgelenkt, so dass er kaum mehr an so etwas gedacht hatte. Musste wohl an dieser merkwürdigen Unterhaltung von gestern liegen...

Mit leicht erhöhtem Herzschlag rollte er sich ein wenig zusammen, um den Fakt zu ignorieren, dass seine morgendliche Erektion sich deutlich pochend gegen seinen Oberschenkel presste. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal eine gehabt?! Es musste eine Ewigkeit her sein...  
Normalerweise kümmerte es ihn recht wenig, wenn er zu müde war, wartete er einfach ab, bis sein Körper sich wieder von selbst beruhigte, oder er half sich mit seiner eigenen Hand. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Fast so, als hätte er seinen Körper und seine Bedürfnisse zu lange an der kurzen Leine gehalten und nun, da er sich wieder ein wenig um ihn gekümmert hatte, meldete er sich schon beinahe schmerzhaft.  
Mit einem unterdrückten, leisen Stöhnen rollte er sich auf seinen Rücken und blieb dort zunächst liegen, seine Atmung ruhig und gleichmäßig. Sein innerer Drang war es, sich einfach ein paar stimulierende Gedanken zu machen, sich von seinen Boxershorts zu befreien und sich mit ein paar genüsslich langsamen Handbewegungen selbst etwas gutes zu tun.  
Seine linke Hand lag bereits locker auf seiner Bauchdecke und während er die Augen schloss, ließ er sie in Richtung des Bundes seiner Boxershorts wandern. Mit einem tiefen Ausatmen schob er seine Fingerspitzen darunter, ehe er...

„Ich könnte dir dabei behilflich sein.“

Fast wäre Marik mit einem Satz aus dem Bett gesprungen. Oh nein, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt...  
Sofort rappelte er sich auf und fühlte seine Wangen vor Scham und dem Gefühl, ertappt worden zu sein, feuerrot glühen. 

„Eigentlich habe ich nur darauf gewartet, dass du morgens damit aufwachst. Von hier drin hat man bereits mehr als deutlich gesehen, dass du schon kurz vorm Platzen gestanden hast.“  
Marik konnte Marikus selbstgefälliges Grinsen schon regelrecht vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen und am liebsten hätte er sich die Handflächen so hart auf sein Gesicht gepresst, dass er sich damit selbst die Luftzufuhr abgedrückt hätte. 

„Kannst du bitte...dich einfach verziehen? Nur für ein paar Minuten?“  
Selbst wenn Mariku jetzt still war, würde Marik ganz sicher nicht dort weitermachen, wo er aufgehört hatte. Das wäre ihm mehr als merkwürdig vorgekommen. Doch dieser Dreckskerl von Symbiont wusste natürlich sofort, was er dachte und schien gar nicht daran zu denken, jetzt zu verschwinden. 

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so. Ich weiß doch, dass du willst...ich kann es spüren, schon vergessen? Hier. In dir drin.“  
Ein Haarschopf erhob sich aus seiner Brust und brachte sich auf eine Höhe mit seinem Gesicht. Die halb geschlossenen Augen sahen mehr als zufrieden aus und ein spitzer Zeigefinger stupste Marik gegen die Nasenspitze.  
„In deinem warmen, wohligen Körper...“  
„Jetzt hör auf so zu reden!“  
Schamerfüllt vermied Marik den Blickkontakt mit dem Wesen, dass ihn mit einem Mal auf eine so verführerische Art anblicke, dass es ihm peinlich war. Peinlich...aber auch irgendwo in seiner Vermutung bestätigt. Sein Körper brauchte Aufmerksamkeit. Und reagierte gerade empfindlich auf jegliche Form von Zuwendung. 

„Du stehst auf Dirty Talk!“, kam es plötzlich triumphierend und neckend von direkt vor seiner Nasenspitze und Mariks Augen mussten sich um das Doppelte weiten.  
„Tu...ich nicht.“  
„Tust du doch! Dein Pulsschlag ist erhöht und seine Pupillen haben sich geweitet! Außerdem drückt dein kleiner Freund mir gegen den Hintern.“  
Tatsächlich hatte der Symbiont sich mittlerweile aus ihm heraus manifestiert und sich rittlings auf ihn gesetzt, auch wenn sie an jenen Körperstellen, an denen sie sich noch berührten, miteinander verbunden waren. Das letzte Mal, dass Marik jemandem so nahe gewesen war, war viel zu lange her und Marikus schmutziges Gerede machte die ganze Situation auch nicht gerade besser. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und schwieg, noch immer dem Blick von Mariku ausweichend.

„Ich könnte dir wirklich dabei helfen. Du musst es nur zulassen.“  
„Ich...ist...“, ein klarer Gedanke wurde für ihn immer schwieriger zu formulieren, da dieser verdammt hartnäckige Symbiont jetzt auch noch damit anfing, sein Hinterteil in seinen Schoß zu pressen.  
„Ist...das nicht irgendwie...merkwürdig?“  
„Wieso sollte es das sein? Du willst es und ich besorg es dir. Nichts ist daran merkwürdig.“ 

Doch, es war in der Tat eine ganze Menge daran merkwürdig. Zum Beispiel, dass Mariku einer anderen Spezies angehörte. Oder das er beinahe aussah wie Marik selbst. Oder das er in seinem Körper steckte – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! 

„Ich werte dein Schweigen als ein Ja...“  
Eine lange Zunge leckte ihm ausgedehnt von seinem Mundwinkel bis zu seinem Ohrläppchen, in das sich kurz scharfe Zähne versenkten, ehe Marikus Körper beinahe wie eine Flüssigkeit zu zerfließen schien und sich stattdessen wieder an seiner linken Seite manifestierte.  
Und Marik ließ es geschehen. Er wusste, der Symbiont würde aufhören, wenn er ihn wirklich darum bitten würde, immerhin hatte er kein Interesse daran, Marik auf irgendeine Art zu schaden. Doch gerade war Marik gar nicht danach, dass er aufhörte...

Marikus flinke Hände hatten ihm die Boxershorts so schnell ausgezogen, dass Marik nicht einmal die Chance bekam, ihm dabei zu helfen. Und sofort war Marikus schlanke Hand auch schon an seiner Erektion, umfasste zunächst seine Hoden mit leichtem Druck und wanderte dann zu dem pulsierenden Schaft hinauf, was Marik leicht stöhnen ließ.  
Auch Marikus Hand fühlte sich mehr wie eine Flüssigkeit an, als wie die eines lebendigen Menschen. Warm, seidig...wie ein fließendes Gewässer. Bevor Marik sich zieren konnte, presste er seinen Hinterkopf leise stöhnen in das Kissen unter sich und spürte, wie eine wilde Haarpracht sein Gesicht kitzelte und ein feuchtes Paar Lippen sich in seine Halsbeuge senkte.

„Mhmm wie gut du riechst und wie gut du schmeckst...manchmal hätte ich schon Lust, dich zu fressen.“

In jeder anderen Situation hätte diese Aussage Panik in dem jungen Ägypter ausgelöst, doch jetzt konnte er nichts anderes tun, als sich hilflos aufzubäumen und zu versuchen, in die Hand, die sich noch immer an seinem Schwanz auf und ab bewegte, zu stoßen. Es gelang ihm jedoch nicht, denn der Symbiont hatte mehr Kraft, als Marik sich jemals erträumen wurde.  
Mit einem Mal stoppten die Bewegungen und stattdessen hielt Mariku seine Hand knapp unter dem Kranz seiner Eichel still, um dort so kräftig zuzudrücken, dass Marik nur ein frustriertes Winseln von sich geben konnte.  
Eine weitere Hand packte seine Handgelenke und hielt sie über seinem Kopf zusammen, so dass Marik so gut wie bewegungsunfähig gemacht wurde. Das breit und süffisant grinsende Gesicht seines Symbionten tauchte wieder vor seinem eigenen Gesicht auf.

„So gefällst du mir. Wir sollten das öfter tun.“

Und in jenem Augenblick, in dem Mariku seine Hand wieder schnell und gleichmäßig bewegte, fühlte er die hungrigen Lippen seines Gegenübers auf seinen und wie eine spitze Zunge ihren Weg in seinen Mund fand. Der Gedanke daran, wie geschickt sie war und wo sie sich womöglich himmlisch anfühlte, ließ Marik den Kuss stöhnend erwidern und sich dem Symbionten hilflos hingeben. Es fühlte sich so gut an und er brauchte es so sehr...

Mit einem langgezogenen, für Mariks Verhältnisse doch sehr lauten Stöhnen fühlte er begleitet von einem verräterischen Zucken seiner Leisten, dass er sehr bald kommen würde. Sein körperlicher Mitbewohner reagierte darauf lediglich, in dem er sich fast schon unschuldig lächelnd wieder an seine Seite schmiegte, ihm ein paar feuchte Küsse auf den Kiefer schenkte und seine Hand noch schneller bewegte – ehe Marik der Höhepunkt überwältigte und er sich in langen, weißen Striemen über seinen eigenen Bauch und Marikus Hand ergoss. Das Gefühl, nach so langer Zeit endlich einmal wieder zu kommen war unglaublich und dauerte so lange an, dass Marik sich einfach nur noch ausgelaugt und fertig fühlte. Müde...aber glücklich.

Schwer atmend und von Kopf bis Fuß verschwitzt zog Marik seine Arme wieder an sich heran. Mariku hatte ihn losgelassen, doch lag noch immer an seiner Seite, immer noch mit ihm verbunden. Der Ägypter drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm, nicht wirklich wissend, was er in einer solchen Situation sagen sollte, doch der Symbiont nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab.

„Wir sollten duschen gehen. Du riechst nach Schweiß und Sperma.“  
„Und wessen Schuld ist das...?“  
Es war kein ernsthaft gemeinter Protest, doch Marik war dankbar dafür, dass keine peinliche Stille zwischen ihnen herrschte. Alles fühlte sich so...vertraut an. Natürlich.  
Der Symbiont schwang sich plötzlich wieder auf ihn und blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Zufriedenheit von oben an, ehe er Marik einen weiteren Zungenkuss gab. Langsam und lüstern. Beinahe schon wieder genug, ihn wieder hart und erregt zu machen. 

„Der beste Wirt, den ich mir hätte aussuchen können...so ein kleines, versautes Ding bist du...“

Tatsächlich ging das Ganze fast schon wieder in eine Richtung, die Marik ein bisschen zu sehr gefiel, weshalb er schnell seine Hände an Marikus Gesicht legte und ihm in die Augen blickte.  
„Okay, ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Wir duschen uns und danach essen wir etwas richtig leckeres zum Frühstück. Ich kann dir sogar Bacon besorgen, aber ich esse ihn nicht selbst. Deal?“ 

Das Wesen mit der wirren Frisur und dem stets etwas irren Blick schien sich so offensichtlich zu freuen, dass es schon beinahe zum Schreien komisch aussah. 

„Deal!“

Langsam löste der Symbiont sich auf und verschwand vollständig in Marikus Brust, so dass der Ägypter aus dem Bett steigen konnte.  
Nackt und dankbar dafür, dass die Vorhänge immer noch geschlossen waren begab sich Marik in sein kleines Bad, ehe er schon wieder ein amüsiertes Lachen in seinem Kopf hörte

„Wir sollten das wirklich öfter machen, wenn es danach Bacon zu essen gibt!“  
Marik warf seinem eigenen Spiegelbild einen bösen Blick zu und schaltete dann kopfschüttelnd das warme Wasser der Dusche an. Während er mit einer Hand unter dem Wasserstrahl darauf wartete, dass sich die richtige Temperatur einstellte, fragte er laut in die Stille des Raumes hinein.

„Mariku?“  
„Ja?“

Der Ägypter betrat die Dusche und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um das warme Wasser über seinen Körper fließen zu lassen. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise erinnerte es ihn an Mariku...

„Du hast recht. Wir sollten das öfter machen.“


	12. Deflower - Sinshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu allererst einmal: Ich habe doch tatsächlich KEINEN offiziellen Namen für dieses Pairing im Internet gefunden. O_o Und das, obwohl ich sämtliche Shippingmasterlisten o.ä. durchkämmt habe...  
> Irgendwo auf tumblr bin ich dann auf den Namen Sinshipping gestoßen. Ob der offziell oder "nur" fanmade ist...keine Ahnung. D: Ich habe ihn jedenfalls jetzt mal so übernommen!
> 
> Ich gebe auch ganz offziell zu, dass dieser One Shot historisch nicht akkurat ist! :D Hochzeiten haben im alten Ägypten natürlich anders stattgefunden...aber wie sagt man so schön? Es ist eine FanFIKTION. ;)
> 
> Ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß und würde mich natürlich über Feedback freuen. :)
> 
> Triggerwarnings: Entjungferung

Der goldene Schmuck auf ihrem Haar und auf ihren Schultern begann langsam, aber sicher immer schwerer zu werden. Sie hatte irgendwann aufgehört, den Lauf der Sonne zu beobachten, doch war sie sich mittlerweile sicher, dass sie ihn seit mindestens 10 Stunden trug.   
Es hatte lange gedauert, bis die Sonne endlich am Himmel verschwunden war und die Nacht über die Wüste Ägyptens hereingebrochen war. Die brütende Hitze, in deren Morgen sie hier her angereist waren, war der lauwarmen Luft der Dunkelheit gewichen.   
Amane erhob vorsichtig ein kleines, scharlachrotes Tuch und betrachtete dabei wieder einmal die goldenen Ringe und Armreife ihrer Hände, ehe sie sich mit dem Tuch vorsichtig den Schweiß von Hals und Stirn entfernte. Immer mit Bedacht, ihre kunstvolle Hochzeitsbemalung nicht zu zerstören.   
Am Morgen des heutigen Tages waren sie mit allem, was für die Zeremonie von Bedeutung war, in mitten der Wüste angereist. Alles was Amane gesehen hatte, waren die Pyramiden, so groß und majestätisch, dass es einem den Atem verschlagen konnte. Doch die Bauwerke waren heute nicht das Ziel ihrer Reise gewesen.  
Stattdessen hatte der von Eseln gezogene Karren, auf dem sie gemeinsam mit ihren älteren Brüdern gesessen hatte, eine Falltür angesteuert, die sich im feinen Sand der ewigen Wüste befunden hatte – doch noch ehe Amane mehr als nur ein einziger Blick vergönnt wurde, hatte man eilig die Zelte vor besagter Falltüre aufgebaut, das erste von ihnen nur für Amane und ihre Mutter vorbehalten.  
Und da die Dunkelheit der Nacht zu wenig Licht besaß, wurde Amane in der gleißenden, heißen Sonne des Tages auf ihre Hochzeit vorbereitet. 

Der Eingang des Zeltes wurde vorsichtig zurückgeschlagen. Eine Frau in einem weißen Leinengewand trat herein, der Goldschmuck, den sie trug, funkelte im Licht der im Zelt aufgestellten Kerzen. Sie schlug die Hände vor ihren Mund, wie sie es bereits etliche Male an diesem Tag getan hatte.  
„Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, wie wunderschön du aussieht...“  
Ihre Stimme klang hoch und aufgeregt, auch wenn sie nicht hektisch oder laut sprach.   
Ihre Tochter senkte den Blick zu Boden, ihre Füße in kunstvoll verzierten Schuhen erblickend.

„Er wird so glücklich sein, dich zu haben, mein Schatz...“  
Amanes Kopf fuhr augenblicklich wieder nach oben und ihr Herz schlug wieder so heftig in ihrer Brust, dass sie es in ihrem gesamten Körper spürte.  
„Ich habe Angst, Mama.“  
Es war das einzige, was sie leise flüstern konnte und es war nicht gelogen. Sie hatte Angst. Große Angst.   
Und nun bildete sich auch eine Träne in dem kunstvoll geschminkten Auge ihrer eigenen Mutter, die Amanes kleine Hand ergriff und das Mädchen in eine Umarmung zog. Ihre Tochter ließ es geschehen und fühlte sich für einen ganz kurzen Moment wieder so wie damals, als sie, Ryou und Akefia noch Kinder waren und gespannt den Märchen zugehört hatten, die ihnen ihre Mutter nach einem langen Tag voller Unterricht und Lernen erzählt hatte. Sie alle hatten es sich auf weichen Kissen bequem gemacht, wohlriechende Kräuter angezündet und die Geschichten so lange weitererzählt, bis sie dabei einschliefen.  
Irgendwann in der Nacht war dann auch stets ihr Vater nachhause gekommen – meistens praktizierte er bei seinen Patienten zuhause und legte weite Strecken zu ihnen zurück, um sie in ihrer vertrauten Umgebung zu heilen. Und bei einem dieser Hausbesuche hatte er auch jene Familie kennengelernt, deren Frau bei der Geburt von Zwillingssöhnen im Kindbett verstorben war. Zwei Söhne, von denen einer natürlich trotzdem der Erstgeborene von beiden war.   
Die Entscheidung war also schnell gefallen.

„Auch ich hatte Angst, doch du wirst sehen. Alles wird gut werden. Auch deinen Vater habe ich irgendwann kennen und lieben gelernt.“   
Die Frau strich ihr über das weiße Haar, das sie stundenlang in aufwendige Zöpfe, Strähnen und Knoten geflochten hatten. Amane schlang die Arme um ihre Taille und atmete ihren Geruch tief ein, ehe sie ihr ins Gesicht sah.   
„Aber ich habe solche Angst, Mama. Was ist, wenn er mir wehtut?“   
Amanes Familie war nicht ungebildet und hatte ihre Kinder alles gelehrt, was sie selbst wussten. Amane wusste daher sehr genau, was sie in dieser Nacht erwarten würde. Und es löste Angst und Nervosität in ihr aus. Sie hatte bereits von Mädchen gehört, denen ihre Familien nicht gesagt hatten, was sie in der Nacht ihrer Hochzeit erwartete – und der Schrecken und das Entsetzen hatten diese armen Dinger für immer geprägt. Ganz zu schweigen von den Schmerzen! Amane hatte gehört, dass die Schmerzen höllisch sein konnten und das sie immer schlimmer wurden, je öfter sich die Ereignisse der Hochzeitsnacht wiederholen würden. So lange, bis sie ein Kind des Mannes, den sie geheiratet hatten, in sich trug. 

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, was geschehen wird, mein Kind.“, Mutter und Tochter sahen sich noch einmal in die Augen.  
„Aber ich bin mir sicher, es wird alles gut werden.“  
„Na los! Es beginnt!“  
Eine Männerstimme unterbrach den letzten Moment der Zweisamkeit zwischen den beiden Frauen und das junge Mädchen konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange herablief. Nun war es soweit. Sie musste ihrem Schicksal als Tochter einer angesehenen Heilerfamilie entgegentreten. 

„Wir kommen!“, antwortete ihre Mutter und gab Amane einen letzten Kuss auf den Haarschopf, ehe sie den Eingang des Zeltes zurückschlug und Amane ihren Vater erblickte, der sein graues Haar in einen strengen Zopf gebunden hatte.   
Wie abgesprochen ließ Amane ihre Mutter los, um ihren Vater, der eine brennende Fackel in der Hand trug, zu folgen.

Der Weg, den sie durch die aufgestellten Zelte einschlugen, war mit Fackeln ausgekleidet und Amane konnte nicht verhindern, dass Erstauntheit sich in ihr ausbreitete. Sie hatte den kompletten Tag in ihrem Zelt verweilen müssen und weder den Aufbau der Szenerie, noch das Eintreffen der restlichen Hochzeitsgäste miterlebt – sie erblickte alles an diesem Abend zum ersten Mal.  
Auf dem gesamte Platz vor der Falltüre, die hinunter in das unterirdische Grab des Pharaos führte, befanden sich große Leinenzelte, leise Trommel- und Flötenklänge erklangen in die Stille der Nacht und irgendwo konnte Amane sogar den Geruch von Essen riechen. Menschen huschten in der Dunkelheit an ihr vorbei und Amane versuchte hier und da, ihre Gesichter zu erkennen. Waren es Verwandte ihrer Familie? Oder Menschen, mit denen ihre Eltern beruflich zu tun hatten? Oder waren sie mit der Familie ihres zukünftigen Bräutigams verbunden? Sie konnte es nicht beantworten.

Langsam, begleitet vom leisen Klang der Trommel folgte Amane ihrem Vater zum Eingang der Falltüre hin, um die herum sich bereits eine Menschentraube versammelt hatte.   
Als diese ihr Kommen bemerkten, spaltete sie sich sofort – und Amane blieb der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um zu realisieren, wer auf den Stufen stand, die hinunter in die Dunkelheit führten. 

Die Musik verstummte, das Getuschel der Gäste verwandelte sich in gespenstische Stille. Lediglich das Knistern der Fackeln um sie herum war noch zu hören.  
Amanes Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Da stand er, noch größer als sie ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Das Haar stand ihm noch immer zu Berge ab und er trug genau wie sie Goldschmuck um seinen Hals, seine Arme und Finger, sowie einen einen breiten Schulterkragen aus Edelsteinen. Amane schlug angesichts seiner Erscheinung die Augen nieder.

Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit - es musste etwa 2 Mondphasen her sein - waren sie schon einmal hier gewesen.   
Ihre Eltern, ihre Brüder und sie selbst.   
Schon als ihr Vater ihnen an jenem Vorabend eröffnet hatte, dass er plante, seine einzige Tochter mit dem ältesten Sohn einer bekannten Grabwächterfamilie zu verheiraten, war für Amane eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass dieser Tag irgendwann einmal kommen würde – und trotzdem hatte sie es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Sie hatte an diesem Abend so sehr geweint und auf ihren Vater eingeschrien, dass dieser ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Es wäre bereits entschieden. Und sie als seine Tochter habe Folge zu leisten.  
Die ganze Nacht hatte Amane im Bett gelegen und kein Auge zugetan, bis sie am nächsten Morgen mit dem Eselskarren in die Wüste aufgebrochen waren. Dort wurden sie bereits an der Eingangstür des Grabes erwartet – von einem Mann, der etwa das Alter ihres Vaters besitzen musste, einem weiteren Mann mit einer auffälligen Tätowierung im Gesicht, einer jungen Frau mit wallendem schwarzen Haar und zwei weiteren jungen Männern. 

Schnell hatte Amane erfahren, dass Odion, der älteste Sohn der Familie Ishtar nicht der leibliche Sohn ihrer Familie war und er daher auch kein Anrecht auf eine Frau oder das Fortführen seiner eigenen Blutlinie besaß und die junge Frau, Ishizu, sehr bald ebenfalls an jemanden verheiratet werden sollte. Einen Priester des Pharaos. Sie würde also schon bald in einem goldenen Palast leben, während Amane in ein unterirdisches Grab ziehen sollte...

Und dann waren da die Zwillinge. Und als Amane erfahren sollte, welcher von beiden bald ihr Ehemann und somit auch der Vater ihrer zukünftigen Kinder werden sollte, wäre sie vor Schreck beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen.   
Marik hatte eine schmale Statur, goldenes Haar und wirkte zwar aufgeweckt, jedoch aber nicht bösartig. Doch er sollte nicht ihr Ehemann werden.   
Es war Mariks Zwillingsbruder Mariku, dessen Haar sie an die Mähne eines wilden Raubtiers erinnerte und dessen körperliche Kraft ihre eigene bei weitem überragen musste. Er hatte während des gesamten Zusammentreffens nicht ein Wort gesprochen. Und Amane stumm gemustert.   
Seit diesem Tag lebte das junge Mädchen in stetiger Angst vor dem Tag ihrer Vermählung mit Mariku Ishtar.

 

„Die Götter, sowie der Mond möge unser aller Zeuge sein!“  
„Die Götter, sowie der Mond möge unser aller Zeuge sein...“

Marikus Vater sprach die Formeln für die Vermählung und die Menschentraube um sie herum wiederholten sie in einem geisterhaften Singsang.   
Amane stand ihrem Bräutigam gegenüber, ihr Puls rasend, ihre Augen schamhaft gesenkt. Da Marikus Oberkörper außer einem breiten Schulterkragen nicht bekleidet war, war ihr Blick auf die feine Haarlinie unter seinem Bauchnabel, als auch seine schmalen Hüften gerichtet und sie schämte sich unendlich dafür, ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann nicht in die Augen blicken zu können.   
Die Schatten der Menschen um sie herum schienen immer näher zu kommen. Waren sie überhaupt noch im Hier und Jetzt? Alles was Amane wahrnahm, waren mantraartige Stimmen, Dunkelheit die sie umhüllte, das Flackern des Feuers und die große Hand des Mannes, der vor ihr stand und plötzlich die ihre ergriff.   
Waren sie wirklich noch in Mitten der ägyptischen Wüste? Oder befanden sie sich irgendwo in einem anderem Reich, einem Reich voller Schatten und Magie...? 

 

Eine Hochzeit wurde stets ausschweifend und bis in die frühen Morgenstunden gefeiert. Schließlich musste ein jeder Gast dem Hochzeitspaar seine Glückwünsche darbringen, Musik und Tanz fügte die richtige Stimmung hinzu und das reichhaltige Essen wurde in Massen verzehrt.  
Die erste Morgenröte am Horizont ließ Amanes durch die Feier beinahe verdrängte Angst wieder so präsent werden, wie sie noch vor ein paar Mondphasen gewesen war. Sie wusste, was das Ende der Hochzeit bedeutete...und es ließ sie innerlich verzweifeln. 

Mit einem traditionellen Lied wurde die Zeremonie beendet und das Brautpaar musste sich als erstes, noch vor allen anderen Gästen in seine neuen, gemeinsamen Räumlichkeiten zurückziehen. In Amanes und Marikus Fall die Grabkammer, in dem die Familie Ishtar bereits seit unzähligen Generationen im Dienst des Pharaos stand.   
Obwohl der Gang, der von der Falltüre hinab in die Tiefen der Wüste führte, großzügig mit Fackeln ausgeleuchtet war, fühlte Amane sich, als würde man sie in die Tiefen der Unterwelt führen. Hier sollte sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen?! Und womöglich Kinder bekommen, die sie zum Grabwächter erziehen sollte?! Den heimlichen Traum, einmal eine Heilerin zu werden, für immer in den Tiefen dieses Grabs beerdigen?

Mariku schwieg, während er seinen Arm in ihren eingehakt hatte und sie durch die unterirdischen Räumlichkeiten führte. Das Hallen ihrer Schritte war alles, was sie hörte und stellte einen erheblichen Kontrast zu dem Lärm der Festlichkeiten noch vor wenigen Sekunden dar.   
Ihr neu angetrauter Ehemann stieß schließlich eine Tür auf, auf der das goldene Auge des Horus prangte. Stumm gestikulierte er ihr, dass sie ihn betreten sollte und nachdem sie etwas zögerlich vorangegangen war, folgte er ihr und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. 

Hinter der Tür mit dem goldenen Auge befand sich ein mittelgroßer Raum, der eine mit Stoffpolster überzogenen, goldenen Bank in der einen Ecke und eine große, goldene Truhe in der anderen Ecke aufwies. An der rechten Wand befand sich eine weitere Tür, die wohl in einen anderen Raum führte.  
Mariku wies auf die Sitzgelegenheit und Amane hörte zum ersten Mal die Stimme ihres Ehemanns, die tief und monoton zu ihr sprach.

„Zieht Eure Kleidung aus. Ich komme gleich wieder.“ 

Die kurze Anweisung ließ sie starr vor Schreck werden und sich ängstlich versteifen. Sollte ihre Hochzeitsnacht etwa hier geschehen?! Auf...dieser kleinen Bank?!   
Das war noch schlimmer, als Amane es sich ausgemalt hatte...nicht einmal ein richtiges Bett sollte dazu dienen!   
Langsam wandte sie den Kopf zu Mariku um, der ihr noch einen kurzen Blick aus lavendelfarbenen Augen schenkte und dann ein paar Schritte zu der Truhe machte, die er öffnete, und ein großes Leinentuch daraus hervorzog. Ohne eine weitere Erklärung abzugeben, verließ er den Raum durch die zweite Tür und ließ Amane allein zurück. 

Die junge Frau hatte bereits Geschichten der anderen Mädchen gehört. Geschichten von Ehemännern, die ihre Frauen schlugen, wenn sie nicht das taten, was man ihnen befahl. Amane fühlte, wie sehr ihre Finger zitterten, als sie vorsichtig erst den Kopfschmuck aus ihren weißen Haaren entfernte und dann mit dem restlichen Schmuck an ihrem Körper weitermachte. Behutsam legte sie das Gold auf dem weichen Polster ab, bevor sie schließlich auch das weiße Kleid und ihre Schuhe ablegte.   
Nackt und schutzlos verbarg sie das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Hoffentlich würde es so werden, wie ihre Mutter es ihr immer beschrieben hatte. Das es auch schön sein konnte. Wenn man nur wollte.  
Ein vertrautes Geräusch und ein angenehmer Duft lenkten sie kurz von ihren rasenden Gedanken ab. 

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Mariku trat ein weiteres Mal in den kleinen Raum, der offenbar nur ein Vorraum zu irgendetwas war, wie es Amane langsam dämmerte. Auch er hatte seinen Goldschmuck abgelegt, trug jedoch weiterhin ein locker geschlungenes Tuch um seine Hüften.   
Für einen kurzen Moment schien er inne zu halten und Amanes Erscheinung zu betrachten. Auch wenn Amane immer noch Angst verspürte, hoffte irgendein Teil von ihr, dass er ihren nackten Körper wohlwollend empfinden würde...ein Ehemann, dem sie nicht gefiel, konnte Schreckliches bedeuten! 

„Kommt.“  
Wieder eine kurze, klare Anweisung. Doch dieses Mal eine ausgestreckte Hand in ihre Richtung. Mit einem tiefem Atemzug schritt Amane auf Zehenspitzen über den steinernen Boden und legte ihre kleine Hand in die große, gebräunte Hand des Grabwächters – um in den angrenzenden Raum geführt zu werden, in dem ein dampfendes, heißes Bad eingelassen war und nur darauf zu warten schien, von jemandem in Benutzung genommen zu werden.   
Der Mund der jungen Frau öffnete sich leicht und ihr Kopf war voller Fragen, als sie ihren Kopf irritiert zu Mariku drehte.  
„Die Zeremonie war anstrengend. Ihr könnt ein Bad gebrauchen.“   
Amane hatte mit allem gerechnet. Doch nicht damit, dass sie ernsthaft ein Bad nehmen durfte.   
„I-ich danke Euch, Mariku...“  
Ihre Stimme war leise und stammelnd, so sehr überwältigten sie das Gefühl von Überraschung und Dankbarkeit.

Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Zehen in das Wasser gleiten, während sie Marikus Hand losließ. Der wohlige Duft und die angenehme Wärme ließen den überstandenen Stress des heutigen Tages sich langsam in innere Ruhe verwandeln und rasch ließ sich Amane bis zu den Schlüsselbeinen sinken.   
Es tat gut den Schweiß und den Wüstensand von ihrem Körper zu waschen. 

Ihr Ehemann hingegen setzte sich zu ihr an den Rand. Noch immer sprach er nicht, doch sein Blick ließ keine ihrer Bewegungen aus den Augen.   
„Euer Haar.“, sagte er plötzlich und Amane ahnte, welche Frage nun folgen würde. Sie blickte ihn an. Ein jeder Fremde fragte nach dem ungewöhnlichen Weiß, das in Ägypten nicht wirklich an der Tagesordnung war. Doch ihr Ehemann schien sich für etwas anderes zu interessieren.

„All diese Knoten. Ich würde Euer Haar gerne davon befreien.“  
Oh.  
Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Und es entsprach der Wahrheit. Vor lauter Aufregung hatte sie zwar ihre Kleider und den Schmuck abgelegt, sich jedoch nicht um die ihre Flechtfrisur gekümmert.  
„Gestattet Ihr es mir, Amane?“  
Sein Blick wich dem ihren keine Sekunde lang aus und seine Körperhaltung wirkte ruhig und entspannt. Amane nickte langsam und rutschte dann ein kleines Stück an ihn heran, um ihm ihren Hinterkopf besser darbieten zu können. 

Große, schlanke Hände fuhren langsam, mit leichtem Druck über ihren Kopf und das junge Mädchen spürte, wie langsam eine Strähne nach der anderen aus ihrer kunstvollen Frisur befreit wurden. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihre Kopfhaut durch das stramme Zusammenhalten der Flechtzöpfe schmerzte – doch die leichte Kopfmassage entspannte ihren schmerzenden Scheitel langsam aber sicher. 

„Wäre es Euch genehm, mit mir gemeinsam ein Bad zu nehmen?“   
Die Frage traf Amane sehr unvorbereitet. Und doch fühlte sie sich nicht in Bedrängnis oder gar, als würde Mariku ihr keine wirkliche Wahl stellen und seine Frage nur aus reiner Formalität stellen. Auch er fühlte sich sicher durch die Hochzeit angestrengt. Wieso sollten sie eigentlich nicht, immerhin waren sie jetzt Eheleute...

„Kommt...“  
Sanft rutschte sie ein wenig zur Seite und vermied es dann doch, Mariku dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich dem letzten Stück Stoff entledigte, dass er noch trug. Erst, als sie fühlte, wie das Wasser des in den Boden gelassenen Beckens ein wenig anstieg, blickte sie auf und sah ihren Mann.   
Die Wasseroberfläche stand knapp unter seiner breiten Brust, seine Haut wirkte im warmen Licht der Fackeln um sie herum eben wie Wüstensand. Alles an ihm schien Ruhe auszustrahlen. Es gab in diesem Raum keine Hektik, keine Form von Nervosität...nur das entspannende Bad und sie beide. Ein frisch angetrautes Paar. 

„Bitte gebt mir Eure Hand.“  
Amane konnte sehen, dass Mariku seine große Hand unter der Wasseroberfläche nach ihr ausstreckte. Sie antwortete auf seine Bitte, in dem sie ein weiteres Mal ihre eigene Hand in die seinige legte – und plötzlich spürte, wie Mariku sie an sich heranzog. So nahe, bis er seine Arme um sie schlingen konnte und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust betten konnte.   
Das Mädchen ließ es geschehen. Auch wenn das Herz in ihrer Brust ihr beinahe herauszuspringen schien, verspürte sie keine Furcht. Mehr...einen Hauch von Aufregung. Sie war noch nie zuvor einem anderen Mann so nahe gewesen. Ihr Ohr lag genau über dem Herzschlag Marikus, der ihr sanft über die Wirbelsäule strich und mit den feuchten Haaren ihres Nackens spielte.  
„Ich habe mich sehr auf diesen Tag gefreut.“  
Seine Stimme klang ehrlich und Amane spürte einen leichten Stich von Schuld, der sie durchzuckte.  
„Als Euer Vater meinen kranken Bruder Marik behandelte und davon berichtete, er habe eine Tochter mit weißer Haut und weißem Haar...“, er unterstrich seine Worte, in dem er eine feuchte Strähne Amanes durch seine Finger gleiten ließ, „habe ich Angst bekommen.“   
Als er seine Aussage nicht weiter erläuterte, hob Amane überrascht den Kopf. Er hielt sie nicht fest, so dass sie sich mit ihren Händen auf seiner Brust abstützte.

„Angst? Wieso hattet ihr Angst?“  
Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten.   
„Ich habe nur Geschichten gehört. Unser Vater hat uns nicht unter viele Menschen gelassen.“   
Diese Worte klangen hart für Amane. Schon allein durch den Beruf ihrer Eltern waren Ryou, Akefia und auch sie selbst stets im Kontakt mit der Außenwelt gewesen. Sie hatten Freunde, durften sich frei bewegen und eigene Erfahrungen machen. Ein Grabwächter hingegen durfte das Grab sicherlich nur bedingt verlassen und musste die Geheimnisse der Grabkammer vor anderen Menschen behüten.  
„Ein Mädchen mit weißem Haar und weißer Haut. Es klang wie etwas, dass ich nicht begreifen konnte. Und das machte mir Angst“, Mariku fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort und Amane wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass es womöglich auch ihm ähnlich wie ihr selbst ergangen sein musste, als er erfahren hatte, dass er bald...  
„Doch dann seit Ihr hier aufgetaucht. Und ich habe mich geschämt für das, was ich zuvor empfunden habe.“ 

Amane spürte, wie seine nassen Hände sich an ihre Wangen legten.   
„Bitte...“,   
Es war das einzige Wort, das er sprach, doch Amane nickte, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern. Er würde ihr nicht wehtun. Er würde sie nicht mit Gewalt zwingen. Wenn dies in seinem Sinn gewesen wäre, so hätte er längst die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt.   
Seine Lippen berührten die ihren und seine Zungenspitze schob sich dazwischen, um in ihren Mund einzudringen. Doch so schnell, wie ihr Kuss begonnen hatte, wanderten Marikus Lippen weiter und küssten zuerst ihren Kiefer, dann sich langsam ihren Hals hinunter.   
Amane spürte, wie seine Hände sich an ihre Taille legten und sie auf ihn zogen, so dass er seine Nase in ihrer Halsbeuge vergraben konnte, seine Hände jedoch weiter über ihren Rücken und ihr Steißbein wandern konnten.  
Es war schön. Der Hautkontakt und seine Küssen fühlten sich schön an. Amane bemerkte, wie ihre Augen nur noch halb geöffnet waren, so sehr entspannten die Dämpfe, die Hitze und die Zärtlichkeiten Marikus ihren gesamten Körper. Er schien es zu bemerken.  
„Ich bringe uns in das Schlafzimmer...“, hörte sie ihn noch leise murmeln, bevor sich ein Arm unter ihren Hintern schob und er sich mit ihr aus dem Wasser erhob. 

 

Das große Tuch, das Mariku aus der Truhe des Vorraumes genommen hatte, diente ihnen nun dazu, sich in es einzuwickeln und somit halbwegs trocken in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer zu gelangen. Amane hatte erwartet, dass die Wohn- und Schlafräumlichkeiten eines Grabmals trostlos und spärlich eingerichtet waren, doch sie täuschte sich und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das Schlafzimmer erblickte, welches sie und Mariku fortan teilen würden.   
Bunte Malereien an den Wänden, die im Tageslicht sicherlich noch glanzvoller aussehen würden. Ein Bett, das groß und mit edel aussehenden Laken ausgekleidet war. Amane rief sich ins Gedächtnis zurück, dass die Grabwächterfamilie stets auch im engen Kontakt mit dem Palast stand und sehr wahrscheinlich daher einige Vorteile genoss, die sonst Bediensteten des Palastes vorbehalten waren.

Mariku begab sich mit ihr auf seinem Schoss auf das große Bett, so dass er sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende lehnen konnte und aufrecht saß. Sie selbst war noch immer in das Leinentuch gewickelt und Mariku entfernte es auch dann noch nicht, als er ihr Gesicht noch einmal in seine großen Hände nahm und ihr weitere Küsse schenkte.   
„Mariku...ich bin mir nicht sicher...“, ihr war ein Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen und augenblicklich unterbrach ihr frisch angetrauter Gatte das, was er tat, um sie fragend anzublicken.  
„Sollten wir nicht dabei...liegen?“   
Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln durchzog Marikus Gesicht und Amane fühlte sich ertappt, als hätte sie etwas ziemlich unüberlegtes gesagt. Denn eigentlich wollte sie auf keinen Fall so klingen, als wäre sie naiv und hätte keinerlei Ahnung, was nun erfolgen würde. Doch die meisten verheirateten Mädchen hatten ihr erzählt, sie hätten in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht einfach nur still daliegen müssen. Auch ihre Mutter hatte ihr dazu geraten. 

„Nein. Nicht zwingend.“  
Mit einer Hand strich Mariku ihr eine feuchte Strähne aus dem Gesicht, mit der anderen begann er nun damit, sie behutsam aus dem Leinentuch zu befreien. Amane konnte fühlen, dass ihre Brustwarzen sich in der plötzlichen kühlen Luft des Raumes aufrichten, als der Stoff von ihr herabfiel und von Mariku gänzlich zur Seite geschoben wurde.   
„Schenkt mir Euer Vertrauen. So ist es angenehmer, denn Ihr habt mehr Kontrolle...“  
Seine Stimme wurde mit einem Mal sehr leise, da sein Blick langsam an ihr herunterwanderte. Zwar hatte er sie natürlich bereits im Badezimmer gesehen, doch der Anblick schien ihn in diesem Moment sprachlos zu machen. Und zum ersten Mal spürte Amane an ihrem nackten Steißbein, dass sein Körper auch auf sie reagierte. 

„Ihr seid so schön...“  
Seine großen Hände hatten sich auf ihre Brüste gelegt, wogen sie sanft und strichen mit dem Daumen über ihre aufgerichteten Brustwarzen. Sein Mund ersetzte seine Hände sogleich und verwöhnte sie küssend und saugend, was Amane genießerisch seufzen ließ.   
„Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben...“  
Die habe ich nicht, lag es ihr eigentlich schon auf der Zunge, doch ihre Antwort blieb aus, als sie fühlte, wie Mariku einen Arm um ihre Taille schlang und sie so ein wenig anhob und mit der anderen Hand um sie herumgriff, um sich selbst zu umfassen und sich zu platzieren.   
Mit einem Mal spürte sie ihr schlagendes Herz wieder und sie kniff die Augen zusammen, bereit, einfach alles zu erdulden und die Zähne zusammenzubeißen...doch es geschah nichts. Mariku bewegte sich nicht, sondern ließ den Arm um ihre Taille los und die dazugehörige Hand an ihre Wange gleiten.

„Ihr bestimmt. Ihr habt die Kontrolle.“ 

Irritiert und mit immer noch hämmerndem Herzen blickte Amane ihm ins Gesicht, welches so markant wirkte, aber trotzdem noch die weichen Züge erkennen ließ, sie auch sein Zwillingsbruder Marik besaß.   
Und dann begriff sie. Sie sollte es selbst tun. 

„Ja...“

Ihre eigene Stimme war nur noch ein Hauchen, als sie ihre Hüfte langsam abwärts bewegte – und sich prompt erschrocken verkrampfte, als Marikus nicht unbedingt wenig ausgeprägte Erektion nur ein paar Zentimeter in sie eingedrungen war. Durch ihr gemeinsames Bad und auch die Vorfreude, die Mariku ihr bereitet hatte, war sie zwar erregt, doch eine solche Masse in sich aufzunehmen, war so fremd und ungewohnt für sie...

„Langsam...langsam...“

Amane konnte an Marikus Stimme hören, dass er mit sich rang. Und sich doch beherrschte. Ihretwegen. Sie war sich in diesem Moment sicher, dass Ra ihr diesen Ehemann geschickt haben musste, denn ein solches Glück musste einfach von den Göttern selbst kommen.

Zaghaft bewegte sie ihr Becken weiter abwärts und konzentrierte sich dabei auf ihre Atmung. Es tat nicht wirklich weh, doch das fremdartige Gefühl ließ es noch nicht zu, dass sie es wirklich genoss. Und doch hatte sie es geschafft. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ein überraschtes „Oh...“, verließ ihren Mund, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie Mariku vollständig in sich aufgenommen hatte. 

„Lasst Euch helfen...bitte...“

Marikus Hände halfen ihr vorsichtig dabei, sich aufzurichten und sich wieder auf ihn herabzusenken. Es fühlte sich eng und ausgefüllt an und nachdem sie ihre Bewegung ein paar Mal wiederholt hatte, spürte sie, dass sie es eigenhändig schaffte.   
„Das ist...gut...“, flüsterte sie ehrlich, als sie die Arme um Marikus breite Schultern schlang und sich weiterhin auf ihm bewegte. Seine einzige Antwort war ein tiefes, zufriedenes Seufzen und ein genießerisches Ausatmen.   
„Schaut mich an...“, wies er sie plötzlich nach ein paar weiteren Stößen an und Amane tat, was er von ihr verlangte, so dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten und er sie plötzlich in einen wilderen Kuss verwickelte. 

Unterdrückt keuchte das Mädchen auf – und spürte, wie der Grabwächter sich unter ihr versteifte und seine Erektion in ihr zuckte. Sie wusste, was dies bedeutete. Ihre Bewegungen wurden sanfter und sie antwortete auf das Spiel seiner Zunge, während sie ihn seinen Höhepunkt durchleben ließ.   
Vielleicht – doch sie schimpfte sich augenblicklich für diesen naiven Gedankengang – würde ja schon in dieser Nacht ihr erstes Kind gezeugt werden. Auch wenn dafür noch sehr viel Zeit war. 

Mariku ließ sich gemeinsam mit ihr auf die Seite rollen und griff nach der hübsch bestickten Decke des Bettes, um sie beide damit zuzudecken. Dieses Mal war es Amane, die ihre Hand an seine Wange legte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Alles um sie herum kam ihr fast wie ein Traum vor. Die Anreise am frühen Morgen, die Hochzeitszeremonie und nun die erste Nacht mit ihrem Bräutigam. Alles wirkte so unwirklich und doch real.   
„Amane...“, hörte sie den jungen Grabwächter noch sanft gegen ihren Hals wispern, während er die Arme um sie schlang und seinen Kopf mit dem wild abstehenden Haar unter ihrem Kinn bettete.   
Auch sie selbst fühlte, dass die Müdigkeit sie wohl nicht mehr lange wach halten würde und strich mit ihren Fingern durch das ungezähmte, sandblonde Haar.  
Noch einmal blickte sie lächelnd auf ihren Ehemann hinunter, dessen Kopf bereits immer schwerer und träger wurde.  
„Schlaft gut, meine Sonne und Sterne...möge Ra ab sofort stets über uns wachen...“


	13. Perfect Strangers - Wishshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wollte schon immer mal unbedingt eine Art Stripclub-/Tabledance-AU schreiben...und letztendlich ist das hier dabei herausgekommen. :)
> 
> Wer findet übrigens die Stelle, an der ich mich echt um Kopf und Kragen um einen Wortwitz herumgeschrieben habe? :D  
> (Tipp: Es wäre andernfalls sonst "Yu-Gi-Oh!" dabei herausgekommen...und das hätte echt ein bisschen doof gewirkt. :D)
> 
> Und jetzt viel Spaß! :)
> 
> Triggerwarnings: keine

Manchmal wusste Yugi, wieso ihm Katzen so sympathisch waren und warum er garantiert selbst eine Katze wäre, wenn man ihn plötzlich in ein Tier verwandeln würde. Denn wenn er zuhause, in seiner vertrauten Umgebung war, fühlte er sich oft so einsam, dass er sich wünschte, nach draußen zu gehen und irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Doch wenn er dann draußen war und etwas unternahm...nun, dann wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als wieder zuhause zu sein.

 

Und genau so fühlte er sich auch in diesem Augenblick, während er an der Bierflasche nippte, die Tristan ihm von der Bar mitgebracht hatte, bevor er sich von ihm weggedreht und laut schwatzend seinen Arbeitskollegen zugewandt hatte. Die Musik, die den Club erfüllte, dröhnte ihm in den Ohren und er starrte nun schon seit mindestens 5 Minuten ununterbrochen auf das Display seines Smartphones.

Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen. Er fühlte sich unwohl und schwor sich innerlich, niemals wieder mit Tristan und seinen Kollegen aus der Motorradwerkstatt auszugehen. Obwohl er sich ja eigentlich so sehr danach gesehnt hatte, dass sie ihn einmal fragen würden. Er selbst hätte es nie gewagt, sich einfach dreister Weise in ihre Wochenendpläne einzumischen, denn Tristans Geschichten hatten schon vor langer Zeit eine gewisse Sehnsucht in ihm geweckt.

Wenn sein Kumpel aus Highschool-Zeiten von all dem Spaß, der Geselligkeit und hier und da sogar von sexuellen Eskapaden berichtete, fühlte Yugi stets eine Mischung aus Scham und Neid gegenüber seinem Freund.

Er selbst lebte in einer völlig anderen Welt. Er verbrachte seine Wochenenden meistens vor dem Computer. Er hatte noch nie im Leben eine Freundin – oder einen Freund – gehabt.

Und als Tristian ihn vor ein paar Tagen tatsächlich einlud, sich ihm und dem Rest seiner Jungs beim Feiern anzuschließen, hatte Yugi zugesagt. Ohne darüber nachzudenken.

 

„Es geht los!“

Yugi fühlte mit einem Mal einen Ellenbogen in seinen Rippen, der ihm beinahe seinen Schluck Bier aus seiner Nase schießen ließ und er packte sein Mobiltelefon hektisch zurück in die Hosentasche.

Das Licht auf der Bühne, von der sie nur wenige Meter entfernt an einem Tisch saßen, flackerte auf. Yugi konnte Tristans Arbeitskollegen grölen und klatschen hören, als der schnelle Beat eines HipHop-Songs einsetzte.

Der scharlachrote Vorhang, der sich im hinteren Bereich der Bühne befand, wurde hin- und herbewegt und die gut gelaunte Stimme des DJs ertönte plötzlich aus den großen Lautsprecherboxen.

„Und begrüßt bitte mit einem großen Applaus unsere Perle...die einzig wahre Anzu!“

 

In diesem Moment flog der Vorhang mit einem Ruck zurück und eine junge, attraktive Frau betrat die Bühne, begleitet von tosendem Applaus und begeisterten Pfiffen. Yugi fühlte, wie seine Wangen begannen zu glühen und er den Kopf ein wenig einzog.

Ihre hohen Schuhe ließen ihre Hüften wiegend von einer Seite zur anderen schwingen und als sie die silberne Stange ergriff, die am Ende des Bühnenstegs bis zur Decke ragte, zog sie sich daran hoch, als wäre es nichts. Den Rücken durchgedrückt, die Augen halb geschlossen und mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln auf den rosa geschminkten Lippen wirbelte sie um die Stange herum.

„Oh man...zieh dir mal den Arsch rein!“, hörte Yugi Tristan laut genug sagen, dass es bestimmt auch der Nachbartisch noch mitbekommen musste. Doch dem verschüchterten Jungen blieb keine Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, ob er Tristans Kommentar nun angebracht fand, oder nicht, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von etwas anderem erregt – plötzlich tummelten sich Menschen, hauptsächlich Männer um den Steg der Bühne herum. Anzu, die Tänzerin lächelte ihnen zu und beugte sich auch hier und da zu ihnen herunter, während sie neckend mit der wenigen Kleidung spielte, die sie am Leib trug, immer wieder Anstalten machte, sie auszuziehen – und es dann doch nicht tat. Und Yugi verstand, auch ohne ein regelmäßiger Besucher von Stripclubs zu sein. Sie spielte mit den Zuschauern, wartete darauf, dass sie ihr genug Scheine zusteckten. Und tatsächlich – kaum schien sie mit der Menge zufrieden zu sein, die ihr entweder zu Füßen gelegt und ihr direkt in die winzige Hotpants, die sie trug gesteckt wurde, befreite sie sich langsam von ihrer Kleidung.

Yugi fühlte, wie seine Ohren glühten, während seine Begleiter sichtlich begeistert pfiffen und einige Obszönitäten schrien.

Ein letztes Mal ließ Anzu sich vollkommen nackt und vom roten Licht der Scheinwerfer angestrahlt an der Stange herunterrutschen, wo sie in einem eleganten Spagat landete und den Kopf mit ihren brünetten, kurzen Haaren zurückwarf – ehe der Song wieder in die normale Clubmusik überging und die junge Stripperin sich mit einem Handkuss bei ihrem Publikum verabschiedete und rasch das viele Geld einsammelte, welches noch immer auf der Bühne verteilt lag. Irgendwo hatte Yugi einmal gehört, dass Stripper einen großen Teil ihrer Einnahmen nicht einmal selbst behalten durften...

 

„Wir machen eine kurze Pause, bevor es mit einer ganz besonderen blonden Schönheit weitergeht...Jungs und Mädels, ihr dürft also gespannt sein!“

 

Der DJ moderierte Anzus Auftritt schließlich ab, während sie hinter der Bühne verschwand und das reguläre Treiben im Club weiterging. Tristan nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier, bevor er noch einmal einen Blick auf die nun leere Bühne warf und ein nachdenkliches Gesicht aufsetzte.

„Ich frage mich, wie viel die Schnecke für eine halbe Stunde in den Privatzimmern verlangt.“

„Vergiss es Taylor, das kriegen wir nie zusammen. Außerdem warst du schon letztes Mal dran!“, einer seiner Arbeitskollegen warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu und Yugi schaute ein wenig irritiert von Tristan zu ihm und wieder zurück. Von was sprachen sie da?

Beide schienen seine Ratlosigkeit zu bemerken und Tristan dreht sich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen zu ihm um. Yugi wäre am liebsten noch kleiner geworden, als er sowieso schon war, denn irgendwie hatte er plötzlich ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend.

 

„Ach Yugi, ich vergesse ja immer, dass du zum ersten Mal hier bist. Weiß du, man kann die dort“, er wies mit seinem Daumen auf die Stange, „für gutes Geld auch für andere Dinge buchen. Egal ob du willst, dass sie nur für dich tanzen oder es dir sogar besorgen...alles ist möglich. Wenn man eben das Geld hat.“

Den letzten Teil sprach er so beifällig, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt und er genehmigte sich einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier. Yugi hingegen fühlte, wie ihm das Herz in der Brust hämmerte. Er war ja nicht verklemmt oder hatte irgendetwas gegen Menschen, die im Nachtgewerbe arbeiteten...aber allein die Tatsache, dass es möglich war, sich solche Gefälligkeiten auch noch zu erkaufen! Für so etwas war er viel zu gut erzogen worden. Und auch zu unerfahren. Was außer Tristan aber niemand in dieser Runde wusste...

 

„Ist aber meistens ziemlich teuer.“, erklärte ein Kollege von Tristan weiter, „deshalb...“

„...schmeißen wir meistens zusammen und jedes Wochenende ist ein anderer dran.“, beendete Tristan den Satz für ihn.

Wow.

Yugi hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, ob er dies nun als wahre Freundschaft, oder sehr merkwürdig empfinden sollte...er musste das alles hier erst einmal verdauen.

„Oh...das...klingt ja aufregend...“

Er wusste, dass es nicht wirklich authentisch rüberkam und tat daher rasch so, als würde das plötzlich einsetzende Lied im Hintergrund plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit einfangen. Und schon hörte er auch wieder den DJ über die Anlage sprechen.

 

„Es folgt ein ganz besonderes Highlight für die Ladies unter euch!“

Tristan und seine Kollegen verdrehten sichtbar die Augen und Yugi rief sich etwas ins Gedächtnis zurück, dass Tristan ihm gesagt hatte, noch bevor sie überhaupt hier her gekommen waren. Das in diesem Stripclub jegliche Geschlechter vertreten waren. Trotzdem waren er und seine Kumpels Stammgäste, da die Mädchen in ihren Augen richtig heiß waren und sie manchmal, wenn der Alkohol genug geflossen und die Stimmung gut war, sich auch gegenseitig zu Mutproben anstachelten, einem männlichen Tänzer Geld zuzustecken. Doch in diesem Augenblick schienen sie nicht gerade besonders begeistert zu sein.

„Er ist ganz frisch hier bei uns im Duelist Kingdom, darum begrüßt ihn bitte mit einem großen Applaus...unseren Jono!

 

„Wer geht mit eine rauchen?“, brüllte irgendeiner der Kerle, die mit Yugi am Tisch saßen und ein großer Teil schloss sich ihm tatsächlich an, indem sie aufstanden. Lediglich Tristan blieb zusammen mit Yugi an ihrem Tisch setzen und Yugi schämte sich plötzlich entsetzlich dafür, dass Tristan ihm zuliebe wirklich hier blieb...doch noch bevor er ihm sagen konnte, dass es wirklich in Ordnung ginge, wenn er mit den anderen kurz eine Zigarette rauchen ginge, setzte ein schneller Gitarrenrhythmus ein.

 

Ein junger Mann betrat die Bühne. Bekleidet in einem weißen Tanktop, einer knielangen, hauteng anliegenden schwarzen Jeans und darunter war er barfuß. Sein dunkelblondes Haar hing ihm in die Stirn und gab darunter ein Paar große, dunkle Augen, eine spitze Nase und einen leicht offen stehenden Mund preis. Er war hübsch. Nicht auf eine klassische, männliche Art mit übermäßig vielen Muskeln oder verhärteten, kantigen Gesichtszügen. Nein, er hatte mehr etwas jungenhaftes, verwegenes. Yugi erlaubte sich einen blitzschnellen Blick durch den Raum und sah, dass viele der anwesenden Mädchen – meistens waren es Junggesellinnenabschiede oder andere Arten von Partygruppen – tatsächlich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht auf die Show zu warten schien.

 

Der Refrain setzte ein und Jono, der Tänzer lief den Steg der Bühne im Takt hinab, während er sich bereits seines Shirts entledigte, dass er achtlos hinter sich auf die Bühne warf. Langsam begannen die Worte des DJs für Yugi Sinn zu ergeben.

Jono fehlte noch das Geschmeidige, das Selbstsichere. Die Perfektion eines jeden einzelnen Schrittes auf der Bühne. Man sah ihm an, dass er in diesem Showgeschäft noch nicht eingefleischt war. Und doch verfolgte Yugi ihn mit den Augen unter seinen eigenen eckigen Ponysträhnen.

Der hübsche blonde Tänzer widmete sich weiterhin seiner Show, warf seine Haare schwungvoll aus seinem Gesicht und schenkte dem Raum ein unbestimmtes Lächeln – was eine kleine Gruppe von Mädchen auf den Plan rief, die ihm aufgeregt am Rand der Bühne ein paar Geldscheine entgegenstreckten, während sie sich wohl peinlich berührt ihre freie Hand vor das Gesicht hielten und kicherten. Natürlich war das längst nicht so viel wie Jonos Vorgängerin für ihren Auftritt kassiert hatte, doch er zwinkerte den Mädchen mit einem breiten Grinsen zu, ehe er das Geld beinahe schon achtlos zur Seite legte – und damit begann, sich halb tanzend, halb umständlich schälend aus seiner Hose zu befreien.

Es wirkte bei weitem nicht so professionell, wie es vielleicht bei einem Stripper wirken sollte, doch als der blonde junge Mann nur noch in enganliegenden Shorts auf der Bühne stand, begann Yugi nervös an seinem Daumennagel herumzukauen.

Wow. Jono wirkte, als wäre er eben noch an einem traumhaften Strand eine Partie Wellenreiten gewesen, die Sonne auf der leicht gebräunten Haut und das blonde Haar nass und salzdurchtränkt – und im nächsten Augenblick in eine leicht heruntergekommene Stripbar in Domino City katapultiert worden. Yugi stellte sich vor, er hätte Jono in einem anderen Umfeld kennengelernt. Vielleicht in der Highschool oder der Universität.

 

Jono entledigte sich im Gegensatz zu anderen Tänzern und Tänzerinnen nicht seiner vollständigen Kleidung, sondern blieb in der Unterwäsche die er trug, während der DJ den Song langsam ausklingen ließ.

„Okay Leute, das war das neuste Mitglied unserer Duelist Kingdom-Familie, drum bitte ich nochmal um einen großen Applaus für Jono!“

Unter lautem Geklatsche und hauptsächlich weiblichen Beifallrufen nahm der Angesprochene eine breit grinsende, übertriebene Pose auf der Bühne ein, in der er gespielt seine Muskeln präsentierte – wenn er denn wirklich stark ausgeprägte Muskeln gehabt hätte. Es wirkte ein wenig albern, doch irgendwie hatte es einen gewissen Charme.

Mit einem Mal wusste Yugi nicht mehr, wo seine Gedanken gerade hinwanderten. Er nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier, das mittlerweile schon ganz warm geworden war, während er nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah, wie Jono sich von der Bühne begab.

 

Es verging noch eine gute weitere Stunde, in der Tristan und seine Freunde mehr Alkohol für alle bestellten, die Tänzerinnen betrachteten und schamlos jeden Gedanken ausformulierten, der ihnen bei ihrem Anblick durch den Kopf ging – und in der Yugi kein Wort sprach. Obwohl er nicht müde war, fühlte er, dass es für ihn nun langsam an der Zeit war, den Nachhauseweg anzutreten...vielleicht würde er die Website des Clubs ein wenig absuchen, um dort...

 

„Hey, alles in Ordnung Alter? Du bist so still. Willst du noch ein Bier?“, Tristan hatte ihm freundschaftlich in die Seite geknufft und ihn mit seinen Gedanken wieder ins Hier und Jetzt befördert und der Angesprochene schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Nein danke, ich äh...ich denke, ich werde gleich nachhause gehen....“

Tristan starrte ihn so entsetzt an, als hätte er gerade verkündet, dass er morgen auf eine einsame Insel auswandern würde. Und plötzlich verstummten auch die Gespräche seiner Arbeitskollegen, die ihre Köpfe zu ihm umdrehten. Yugi wollte am liebsten aufspringen und direkt zur Tür hinausrennen.

 

„Komm, das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst! Der Abend ist doch noch so jung!“, sprach ihn einer der Angestellten der Motorradwerkstatt an und Yugi biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie konnte er sich jetzt aus dieser misslichen Lage herauswinden?!

„Außerdem wollten wir gerade entscheiden, wer von uns sich heute noch einen kleinen Lapdance genehmigen darf.“

Ein weiterer Kollege von Tristan hatte sich in das Gespräch eingeklinkt und zuckte mit den Schultern, während er seinen Whiskey trank. Die Augen des Kleinsten der Runde wurden noch größer, als sie ohnehin schon waren, als ihm klar wurde, dass die Idee der Privatdienstleistungen offenbar immer noch im Raum stand...

„Hey, wie wärs?!“, diesmal war es Tristans Chef selbst, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und selbstgefällig grinste. Irgendwie hatte Yugi das Gefühl, dass sich nichts gutes in seinem Kopf ausformuliert hatte...und er behielt recht damit.

„Da es Yugis erstes Mal mit uns Jungs auf Touren ist, schlage ich vor, dass er derjenige sein sollte, dem wir heute eine Privatvorstellung bezahlen!“

Einstimmiges Gegröle am Tisch war die Antwort auf seinen Vorschlag, selbst ein paar Handflächen wurden zustimmend auf den Tisch geschlagen. Der Angesprochene hingegen fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Moment vor Scham im Boden versinken.

Nein...das konnten sie doch nicht ernst meinen?!

 

„Das...kann ich nicht annehmen...“, versuchte er schleunigst die vorfreudig erregte Gruppe wieder zu beruhigen, doch niemand schien seinen Protest so wirklich erst zu nehmen. Oder ihm gar zuzuhören! Hilfesuchend wandte er seinen Blick an Tristan, der jedoch nur den Kopf schief legte und dann seine Handflächen ausbreitete. Offenbar schien auch er die Idee nicht schlecht zu finden. Wahrscheinlich glaubte er daran, dass er Yugi damit etwas gutes tat. Yugi...seinem immer noch jungfräulichen Freund aus Highschool-Zeiten.

Der kleine Kerl mit den bunten Haaren hätte am liebsten die Stirn auf den Tisch geschlagen.

 

„Also, welche der Schnecken soll es sein? Such dir eine aus, Tristan geht dann für dich zu dem Kerl da drüben neben dem Bühneneingang, der regelt das alles.“

Tristans Arbeitskollege wies mit dem Daumen auf die Bühne, doch Yugi fühlte sich in seiner inneren Panik wie gelähmt und konnte rein gar nichts sagen.

„Also diese Anzu verlangt garantiert viel zu viel...aber diese Mana war doch auch nicht schlecht? Das alberne Hexenkostüm mal abgesehen.“

Um Yugi herum wurden lauter Vorschläge abgegeben und langsam aber sicher wurde ihm klar, dass er wohl aus dieser Nummer nicht mehr herauskam. Wenn er sie doch noch irgendwie so abwenden könnte, dass es für ihn nicht zum peinlichsten Erlebnis seiner Zeit werden würde...doch halt. Vielleicht konnte er das ja sogar.

 

„Ich...“, fand er seine Sprache wieder und sofort waren jegliche Augenpaare am Tisch auf ihn gerichtet. Seine Auswahl schien ein jeden brennend zu interessieren.

„Ich möchte mich mit Tristan allein beraten. Er kann euch dann sagen, wie ich mich entschieden habe.“

Obwohl ihm das Herz unter dem Hemd immer noch flatterte, spürte er mit einem Mal einen Hauch von Selbstvertrauen. Und sogar das unbegeisterte Stöhnen, sowie ein paar „Komm Alter!“ und „Machs nicht so spannend!“-Sprüche perlten an ihm ab.

 

 

 

Das Privatzimmer, in das ihn ein schlechtgelaunter und wenig sprechender Weißhaariger gebracht hatte, sah in Yugis Augen aus, als hätte man ein kleines Mädchen ein Puppenhaus dekorieren lassen. Der Raum war insgesamt nicht besonders groß, vielleicht besaß er in etwa die Maßen einer großzügigen Umkleidekabine irgendeines Modegeschäfts. Die Wände waren dunkelrot und fast alles war mit kitschigem Plüsch dekoriert. Yugi selbst saß auf einer kleinen Couch, die ihn ebenfalls furchtbar an klischeehafte Mädchenträume erinnerte, die Hände zwischen seinen Knien zusammengepresst, dem dumpfen Sound der Clubmusik, der noch zu ihm herüberdröhnte zuhörend.

 

Noch vor zehn Minuten hatte er Tristan schnell signalisiert, dass er mit ihm zu den Toiletten kommen sollte, während der Rest ihrer Gruppe damit begann, einen Haufen Geldscheine auf dem Tisch zu sammeln. Und zu Yugis großer Überraschung war Tristan tatsächlich nüchtern und verständnisvoll genug gewesen, dass er, noch bevor Yugi in der Abgeschiedenheit des Herrenklos auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, ihm erst einmal angeboten hatte, mit seinen Kollegen zu reden. Immerhin war Yugi trotzdem noch sein Freund und er wusste, wie es ihm dabei ging...doch Yugi hatte abgelehnt.

Er würde das hier nun wirklich durchziehen, was dabei passieren würde, würde sich eben ergeben. Tristan musste ihm nur eins versprechen – er musste es geheim halten, für wen sich Yugi entschied. Und mit einem nach oben gestreckten Daumen und einem „Verlass dich auf mich, Alter.“ hatte Tristan sich auf dem Weg zu dem Kerl mit den weißen Haaren gemacht, der für die Organisation der privaten Dienstleistungen zuständig war.

Und hier saß er nun. Mit klopfendem Herzen und nicht den Hauch einer erotischen Regung in sich spürend. Bis plötzlich die Tür aufging und er im roten Licht der Deckenlampe verwuscheltes blondes Haar und große dunkle Augen erblickte.

 

„Hey...“

Er hatte eine angenehme Stimme und Yugi spürte, wie sein eigener Mund aufklappte – aber nichts dabei herauskam. Alles was er tun konnte, war den jungen Mann anzuschauen und sich unzählige Szenarien gleichzeitig auszumalen, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn er Jono wirklich außerhalb dieses Etablissements kennengelernt hätte. Spätestens jetzt war er sich sicher, dass er absolut verknallt in ihn gewesen wäre.

 

„Ich ähm...'tschuldigung, wenn ich so direkt frage, aber was hättest du denn gerne? Ein bisschen tanzen, einen kleinen Blowjob...?“

 

„Ähm...ich weiß nicht...“

 

Seine unüberlegte Antwort rutschte ihm schneller heraus, als ihm lieb war – immerhin war er froh, überhaupt einen Ton herauszubekommen – doch es veränderte sich etwas in Jonos Gesicht. Plötzlich wirkte er entnervt – etwas, was bei Strippern eigentlich absolut unprofessionell und nicht angebracht war.

 

„Du weißt es nicht?!“

„Es...tut mir leid. Ich war vorher noch nie...“

 

Yugi brach seine notdürftige Entschuldigung ab, als er bemerkte, dass Jonos Gesichtsausdruck sich von verärgert, zu überrascht und dann belustigt veränderte. Alles innerhalb einiger weniger Sekunden. Oha. Yugi hatte ja nicht viele Erfahrungen auf zwischenmenschlicher Ebene, aber Jono würde er wohl eindeutig als einen launischen Hitzkopf bezeichnen.

Ein leises Lachen drang in seine Ohren.

 

„Du warst vorher noch nie in einem Stripclub?“

„Nein.“

Eine innere Stimme riet Yugi dazu, einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er konnte sich nicht verstellen, das war einfach nicht seine Art.

Wieder erfüllte Jonos amüsiertes Lachen den Raum – doch klang nicht höhnisches oder gemein. Viel mehr wie ein erleichtertes, frohes Lachen.

 

„Sehr gut. Ich war nämlich noch nie in einem der Privaträume. Tadaaah – du bist der erste Mensch, der diesen Club betreten und mich gebucht hat.“

 

Der Kleinere glaubte bei diesen Worten, sich verhört zu haben. Niemand hatte Jono bisher um eine Privatvorstellung gebeten?! Diesen hübschen, absolut bodenständig wirkenden und in keinster Weise wie ein Stripper agierenden Kerl?! Das musste ein Scherz sein!

Jono war zu dem winzigen Klapptisch, der an einer der Wände angebracht war getreten und hatte dort die Sektflasche ergriffen, die frisch und eisgekühlt neben zwei Gläsern stand. Den Sekt bezahlte man mit seinem Geld direkt mit den Dienstleistungen dazu, hatte Tristian Yugi zuvor erklärt – außer man hatte richtig viel Kohle und konnte sich sogar so etwas wie Champagner leisten.

 

„Also wenn du keine Ahnung hast, was du willst und ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich tun soll...“, wie beiläufig griff Jono nach Yugis Hand und zog ihn auf seine Füße, bevor er sich an dem Korken der Sektflasche zu schaffen machte.

„Dann lass uns doch einfach ein bisschen Party machen und Spaß haben!“

 

In diesem Moment schien sich alles vor Yugis Augen zu vermischen. Irgendein Trance-Song startete im Hintergrund aus dem Club heraus, der Sektkorken knallte unüberhörbar laut und sprudelndes Nass spritzte wild durch das Zimmer, besudelte sie beide von oben bis unten.

„Komm her!“

Ohne große Mühen zog der Blonde ihn lachend an sich heran und drehte sich mit ihm ausgelassen durch den kleinen Raum, während laute Musik, der Alkohol den er bereits intus hatte und der angenehme Geruch, der von Jono ausging, Yugi die Sinne vernebelte.

Die unendlich vielen Eindrücke, die auf ihn herab prasselten, setzten in ihm einen Rausch frei – und mit einem Mal fühlte sich alles wunderbar an. Er tanzte hier ausgelassen mit einem wunderschönen Mann, in den Hinterräumen eines Stripclubs. Es war verrückt und doch gleichzeitig der pure Endorphinrausch.

 

Und urplötzlich drückte der Blonde ihn wieder zurück auf die kleine Couch, auf die Yugi sich mit einem Keuchen fallen ließ. Außer Atem lächelte er Jono von unten an – der ein verschwörerisches Grinsen im Gesicht trug und sich über ihn beugte, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern. Doch Yugis Sinne waren viel zu durcheinander und viel zu abgelenkt, um es richtig verstehen zu können.

Was ihm aber nicht entging war die darauf folgende Berührung von Jonos Fingerspitzen, die ihm den zackigen Pony aus der Stirn strichen. Und Jonos Körper, der ihn plötzlich in die plüschigen Kissen zurück drückte und ihn beinahe vollständig bedeckte, während der Größere mit einem Mal sein Becken gegen das von Yugi rieb.

Der Kleinere ließ es mit einem genießerischen Atemzug geschehen. Warum auch nicht – es fühlte sich gut an! Er war noch nie einem anderen Menschen so nahe gewesen und sofort stellten sich die kleinen Nackenhaare an ihm auf.

Jonos Lippen saugten sich an seinem Kiefer und seinem Hals fest, während Yugi, immer noch überschwänglich und voller Glückshormone sich ihm entgegen bewegte, um mehr von diesem unglaublichen Gefühl in seiner Leistengegend zu bekommen. Und obwohl Jono wirklich der unprofessionellste Stripper war, den das Duelist Kingdom wahrscheinlich jemals zu bieten hatte, entging Yugi nicht, dass er in diesem Punkt offenbar Rhythmusgefühl besaß. Es war eine Folter. Eine süße, aber dennoch frustrierende Folter und es ließ ihn schon bald stöhnen und seine Hände auf Jonos breiten, gebräunten Schultern ablegen.

 

„Pega-, ich meine, der Boss sagt immer, wir sollen mit den Kunden nicht knutschen.“

Yugi blickte direkt in braune Augen, die sich auf Höhe seines Gesichts begeben hatten.

„Aber weißt du was – fuck it!“

 

Der Zungenkuss, in dem Yugi sich wiederfand, war genau so, wie er einen Kuss von Jono erwartet hätte. Hektisch, beinahe schon etwas grob. Leidenschaftlich. Und in Kombination mit der Art, wie ihre Körper aneinander rieben, absolut erregend.

„Weißt du was? Du bist irgendwie süß. Und außerdem hast du dafür bezahlt, dann sollst du es auch bekommen.“

Kaum versuchte der Kleinere, Jonos zwischen Küssen genuschelte Worte richtig zu begreifen, hatte der Blonde sich auch schon an Yugis Hose zu schaffen gemacht. Flinke Finger machten kurzen Prozess mit seinem breiten Gürtel und den Köpfen.

Yugi schoss das Blut in den Kopf, als seine eigene Erektion feucht und pulsierend und jetzt endlich aus seiner engen Lederhose befreit, auf seinem Unterbauch zu liegen kam. Wirkte das nicht irgendwie etwas...unreif, bereits durch ein bisschen Geknutsche und Gefummel so geil zu sein?

Doch Jonos lockerer Griff um ihn lenkte ihn von weiteren Gedankengängen ab und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als der Blonde von ihm herunterrutschte und sich auf den Plüschteppich kniete. All das tat er, ohne von Yugi abzulassen – erst als er eine für sich geeignete Position gefunden zu haben schien, ließ er Yugis Erektion für einen kurzen Moment los, um sich sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Wie heißt du?“, fragte er gegen den Lärm der Musik, als er in Yugis leicht gerötetes Gesicht blickte und sein Mund verzog sich wieder zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

 

„Yu-Yugi...“

 

Die Stimme des Kleineren brach und sein Mund blieb in der Form eines lautlosen „Oh“ stehen, als Jono den Griff um seinen Schaff verengte und wie in aller Seelenruhe damit begann, ihn zu massieren. Ein Handjob war bereits mehr, als Yugi sich überhaupt erträumt hatte und er wusste, dass es nicht lange andauern würde, weshalb er sich in das flauschige Sofa unter seinen Fingern kralle.

Als Jono sanft bei jeder Bewegung mithilfe der Kuppe seines Daumens über Yugis empfindliches Frenulum strich, kniff der Kleinere schließlich die Augen zusammen – und kam in langen, weißen Striemen über die Hand des jungen Mannes, dessen Schlüsselbeine und auch ein wenig auf dessen Brustbein.

 

Peinlich berührt öffnete er seine Augen erneut, das angenehme Gefühl eines abflauenden Orgasmus noch immer unter seiner Haut kribbelnd. Auch wenn er nach wie vor total berauscht von Emotionen war, hatte er absolut keine Ahnung, welche Reaktion in so einer Situation angebracht war...er verfluchte sich zum aber millionsten Mal selbst für seine Unerfahrenheit. Doch Gott sei Dank nahm der Blonde ihm die Entscheidung ab.

 

„Ich bin Joey.“

„W-Was?“

„Mein richtiger Name ist Joey. Eigentlich Joseph, aber so nennt mich außer meiner Mum niemand.“

 

Eine plötzlich angebotene Taschentuchbox unter Yugis Nase ließ ihn seine Gedanken rasch zusammensammeln und er schloss zuerst seine Hose, bevor er sich ein Tuch aus der Box zog und sich damit den Schweiß von der Stirn abwischte. Woher hatte Jono...oder besser gesagt, Joey...?! Yugi sagte sich einfach selbst, dass der Blonde als Angestellter des Clubs wahrscheinlich über jegliche Geheimfächer bescheid wusste.

Auch er wischte sich Schweiß, Sekt und Sperma von Gesicht und Oberkörper und reichte Yugi dann die Hand, um ihm wieder aufzuhelfen.

 

„Aber bitte sags dem Boss nicht. Der kriegt sonst nen Anfall.“

 

Erst jetzt begann der Kleinere zu realisieren, was ihm da gerade anvertraut wurde. Bedeutete das etwa, dass Joey ihn...?!

 

„Auf keinen Fall!“

Es platze schneller aus Yugi heraus als er wollte und die Reaktion Joeys war ein zuversichtliches Grinsen, ehe er Yugi noch einmal durch das zackige Haar wuschelte und ihm dann einen schnellen Kuss gab.

 

„Tja dann...machs gut, Yugi. Es war schön, dich als ersten Privatkunden gehabt zu haben.“

 

Wie in Trance fühlte der Angesprochene sich, als er den Gang zurück in den Club stolperte – nur um festzustellen, dass außer Tristan tatsächlich niemand mehr an ihrem alten Tisch saß. Tristan hatte wohl aus schlechtem Gewissen heraus auf ihn gewartet...doch irgendwie war es Yugi egal. Alles um ihn herum schien mit einem Mal so verändert zu sein.

 

Schnell hatten die beiden die nächste U-Bahn in die Innenstadt genommen und in dem Moment, als Tristan an seiner Haltestelle ausgestiegen und sich von Yugi verabschiedet hatte, zog sein Freund sein Mobiltelefon so hektisch aus seiner Jackentasche heraus, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

Joey...

Es war nur ein Vorname, doch es musste genügen.

Yugi rief die Facebook-Seite des Duelist Kingdom auf, wühlte sich durch ihre Likes, ihre verlinkten Photos, öffnete einen Tab nach dem anderen, während die U-Bahn in Richtung seines zuhause rollte...und erblickte ein Facebookprofil mit einem blonden Haarschopf, warmen braunen Augen und dem strahlend blauen Himmel eines Strandes im Hintergrund im Profilbild.

Joey Wheeler.

 

Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals und er öffnete die Messenger-App, um eine rasche Nachricht zu verfassen. Die U-Bahn kam mit einem sanften Ruck zum Stehen und er stand von seinem Platz auf, um die Stille der nächtlichen Stadt zu betreten und die letzten Ecken bis zum Gameshop in dem er wohnte, zu laufen.

 

Die getippte Nachricht befand sich dabei immer noch geöffnet auf seinem Handy. Yugi presste das Telefon gegen seine Brust und atmete die klare Luft um ihn herum ein.

Joey Wheeler, der wohl untalentierteste und ungeeignetste Stripper, den Yugi jemals gesehen hatte und jemals sehen würde.

 

Vielleicht traute er sich ja morgen, wenn sein Geist wieder klar war und seine Hormone ihm nicht mehr das Gehirn übersprudelten, ihm eine Nachricht zu schreiben und ihn um ein Treffen außerhalb seiner Arbeitsstelle zu bitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anzus Song ist Nicki Minaj - Anaconda  
> Jonos Song ist The B-52's - Love Shack
> 
> Der Song, der in der Privatkabine von Yugi und Jono spielt, ist Sheridan Grout & Luke Anders - Bad Days (Fahjah Remix)


	14. Role Play - Thiefshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Pairing, das eigentlich schon lange überfällig war! :D Und da ich die Abriged-Versions von Marik und Bakura absolut liebe, wurden sie hier eben nicht ganz so serientreu, sondern sind mehr ihre eigenen Parodien...generell ist es mehr ein lustiger, als ein wirklich erotischer One Shot geworden, daher auch keine Adult-Markierung. :))
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen und hoffe, dass ich euch ein bisschen zum Lachen bringen kann! Feedback wäre natürlich sehr, sehr fein. :)
> 
> Triggerwarnings: keine

Die Dämmerung war für ihn schon immer eine besondere Zeit des Tages gewesen. Schon immer fühlte er sich erst, wenn die Hitze des Tages endlich der angenehmen Kühle des Abends wich, ganz wie er selbst. Erst, wenn die Schatten länger wurden und er eins mit ihnen werden konnte, fühlte er sich richtig als das, was er wirklich war: ein Dieb. Jemand, der eindeutige Grenzen überschritt und sich etwas nahm, das ihm eigentlich verwehrt war. Nicht nur, weil es ihm Gewinn einbrachte, nein. Es war das Gefühl der Überlegenheit und der Macht, das ihn so sehr reizte. Seine Hände an etwas zu legen, das ihm nicht gehörte und es sich einfach zu nehmen. Die Kontrolle darüber zu haben. Es zu seinem Besitz zu machen.

 

Doch irgendwie war es etwas anderes, auf den Treppenstufen eines Apartmentkomplexes darauf zu warten, dass die Dunkelheit endlich hereinbrach, als wenn man in der lauen Nacht der ägyptischen Wüste darauf wartete, im sicheren Schatten der Nacht endlich eine alte Grabstätte zu plündern. Mit leicht angenervtem Blick warf er nun schon zum gefühlten unendlichsten Mal einen Blick auf sein Mobiltelefon in der Hand – als das kleine elektronische Gerät prompt anfing zu vibrieren und das Photo eines allzu bekannten Gesichtes auf dem Display erschien. Die Augen verrollend nahm er den Anruf entgegen.

 

„Bakura! Wo bleibst du denn?“

 

Die Stimme seines Freundes ertönte so laut aus dem Hörer, dass Bakura ihn sogar noch durch die geschlossene Tür ihres gemeinsamen Apartments hören konnte. Typisch Marik.

 

„Es ist noch nicht wirklich dunkel. Wir hatten gesagt, wir warten bis es dunkel wird, damit es so authentisch wie möglich ist.“

„Mein Arsch tut mir aber langsam vom Warten weh!“

 

Der ehemalige Grabräuber nahm einen tiefen, betont langsamen Atemzug. Mariks Arsch sollte seiner Meinung nach auch gefälligst weh tun. Für sein ständiges Genörgel hatte er das mehr als verdient.

„Gut. Warte noch 5 Minuten und dann bin ich bei dir.“

„5 Minuten?! So lange kann ich nicht mehr warten!“

„Maaarik!“

„Ja ja, ist schon gut...5 Minuten!“

 

Und damit beendete der Ägypter ihr Gespräch, so dass Bakura stumm die Uhr auf seinem Mobiltelefonbildschirm anstarrte. Wieso hatte er nur bloß zu so einem Quatsch zugestimmt...doch dann fiel ihm wieder das begeisterte Gesicht seines Freundes ein, als er ihm das improvisierte Outfit vorführt hatte, dass er sich extra für diese Gelegenheit zusammengebastelt hatte. Es bestand aus einem weißen Laken, das Marik sich wie eine Art Kilt um die Hüften drapiert hatte und das so viel von seinen gebräunten Oberschenkeln preisgab, dass Bakura sich ernsthaft gefragt hatte, warum so ein albernes Rollenspiel denn noch nötig war, wenn er Marik dieses...Ding doch auch einfach nur herunterzuziehen brauchte. Doch nein, das wäre „langweilig“ und „nicht authentisch genug“.

Und als er dann auch noch die grinsende Frage gestellt hatte, ob Mariks gesamte Familie so verrucht angezogenen in den Tiefen eines unterirdischen Grabes herumgelaufen wäre, hatte er sich seine Chance auf Sex an diesem Abend sowieso verspielt und sich stattdessen mit einem empörten Marik herumschlagen müssen.

Es gab also durchaus einen berechtigten Grund, wieso er zugestimmt hatte...zumindest sagte er sich das in Gedanken selbst.

 

Der Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass die 5 Minuten verstrichen waren und er erhob sich von den Treppenstufen, auf denen er gewartet hatte, bevor er sich zurück zur Apartmenttür begab und diese betont langsam grade soweit öffnete, dass er sich durch den entstandenen Spalt schieben konnte. Still und leise zu sein fiel ihm niemals schwer...ein böses Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, denn er fühlte sich mit einem Schlag in seinem Element.

Wie ein Geist schlich er über ihren kleinen Flur, bis er an der Tür angelangt war, die ins Wohnzimmer führte. Mit ein paar geschickten Handgriffen schaffte er es, sie so zu öffnen, dass nicht einmal ein leises Quietschen die Stille durchbrach – und war für einen Moment mehr als nur irritiert.

 

Ihr Wohnzimmer sah in keinster Weise mehr so aus, wie Bakura es kannte und am liebsten hätte er sich eine Hand an die Stirn geschlagen. Marik hatte wohl ernsthaft versucht, eine „realistische“ Atmosphäre zu erschaffen, denn die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, der Ventilator in der Ecke lief auf höchster Stufe und blies fast schon eiskalte Luft durch das Zimmer, ihre wenigen Möbel waren alle zur Seite geschoben, so dass nur noch ihr Esstisch in der Mitte des Raumes stand...und Bakura darauf eine liegende Gestalt erkannte. Marik. Natürlich.

 

Mit einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug hatte er sich schon dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes genähert, bevor er realisierte, dass er eigentlich überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wie er dieses...Spiel eigentlich einleiten sollte. Da ihm partout nichts einfallen wollte, blieb er für einen Moment stehen und betrachtete seinen Freund, der sich auf dem Tisch in eine bequeme Schlafposition gelegt hatte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine blonden Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Bakura hatte ihn schon oft beim Schlafen beobachtet und jedes Mal konnte er nicht leugnen, dass Marik wirklich hübsch war. Sogar jetzt, wenn er nur mit einem Tuch um seine Hüften auf ihrem Esstisch lag und diese ganze Rollenspielgeschichte eigentlich so albern war, dass er sich innerlich schwor, nie wieder einer von Mariks Schnapsideen zuzustimmen...

 

„Ähm...hey!“

Seine Stimme klang leider weniger überzeugend, als er es gerne gewollt hätte und er platzierte eine Hand auf Mariks Schulter.

„Ich bin hier um...dieses...“, mit leicht peinlich berührtem Blick nahm er noch einmal ihr Wohnzimmer in Augenschein und bemerkte, dass trotz der eiskalten Luft, die der Ventilator erzeugte, ihm irgendwie heiß war, „...dieses...Grab auszurauben.“

Mit klopfendem Herzen erwartete er eine Reaktion. Doch diese blieb aus. Verwirrt beugte er sich ein Stück zu dem blonden Haarschopf herunter und rüttelte sanft an der entblößten Schulter.

„...Marik?“

Ein lauter, nasaler Schrei hallte durch die komplette Wohnung und Bakura sprang in einem solchen Satz zurück, dass er beinahe nach hinten gekippt wäre, während der Blonde sich mit einem Ruck aufgerichtet hatte, drohend den Milleniumsstab in seiner rechten Hand haltend. Bakura hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Marik ihn unter sich versteckt haben musste.

 

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier?!“, donnerte die erste Frage und Bakura klappte ein wenig der Mund auf. Hatte Marik ihm überhaupt zugehört...?

 

„Marik, das habe ich gerade eben schon gesagt!“

Eine blonde Augenbraue zuckte verdächtig auf dem noch immer böse dreinschauenden Gesicht und der Albino rechnete bereits mit dem schlimmsten.

 

„Bakura! Du musst in deiner Rolle bleiben! Meine Güte, jetzt müssen wir ganz von vorne anfangen!“

 

Von vorne anfangen?! Bloß nicht! Sie würden diesen dämlichen Quatsch jetzt zu Ende bringen, denn langsam wurde auch er ungeduldig...

 

„Es hat aber überhaupt keinen Sinn ergeben, was du gesagt...ach, vergiss es.“, er räusperte sich hörbar, während Marik ihn immer noch skeptisch und mit erhobenem Milleniumsstab beobachtete.

„Ich bin ein Grabräuber und bin hier um dieses Grab zu plündern.“

Es klang nicht ansatzweise ernst gemeint oder überzeugend, doch Bakura kümmerte diese Tatsache gerade herzlich wenig. Hauptsache Marik würde jetzt nicht anfangen herumzumeckern, denn noch einen Tag ohne Sex wollte er wirklich nicht auskommen...

 

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen! Ich, Marik Ishtar der Grabwächter, werde Sie aufhalten!“

Der Blonde war von der Tischplatte heruntergesprungen und hielt den Milleniumsstab ausgestreckt wie ein Zepter vor sich hin. Würde sein fast nackter Körper Bakuras Blut nicht fast schon zum Kochen bringen, hätte der ehemalige Grabräuber sehr wahrscheinlich lachen müssen. Und wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er sagen sollte. Also hob er nur seufzend die Hände, ganz so als würde er sich ergeben, während seine Augenbrauen zeitgleich unter seinen weißen Pony wanderten.

 

„Dann...habe ich wohl keine Chance.“

„BAKURA!“

 

Schon wieder fuhr sein Freund ihn so tadelnd an, dass es ihm fast Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Doch dieses Mal konnte er sich nicht beherrschen und einfach klein beigeben.

 

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder falsch?!“

„Wieso hebst du die Hände?! Ist das hier“, demonstrativ schob er dem Weißhaarigen den goldenen Stab beinahe ins Gesicht, so dass der ehemalige Grabräuber fast schon angeekelt einen Schritt zurück machte, „etwa eine Milleniumspistole?! Nein! Hebt man die Hände nur dann, wenn man mit Schusswaffen bedroht wird? Ja!“

„Es ist eine allgemeine Geste, Marik.“

„Es passt aber nicht!“

„Verdammt nochmal!“

Langsam aber sicher hatte Bakura die Schnauze gestrichen voll von diesem völlig hirnverbrannten Quatsch. Und während er fühlte, dass auf seiner Stirn sich eine pochende Ader ausbreitete, er die Zähne aufeinander biss und die Hände zu Fäusten ballte, da er sich innerlich dafür bereit machte, Marik nun aber so richtig anzublaffen und die Meinung zu geigen...begann dieser plötzlich zu strahlen und Bakura so verzückt anzusehen, als wäre dieser ein süßes Kätzchen.

 

„Ja! Das ist es! Du bist wütend darüber, dass du mein Grab nicht plündern kannst, da ich es mit Leib, Seele und vollem Körpereinsatz verteidigt habe! Ich wusste es Bakura, dass du das hinkriegst!“

 

Mariks Augen blitzen so begeistert und euphorisch auf, dass Bakuras Zorn der puren Verwirrtheit wich.

Was. Zum. Teufel?!

 

„Grabräuber!“, wieder völlig in der Rolle deutete Marik schon wieder mit dem Milleniumsstab auf ihn.

„Ihr habt das Grab betreten und damit geschändet! Dafür muss ich euch bestrafen!“

„Oh nein, mir schlottern bereits die Knie...“

Der Sarkasmus war wohl doch noch nicht ganz aus ihm heraus gewichen, stellte der Weißhaarige zynisch fest und betete innerlich, dass Marik nicht auch noch so etwas übertriebenes wie Peitschenhiebe geplant hatte. Doch sein Freund grinste lediglich. Ein Grinsen, das er häufig aufsetzte, bevor er...

 

Kokett hatte er wieder auf der Tischplatte Platz genommen und die Beine übereinander geschlagen, so dass Bakura für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde unter seine lächerliche Aufmachung von Verkleidung sehen konnte. Der Grabräuber spürte einen Kloß im Hals.

 

„Eure Bestrafung beinhaltet...“, provokant grinsend fuhr der Ägypter mit einem seiner perfekt manikürten Fingernägeln seinen Oberschenkel hinauf, ehe er seine dunkelblonde Mähne dramatisch zurückwarf und Bakura ein süffisantes Grinsen schenkte.

„....es mir so richtig zu besorgen.“

 

Wenn es nicht so urkomisch wäre, hätte Bakura ohne ein weiteres Wort sich selbst die Klamotten vom Leib gerissen, um sich augenblicklich in Marik zu versenken. Doch alles, was er gerade zu Stande brachte, war ein unterdrücktes, grunzendes Lachen.

 

„Das scheint mir eine angemessene Strafe.“, rang er sich gerade noch ab, bevor er noch in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen und sich damit jegliche Chancen auf Sex endgültig versemmeln würde. Lieber zog er seine Schuhe von den Füßen, knöpfe sich das Hemd auf und öffnete schließlich den Gürtel und Reißverschluss seiner Hose.

Sein Freund verfolgte dabei jede Bewegung mit seinen Augen und schwenkte dabei den Milleniumsstab in seiner Hand hin und her, als wäre er ein kleiner Hund, der mit dem Schwanz wedeln würde.

 

Schneller als ein Taschendieb, der sich im Gedränge an fremden Geldbeuteln bediente, war der ehemalige Grabräuber nackt...doch etwas störte erneut den Ablauf des geplanten Rollenspiels.

„Bakura! Was soll das?! Willst du es mir damit etwa besorgen?!“

Beinahe schon entrüstet und beleidigt stemmte der Weißhaarige die Hände in die Hüften.

„Der Ventilator macht hier drin die reinste Eishölle, es ist scheiße kalt!“, verteidigte er sich und vermied es, Marik direkt anzusehen.

 

„In einem Grab ist das nun einmal so!“

Kopfschüttelnd und seufzend sprang der Blonde wieder von der Tischplatte und sank vor dem Weißhaarigen auf die Knie, dessen Augen sich auf die Größe von Autoreifen weiten mussten.

„Alles muss man selber machen.“

Der tadelnde Blick, den er Bakura dabei zuwarf, war diesem augenblicklich ziemlich egal, da das nächste was er fühlte, ein zärtliches Streicheln, gefolgt von einer nassen, gelenkigen Zunge war. Der Mund des Grabräubers öffnete sich lautlos.

 

„Oh, Baby...“, eine seiner Hände war bereits auf dem Weg in Mariks Haare, um ihn bei seinem Tun zu unterstützen. Doch dieser verflixte Ägypter hatte mal wieder andere Pläne.

Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch entfernte er seine Lippen von Bakura, betrachtete kurz sein „Werk“ und lächelte dann zufrieden.

 

„Damit kann ich arbeiten!“

Bakura hätte es nicht überrascht, wenn sein Freund auch noch glücklich vor sich hingesummt hätte, während er sich selbstgefällig grinsend wieder erhob und sich dann umdrehte, um beide Unterarme auf dem Tisch hinter ihm zu platzieren und Bakura über seine Schulter hinweg anzublicken. Das Tuch um seine Hüften spannte dabei sichtbar um seine drallen Hinterbacken und rutschte bereits ein paar wenige Zentimeter nach oben, was dem Grabräuber logisches Denken völlig unmöglich machte.

 

„Und jetzt – ich befehle dir, es mir zu besorgen, Dieb!“

Dank Mariks typisch nasalem Tonfall in seiner Stimme, klang es nicht wirklich wie ein Befehl, doch selbst das war Bakura gerade vollkommen gleich.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen...“, schaffte er es noch mit trockener Kehle herauszupressen, als er auch schon mit einem einzigen Schritt hinter Marik war und dessen letztes Kleidungsstück packte, um es ihm endlich auszuziehen. Doch leider, leider...handelte es sich hier immer noch um Marik. Den wohl größten Dickkopf der Geschichte.

 

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen?!“, für einen Moment fragte Bakura sich ernsthaft, ob er Marik für die Frechheit, seinen britischen Akzent zu imitieren, einfach den Hintern grün und blau versohlen sollte, doch da kam schon ein weiterer Schwall Worte aus dem Mund des hübschen Ägypters heraus und ließen ihm keine Zeit zum Denken, „Das ist eine Strafe! Du sollst doch keine Strafe mit Vergnügen empfangen!“

„Marik! Es ist doch nur ein Spiel!“

Die Verzweiflung ließ ihn sich noch nicht einmal darum bemühen, in seiner Rolle zu bleiben und er schickte ein weiteres Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass Marik sich jetzt endlich, endlich einfach ficken lassen würde.

„Ein Spiel, das du nicht ernst nimmst!“

„Marik, bei dem gigantischen Schwanz von Diabond, wenn ich wirklich irgendwo in ein Grab eingestiegen wäre und dich halbnackt und schlafend vorgefunden hätte, hätte ich dich sehr wahrscheinlich einfach an Ort und Stelle gefickt! Natürlich kann ich das hier dann nicht ernst nehmen!“

 

Seine Stimme war lauter geworden, als er es beabsichtigt hatte und seine Finger krallten sich in das dünne Stück Stoff an Mariks Körper. Aus, vorbei. So wie er Marik kannte, würde dieser nun beleidigt aufspringen, sich mit Bakura ein so heftiges Wortgefecht leisten, dass sehr wahrscheinlich irgendwann wieder die Nachbarn klingeln würden, bevor sie entweder für den Rest des Abends kein Wort mehr miteinander redeten oder vielleicht – aber auch nur vielleicht – irgendwann heute Nacht noch Versöhnungssex haben würden. Doch jetzt würde der Haussegen erst einmal gehörig schief hängen...glaubte Bakura zumindest.

Stattdessen grinste der Blonde ihn diabolisch über seine gebräunte Schulter hinweg an. Beinahe so, als hätte er gerade irgendeine besondere Strategie in einem Duel Monsters-Duell ausgeführt.

 

„Wieso tust es dann nicht einfach?“

 

Diese kleine, miese, sehr gut aussehende Ratte. Marik war zwar selten in der Lage, irgendeinen bösen Plan alleine auf die Beine zu stellen – doch wenn er es schaffte, riss er Bakura damit regelmäßig von den Socken. Der ehemalige Grabräuber war ein paar wenige Sekunde lang nur in der Lage, ihm in die lilafarbenen Augen zu starren, bevor er Marik mit ein paar geschickten Griffen das gebundene Tuch einfach zerriss.

 

„Dann halt die Klappe.“

 

Und mit einem kräftigen Schlag auf Mariks nackten Hintern untermalte er seine Aussage, bevor er Marik tatsächlich einfach so nahm, als wäre Marik irgendeine Reliquie, an der er sich bedienen konnte.

 

 

„Bakuuuuuraaaaaaa.....“

Mitten in der Nacht spürte Bakura ein heftiges Rütteln an seiner Schulter. Müde und mit verquollenen Augen zog der Weißhaarige die Bettdecke von seinem Gesicht und erblickte seinen Freund, der das grell leuchtende Display seines Mobiltelefons in sein Gesicht hielt und er kniff sofort wieder die Augen zusammen, bevor er sich wegdrehte.

„Was zum Teufel ist los? Lass mich gefälligst schlafen oder ich lasse Ryou die Kontrolle übernehmen...“

„Schau mal, was ich gefunden habe!“

Gnadenlos wurde das nervige Handy wieder in sein Blickfeld geschoben und der Angesprochene rollte sich demonstrativ wieder enger in seine Decke ein. Nach einem wahren Marathon an Sex, den sie beide im Wohnzimmer gehabt hatten, waren sie viel zu müde gewesen, um die improvisierte „Grabkammer“ wieder zurück in ihr Wohnzimmer zu verwandeln, weshalb sie lediglich schnell geduscht hatten und totmüde ins Bett gefallen waren...doch offenbar hatte Marik wieder irgendeinen Grund, ihm den Schlaf zu rauben.

 

„Ein Forum, das verschiedene Ideen für Rollenspiele gesammelt hat! Was hältst du davon? Du ziehst dir eine Latzhose an und wartest mit einem Schraubenschlüssel vor der Tür, weil ich einen Klempner für unsere kaputte Spülmaschine bestellt habe! Und wenn ich die Tür aufmache, dann sagst du...“

„Okay okay, ich habs begriffen! Wenn ich dir verspreche mitzumachen, lässt du mich dann in Frieden weiterschlafen?“

„Ja. Ich meine Nein! Das hier musst du dir noch anhören, also wir lassen es so aussehen, als ob das Cabrio eine Panne hatte und ich stelle mich dann mit ausgestrecktem Daumen an den Straßenrand und...“

Die Aufregung und Begeisterung schien sich in Mariks Stimme fast zu überschlagen. Bakuras Kopf sank schwer in das Kissen zurück. Offenbar hatte sein Freund doch tatsächlich Gefallen an Rollenspielen gefunden...und eigentlich hatten sie heute ja auch keinen schlechten Sex gehabt. Vielleicht – aber auch nur vielleicht – konnte Bakura ihn irgendwie dazu überreden, einen Knebel zu tragen und ihn glauben zu lassen, es wäre Teil des Spiels. Das wäre ein Spiel nach seinem Geschmack! Augenblicklich war sein Geist hellwach und ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

 

„Wie wäre es damit? Wir dekorieren das Wohnzimmer so um, dass es aussieht, wie der Thronsaal des Pharaos und ich setze mich auf unseren Sessel, den wir vorher natürlich ebenfalls herrichten. Und du, Marik, bist ein Sklave, den ich mir nur für einen ganz besonderen Zweck in den Palast geholt habe....“

„Bakura! Das klingt perfekt!


	15. Das Sterben kann noch warten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine kleine Kurzgeschichte, die tatsächlich mal KEIN Pairing enthält! Oder doch...? :)
> 
> Sie ist eine Art schwarzhumoriges Gedankenspiel, nach dem Motto "Was wäre wenn...?". Was wäre also gewesen, wenn nicht Ryou, sondern seine Schwester Amane den tödlichen Autounfall überlebt und den Milleniumsring erhalten hätte? :)
> 
> Triggerwarnings: SCHWARZER HUMOR, Suizid(-versuche), Thematisierung psychischer Krankheiten und Tod. Diese Geschichte ist definitiv leicht grenzwertig und soll auf keinen Fall irgendetwas verharmlosen oder gar jemanden zu irgendetwas anstiften! 
> 
> Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!

-HOCHHAUS-

„In Ordnung, Miss...Bakura.“

Die Vorhänge des Raumes waren wie immer halb zugezogen, was angesichts des miserablen Wetters noch weniger Licht hineinließ, als sonst.   
„Ich möchte nun, dass Sie mir eine Situation aus der vergangenen Woche beschreiben, die Sie in einen Angstzustand versetzt hat.“ 

Eine ältere Dame mit kurzen, grauen Haaren und adretter Kleidung hatte ihre Hände über ihrem Schoß gefaltet und blickte das Mädchen mit einem auffordernden Lächeln an.   
Amane vermied es, sie direkt anzusehen. 

Diese Frau wusste sowieso schon viel zu viel. Von Anfang an hatte Amane sich ihr offenbaren müssen – angefangen von ihrer Geburt in England und dem Leben gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder. Das Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater, der aufgrund seines Berufs praktisch getrennt von der Familie lebte.   
Und dann der Tag, der Amanes Leben für immer verändert hatte. Der Tag des Unfalls. Ihr Bruder und ihre Mutter, die in den Tod gerissen wurden. Die Trauerfeier, die unzähligen Menschen, die versucht hatten, ihr Mitleid auszudrücken. Ihr eigener Umzug nach Domino City, um fortan bei ihrem Vater zu leben. Einen Menschen, den sie kaum kannte.   
Die Therapeutin, die ihr Vater für sie rausgesucht hatte, damit es ihr „besser ging“, hatte sie all das noch einmal durchleben lassen. Und sie mit irgendetwas diagnostiziert. 

Manchmal fragte Amane sich, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, sie wäre an Ryous Stelle in diesem Auto gewesen. 

 

„Wenn du später nachhause kommst, warte nicht mit dem Essen auf mich. Aber geh noch nicht sofort schlafen. Ich habe noch etwas für dich. Dad.“  
Die Nachricht, die sie noch schnell auf dem Display ihres Mobiltelefons las, bevor sie ihren Regenschirm aufspannte und zur U-Bahnstation lief, war ein typisches Beispiel für Konversationen zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater. Kurz, neutral, auf das Wichtigste fokussiert. Ihr Vater war so, wie die Dinge, mit denen er sich beruflich beschäftigte. Analytisch. Messbar in Zahlen und Fakten, nicht in Emotionen. Die Qualitäten eines liebenden Elternteils besaß er nicht.   
Und darum antwortete Amane ihm auch in der gleichen Manier, bevor sie das Handy in der Jackentasche verschwinden ließ und den U-Bahnschacht betrat, das dumpfe Dröhnen eines einfahrenden Zugs bereits aus der Entfernung vernehmend. 

 

Lustlos kaute Amane auf einem Bissen Reis herum, während sie im Fernsehen irgendeine Sendung verfolgte, die sie weder kannte, noch interessierte. Eines ihrer Schulbücher lag aufgeschlagen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, doch sie hatte es bisher weder angesehen, noch versucht zu begreifen, mit was es sich beschäftigte. Normalerweise würde sie nicht einmal hier im Wohnzimmer sitzen, sondern in ihrem Zimmer darauf warten, dass es spät genug war, um endlich ins Bett zu gehen, doch da ihr Vater ihr wohl irgendetwas überreichen wollte, zwang sie sich dazu, hier auf ihn zu warten.   
Der Regen prasselte immer noch leise gegen die geschlossene Fensterscheibe und erinnerte Amane an ihre alte Heimat, England. Es hatte dort oft geregnet. Auch an jenem Tag, an dem ihre Mutter die Kontrolle über den Wagen verloren hatte und sie sich mehrfach überschlagen hatten, bevor der Aufprall ihr und Ryou schließlich das Leben ausgehaucht hatte, hatte es geregnet.  
Amane trat an das Fenster und blickte wie schon unendliche Male zuvor hinaus, auf das Lichtermeer von Domino City, die Tropfen an der Fensterscheibe und den nassen Asphalt. Das Wohnzimmerfenster ließ sich nicht öffnen, aber wenn sie hinaus auf die Dachterrasse gehen würde...wie lange würde ihr Vater wohl brauchen, um zu realisieren, dass sie fort war? 

In diesem Moment erklang das klackende Geräusch eines Schlüssels aus dem kleinen Flur und Amane stieß ein Seufzen aus, ehe sie sich zurück auf die Couch setzte und unauffällig ihre Schüssel Reis verbarg, um Ärger zu vermeiden. Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer ging auf und ihr Vater stand in seiner typischen Arbeitskleidung vor ihr, eine braune Papiertüte in der Hand, das graue Haar nass vom Regen.

„Hallo Amane. Ich sehe, du tust etwas für die Schule. Wie war deine Therapiesitzung mit Mrs Watanabe?“ 

Das der Fernseher lief und Amane das Buch nicht einmal in den Händen hielt, schien er entweder nicht zu bemerken, oder er versuchte nur irgendeine Art von Gespräch mit ihr aufzubauen. Sehr wahrscheinlich war eher letzteres der Fall. 

„Produktiv.“

Es war eine Antwort, die ihren Vater zufrieden stimmen würde. Und sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht.   
Mit einem Nicken fixierte der Archäologe zuerst seine Tochter, dann die braune Papiertüte in seiner Hand. Auch diese schien ein wenig vom Regen mitgenommen zu sein, wie es Amane auffiel, als er sie ihr entgegenstreckte.   
„Wir haben heute eine Inventur in den Lagerräumen des Museums durchgeführt. Das hier sollte entsorgt werden, aber ich war der Meinung, es könnte dir vielleicht gefallen.“

Ihr Vater schenkte ihr also irgendeinen wertlosen Plunder aus der Mottenkiste eines Museums. Am liebsten hätte Amane ihn gefragt, ob er sich damit über sie lustig machen will.

Doch stattdessen ging sie auf ihn zu, nahm den fremden Gegenstand entgegen und steckte ihre Hand in die Tüte hinein, um herauszuholen, was auch immer sich darin befand. Ihre Fingerkuppen ertasteten etwas glattes, kühles.   
Langsam, nicht wirklich wissend was sie erwartete – und was sie außer Peinlichkeit eigentlich empfinden sollte – zog sie das Geschenk ihres Vaters aus seiner improvisierten Verpackung.   
Es war ein Ring.   
Ein goldener Ring an einer verschlissenen, abgetragenen Schnur. Ein goldenes Auge starrte sie aus seiner Mitte heraus an – und Amane starrte zurück. Was bitte war das denn für ein Geschenk? Es war nicht nur hässlich, es war auch absolut nichts aussagend und passte rein gar nicht zu ihrem Geschmack...

„Danke, Dad.“  
„Bitteschön. Ich dachte, es passt womöglich in dein Zimmer. Als Dekoration.“   
„Ich gehe dann jetzt schlafen.“   
„Gute Nacht, Amane.“

Ihre Schulunterlagen unter den Arm geklemmt und den Goldring in der anderen Hand verschwand Amane aus dem Wohnzimmer und schloss ihre Zimmertür hinter sich.   
Dieser Tag war einfach von Grund auf beschissen und sie hoffte einfach, dass er bald zu Ende sein würde.   
Dieser Tag?!   
Eigentlich war ihr ganzes Leben von Grund auf beschissen. 

 

Es vergingen noch zwei weitere Stunden, in denen Amane in ihrem Bett lag und ziellos auf ihrem Handy durch das Internet surfte. Schlaflosigkeit, sowie das Gegenteil, das erhöhte Bedürfnis nach Schlaf waren Begleiterscheinungen einer Major Depression, wie ihre Therapeutin es ihr erklärt hatte. Den Ring hatte sie vorerst an den Pfosten ihres Bettes gehängt und sich dazu entschieden, morgen darüber nachzudenken, wo sie ihn platzieren sollte. Am besten in irgendeine Schublade, wo sie ihn nicht mehr sehen und auch nicht mehr darüber nachdenken musste, warum ihr Vater eigentlich so ein miserables Elternteil war. Und warum ihr das Schicksal ihre Mutter und ihren Bruder genommen hatte. Und überhaupt alles, was ihr jemals lieb und teuer gewesen ist. 

Doch es gab eine Möglichkeit, sich das alles zurück zu holen. Das wusste Amane.   
In ihrer Pyjamahose und einem weiten Schlafshirt zog sie sich still und leise Socken und einen Hoodie an, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das Display ihres Handys, um sich die Uhrzeit einzuprägen – und auch noch einmal auf den goldenen Ring, dessen Auge sie regelrecht anzuglotzen schien.   
Sie würde es jetzt beenden. Und endlich wieder mit Ryou und ihrer Mutter vereint sein. 

Ihr Vater schien ebenfalls bereits zu Bett gegangen zu sein, denn das Apartment war dunkel und still, als Amane in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte, den Wohnungsschlüssel bewusst dort hängen ließ, wo er war und stattdessen lediglich den Schlüssel für die Dachterrasse mitnahm.   
Und während sie die Stufen nach oben zählte, fragte sie sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis man sie auf dem Asphalt finden würde. Ihr Vater hätte sicherlich keine Tränen für sie übrig, doch es gab da ein paar wenige Mitschüler in ihrer Klasse, die vielleicht von der Nachricht ihres Todes geschockt wären. Und sogar weinen würden. Na also. Das Sterben lohnte sich ja irgendwie doch! 

Ruhig und gelassen schloss sie die Tür zur Dachterrasse auf und öffnete sie mit einem Lächeln – was ihr augenblicklich wieder versiegte. Durch die offene Tür peitschte ein solcher Regen und eisiger Wind, dass sie prompt die Augen zusammenkniff und die Tür fast automatisch durch den entstandenen Luftzug und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall wieder zuflog.   
Still und sich die nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht streichend stand Amane auf dem Treppenabsatz und hörte nichts, außer ihrem eigenen Herzschlag und dem Geräusch des Regens auf der anderen Seite der Tür.   
Als sie sich wieder umdrehte und zurück über Treppen und Flure in Richtung ihres Apartments lief, schoss ihr wieder durch den Kopf, dass sie keinen Wohnungsschlüssel mitgenommen hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen und sich schuldbewusst auf die Unterlippe beißend drückte sie die Klingel und erwartete die Stimme ihres Vaters durch die Gegensprechanlage.

„Hallo?!“  
„Ich bins Dad. Ich habe mich ausgeschlossen.“

Der Summer ertönte kurz und leise und Amane warf ihrem Vater nur einen stummen, beschämten Blick zu, während sie die Wohnung betrat.  
„Wo bist du denn gewesen?“, fragte dieser sie und seine Stimme klang zur Abwechslung einmal nicht kühl und emotionslos, sondern überrascht. Seine Tochter zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Frische Luft schnappen.“  
Mich umbringen, ging es ihr sarkastisch durch den Kopf.  
„Ich gehe wieder ins Bett.“ 

„Nimm dir beim nächsten Mal einen Schlüssel mit!“, hörte sie ihren Vater ihr noch ein wenig verärgert nachrufen, während sie sich an ihm vorbei zwängte und erneut in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwand.   
Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, fühlte sie sich auch schon wieder von diesem unsagbar dämlichen goldenen Auge angestarrt, welches noch immer in der Mitte des Ringes an ihrem Bettpfosten baumelte.

„Selbst du hältst mich für eine erbärmliche Versagerin...“, flüsterte sie leise und verärgert in seine Richtung und trat an ihr Bett heran, in das sie sich fallen ließ und ihr Handy wieder zur Hand nahm.  
Nichts.  
Nicht eine ungelesene Nachricht, nicht eine Reaktion der Außenwelt. Nichts.   
Sie sollte sich wirklich dringend mit dem Sterben beeilen. Es gab doch niemanden, der sie vermissen würde! 

 

-STRICK-

Die nächsten Tage verliefen monoton und ereignislos wie immer. Amane besuchte ihre Therapiestunden, ging zur Schule, sprach hier und da mit ihrem Vater. Und grübelte innerlich darüber nach, wie ihr Suizid doch endlich gelingen könnte.  
Um sich zu vergiften besaß sie nicht die ausreichenden Fachkenntnisse. Und so etwas wie Spülmittel zu trinken bescherte ihr am Ende womöglich nur einen peinlichen Krankenhausaufenthalt. Nein, nein viel zu riskant.   
Sich selbst eine Kugel durch den Kopf zu jagen war ein Abgang, der schon fast eines Helden würdig war.Doch eine Waffe besaß sie nicht. Und sie kannte auch niemanden, der eine besaß. Also fiel diese Möglichkeit auch schon einmal weg.   
Sich selbst die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden wäre zwar preiswert und schnell möglich...aber Amane war dafür viel zu zimperlich. Sie würde wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bis zu ihren Adern kommen.   
Doch während sie im Unterricht auf einem ihrer Blätter herumkritzelte, kam ihr plötzlich die rettende – oder sollte man besser sagen, tödliche? - Idee. Ein Strick! Besorgen konnte man ihn sich sicher irgendwo und wie man ihn richtig knotete, konnte man im Internet nachschlagen...ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie musste nur noch diese äußerst langweilige Unterrichtsstunde aussitzen und dann würde sie es heute Abend zu Ende bringen und endlich wieder bei ihrer Mutter und Ryou sein.

Also machte sie nach der Schule einen raschen Abstecher in ein Fachgeschäft für Garten- und Baumaterialien und besorgte sich ein dickes, stabiles Seil, welches so schwer war, dass Amane beinahe Mühe hatte, es in ihrer Schultasche nachhause zu transportieren.   
Das Abendessen ließ sie ausfallen – immerhin würde sie in weniger als einer Stunde sowieso tot sein, wieso sollte sie da also noch etwas essen – stattdessen begab sie sich auf ihr Zimmer, zog sich nicht einmal die Schuluniform aus und begann fein säuberlich damit, das gekaufte Seil zu einer Schlinge zu verarbeiten.   
Ihr Grinsen wurde dabei so breit und die Vorfreude stieg so sehr in ihr auf, dass ihr beinahe der Gedanke kam, dass es doch irgendwie schade war, gleich von dieser Welt zu gehen. Auch wenn sie am liebsten tot wäre, ein paar Dinge hätte sie doch gerne noch von der Liste der Dinge, die sie im Leben erlebt haben wollte, abgehakt. Das hatte sie sogar ihrer Therapeutin erzählt, obwohl sie sich sonst furchtbar dagegen sträubte, ihr irgendetwas zu erzählen.  
Tauchen zum Beispiel. Amane liebte das Meer und Tauchen hatte sie schon immer fasziniert. Doch nun würde es nicht mehr dazu kommen.   
Ein Motorrad fahren. Zwar besaß Amane weder einen Führerschein, noch war es in irgendeiner Form zwingend notwendig, unbedingt einmal ein Motorrad zu fahren, doch coole Kerle auf Motorrädern hatten sie schon damals in England ein wenig schwach gemacht. Und ihre Arme um den breiten Rücken eines richtigen Bikers zu schlingen und gemeinsam in den Sonnenuntergang zu fahren, hatte schon etwas verdammt romantisches.   
Und verbunden damit wäre Amane auch irgendwie gerne noch ihre Jungfräulichkeit losgeworden, ehe sie sich das Leben nahm. Doch es schien ganz so, als würde auch daraus nichts werden. Kein einziger Kerl hatte sich jemals großartig für sie interessiert und dabei würde es wohl auch bleiben.  
Auf ihrem Grabstein könnte so etwas wie „ungeliebt und ungefickt“ stehen, ging es ihr sarkastisch durch den Kopf, bevor sie die Schlinge probeweise einmal um ihren Hals legte und ihren Blick dann gen Decke richtete. Und einen großen Logikfehler in ihrem Plan bemerkte.

Vor lauter Euphorie hatte sie völlig vergessen darüber nachzudenken, wo genau sie eigentlich den Strick befestigen wollte. Alles, was über ihrem Kopf zu sehen war, war ihre Zimmerdeckenlampe. Kein massiver Balken, kein Haken, nichts, was auch nur irgendwie dafür geeignet war, sich daran aufzuhängen.   
Verdammt. Sollte sie den Strick denn nun umsonst gekauft haben?!   
Wütend ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten und nahm sich die Schlinge wieder vom Hals. Einen Rückzieher zu machen, kam für sie jetzt auf keinen Fall in Frage!   
Energisch schob sie ihren Schreibtischstuhl heran, kletterte hinauf – immer bedacht, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, um nicht vorzeitig herunterzustürzen – und fuhrwerkte mit den Händen über ihrem Kopf herum, um den Strick nun doch an ihrer Deckenlampe anzubringen.

Irgendwie würde das schon klappen, es musste ja nur ein paar Minuten halten, bis sie tot war. Danach war es auch egal, ob die Lampe von der Decke riss oder nicht...

„Nein. Ich kann dir gleich sagen, dass das nichts wird.“

Vor lauter Schreck fiel Amane der Strick aus der Hand und das schwere Seil fiel mit einem lauten Geräusch zu Boden.   
Hatte...da gerade jemand mit ihr gesprochen?! Eine fremde Männerstimme? Oder begann sie jetzt schon, völlig zu spinnen?!   
Sie hielt inne und blinzelte kurz, während ihr Blick immer noch auf die am Boden liegende Schlinge gerichtet war.   
„Die Deckenlampe hält dich nicht aus. Du brauchst es also gar nicht erst zu versuchen.“ 

Und spätestens jetzt war Amane sich sicher, dass es absolut keine Einbildung gewesen war, denn sie blickte in zwei tiefbraune, von schwarzen Wimpern umrandete Augen, die ihren eigenen verblüffend ähnlich waren.   
Der Schreck saß ihr so tief in den Gliedern, dass sie nicht einmal schreien konnte und ihre Muskeln sich so sehr versteiften, dass sie starr wie eine Plastikfigur auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl stand. 

Der fremde Mann, der wie selbstverständlich auf ihrem Bett herumlag, blickte sie unter einem weißen Wirrwarr von Haaren an, als würde sie ihn gerade zu Tode langweilen.   
„Ich werde dich zwar nicht aufhalten, dir aber den Hinweis geben, dass dein Plan nicht sonderlich gut durchdacht ist, Engelchen.“   
Erst jetzt fand Amane ihre Sprache wieder, die piepsig und hochgradig entsetzt klang.

„D-du...du siehst aus, wie...mein...mein toter...Bru-“

„Dein toter Bruder? Ja, ich habe sein Bild in deinen Erinnerungen gesehen. Aber so“, sein skeptischer Blick wanderte gen Decke und dann wieder auf Amane herunter, die sich sofort ein wenig ertappt fühlte, „Wirst du ihn so schnell nicht wieder sehen.“ 

„Wer bist du?“

Es musste klingen, als wäre sie ein absoluter Idiot, aber wie zum Teufel kam ein Fremder hier einfach herein? Ein Fremder, der Ryou und auch ihr selbst so absolut ähnlich sah? 

„Ab sofort dein ständiger Begleiter, Engelchen. Du hättest dieses wundervolle Geschenk deines Vaters nicht annehmen dürfen.“  
Er streckte die Hand aus und ließ seine Finger über die spitzen Zylinder gleiten, die an der Unterseite des goldenen Rings herunterhingen. 

„Du...du kommst aus dem Ring?“  
„Gut erkannt. Und ich brauche einen Körper, um in dieser Welt zu existieren.“ 

Das ganze wurde ja einfach immer verrückter. Amanes Mund klappte mehrfach auf und zu, ohne einen Laut herauszubringen. War sie vielleicht schon tot?! Und was redete dieser Kerl davon, dass er ihren Körper brauchte...sie hatte sich zwar gewünscht, endlich ihre Jungfräulichkeit loszuwerden, aber das war doch nicht so gemeint gewesen! 

„Vergiss es! Was oder wer auch immer du bist, es war schön, deine Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben. Aber jetzt wars das. Dieses Leben wird nun beendet.“ 

Mit einem Satz war sie vom Schreibtischstuhl gesprungen und hatte das Seil wieder aufgehoben. Innerlich hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen, einfach weiterzumachen und diesen komischen Kerl...dieses komische Wesen...was auch immer er war, nicht zu beachten.   
Auf Wiedersehen schöne Welt, hallo Reich der Toten! 

Ganz so, als wäre nichts gewesen, befestigte sie den Strick erneut an der Halterung der Zimmerlampe und vernahm dabei immer wieder leises Gekicher. Dieser Typ lachte sie doch ernsthaft aus. Noch ein Grund mehr, jetzt endlich zu sterben! 

„So...“, sie gab dem Strick einen prüfenden Ruck und er schien dem Zug standzuhalten.   
„Also dann...“  
Mit Bedacht steckte sie ihren Kopf in die geknotete Schlinge und zog sie in ihrem Nacken zu, so dass der schwere Knoten fest auf ihr Genick drückte. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick noch einmal auf ihr Bett.  
Der Fremde war inzwischen aufgestanden und befand sich nun fast auf Augenhöhe mit ihr. Die blassen Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt, das hämische Grinsen schien regelrecht in sein Gesicht getackert worden zu sein.  
„Na los. Es hält dich niemand auf, Engelchen.“   
„Ach sei einfach leise!“

Es waren Amanes letzte Worte zu ihm, bevor sie den Schreibtischstuhl unter ihren Füßen zur Seite trat und fühlte, wie ihr Körper durch die Schwerkraft in Richtung Boden gezogen wurde. Und sie in einem schmerzhaften Aufprall landen ließ, den Strick noch immer um den Hals gezogen, einen laut scheppernden Gegenstand nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihrem Gesicht.   
Es war ein absolutes Chaos aus Schmerzen, Geräuschen und Orientierungslosigkeit, ehe Amane realisierte, dass ihre Zimmertür geöffnet wurde und sich das Gesicht ihres Vaters in ihr Blickfeld schob.

„Amane! Was machst du denn da?“

Zittrig richtete das Mädchen sich ein wenig auf und befühlte ihren Hals – nur um festzustellen, dass dort kein Strick mehr zu spüren war. Doch die herausgerissene Lampe lag doch tatsächlich neben ihr. 

„Ich...ich bin gefallen...“  
„Was hast du denn mit der Lampe gemacht?!“

Die Stimme ihres Vaters war gleichermaßen verwirrt, wie auch verärgert und Amane schämte sich plötzlich entsetzlich und wünschte sich, er würde nicht bemerken, was sie eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Was er sehr wahrscheinlich auch nicht konnte, da der Strick auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden war. Ebenso wie dieser weißhaarige Ringgeist...

„...die Glühbirne wechseln. Sie muss runtergefallen sein.“  
„Gefallen?! Sie ist komplett aus der Decke gerissen!“ 

Schuldbewusst warf Amane einen Blick nach oben – und zu ihrem Entsetzen prangte dort tatsächlich ein Loch in der Decke. Sie senkte ihren Blick auf ihre Knie und wagte es nicht mehr, noch irgendetwas zu sagen. 

„Morgen kümmern wir uns darum. Und du räumst jetzt besser einmal dieses Chaos auf!“

Ihr Vater verließ schnaubend ihr Zimmer und Amane war erst in der Lage, sich auf die Beine zu rappeln, als sie ihn nicht mehr über den Flur stampfen hörte.   
Das war ja richtig gründlich nach hinten losgegangen!   
Mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen bugsierte sie die kaputte Lampe unter ihr Bett und setzte sich auf die Matratze. Der goldene Ring schien ihr von ihrem Bettpfosten aus zuzublitzen und Amane warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. 

„Jaja, ich weiß schon, du hast es mir ja gesagt.“

Für einen kurzen Moment rieb sie sich ihre schmerzenden Knie, bevor sie sich endgültig dafür entschied, es für heute einfach gut sein zu lassen. Sie sollte schlafen gehen und morgen vielleicht mit ihrer Therapeutin sprechen. 

Doch als sie sich bettfertig gemacht hatte und ihren Kopf neben dem goldenen Ring bettete, schoss ihr noch etwas durch den Kopf – und es war definitiv keine Kugel, die ihr Leben beendete.

„Danke, dass du das Seil vor meinem Vater versteckt hast...“

Es erklang keine Antwort, doch Amane erwartete auch keine. 

 

-U-Bahn-

Der Wecker tönte laut und erbarmungslos und Amane fühlte sich, als wäre sie von einem Zug überrollt worden. Ein Zug...  
Ein paar seltsame Ideen begannen, sich in ihrem Kopf selbstständig zu machen, doch sie schob sie vor dem Frühstück schnell beiseite, da sie am heutigen Tag leider gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater frühstücken musste. Er hatte Freitags eine spätere Schicht im Museum und war daher noch zuhause. Amane hasste es. Vor allem jetzt, da diese seltsame Situation von gestern Abend immer noch zwischen ihnen stand. 

„Morgen...“  
Murmelte sie daher nur knapp angebunden, während sie an den Herd herantrat, um sich ein Spiegelei zu braten. Ihr Vater saß bereits mit einer großen Tasse Kaffee am Frühstückstisch und blätterte in der Zeitung.   
„Guten Morgen.“, erwiderte er ebenfalls in gleicher Manier und blickte kurz auf. Und Amane blickte sich irritiert zu ihm um, als er weitersprach, denn wirkliche Konversationen führten sie eigentlich abseits von „Wann kommst du heute nachhause?“ oder „Wie läuft es in der Schule?“ und ähnlichen Fragen niemals.

„Ich habe dich vor lauter Aufregung gestern Abend gar nicht gefragt, ob du dich verletzt hast. Das tut mir leid. Geht es dir gut?“   
„Ist schon okay, Dad. Mir ist nichts passiert.“ 

Es war keine Lüge, aber auch nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Und das Mädchen bekam es beinahe schon mit nervöser Angst zu tun, als ihr Vater seinen Blick nicht wieder zufrieden auf seine Zeitung richtete, sondern sie weiterhin ansah. 

„Hast du heute eine Therapiesitzung bei Mrs Watanabe?“  
Doch da war er wieder. Ihr Vater, wie sie ihn kannte. 

„Nein. Sie hat erst wieder nächste Woche freie Termine.“   
Es entsprach der Wahrheit, auch wenn Amane tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht hatte, ihrer Therapeutin eine Mail zu schreiben und sie um einen heutigen Notfalltermin zu bitten. Doch irgendwie...war ihr das Verlangen danach gehörig vergangen. 

Ihr Vater erwiderte daraufhin nichts mehr und Amane tat so, als wäre sie völlig damit beschäftigt, das Spiegelei in der Pfanne zu wenden.   
War das gerade eben so etwas wie...väterliche Sorge? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Mister Bakura, angesehener Archäologe des Domino City-Museums besaß keine Vaterqualitäten und wusste nicht, wie man mit seinem eigenen Nachwuchs umzugehen hatte. 

Amane verließ das Haus pünktlich und in Richtung der U-Bahn. Es regnete immer noch und leise fluchend blieb sie stehen, um in ihrer Schultasche nach einem Regenschirm herumzukramen. Doch was ihre Finger ertasteten, war gewiss kein Regenschirm.   
Es war glatt, kühl und besaß eine Schnur am oberen Ende.   
Der Ring?!   
Sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen, den Ring in ihre Tasche gesteckt zu haben. Wozu auch – er war völlig nutzlos! Eigentlich wäre sie gut daran, ihn einfach im nächsten Mülleimer zu entsorgen, doch dafür hatte sie nun wirklich keine Zeit mehr.   
Frustriert ließ sie den Ring einfach wo er war und rannte ohne Regenschirm und mit wehendem Schuluniformsrock bis zu den Treppen der U-Bahn, wo sie bereits einen Zug einfahren hörte.

Und während sie hastig über Treppen, als auch Rolltreppen hetzte, kamen ihr ihre Gedankengänge des Morgens wieder in den Sinn.   
Ein Zug wäre eine todsichere Methode. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Vor lauter Erkenntnissen blieb sie sogar unbewusst auf der Treppe stehen und wurde von einer Gruppe Jugendlicher angerempelt, die ihr nur ärgerliche Blicke zuwarfen.   
Das war es! Sie konnte es doch noch schaffen! 

Mit klopfendem Herzen rannte sie den Rest ihres Weges hinab zu den Gleisen, doch weil sie nicht unbedingt wollte, dass wegen ihr noch weitere Schüler ihrer Schule zu spät kommen mussten, da sie logischerweise die gleiche U-Bahn wie sie nahmen, entschied sie sich dafür, es auf dem gegenüberliegenden Gleis zu tun.   
Absichtlich wartete sie, bis der gerade eingefahrene Zug davongerollt war, bevor sie ihre Schultasche abstellte und einen tiefen Atemzug nahm. Gleich würde es vorbei sein. Für immer! Wenigstens auf die Pünktlichkeit der U-Bahn war Verlass! Oh wie sehr sie sich danach sehnte! 

„Das würde ich lieber lassen, Engelchen.“ 

Mit einem Mal waren ihre Sinne nicht mehr vernebelt von der Vorfreude, bald in tausend Teile zerfetzt auf irgendwelchen U-Bahngleisen zu liegen und sie blickte sich hektisch nach allen Seiten um. Sie kannte diese Stimme! Wo versteckte der Kerl sich!?!

„Ich bin hier.“

Das sie ihn immer noch nicht sah, regte sie fürchterlich auf und sie fühlte Ärgernis in sich aufsteigen. Was bildete dieser Jemand sich eigentlich ein?! Ihr einfach zu sagen, was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatte! 

„In deinem süßen, kleinen Köpfchen.“

Jetzt verwandelte sich ihre Wut plötzlich in Angst. 

„W-wie...?“

„Du musst nicht laut sprechen, ich kann deine Gedanken hören. Tja, was soll ich sagen...ich brauch einen Körper in dieser Welt und deshalb wäre ich ja schön dämlich, dich einfach springen zu lassen.“   
„Geh sofort aus meinem Kopf heraus!“

Obwohl der Geist ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie sich auch ohne Worte unterhalten konnten, rutschte ihr diese Forderung so laut von der Zunge, dass sich ein älterer Herr zu ihr umdrehte und sie schnell seinem Blick auswich. 

„Dafür ist es zu spät. Und jetzt wirst du schön umdrehen.“  
„Nein. Ich werde jetzt springen und es ist mir egal, wo du dann bist.“ 

Statt einer schnippischen Antwort ertönte nur wieder ein gemeines Lachen in ihrem Kopf. 

„Was soll diese ganze „Ich-will-unbedingt-sterben“-Nummer eigentlich?“ 

In diesem Moment fuhr die nächste U-Bahn ein, doch Amane konnte und wollte sich nicht dazu bewegen, loszurennen. Stattdessen blieb sie stehen und sah den Menschenmassen dabei zu, wie sie sich in die bereits überfüllten Wagons quetschten oder aus ihnen heraus schoben.

„Was geht dich das an?!“, gab sie patzig und gedanklich zurück und konnte sich in diesem Moment regelrecht vorstellen, wie der Weißhaarige wieder die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und selbstgefällig den Kopf schief legte.

„Meinst du nicht, du übertreibst ein bisschen? Ich meine...sieh dir doch mal die Welt an, in der du lebst.“

Mit dieser Antwort hatte Amane tatsächlich nicht gerechnet. 

„Und was soll damit sein? Fängst du jetzt schon an wie meine Psychotherapeutin?“  
„Bei Ra und Zorc, du bist aber auch eine harte Nuss. Ich rede von dieser Zeit. Diesem Jahr. Dieser Welt. Ich komme aus einer anderen Zeit, wir hatten überhaupt nichts. Ihr hingegen“, die Stimme schwieg für einen Moment anerkennend, „Habt alles. Selbst Familien, die euch lieben und euch euren teuren Hintern hinterhertragen.“ 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, von was für einem Quatsch du da erzählst, aber wenn es dir in meinem Kopf nicht entgangen haben sollte, meine Familie ist tot! Und ich werde es gleich auch sein!“

Noch ein Grund mehr, gleich mit allem Schluss zu machen. Dann würde sie auch dieser Stimme in ihrem Kopf das dämliche Grinsen vergehen! Mit Knall und Fall wie bei einer Ohrfeige! 

„Nein. Glaub mir, das wirst du nicht.“  
„Halt deine Klappe!“

Wütend und mit wilder Entschlossenheit drehte sie ihren Kopf weg und erblickte die Lichter einer sich nähernden Bahn. Jetzt oder nie! 

Mit einem gedämpften Schrei rannte sie los, nicht darauf achtend, wen genau sie anrempelte oder zur Seite schob, ehe sie zum Sprung ansetzte – und nicht springen konnte. Stattdessen bremste sie so abrupt ab, dass sie fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte und der Länge nach auf den Bahnsteig geknallt wäre. 

„Buh!“

Eine böse grinsende Gestalt hatte sich genau vor ihr wie aus dem Nichts heraus manifestiert und sie allein durch seine bloße Anwesenheit zum Stehenbleiben gebracht. Taumelnd brauchte sie einen Moment, um sich wieder zu fangen und dann in das Gesicht des Ringgeists zu blicken, der wie selbstverständlich zwischen all den Menschen stand, die sich erneut in den gerade eingefahrenen Zug schoben und ihn überhaupt nicht zu beachten schienen. Völlig entspannt hatte er eine Hand auf seine Hüfte gestützt und betrachtete Amane triumphierend mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Geh...mir aus dem Weg!“  
„Und dann? Willst du so lange gegen die U-Bahn springen, bis du blutest?“ 

Diese ungehobelte und freche Antwort ließ Amane die Fäuste ballen. Der Geist des Rings schaute nur weiterhin auf sie herab, bevor er tatsächlich so etwas wie ein versöhnliches Lächeln aufsetzte und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Komm. Jetzt nimmst du deine Sachen und gehst schön brav in die Schule. Du bist nämlich spät dran.“

Die U-Bahn hinter ihm setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und Amane schaute dem ratternden Zug hinterher und fühlte sich, als würde ihr Mut einfach aus ihr entweichen. Vielleicht sollte sie wirklich einfach die nächste Bahn nehmen und einfach zur Schule fahren. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich sehr dämlich, wenn auch nicht so erniedrigt, wie bei ihrem gestrigen gescheiterten Versuch, sich an ihrer Zimmerlampe aufzuhängen...

„Gutes Mädchen.“

Der Geist des Rings schien völlig mit sich selbst zufrieden zu sein, denn er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, wohl um ihr den Kopf zu tätscheln – doch seine schneeweiße Hand griff einfach durch sie hindurch und lediglich ein kalter Schauer breitete sich über Amanes Haut aus.   
„Oh! Das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen zu erwähnen.“, er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, so dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen eigentlich berühren müssten. Was sie allerdings nicht taten.   
„Nur du kannst mich sehen. Und eigentlich hättest du ohne Probleme durch mich hindurchspringen und es zu Ende bringen können.“

Und mit diesen Worten löste er sich einfach in Luft auf und ließ Amane einfach mit offenem Mund auf dem Bahngleis stehen. 

 

-KÄLTE-

Als Amane ihre Augen öffnete, hörte sie das erste Mal seit ein paar Tagen keinen Regen gegen ihre Fenster prasseln. Sicherlich war dies eine Tatsache, die die meisten Bewohner von Domino City freute, denn es war ein Samstag und viele Menschen konnten diesen freien Tag für Aktivitäten nutzen, bei denen Regen nur hinderlich gewesen wäre. Einen Stadtbummel zum Beispiel.   
Doch Amane war nach überhaupt nichts zu Mute. Als sie jedoch ihre Bettdecke anhob, um sich noch einmal darunter umzudrehen, verzog sie ein wenig ihre kleine, mit Sommersprossen bedeckte Nase.   
Sie könnte eine Dusche vertragen, bestimmt hatte sie in der Nacht geschwitzt. Und da ihr Vater sowieso nicht zuhause war, könnte sie sich auch Zeit lassen und ein Bad nehmen. 

Leise machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Bad, ließ ihren Pyjama einfach achtlos auf den gefliesten Boden fallen und stellte sich in die Dusche, während sie schon einmal das Badewasser einlaufen ließ.   
Die kurze Katzenwäsche, die sie erledigte, um den gröbsten Schweiß und Schmutz von sich abzuwaschen, tat ihr bereits mehr als gut, doch ein Gedanke trübte ihren kurzen Anflug von Glückseligkeit.  
Da gab es doch diesen....Geist. Wesen. Dämon. Was auch immer er war. Der sich mal in dem goldenen Ring und mal in ihrem Kopf einnistete. Konnte er sie jetzt gerade sehen? War er ab sofort immer und überall bei jeder ihrer Tätigkeiten dabei? Das war ja mehr als peinlich! 

Sich mit einem Mal auf irgendeine Weise schämend drehte sie das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche, wo sie nach einem Handtuch auf dem nahestehenden Halter griff und sich darin einwickelte. Ihr Blick wanderte irritiert durch das Bad, fast so, als würde sie nach einer Art versteckten Kamera Ausschau halten.   
„Hallo? Bist du da?“  
Sie sprach laut und deutlich, doch natürlich erhielt sie keine Antwort. Nach ein paar weiteren Augenblicken, in denen nichts geschah und Amane lediglich ihre eigenen Umrisse in der beschlagenen Scheibe des Spiegels anstarrte, schüttelte sie den Kopf.   
Jetzt war sie nicht nur depressiv, sondern hatte auch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Großartig! Genau so ein Mädchen würden all die Jungen aus ihrer Schule bestimmt wollen! 

Langsam und genießerisch ließ sie sich in das warme Badewasser gleiten und lehnte sich zurück, so dass ihre Haare nun ebenfalls nass wurden. Sie schloss die Augen und dachte daran, dass sie wirklich gerne einmal Tauchen gehen würde. Irgendwo, in einem wunderschönen, schillernden Ozean, in dessen Korallenriffen sie sich wie eine Meerjungfrau fühlen konnte.   
Vom Great Barrier Reef in Australien hatte sie gehört, dass es ein Paradies sein musste. Oder die Strände im Norden von Ägypten, die hinaus auf das Meer führten. Wie schön es dort sein musste...

Doch leider, leider würde sie es niemals mehr erleben, sagte Amane sich selbst. Weil sie nämlich bald sterben würde.   
Ihr Kopf arbeitete schon wieder auf Hochtouren, denn die Badewanne brachte sie auf ganz neue Ideen. Konnte man sich selbst ertränken? Sicherlich nicht, zuvor würde man bestimmt ohnmächtig werden und wieder an die Oberfläche treiben.   
Gedankenverloren betrachtete sie ihren eigenen Körper unter der niedrigen Wasseroberfläche und stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, einfach in einem warmen, angenehmen Dampfband dahinzusterben. Die Vorstellung hatte etwas...nur das sie zwei gravierende Dinge enthielt, die das Ganze schwierig und außerdem noch etwas peinlich machte.  
Zum einen glaubte sie kaum, dass sie sich wirklich dazu zwingen konnte, lange genug unter Wasser zu bleiben, bis sie tot war. Der Gedanke beschämte sie ein wenig, doch leider musste sie in diesem Punkt einfach ehrlich zu sich sein – sie besaß die entsprechende Selbstbeherrschung nicht.   
Und zum anderen – wenn sie jetzt einfach sterben würde, würde ihr Vater sie genau so finden, wie sie gerade war. Nackt. In ihrem gemeinsamen Bad. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie doch nicht unbedingt so aufgefunden werden! 

Amane setzte sich in der Badewanne auf und begann damit, ihre Haare einzushampoonieren. Wenn sie sich schon nicht ertränken konnte...welche Möglichkeiten gab es sonst noch?   
Viele absurde Gedanken rollten durch ihren Kopf wie ein Spielball, während sie sich die Haare wusch und sich anschließend mit einem Schwamm ihren Körper abschrubbte. Plastiktüten, Elektrische Schocks, Gasherde, Nahrungsverweigerung, Überdosis, Rauchvergiftung...

Und nach langem hin- und herüberlegen fasste sie einen Entschluss. Es war vielleicht ein wenig verrückt, doch es hatte irgendwie etwas für sich. Doch zuvor würde sie sich noch etwas anziehen!

Das Badewasser hatte sie abgelassen, ihre Haare ließ sie ungeföhnt und nur in ihrer Unterwäsche und einem Tanktop bekleidet lief sie durch die leere Wohnung zum Gefrierfach, um so viele Eiswürfel wie nur möglich herauszuholen. Natürlich war ihre Ausbeute mehr als mager, doch schon allein das Gefühl, bei dem sich ihre Finger ein wenig vor Kälte versteiften, ließ sie vorfreudig und selbstzufrieden lächeln.   
In England waren sie und ihr Bruder oftmals Anfeindungen und Hänseleien ausgesetzt gewesen. Nicht nur, dass sie beide ursprünglich aus aus einem anderen Land stammten, auch aufgrund ihrer Haut- und Haarfarbe hatten Amane und Ryou seit Kindesbeinen an die erniedrigsten und geschmacklosesten Spitznamen verpasst bekommen, die Amane noch heute wie eine grell leuchtende Neonreklame im Gedächtnis prangten:

Wasserleichen, Schneezombies, Ruft den Bestatter, die Toten sind auferstanden. 

Vielleicht hatten ihre ehemaligen Schulmobber ja gar nicht so unrecht. Vielleicht würde sie ja heute das werden, als das sie jahrelang beschimpft und tituliert wurde. 

Amane füllte die wenigen Eiswürfel, die sie aus dem Kühlfach genommen hatte, in die nun leere Badewanne. Es bedeckte nicht einmal richtig den gesamten Boden, doch es war schließlich nicht alles. Bis zum Anschlag drehte sie die das eiskalte Wasser auf, hielt noch einmal prüfend ihre Hand darunter und nickte anschließend befriedigend sich selbst zu.   
Sie würde die Badewanne mit so kaltem Wasser befüllen, dass es einfach schnell gehen musste! Spätestens wenn ihr Vater heute von der Arbeit nachhause kam, würde sie nicht mehr am Leben sein, sondern erfroren wie ein Babykaninchen im tiefsten Winter! 

Sobald das Wasser eine für sie ausreichende Höhe erreichte, nahm Amane noch einmal einen tiefen Atemzug – und setzte einen Fuß hinein.   
Eisige, beissende Kälte schoss an ihr hinauf wie ein elektrischer Schlag und das Mädchen biss augenblicklich die Zähne aufeinander. Es war wie an einem heißen Sommertag, an dem man den ersten Fuß in einen vergleichsweise eiskalten Badesee setzte! Und genau so langsam und bedächtig arbeitete sie sich nun vor. Nahm zuerst den zweiten Fuß hinzu, ließ sich dann erst langsam ins Wasser sinken – ignorierte dabei die gefühlt zentimeterdicke Gänsehaut und ihre schon steif abstehenden Brustwarzen – ehe sie wieder in ihrer alten Ausgangsposition in der Wanne lag.  
Nur das dieses Mal kein wohltuendes, warmes Bad sie umspülte, sondern eiskaltes Wasser. 

Noch war es auszuhalten, doch Amane war sich sicher, dass schon bald ihre Zähne anfangen würden zu klappern. Ihr Körper würde anfangen, müde zu werden. Nach und nach würde er alle wichtigen Körperfunktionen einstellen. Und irgendwann würde sie in eine schöne Ohnmacht und einen noch schöneren Tod hinabgleiten. Oh ja, genau so würde es kommen! Sie musste nur geduldig sein. Geduldig sein und warten...

Ein paar Minuten verstrichen. Amane fühlte, wie die Kälte langsam begann, unangenehm zu werden und empfand dies, als ein positives Zeichen. Jetzt nur nicht aufgeben! Leider musste sie doch gestehen, dass das Warten auf den Tod irgendwie langweilig war...vielleicht hätte sie Musik anschalten sollten, oder...

„Tst! Was treibst du da jetzt schon wieder?“

Amanes Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich und ihr Kopf schoss aus dem Wasser, so dass sie sich in eine aufrechte Position setzten konnte.   
Auf dem Badewannenrand saß mit überschlagenen Beinen und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen eine halb durchsichtige Gestalt, die auf sie herunterschaute, als würde sie nichts als pures, verächtliches Mitleid für Amane empfinden. 

„Verschwinde!“

Sie versuchte es drohend klingen zu lassen, doch durch die Tatsache, dass ihre Zähne schon leicht anfingen, aufeinander zu klappern, ließ es eher wie ein undeutliches Zischen klingen. 

„Soll ich dir voraussagen, wie lange es ungefähr dauern wird, bis du tot bist?“

Der herablassende Ausdruck im Gesicht des Ringgeistes war plötzlich einem wissenden Grinsen gewichen. So als wäre er ganz in seinem Element.   
Ohne eine Antwort von Amane abzuwarten, hob er 7 seiner langen, schlanken Finger.

„7 Stunden. Wenn du Glück hast, 5.“

7 Stunden?! Das konnte nicht sein. Dieser...übernatürliche Geisterfreak wollte sie doch bloß auf den Arm nehmen und sie kurz vor ihrem Tod noch einmal so richtig als Trottel dastehen lassen!

„Du verarschst mich doch nur!“ 

Diesmal kam es wirklich etwas zorniger herüber. Auch wenn die Gänsehaut sich immer noch anfühlte, als würde ihr gerade ein Fell wachsen. Und ihre Brustwarzen so hart waren, das sie garantiert bei jedem Casting für Pornofilme nicht einmal den Mund hätte aufmachen müssen. 

„Warum sollte ich dich anlügen, Engelchen?“  
„Weil du dich nur wichtig machen willst und du doch sowieso keine Ahnung hast.“   
Amane war bewusst, dass ihre Antwort sehr wahrscheinlich kindisch und stur klang. Und der Geist des Ringes drehte sich tatsächlich mit einem leisen Seufzen zu ihr ihr um, so dass er ihr besser ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Wieder hob er seine Hände, diesmal mit nur einem erhobenen Zeigefinger.

„Erstens – du schwimmst nicht und verbrauchst dadurch keine Energie. Zweitens.“  
Er erhob zusätzlich den Mittelfinger und verdeutlichte dadurch seine Aufzählung, „Ist dieses Wasser hier allerhöchstens 7 Grad kalt, wenn du lange genug wartest, wird es vielleicht noch 2 Grade kälter. Angenommen, du würdest in einem Eismeer schwimmen, ganz so, wie ein süßes kleines Seepferdchen, dann mein Engelchen, wärst du innerhalb von 45 Minuten tot. Aber das hier...“

Der Ringgeist zog die Nase kraus und Amane ertappte sich bei der Erkenntnis, dass es seinem sonst so giftigen Gesichtsausdruck etwas angenehmeres verlieh. Trotzdem biss sie sich ärgerlich auf ihre kalte Unterlippe.   
„Ich glaub' dir kein Wort.“  
Demonstrativ drehte sie den Kopf von ihm weg, so dass ihre nassen Haarsträhnen an ihrer Wange kleben blieben. Und wieder ertönte das amüsierte, unbarmherzige Lachen. 

„Nur zu. Wir können ja hier zusammen warten.“

Amane schenkte ihm keine Beachtung mehr und starrte stattdessen die gekachelte Wand des Badezimmers an. Doch aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte sie noch immer den halbtransparenten Mann mit den weißen, langen Haaren, aus denen zwei markante Strähnen auf seinem Kopf abstanden, auf dem Badewannenrand sitzen sehen. Er schien keinerlei Anstalten zu machen, von hier zu verschwinden. 

Als schließlich ein paar weitere Minuten verstrichen, in denen rein gar nichts zu passieren schien – außer der Tatsache, dass Amane langsam spürte, dass ihre Finger und Zehen ein wenig steif wurden. 

„Na komm. Wir können uns doch wenigstens ein wenig unterhalten, bis der Tod dich holt.“   
Die tiefe markante Stimme klang nun ehrlich interessiert und als Amane ihren Kopf wieder zu ihm drehte, hatte der fremde Geist wirklich auf auffordernde Weise den Kopf schief gelegt. 

„Was willst du denn wissen? Kannst du nicht sowieso meine Gedanken lesen?“  
Für einen Augenblick fühlte Amane sich tatsächlich ein wenig triumphierend und schnippisch und wartete auf eine irritierte Reaktion seitens des seltsamen Wesens auf ihrem Badewannenrand. Doch diese blieb aus. 

„Sicher. Aber ich fände es spannender, wenn du dich mir öffnen würdest. Wieso sollte ich mir den Spaß also schon verderben?“ 

Irgendetwas sagte Amane, dass sie diesen Kerl wohl so schnell nicht loswerden würde. Aber da sie sowieso bald tot sein würde, könnte es ihr auch egal sein, was er über sie erfuhr. Doch ein kurzes Augenrollen konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.

„Schön. Was willst du wissen?“   
„Was tust du so, um ein wenig Spaß zu haben?“  
„Was ist das denn bitte für eine Frage?“  
„Eine Frage, die mich wirklich interessiert, Engelchen. Ich sitze jetzt schon ein paar Tage in deinem Kopf und habe noch nie erlebt, dass es dir gut ging. Außer wenn du kurz davor standest, dir das Leben zu nehmen.“  
Der letzte Teil der Frage amüsierte ihn wohl besonders und wäre Amane nicht so kalt, wäre sie sicherlich ein wenig rot geworden, da sie sich mit einem Mal etwas beleidigt fühlte.

„Ich weiß nicht. In England habe ich viel gezeichnet, ich wollte unbedingt Mangaka werden.“   
„Oh man, wenn du so zeichnest wie du drauf bist, sehen ja selbst die Hieroglyphen in den Pyramiden glücklicher aus.“   
„Halt deinen Mund!“, jetzt wurde das Mädchen doch ein wenig ungehalten, „Du hast meine Zeichnungen nicht einmal gesehen.“

Es folgte ein kurzes, unterdrücktes Kichern, doch der Geist schien sich rasch wieder zu fangen.  
„Gut, dann erzähl mir etwas anderes. Hast du einen Freund?“

Jetzt konnte Amane wirklich nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihr Herz trotz der Kälte in ihrer Brust schlug, als würde sie gerade einen Marathon rennen. Ihre Augen mussten sich auf doppelte Größe geweitet haben.

„Das...geht dich nichts an.“  
„Also nein.“  
„Ich hab gesagt, das geht dich nichts an!“  
„Also hast du keinen Freund.“

Amane schwieg erneut, dieses Mal, weil ihr das Gespräch wirklich langsam zu blöd wurde – und zum anderen, weil sie nicht schon wieder an ihren letzten Wunsch vor dem Sterben denken wollte. Der sich nicht erfüllen würde.

„Das ist der G-Grund, warum ich nicht mir dir r-reden wollte.“

Das Sprechen fiel ihr vor Kälte schon ein klein wenig schwerer. Sehr gut! Das war ein phantastisches Zeichen! 

„Komm schon, Engelchen!“ 

Der Geist des Rings verschwand mit einem Mal spurlos von der Bildfläche und Amane zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er plötzlich direkt neben ihrem Kopf wieder auftauchte, die Knie auf dem Vorleger der Badewanne und die Ellenbogen auf dem Rand abgestützt. 

„Ich will dir doch nur ein wenig helfen. Meinst du nicht, wir beide wären zusammen ein gutes Team?“ 

Nein, dieser Meinung war sie wirklich nicht. Sie warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

„Wieso sollte ich mich mit dir verbünden?“  
„Ich würde dir deinen letzten Wunsch erfüllen. Wenn ich einen funktionierenden Körper hätte.“ 

Wenn Amane nicht sowieso schon sitzen würde, hätte sie sich spätestens jetzt setzen müssen. Wie bitte?! 

„Da ich diesen jedoch noch nicht besitze, muss das leider warten.“   
Der weißhaarige Geist zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern, als wäre es das normalste der Welt. Doch für das Mädchen war es das ganz und gar nicht. Was sagte er da?!   
Fast instinktiv bedeckte sie sich ein wenig durch ihre eigenen Arme vor der Brust und achtete darauf, dass ihre Oberschenkel fest zusammengepresst blieben.   
Eigentlich, ging es ihr auf leicht ironische Weise durch den Kopf, sollte sie sich ja freuen. Noch nie hatte jemand ernsthaftes Interesse an ihr bekundet, aber...dieser Kerl war ja nicht einmal ein richtiger Mensch! Und er sah aus wie ihr toter Bruder!   
Nein, nein, nein. Das war doch viel zu absurd! 

Das absolute Schweigen stellte sich wieder zwischen ihnen ein, doch dieses Mal versuchte der Ringgeist nicht, sie wieder in irgendein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Stattdessen hatte er seine Position so verlagert, dass er mit dem Rücken an die Badewanne gelehnt saß und Amane auf seinen weißen Hinterkopf starren konnte. 

Eine gewisse Form von Neugier begann doch in ihr aufzusteigen. Wieso konnte sie eigentlich plötzlich einen Geist sehen? Und was hatte es mit diesem goldenen Ring auf sich? Und wie hieß dieser Fremde überhaupt? 

Das Grübeln und Nachdenken gepaart mit der ermüdenden Kälte begann sie schläfrig zu machen und als sie ihre Knie an sich heranzog und ihr Kinn darauf bettete, konnte sie sich ein Gähnen nicht verkneifen. Es erweckte die erneute Aufmerksamkeit des Ringgeistes, der sich zu ihr umdrehte und plötzlich vom Boden aufstand, um ihr seine Hand entgegenzustrecken. 

„Na komm. Geh in dein Zimmer, leg dich noch ein wenig in dein warmes Bett.“

„Nein...nicht jetzt...“  
Es ergab zwar absolut keinen Sinn mehr, was sie da im schläfrigen Zustand vor sich hinmurmelte, doch sie konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach das Handtuch werfen. Oder sich in das Handtuch einwickeln. Oder...wie auch immer. Sie musste doch noch sterben! Doch der Geist blieb hartnäckig.

„Komm.“

Amane hob träge ihren schweren Kopf und blickte in sein Gesicht. Es sah nicht böse oder hinterhältig aus. Fast schon eher...neutral. Mit großen, dunkelbraunen Augen, die auf sie hinunterblickten. 

Ihr war so kalt. Ein warmes Bett klang so einladend. 

Mit gemischten Gefühlen erhob sie sich und die wenige Kleidung, die sie am Leib trug, klebte an ihr wie eine zweite Haut. Ein eisiger Kälteschauer durchfuhr sie noch einmal, als sie ernsthaft versuchte, nach der Hand des Ringgeistes zu greifen...doch diese wieder nur durch sie hindurch glitt. Oh richtig. An diese „Geister-Sache“ musste sie sich immer noch gewöhnen. 

Sie wusste nicht wie, aber nur wenige Augenblicke später hatte sie sich mit einem großen Handtuch so gut wie es nur ging abgetrocknet und in ihrem Zimmer einen frischen, trockenen Pyjama angezogen.   
Nur ihre Haare waren noch nass und klebten an ihrer Haut, doch es kümmerte sie herzlich wenig, als sie erschöpft in ihr warmes Bett fiel. 

„Und jetzt schläfst du noch ein wenig.“

Eine tiefe Stimme sprach zu ihr und während der Schlaf bereits ihren Geist befiel, konnte sie noch fühlen, wie ihre Bettdecke über sie gezogen wurde. 

 

-TABLETTEN-

Das Klacken ihrer Zimmertüre war es, das sie wieder erwachen ließ. Schlaftrunken hob sie ihren schweren Kopf und öffnete ihre Augen, die sich vom Schlaf noch ganz verklebt anfühlten. Durch die Vorhänge ihres Zimmers konnte sie ein Stück des orangenen Himmels sehen, was für sie darauf hindeutete, dass der Samstag sich bereits dem Ende zuneigte.   
Oh nein. Hatte sie fast einen kompletten Tag verschlafen?   
Wenn ja, müsste sie sich eigentlich vollständig erholt und frisch fühlen. Doch fast schon das Gegenteil war der Fall. 

„Amane? Ich habe mehrfach versucht, dich anzurufen, doch du bist nicht ans Telefon gegangen...“  
Es war die Stimme ihres Vaters und das Mädchen setzte sich im Bett auf. War er schon von der Arbeit zurück? Sie hatte wirklich einen kompletten Tag verpasst. Und konnte in ihrem noch halb schlafenden Zustand noch nicht wirklich einordnen, ob dies eine gute Sache war.

„Ja...es tut mir leid. Ich...habe geschlafen...“

Das sie versucht hatte, in der Badewanne zu erfrieren, erwähnte sie natürlich nicht. Im Nachhinein war sie sich plötzlich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob dieser Plan überhaupt aufgegangen wäre...

Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihren Vater durch ihre weißen, strähnigen Haare an, die ihr aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie sie nach ihrem gescheiterten Suizidversuch weder geföhnt, noch irgendwie frisiert hatte, in einem völligen Chaos vom Kopf abstehen mussten. Wahrscheinlich würde nun irgendein emotionsloser Vorwurf kommen, dass sie bitte ans Telefon gehen sollte, wenn er sie anrief. Doch stattdessen erblickte sie den älteren Mann mit den ebenfalls weißen Haaren mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und zwei Fingern an seiner rahmenlosen Brille, die er auf seiner Nase zurechtrückte. Es war sein typischer Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er etwas analysierte. Meistens irgendein altes Gestein oder eine Antiquität. Doch seine eigene Tochter hatte er noch nie zuvor auf diese Weise angesehen.

„Bist du krank, Amane?“

Waren ihre Gefühle eben noch ein heilloses Durcheinander, so stellte sich nun prompt reine Verwirrtheit in ihr ein. 

„...wie meinst du das?“

Die eigentliche Antwort, die ihr auf der Zunge gelegen hätte, wäre gewesen, dass sie natürlich krank sei. Mrs Watanabe hatte sogar eine Akte zu diesem Thema angelegt. Doch weil ihr Vater unmöglich von dieser Art Krankheit sprechen konnte, musste er wohl irgendetwas anderes meinen. 

„Dein Gesicht ist gerötet. Deine Augen glasig. Und du hast viel geschlafen. Ich glaube, du brütest etwas aus.“

Amane starrte ihren Vater an, als wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Meinte er das gerade ernst? 

„Du solltest ein wenig im Bett bleiben. Ich koche für heute Abend Suppe und melde dich am Montag in der Schule krank.“

Zwar sprach er wie immer ruhig und faktisch, doch es war mehr der Inhalt seiner Aussage, die Amane langsam glauben ließ, man hätte ihren Vater gegen irgendjemanden ausgetauscht, der ihm zwar ähnlich sah, aber unmöglich er selbst sein konnte. 

„In Ordnung, Dad.“

Etwas besseres fiel ihr in diesem Moment nicht ein. Und während sie sich wieder in die Kissen zurücklegte, nickte ihr Vater nur bestätigend und verließ dann ihr Zimmer. Amane wartete, bis sie seine Schritte in der gemeinsamen Wohnung nicht mehr hören konnte, bevor sie zu ihrem Handy griff und schnell das Display anschaltete, um zu überprüfen, was gerade so in der Welt passierte.  
Bis auf ein paar recht unwichtige Textnachrichten war der Tag wohl relativ ruhig gewesen. Als sie alle Anwendungen und Apps wieder schloss, konnte sie einen unverdeckten Blick auf ihr Hintergrundbild werfen – und fühlte einen traurigen Schmerz in der Brust.

Es zeigte Ryou, ihre Mutter und sie selbst. Eines der letzten gemeinsamen Photos, die von ihnen existierten. Im Hintergrund war die Innenstadt von Domino City zu sehen. Da ihr Vater nie wirklich Zeit hatte, zu ihnen nach England zu kommen, hatte ihre Mutter sich darum bemüht, wenigstens ein paar Mal mit Ryou und ihr nach Domino City zu kommen. Es war jedes Mal schön gewesen. Fast wie ein Familienurlaub.  
Und nun steckte Amane hier fest und es war überhaupt nicht mehr schön. Bittere, bittere Ironie...

 

Irgendwann klopfte ihr Vater erneut an die Tür und kam mit einem Tablett herein, auf dem tatsächlich warme Suppe, ein Tee und eine Packung Schmerztabletten lagen. Er verlor nicht viele Worte, sondern stellte es Amane auf den Nachttisch und verließ das Zimmer ebenso schweigend. 

Nach einem ganzen Tag im Bett war Amane hungrig und bediente sich an der Suppe, während sie ihr Laptop auf ihrem Schoss balancierte und sich durch das Netz klickte.   
Da es draußen mittlerweile dunkel wurde, erschien ihr der Bildschirm immer greller und sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um sich mit ihrer freien Hand darüber zu reiben – bevor sie eine wahre Kettenreaktion an den Tag legte, als sie ihre Augen erneut öffnete.

Heiße Suppe bekleckerte ihr Pyjamaoberteil, da sie gerade noch so verhindern konnte, dass die heiße Flüssigkeit sich über ihr Laptop ergoss, so sehr zuckte sie vor Schreck zusammen. Fluchend und sich die nasse Hand an ihrer Hose abwischend stellte sie die Schüssel zurück auf das Tablett und warf einen genervten Blick in die dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen, die sie plötzlich über den Rand ihres Laptops hinweg anstarrten. 

„Aua, vorwarnen bitte! Das brennt!“   
„Guten Abend, ich hab dich auch vermisst.“

Der Geist des goldenen Rings saß doch tatsächlich am Fußende ihres Bettes, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, die Beine übereinander geschlagen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Es war das erste Mal, dass er einfach so auftauchte, ohne das Amane sich gerade in akuter Lebensgefahr war.   
An sich selbst herunterblickend und sich mit einem Mal ziemlich begossen vorkommend, schob Amane den Laptop von sich und stieg aus dem Bett, ohne ihm eine weitere Antwort zu geben. Doch der Ringgeist hatte wohl auch keine von ihr erwartet.

„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Tut mir leid.“, er sagte es in einem solchen Plauderton, dass Amane ihm kein Wort glaubte. Ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen kramte sie durch ihre Kommode und zog ein sauberes Schlafshirt heraus. Fast hätte sie sich schon aus lauter Gewohnheit des Alleinseins einfach ihr Pyjamaoberteil aufgeknöpft...doch da fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja nicht alleine war. 

„Kannst du bitte kurz weggucken?“  
Sie wollte es beiläufig und selbstbewusst klingen lassen und warf dem Geist auf ihrem Bett nun doch einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter zu. Doch natürlich begann dieser nur amüsiert zu lachen und schenkte ihr ein frivoles Grinsen. 

„Natürlich könnte ich. Aber wozu? Hast du etwas zu verbergen?“ 

Dieser verfluchte Geist! Amane fragte sich, ob es eigentlich noch irgendeinen tiefer gehenden Grund hatte, dass er ausgerechnet in ihrem Leben gelandet war – außer diesem seltsamen Zeug von einem eigenen Körper, das er immer erzählte. 

Ein beleidigtes Schnauben war alles, was sie ihm antwortete, bevor sie sich – den Rücken immer noch demonstrativ zu ihm gewandt – ihr Pyjamaoberteil auszog und ein trockenes Shirt über ihren Kopf streifte. So. Immerhin das war erledigt. 

„Was willst du?“  
Als sie sich umdrehte bemerkte sie, dass sie wohl unbewusst seine Körperhaltung imitiert hatte, denn auch sie hatte nun die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte ihn finster an. Selbst mit ihren ungekämmten Haaren musste sie ihm auf eine gewisse Art ähnlich sehen. 

„Ich dachte, wir könnten noch ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen. Unser nette Unterhaltung von heute morgen fortsetzen.“

„Unterhaltung konnte man das ja wohl nicht nennen.“

Mit einem Mal schien sich etwas in der Aura des Ringgeistes zu verändern. Sein Blick war nicht mehr länger stolz und abwertend, sondern verdunkelte sich so schlagartig, dass Amane das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Plötzlich war er nicht mehr auf dem Bett zu sehen. Sondern tauchte wie aus dem Nichts heraus direkt vor Amane auf, so nahe, wie sie sich noch vor kurzem in der U-Bahn gegenübergestanden hatten. 

„Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung.“  
In seiner Stimme war keine Spur von Zynismus mehr zu hören, sondern pure Dunkelheit, so wie Amane sie noch nie zuvor von ihm gehört hatte. Erschrocken wich sie zurück.  
„Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie es da drinnen ist. Die Einsamkeit, die dich umgibt. Jahrhundertelang nur Einsamkeit.“  
Amane verstand zuerst nicht, wovon er sprach, bis sie den goldenen Ring, der wieder an ihrem Bettpfosten hing aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah – und ihr auch der schwache Goldschimmer nicht entging, der ihn umgab. 

„Das wusste ich nicht. Entschuldigung.“  
Es war eine ehrliche Entschuldigung, die sie aussprach und sie fühlte eine Mischung aus Reue und Mitleid in sich aufsteigen. Es stimmte tatsächlich – sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung. Sie wusste praktisch nichts über den Ringgeist. Vielleicht konnten sie sich ja wirklich irgendwie...unterhalten. Wie auch immer man es nun nennen wollte. 

„Komm...setzen wir uns doch einfach.“ 

Keine Minute später saßen sie wieder in ihrer Ausgangsposition auf Amanes Bett und Amane löffelte den Rest ihrer mittlerweile lauwarmen Suppe. Der Geist des Ringes wollte nichts abhaben, sie hatte ihm zunächst etwas davon angeboten. Es war die erste Sache, die sie über ihn lernte: er konnte zwar Dinge berühren und bewegen, aber nichts zu sich nehmen. Er musste es ja theoretisch auch nicht. 

„Woher kommst du?“  
„Aus einem Dorf in Ägypten. Vor 5000 Jahren.“  
„Und wie kommt es, dass du jetzt hier bist?“  
„Mein Dorf wurde niedergebrannt und ich schwor Rache an jener Person, die dafür verantwortlich war. Egal wie lange es dauern wird.“  
„Warum hast du niemals zuvor versucht, aus dem Ring auszubrechen?“  
„Das ist nicht so einfach, Engelchen. Die Verbindung funktioniert nur mit bestimmten Menschen. Bei deinem Vater spürte ich bereits eine leichte Verbindung, doch als du den Ring berührt hast...ich habe mich gefühlt wie nach einer erfolgreichen Nacht mit einem allzu willigen jungen Ding.“

Ihre Unterhaltung nahm langsam so etwas wie eine gewisse Vertrautheit an, doch als der Geist des Rings ihr zusammen mit seinem süffisanten Kommentar ein breites Grinsen schenkte, war Amane sich sicher, dass er wieder zu seiner üblichen, direkten Art zurückgekehrt war.   
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug beschloss sie, seine Aussage einfach zu übergehen. 

„Ich will dich ja nicht enttäuschen, aber ich glaube, ich kann dir bei deinen Plänen leider nicht assistieren. Deine Rache wird also noch etwas warten müssen.“   
„Wer sagt denn, dass du dabei assistieren musst? Ich brauche lediglich deinen Körper, das ist die einzige Form von Mithilfe, die du leisen kannst.“  
„Und auch der wird bald nicht mehr existieren. Ich bin es leid, ich werde bald mit allem Schluss machen. Es tut mir leid, aber daran ändern auch deine Pläne nichts mehr.“ 

Eigentlich erwartete sie nun, dass der Geist des Rings versuchen würde, sie auf irgendeine Weise umzustimmen, doch alles was er tat, war sie von oben bis unten zu mustern und dann seufzend die Augen zu verrollen.

„Ihr Kinder heutzutage seit echt merkwürdig.“ 

Daraufhin sagte er nichts mehr. Und auch als er weiterhin schwieg und sich eine peinliche Stille zwischen ihnen anbahnte, setzte Amane noch einmal mit Nachdruck hinzu:

„Diese Entscheidung steht.“ 

„Es tut mir ja leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen“, wiederholte der Ringgeist beinahe genau die gleiche Phrase, die sie zuvor noch benutzt hatte, was sie irgendwie ärgerte,   
„Aber all deine Versuche verliefen ja nicht wirklich erfolgreich. Meinst du wirklich, dein Plan ist so wasserdicht, wie du denkst?“   
„Es wird mir schon etwas einfallen.“   
Es war zwar keine wirklich gute Antwort, aber das so auf sich sitzen zu lassen konnte sie nun auch wieder nicht. 

Der Ringgeist seufzte lang und langgezogen. Jedoch nicht auf abwertende, sondern fast schon auf eine...bedauernde Art und Weise. 

„Schade, Engelchen. Schade um dich und dein hübsches, kleines Köpfchen.“

Und mit diesen Worten löste er sich langsam auf und verschwand, höchstwahrscheinlich zurück in den Ring.   
Amane blickte das goldene Schmuckstück noch eine Zeit lang stumm und nachdenklich an. 

Verrückt. Verrückt war das richtige Wort dafür. Denn es war einfach nur verrückt, ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, ob man so etwas wie Mitleid für ein übernatürliches Wesen empfinden konnte.

 

Amane war nicht mehr lange nach dem Verschwinden des Ringgeistes aufgeblieben. Das Nichtstun hatte sie irgendwie müde gemacht...und da ihr Vater ernsthaft glaubte, sie würde sich mit einer Grippe oder einer Erkältung im Bett befinden, sah sie auch keinen besonderen Grund, das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
Das nächste Mal, als sie erwachte, regnete es wieder. Sie konnte es an dem trommelnden Geräusch gegen ihre Fensterscheibe erkennen. Ein Blick auf ihr Handy verriet ihr, dass es Sonntagvormittag war und das Apartment war wie immer ruhig, fast schon gespenstisch. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass ihr Vater auch Sonntags arbeitete, immerhin hatte das Museum an sieben Tagen in der Woche seine Pforten geöffnet.  
Nicht wirklich wissend, was sie mit dem freien Tag nun anstellen sollte, beschloss Amane aufzustehen und sich einen Tee zu machen, denn die Tasse, die ihr Vater ihr am Vorabend auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte, war inzwischen ziemlich kalt geworden.

Sich etwas merkwürdig fühlend, da sie sonst nie im Pyjama in der Wohnung herumlief, betrat Amane die Küche und setzte das Teewasser auf, Vielleicht könnte sie den heutigen Tag ja tatsächlich irgendwie nutzen...  
Sich hungrig fühlend öffnete sie den Kühlschrank, um nachzusehen, was sie eventuell zum Tee frühstücken könnte, doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung gab der Kühlschrank nicht sonderlich viel her...sie mussten demnächst dringend wieder zum Einkaufen fahren. Alles, was Amane vorfand, war ein wenig Gemüse, ein Fertiggericht und Sake, den ihr Vater manchmal zu einem warmen Abendessen trank. Und eine angebrochene Packung Milch.   
Enttäuscht nahm Amane zumindest diese aus dem Kühlschrank, um einen Teil davon in ihren Earl-Grey-Tee zu gießen und wieder zurück auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Vielleicht sollte sie doch auf Verhungern setzen...auch wenn das nach langem Warten und sehr mühselig klang. 

Die kalte Teetasse auf ihrem Nachttisch nahm sie in die Hand, um sie mit ihrer frisch zubereiteten Tasse zu ersetzen...als ihr etwas anderes ins Auge stach.   
Neben der leeren Suppenschüssel und der der kalten Tasse Tee lag da noch etwas anderes, was sie zwar wahrgenommen hatte, das mögliche Potential jedoch nicht sofort erkannt hatte.

Schmerztabletten. Handelsübliches Paracetamol. Eine Packung Tabletten, die man nicht einmal in einer Apotheke kaufen musste, sondern in jedem größeren Supermarkt für geringes Geld bekam. Nicht, das Amane sie wirklich brauchte, immerhin ging es ihr - bis auf die Tatsache, dass die depressiv und ihr Leben außer Kontrolle war - gut. Doch für das Mädchen sahen sie in diesem Moment aus wie ein Ticket in die Freiheit.   
Mit klopfendem Herzen setzte sie die Tasse ab und griff mit zitternden Händen nach der Verpackung, um eine der kleinen Laschen aufzureißen und den Blister herauszuziehen. Bis auf eine einzige Tablette war die Verpackung fast noch vollständig. 29 Stück.   
Amane fühlte, wie sich die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf beinahe überschlugen. Sie hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, wie viele Tabletten wohl möglich sein müssten, um sich selbst eine Überdosis zu verpassen. 

Sie musste sich kurz auf ihr Bett setzen, um darüber nachzudenken. Wenn sie alle auf einmal nehmen würde...wäre sie dann tot? Würde es ihr womöglich nur soweit helfen, dass sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib kotzen musste? Der Gedanke machte ihr Angst. 

Mit fahrigen Händen ergriff sie ihr Mobiltelefon und fühlte das schlechte Gewissen in sich aufsteigen, als sie in die Suchmaschine sowohl „Medikamente“ als auch „Suizid“ eintippte. Würde man ihr Handy nach ihrem Tod durchsuchen?   
Alles was sie fand waren rein medizinische Seiten – aber auch ein paar Foren, auf denen psychisch kranke Menschen sich auszutauschen schienen. Amane beschloss, nicht in diesen Abgründen des Internets nachzusehen, sondern sich den rein faktischen Websites zuzuwenden. Sie konnte ja immer noch behaupten, sie habe sich nur informieren wollten. Aber wieso sollte sie lügen, wenn sie sowieso tot war...?   
Das ganze Gedankenkarussell ließ sie nicht mehr logisch nachdenken!

Sie musste nicht lange herumklicken, bis sich ihr Geist förmlich aufzuhellen schien. Ein Suizid mithilfe von Tabletten schien zwar nicht unmöglich zu sein, doch es gab eine Sache, eine Geheimzutat, die das ganze zu einem wasserdichten Plan machte: 

 

Alkohol.

Dad's Sake. 

Mit einem Mal fühlte Amane sich so klar und ruhig wie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr.

 

Entspannt und ruhig stand das Mädchen keine 20 Minuten später in der Küche des Apartments.  
Sie hatte sich etwas alltagstauglicheres als ihren Pyjama angezogen, ihre Haare in einen strammen Zopf gebunden und richtete auf der Küchenzeile das an, was sie für ihr Vorhaben benötigte.  
Die Packung Schmerztabletten lag bereits griffbereit neben ihr. Dann ein wunderschön verzierter Keramikbecher, von dem Amane wusste, dass ihr Vater ihn noch vor ihrer Geburt einmal geschenkt bekommen hatte und zu guter letzt der Sake ihres Vaters. Zuerst hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, einfach alle Tabletten der Verpackung mit einem großen Glas Wasser herunterzuspülen, und anschließend den Sake zu trinken, doch sie hatte sich jetzt doch dazu entschieden, sie einfach nach und nach zusammen mit dem Reiswein einzunehmen. So ging sie auf Nummer sicher. 

Ein letztes Mal warf sie einen Blick aus dem verregneten Fenster, bevor sie den Wein in den Becher goss und die ersten vier Tabletten aus dem Blister löste.   
„Na dann...“  
Doch noch ehe sie ihre ausgestreckte Handfläche zum Mund führen konnte, ertönte plötzlich ein Räuspern aus der Richtung der Küchentür. Wie ertappt hielt das Mädchen in ihrer Bewegung inne und wandte den Kopf irritiert in besagte Richtung.

„Hast du überhaupt schon einmal Alkohol getrunken?“

Oh nein. Den hatte sie ja komplett vergessen!

Im Türrahmen der Küche stand der Ringgeist, die Arme wie immer vor der Brust verschränkt, eine Schulter gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf fragend anblickend. Musste er ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen? 

„Ich komme aus England. Wir fangen alle früh mit dem Trinken an, aber keiner gibt es zu, nicht einmal die Regierung.“  
Eine Tatsache, die Amane selten preisgab. In der Heimat ihres Vaters war schließlich vieles anders.

Eine amüsierte, hochgezogene Augenbraue schaute sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der doch tatsächlich ein wenig überrascht wirkte.

„So ein böses Engelchen bist du also...das hätte ich ja nicht von dir gedacht.“  
„Du weißt so einiges nicht über mich. Und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest – ich muss Sterben gehen.“

„Ich meinte nicht den Alkohol....“, der Geist des Ringes sprach einfach ruhig weiter, während sie nun aber wirklich die vier ersten Tabletten auf ihre Zunge legte, um alles mit in den Nacken gelegten Kopf durch den Sake herunterzuspülen,   
„...sondern die Tatsache, dass du ernsthaft eine Möglichkeit gefunden hast, dich wirklich umzubringen.“

Fast hätte Amane den Sake wieder ausgespuckt. Ihr Kopf flog herum, während sie alles was im Mund hatte in einem großen Schluck ihre Kehle hinunterbeförderte.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Genau so, wie ich es sage. Leider, leider, so gerne ich es täte, würde ich dir jetzt erzählen, dass dein Plan völlig umsonst ist und du so kläglich scheitern wirst, wie ein Sklave, der die Pyramide herunterfällt...doch du hast es wirklich geschafft. Du hast einen Plan entwickelt, der niet- und nagelfest ist. Ich sollte dir eigentlich gratulieren, Engelchen.“

Spöttisch und träge klatschte der Ringgeist in die Hände und sah ihr dabei in die Augen.   
Amane hätte ihm für seinen dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck am liebsten den Keramikbecher an den Kopf geworfen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie sich eigentlich freuen sollte. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Zwar noch nicht ganz – immerhin lebte sie noch – doch sie war wohl auf dem richtigen Weg. Und außerdem wollte sie ja das Keramik nicht zerstören, da es im hohen Bogen durch ihn hindurchfliegen würde...

„Hör auf damit. Ja, es ist toll, dass ich endlich auch mal schlauer bin als du. Du kannst dich gerne mit mir darüber freuen und ich wünsche dir noch ein schönes Leben, vielleicht treffen wir uns irgendwann ja einmal wieder, im Himmel oder...wo auch immer.“

Schon wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Tun zu, löste die nächsten Tabletten aus der Verpackung – diesmal waren es sogar schon sieben – und schluckte sie so schnell mit Hilfe des Sakes hinunter, dass sie fast würgen musste. Nicht nachdenken, einfach machen. Schon spürte sie eine Art wohliges Wärmegefühl in sich aufsteigen, wobei sie nicht sagen konnte, ob es vom Alkohol oder den Tabletten kam. 

„Ach Engelchen...“  
Der Ringgeist hatte sich von der Küchentür wegbewegt und stand nun direkt neben ihr, wo er fast schon so etwas wie einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck trug. Amane versuchte weiterhin ihn zu ignorieren und stattdessen weitere Tabletten aus der kleinen, silbernen Folie zu befreien.

„Wenn du sowieso jetzt draufgehst...kann ich dir etwas anvertrauen?“  
Kurz hielt Amane in ihrem Tun inne und sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an.  
„Wenn du unbedingt willst...“  
„Hätten wir uns zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt getroffen, oh dann glaub mir, du wärst schneller nicht-mehr-Jungfrau gewesen, als du Pharao sagen könntest.“

Entsetzt riss das Mädchen die Augen auf und wandte sich nun doch dem Geist des Rings zu.  
„Du hättest mich VERGEWALTIGT?!“  
Ein entnervtes Augenrollen begleitete seine Antwort.  
„Natürlich nicht, für so etwas hätte man in meiner Zeit den Kopf, oder noch schlimmer, den Schwanz abgehakt bekommen. Aber vielleicht hätte ich dich mit meinem unzähligen Schmuck aus der Diebesausbeute beeindruckt und mich mit dir bei Sonnenuntergang ans Ufer des Nils gesetzt und dir einen kleinen Kelch Rotwein angeboten, damit deine Wangen schön geleuchtet hätten, wenn ich dich anschließend mit in mein zuhause genommen hätte und dir dort so richtig schön die...“  
„Ja ich hab es begriffen, du musst es nicht weiter erklären!“

Peinlich berührt starrte Amane auf die Küchenzeile, während ihr Gesicht tatsächlich glühte. Zu viel Alkohol. Zu viele seltsame Gedanken, die dieser vermaledeite Geist ihr gerade in den Kopf pflanzte...

„Das könnte alles Wirklichkeit werden, Engelchen.“, er breitete die Arme aus, als würde er gerade eine Art große Rede halten, „Wir müssen nur geduldig sein, bis meine Rache beendet ist und ich wieder einen eigenen Körper bekomme.“  
„Jetzt ist es doch sowieso zu spät.“

Amane spürte, wie ihr Kopf langsam zu schwimmen begann, aber sie durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Sie musste ganz sicher gehen, dass sie nicht einfach nur in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Sie musste die Packung ausleeren. 

So rasch es in ihrem aktuellen Zustand noch ging, befreite sie eine Tablette nach der anderen endgültig aus ihren silbernen Versiegelungen und nahm nun wahllos eine nach der anderen in den Mund. Gleich war es geschafft! Gleich musste sie sich nur noch aufs Sterben freuen! 

„Und wenn ich dich bitte?“  
Plötzlich war die Stimme des Ringgeistes so anders. Nicht so wie letzte Nacht, in der er wohl eine Art kurzen Zornanfall gehabt hatte, sondern so...ehrlich. Neutral.   
„Um was?“   
„Es doch sein zu lassen. Jetzt hättest du noch die Möglichkeit, einen Krankenwagen zu rufen.“  
„Nein. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr.“

Amane spürte bereits, wie ihr das Sprechen schwerer fiel. Und wie ihre Hand bereits etwas schwankte, als sie es endlich tat. Die letzte Tablette. Kurz ließ sie sie auf ihrer Zunge liegen, dann glitt sie auch schon ihre Kehle hinunter. Es war geschafft. Sie hatte 29 Schmerztabletten mit Alkohol heruntergespült. 

Amane nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und blieb dann ruhig vor der Küchenzeile stehen, abwartend, was sie nun erwarten würde. Ihr Blickfeld war bereits verschwommen. Ihre Augenlider fühlten sich tonnenschwer an, so dass es ihr große Anstrengungen bereitete, sie überhaupt aufzuhalten. Das war es also. Das Sterben, nach dem sie sich immer so sehr gesehnt hatte. Irgendwie hatte sie es sich...spektakulärer vorgestellt. Mit einem wahren Feuerwerk der Gefühle. Fast einem Orgasmus gleich. Sagte man in so manchen Sprachen nicht auch, ein Orgasmus wäre „der kleine Tod“? 

„Ach Engelchen...du bist ein solcher Dickkopf, du lässt mir leider keine andere Wahl...“

In diesem Moment fühlte Amane sich, als ob man sie packen und davonreissen würde. Als würde sich irgendetwas um sie schlingen und sie in die Luft heben. Vor ihren Augen wurde alles Schwarz. 

Das musste er sein, der Tod.

 

-EPILOG-

Der Zustand des Todseins fühlte sich fast wie eine abgespeckte Version des Lebens an. Es war kein Gefühl des Glücks, kein Gefühl der Trauer...mehr wie ein Gefühl des Schwebens. Und unter ihren Fingern konnte Amane noch immer die kalte, glatte Fläche der Küchenzeile fühlen, in ihren Ohren noch immer das Prasseln des Regens gegen die Fensterscheibe hören...allerdings nicht so, als würde sie gerade wirklich in ihrer Küche stehen.   
Mehr so, als empfinde sie alles durch eine Art Schleier. Als hätte sich irgendetwas über ihren Geist gelegt, der es verhinderte, dass ihre Sinne richtig arbeiteten...  
Ruckartig öffnete sie ihre Augen.

Sie befand sich noch immer in ihrer Küche. Doch was sie sah, faszinierte und erschrak sie zu gleichen Teilen: sich selbst.   
Sich selbst, wie sie noch immer an Ort und Stelle stand. Den Kopf gesenkt, beide Hände auf der Küchenzeile platziert. Der selbe Blickwinkel, aus der ein Außenstehender sie womöglich jetzt sehen würde. War das Teil des Sterbens? Würde nun ihr Leben rückwärts an ihr vorbeilaufen und ein großes, helles Licht sie empfangen? Macht das überhaupt irgendeinen Sinn? 

In diesem Augenblick hob das Abbild von ihr den Kopf und drehte ihn genau in ihre Richtung.   
„Eine Maßnahme der Notwendigkeit...“  
Die Tatsache, dass ihr eigener Körper zu ihr sprach, ohne das sie es kontrollieren konnte, versetzte sie in schiere Panik. So sehr, dass ihr erst jetzt auffiel, dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck überhaupt nicht nach ihr selbst aussah und zwei ihrer Haarsträhnen auffällig nach oben abstanden.

„Du?! Was hast du getan?!“ 

Ihre Stimme erklang schrill und zittrig und ihr Gegenüber hob lediglich die Hände, als ob er sich der Anklage schuldig bekennen würde. 

„Wie erkläre ich es dir am besten, Engelchen? Du überlebst eine Überdosis nicht. Ich schon. Ich kann diesen Zustand aussitzen, bis dein Körper sich wieder neutralisiert hat, aber dafür musste ich mit dir die Plätze tauschen.“  
Ein stolzes, selbstgefälliges Grinsen folgte der Aussage und Amane blickte voller Entsetzen an sich selbst herunter. Auf halbdurchsichtige, schimmernde Hände.   
Sie war ein Geist. Allerdings kein toter Geist, so wie sie es sich erträumt hatte. Sie war ein körperloser Geist. Denn dieser Kerl hatte doch dreister Weise ihren Körper übernommen! 

„Gib mir auf der Stelle meinen Körper zurück!“  
Amane war plötzlich so wütend, dass sie Tränen hinter ihren Augen aufsteigen spürte. Doch Weinen konnte sie offenbar in ihrer aktuellen Form nicht. Der Geist des Rings schüttelte langsam und bedächtig den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich lasse dich nicht sterben. Ich bleibe so lange in deinem Körper, bis ich ihn dir unbedenklich zurückgeben kann. Und dann ist Schluss mit dieser ewigen „Ich will Sterben“-Geschichte.“

„Willst du mich etwa erpressen?!“

Wenn Amane gekonnt hätte, hätte sie jetzt mit den Fäusten auf ihn eingeprügelt. Alle Emotionen, die sie versucht hatte, mit Hilfe der Tabletten herunterzuschlucken, kochten plötzlich in ihr hoch wie Teewasser, das man zu lange auf dem Herd stehen ließ.   
Schon wieder ein gescheiterter Selbstmordversuch. Der Diebstahl ihres Körpers. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich jetzt erst recht wie eine Versagerin fühlte. 

„Nein. Nur helfen.“

Doch bevor Amane ihn irgendwie weiterhin beschimpfen und anschreien konnte, vernahm sie plötzlich das Geräusch eines Schlüssels in der Tür. Leise und sanft, als trüge sie ein paar Kopfhörer, denn ihre Sinneswahrnehmung war in ihrer Geisterform immer noch gedämpft.  
Noch mehr Panik breitete sich in ihr aus.

„Scheiße man, das ist mein Dad! Räum sofort den Sake weg und...gib mir gefälligst jetzt meinen Körper zurück!“

Erstaunlicher Weise fügte der Ringgeist sich – wenn auch zumindest in einem Punkt – und ließ die Flasche Sake schnell wieder im Kühlschrank verschwinden, bevor er die leere Packung Paracetamol einfach hinter die Mikrowelle stopfte. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen hörte Amane leise, wie ihr Vater im Flur seinen Mantel ablegte und seine Schuhe auszog. 

„Bitte! Er kann dich doch nicht so sehen!“  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kläre das schon.“ 

Amane wünschte sich auf der Stelle noch töter als tot zu sein, als ihr Vater die Küche betrat – und der Ringgeist noch immer in ihrem Körper steckte! Kurz jagte ihr auch der Gedanke durch den Kopf, ob ihr Vater sie gerade sehen konnte, doch da außer ihr auch niemand den Geist des Rings sah, schien dies nicht der Fall zu sein.

„Amane.“, sagte er sanft und überrascht, die optischen Veränderungen schienen ihm gar nicht aufzufallen, „Geht es dir etwas besser?“

„Ja. Natürlich.“

Der Geist des Rings bekam ihre Art mit ihrem Vater zu sprechen sogar ganz gut hin. Doch am liebsten hätte Amane sich mit den Händen die Augen zugehalten, um dieses Alptraumszenario nicht mehr weiter mitansehen zu müssen. 

„Das freut mich. Hör mir zu. Ich habe heute ein wenig früher Feierabend gemacht, weil ich etwas mit dir besprechen wollte.“ 

Amane wagte es kaum zu atmen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie musste ganz schnell irgendetwas tun, doch kam sich so hilflos und in ihrer aktuellen Form auch ziemlich nutzlos vor.

„Um was geht es denn, Dad?“

Es klang nicht ansatzweise so wie sie, doch der Geist des Ringes warf ihrem Vater einen unschuldigen Blick zu und legte den Kopf schief. Zum ersten Mal fiel Amane auf, dass ihr Vater irgendwie...nervös wirkte. Vielleicht viel es ihm deshalb nicht auf, dass seine Tochter sich nicht wie sie selbst verhielt.   
„Hör zu, mein Kind. Ich habe in letzter sehr viel nachgedacht. Das ist schließlich mein Job, weißt du? Das Nachdenken. Und Philosophieren.“  
Es sollte wohl eine Art Witz sein, doch mehr als ein kurzes Hochziehen seines linken Mundwinkels brachte er nicht zu Stande. Weshalb er schnell weitersprach. 

„Und deshalb habe ich einen Entschluss gefasst. Amane, auch ich werde mich in Zukunft in Therapie begeben.“ 

Es herrschte augenblicklich Stille in der kleinen Küche.   
Amane fühlte, dass ihr Mund plötzlich trocken wurde und ihre Unterlippe bebte. Das, was ihr Vater ihr gerade anvertraut hatte, war für seine Verhältnisse unglaublich emotional – und der Geist des Rings schien mit einem Mal nicht mehr so großmäulig zu sein, wie er sonst immer auftrat. 

Seine – beziehungsweise Amanes – Augen hatten sich schlagartig geweitete und das Grinsen war ihm auch aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Offenbar hatte er mit einer solchen Konversation, in dem ihm Mr Bakura sein Herz ausschüttete auch nicht gerechnet.   
Irgendwo geschah es ihm recht. Dieser Meinung war zumindest Amane. Jetzt hatte er sich die Suppe eingebrockt, also durfte er sie auch auslöffeln!   
Still und abwartend hörte sie also auf, darum zu betteln, ihren Körper zurückzuhaben.

„Vielleicht glaubst du es mir nicht, Amane. Doch ich habe deine Mutter und deinen Bruder so sehr geliebt. Mit ihrem Tod ist auch ein Teil von mir gestorben. Doch ich habe es mir nicht eingestehen können.“ 

Diese ehrlichen Worte versetzten Amane einen solchen Stich ins Herz, dass sie sich wünschte, sie könnte weinen. 

„Du bist das einzige, was mir noch geblieben ist, mein Kind. Amane. Und ich möchte dir ein guter Vater sein. Ich werde mich daher bei Mrs Watanabe nach einer Familientherapie erkundigen.“

Amane sah, wie eine einzelne Träne über die Wange ihres Körpers lief und konnte nicht sagen, ob sie selbst doch irgendwie daran schuld war, oder ob der Geist des Rings sich nun absichtlich eine Träne abrang, um seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen zu lassen.   
Es war ihr in diesem Moment mehr als herzlich egal.

„Darf ich dich umarmen, mein Kind?“ 

Fast schon unsicher warf der Geist des Rings ihr einen Seitenblick zu, doch sie nickte nur heftig.   
„Lass mich das tun! Er soll nicht dich umarmen!“  
„Das ist nicht möglich. Wenn du jetzt deinen Körper übernehmen solltest, stirbst du sofort und auf der Stelle.“  
Er sprach es nicht laut aus, doch offenbar konnten sie nach wie vor durch Gedanken kommunizieren. 

Amane sah dabei zu, wie ihr Vater ihren Körper in die Arme schloss. Und wie der Geist des Rings schlaff in seinen Armen hing. 

 

Ein paar Augenblicke später befand sie sich wieder mit ihm in ihrem Zimmer. Ihren Körper konnte er ihr laut eigener Aussage immer noch nicht zurückgeben – das würde frühstens in ein paar Stunden gehen. Amane war über diese Aussage zwar überhaupt nicht erfreut, konnte aber toben und wütend sein, wie sie wollte. Der Geist ließ sich nicht erweichen. 

„Bitte! Lass mich wenigstens mit meinem Vater zu Abend essen!“   
„Nur, wenn du mir etwas versprichst.“  
„Was zum Teufel soll ich dir denn versprechen?“

Der Geist des Rings, der sich inzwischen ungeniert auf ihrem Bett räkelte, warf ihr ein süffisantes Grinsen zu. Oh nein, das konnte wahrlich nichts Gutes bedeuten...Amane machte sich innerlich schon dafür bereit, dass er gleich irgendetwas versautes von ihr verlangen würde. Vielleicht, dass er mit ihrem Körper ein paar...Dinge tun dürfte. Sie man sonst eher alleine und ungestört mit sich selbst tat. Wenn es nur das war, konnte sie damit leben. Aber natürlich kam es anders, als sie sich erhofft hatte.

„2 Dinge. Erstens: keine Versuche mehr, dir das Licht auszupusten. Zweitens: wir arbeiten ab jetzt zusammen. Als Partner, wenn du so willst. Glaub mir, mit mir zu arbeiten hat sehr viele Vorteile und ich kann es dir sehr, sehr gut wieder zurückzahlen.“

Amane, die in ihrer transparenten Form auf ihrem Schreibtisch saß, ließ ihre Beine baumeln und starrte auf den Fußboden. Suizidale Gedanken konnte man doch nicht einfach abstellen! War ihm das nicht bewusst? Andererseits...er konnte theoretisch jedes Mal eingreifen, wann immer er es für nötig hielt. War es ihm also wichtig, es aus ihrem eigenen Mund zu hören?

„Ich denk darüber nach...“  
„Das habe ich mir schon denken können, dass ich von dir kein eindeutiges Ja bekomme.“

Der Geist des Rings hatte sich vom Bett erhoben und stand ihr nun direkt gegenüber, so dass sie in seine braunen Augen blicken konnte. Oder waren es nicht eigentlich ihre eigenen Augen? Trotzdem wirkte ihr komplettes Gesicht mehr wie das von ihm. Das kecke Grinsen, das unverhohlene Blitzen in seinem Blick...

„Ich meine es ernst. Ich mag dich, Engelchen. Wir beide könnten ein tolles Paar abgeben. Wenn da nicht dein dämlicher Wunsch zu Sterben wäre.“

Das Mädchen schwieg und sah ihn nicht an. Womöglich hatte er Recht. In Amanes Kopf begannen sich langsam sehr merkwürdige Gedanken zu formen.   
Was wäre, wenn dieser Geist wirklich aus einem bestimmten Grund ausgerechnet in ihrem Leben gelandet war? War er vielleicht einfach der Grund, weshalb sie sich nicht umbringen sollte? War er vielleicht am Ende die einzige Person in dieser, wie auch in jeder anderen Welt...die sie verstand?! 

„Wie gesagt. Ich denke drüber nach!“ 

Und schon wurde das Gesicht des Geistes wieder etwas zahmer. Wobei es ja eigentlich ihr eigenes Gesicht war. Wie auch immer.  
„Ach Engelchen...am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt küssen.“   
„Igitt! Du besitzt im Moment meinen Körper, das wäre mehr als krank!“  
„Möglich. Aber lass dir gesagt sein, ich bin gut darin. Ein Kuss von mir und du wärst mir sofort verfallen gewesen.“

Mit skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck sprang Amane von ihrer Schreibtischplatte herunter.   
„Wer weiß, vielleicht erlebe ich es ja irgendwann einmal. Wenn wir solange durchhalten, dass du einen eigenen Körper bekommst.“

Doch etwas ernster und lächelnder fügte sie hinzu:  
„Das Sterben kann wohl noch ein bisschen warten.“

 

ENDE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an alle Leser, die diese kleine, absurde Geschichte bis zum Ende verfolgt haben! :) Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir ein kurzes Feedback dalassen würdet, wie ihr es fandet und ob die Mischung aus schwarzem Humor und Ernsthaftigkeit gestimmt hat. :) 
> 
> Und ja – dies ist zwar das vorläufige Ende, doch vielleicht, ganz vielleicht wird es hiervon auch irgendwann einmal eine Fortsetzung geben. Immerhin ist Heilung ein Prozess...und unsere liebe Amane hat noch einen weiten Weg vor sich. :)
> 
> Eure Mökki! <3


	16. Venus as A Boy - Euroshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fröhliche Weihnachten euch allen! :) <3 Hier mal ein Pairing, das sicherlich nicht ganz so häufig zu finden ist, daher hoffe ich, dass es gerade den Fans dieser Konstellation, die bestimmt nicht allzu viel Material zu ihrem OTP finden, besonders gefällt. :)
> 
> Titelgebend und inspirierend war übrigens das Lied Venus as a Boy von Björk.
> 
> Triggerwarnings: keine

Der Junge mit den schulterlangen weißen Haaren lächelte in seine Kamera und begann dann, seine ungewöhnliche Haarpracht in einem hochgebundenen Zopf zu bändigen. Es stand ihm gut, keine Frage, doch Seto hatte es fast lieber, wenn er sie offen trug. Vor allem dann, wenn er seinen Kopf in Ekstase zurückwarf und ein paar seiner weißen Haarsträhnen auf seinen vollen, roten Lippen kleben blieben...

 

 

_0:00._

_Mitternacht. Und noch dazu Heiligabend._

_Endlich zeigte die kleine, digitale Uhr in der unteren Hälfte seiner drei Bildschirme die ersehnte Uhrzeit an, nach der er sich seit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er von seinem Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war, gesehnt hatte._

 

_Normalerweise war der Anbruch eines neuen Tages für ihn kein Grund, das Arbeiten einzustellen._

_Doch seit ein paar Wochen beendete er pünktlich um kurz vor Mitternacht seine Tätigkeiten, egal wie dringlich oder umfangreich sie waren. Sobald der Erinnerungsalarm auf seinem privaten Mobiltelefon klingelte, fuhr er alle Programme seines offiziellen Firmencomputers herunter und begab sich in seine privaten Räumlichkeiten._

_Dort war die Reihenfolge, die er einhielt immer gleich: er zog sich um, er nahm sich eine Flasche eiskaltes Wasser aus der Minibar und...fuhr seinen privaten Rechner nach oben, um jene Website aufzurufen, die ihm seit Wochen schon Schlaf, Geld und Nerven raubte._

 

 

Liebe.

Er kannte so etwas wie Liebe nur durch den starken Beschützerinstinkt, den er gegenüber seinem jüngeren Bruder hegte.

Und doch war er sich sicher, so etwas wie Liebe zu empfinden, sobald es Mitternacht wurde und er die Webcamshow von  _VenusAsABoy_ besuchte. 

 

Den nervigen Chatroom, der Teil des Pop Up-Fensters war, hatte er bereits während seines ersten Besuches lautlos gestellt und diese Einstellung beibehalten. Am liebsten wäre es ihm eigentlich gewesen, ihn völlig auszublenden, denn er beteiligte sich sowieso nie an Konversationen unter den verschiedenen Usern.

Doch wie in jeder Nacht ignorierte er das hektische und vor Vulgarität triefende Geschreibe, sondern stützte stattdessen sein Kinn auf seinen gefalteten Händen auf.

 

Da waren sie. Die schönsten und tiefgründigsten Augen in ihrem warmen Schokoladenbraun, in die er jemals geblickt hatte.

Er fühlte, dass sich seine Lippen einen winzigen Spalt weit öffneten und sich das Gefühl von Wärme in ihm ausbreitete.

 

„Guten Abend und frohe Weihnachten! Ich freue mich, euch alle zu meinem Stream begrüßen zu dürfen...“

 

Seine unschuldige Art und sein süßer, britischer Akzent ließ den Chatroom beinahe mit Komplimenten und Aufforderungen explodieren. Auch Seto fühlte, wie das Blut in seine Wangen rauschte und wie sehr sich ihm der innere Drang aufzwängte, seinen – denn genau das war  _VenusAsABoy_ für ihn – Engel zu küssen, ihn dabei hochzuheben und zu fühlen, wie sich seine Beine um seine Hüfte schlangen.

Da fiel ihm etwas auf, dass nur allzu gut zu seinem Webcam-Engel passte.

 

„Da heute ein besonderer Tag ist, möchte ich euch ein klein wenig in Weihnachtsstimmung bringen...“

Er zupfte an einem der weißen Flügel, die er sich heute wohl für diesen Anlass mit Hilfe von zwei Gummibändern über seinen Schultern angezogen hatte und ihn wohl wie einen Weihnachtsengel aussehen lassen sollten. Es stand ihm ausgezeichnet. Wie fast alles, was er tat, sagte oder trug. Oder in sich einführte.

Die meisten Kommentare des Chatrooms suggerierten auch schon etwas in diese Richtung.  _Zieh dich aus! - Benutz deine Finger! - Leck dein eigenes Sperma auf!_

 

Seto biss seine Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass es beinahe schmerzte, denn auch er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das der kleine Camboy endlich loslegte.

 

„Also dann...warum machen wir es uns nicht ein wenig gemütlich?“

 

Mit einem Lächeln hob der Junge sein Laptop hoch und platzierte es so auf dem Fußboden, dass er sich selbst gegen den großen Spiegel in seinem Zimmer lehnen konnte und nun sitzend im Bild zu sehen war.

Er trug heute so gut wie nichts, außer den Engelsflügeln und enganliegenden weißen Boxershorts, so wie kniehohe gestrickte Strümpfe mit weihnachtlichen Motiven. Er war so unglaublich süß, dass Seto ihn am liebsten an Ort und Stelle und mit Haut und Haaren vernascht hätte.

 

Im Schneidersitz schenkte er der Kamera an seinem Laptop noch ein kurzes, verschmitztes Grinsen und Seto fühlte zeitgleich seinen eigenen Puls rapide ansteigen. Es ging los.

Sanft klemmte der weißhaarige Engel sich noch ein paar Haarsträhnen, die aus seinem Zopf gerutscht waren hinter das Ohr, bevor er seine Hände mit den schwarz lackierten Fingernägeln an seinem Körper herunterwandern ließ. Mit ausgebreiteten Handflächen bis zu seinen spitzen Knien und wieder zurück zu seiner Brust, wo er mit einem sichtbaren Atemzug seine Brustwarzen zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen zusammendrückte.

Seto bemerkte, wie er unbemerkt den Atem angehalten hatte. Doch der Anblick der sich ihm bot, war zu kostbar. Alles andere konnte vernachlässigt werden, doch von diesem Bild, das sich ihm bot, durfte er sich keine Sekunde entgegen lassen.

 

Ein paar Augenblicke vergingen, in denen der kleine Engel weiter über seinen Körper strich, die blasse Haut streichelte und dabei immer wieder verstohlene Blicke in die Kamera warf, fast so, als wäre es ihm unangenehm, dass er von hunderten von Menschen dabei beobachtet wurde.

Seto konnte innerhalb des Chatrooms hier und da die Benachrichtigung einer Spende sehen. Noch hielten sich die Teilnehmer zurück, doch Seto wusste, dass sobald mehr nackte Haut im Spiel war, der kleine Engel sich kaum vor Geldspenden retten konnte.

 

Er selbst war da keine Ausnahme. Auch er reihte sich in die Menge der obszönen, notgeil wirkenden Masse ein, die ihm Geld zusteckten, als wäre der hübsche Engel irgendein billiges Flittchen. Es war jedes Mal trotzdem viel zu wenig für einen Mann wie Seto Kaiba. Doch ein zu großer Geldbetrag würde Aufsehen erregen. Es würde den Engel womöglich nicht einmal vollständig erreichen, da er mit Sicherheit Gebühren an diese zweitklassige, kitschige Website zahlen musste.

 

Also blieb er weiterhin anonym. Spendete anonym. Interagierte nicht mit seinem geliebten Engel, auch wenn er ihm gerne alles gekauft und geschenkt hätte, was er sich ausmalte. Er hätte es Seto nur mit großen, glänzenden Augen in seinem wunderschönen Akzent mitteilen müssen.

 

„Ich hoffe, Santa bringt mir dieses Jahr genau das, was ich mir gewünscht habe...“

Fast als hätte er Setos Gedanken gelesen, begann der weißhaarige Junge wieder in die Kamera zu sprechen und der Präsident der Kaiba-Corporation fühlte, dass sich sein Blut langsam begann in seiner Lendengegend zu sammeln, als sein Engel langsam damit begann, die noch unscheinbare Beule in seiner Boxershorts zu streicheln.

 

„Ich habe mir eine Badebombe gewünscht. Die nach Kirschblüten und Zitronenöl duftet.“

Ob der kleine Engel wohl genau so duftete? Setos Gedanken begannen abzudriften, während er dabei zusah, wie der Junge seinen Zeigefinger auf dem feuchten Fleck kreisen ließ, der sich langsam schon in seiner Boxershorts abzeichnete und dann ganz sanft, als würde er über etwas besonders zerbrechliches fahren, seine Länge nachfuhr.

 

„Und ein wenig Gesellschaft...denn ich bin sooooo allein...“

Seine vollen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Schmollen und Seto spürte seine eigene Erektion zucken. Oh Gott, bloß nicht darüber nachdenken, wie sich diese roten Lippen wohl um seinen Schwanz anfühlen würden...

 

Mit schwitzenden Händen ignorierte er das Pulsieren in seiner Jogginghose und tippte stattdessen unter seinem anonymen Account hastig ein paar kurze Zeilen in den Chatroom.

 

„ _Zieh deine Shorts aus. +7000 YEN.“_

 

Und mit ein paar wenigen Klicks hatte er das Geld versendet.

 

Tatsächlich beugte der weißhaarige Engel sich noch immer mit einer Handfläche zwischen seinen Beinen nach vorne, um den Laptopbildschirm besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können.

 

„Vielen Dank...mein Weihnachtsessen ist damit gerettet.“

Er schien sich so ehrlich zu freuen, dass Seto sich fast sicher war, dass sich ein roter Schimmer auf seinen Pausbäckchen bildete. Nur das es durch die leicht verpixelte Kameraübertragung nicht eindeutig sichtbar war.

Und sobald er sich wieder zurückgelehnt hatte und seine langen Beine, die noch immer in kniehohen Weihnachtsstrümpfen steckten so aufgestellt hatte, dass Seto nun wirklich nichts mehr verborgen war, hakte er langsam seine Daumen in den Bund seiner Unterwäsche ein.

 

Normalerweise berührte Seto sich niemals selbst, wenn er die Webcamshow seines kleinen Engels verfolgte. Er wäre sich sonst wie ein widerwärtiger, notgeiler Spanner vorgekommen, der völlig verwahrlost und vereinsamt lebte und sich zu Pornos im Internet befriedigte. Normalerweise wartete er damit, bis er seinen Computer heruntergefahren hatte und entweder eine Dusche nahm oder in den seidenen Laken seines Bettes lag und sich endlich, endlich in Gedanken an seinen Engel sich selbst widmen konnte.

Es schien ihm eine passendere Umgebung zu sein, als vor irgendeinem Bildschirm.

 

Aber heute war es verdammt schwer für ihn, sich nicht einfach seinem Verlangen hinzugeben, denn der Kleine sah  _so_ verdammt süß aus, nackt, in Engelsflügeln und Strümpfen. 

 

Seto beobachtete ihn, wie er sich selbst umfasste und sanft begann, seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen. Erst nach ein paar Augenblicken schien sein Engel sich richtig zu entspannen – und zu genießen. Denn er schloss die Augen, atmete langsam ein und aus und durch die Kamera konnte Seto erkennen, dass sich eine winzige Spur klarer Flüssigkeit auf seiner Eichel gebildet hatte. Zu gerne hätte Seto es getan. Seine Hand um ihn gelegt und ihn so lange zappeln lassen, bis der Kleine nur noch gewimmert hätte.

 

Mehr Aufforderungen sammelten sich im Chatroom und die meisten davon ließen Setos Emotionen in Richtung Scham abdriften. Nicht nur, weil es pervers und unter der Würde für den süßen Engel war...sondern weil er sich innerlich genau das selbe wünschte.

 

_Finger dein enges Loch! - Wenn ich dir 12 000 YEN gebe, kommst du dann zu mir nachhause und bläst mir einen? - Analplug y/n?_

 

In diesem Moment ertönte ein leises Kichern aus den Boxen der Computerlautsprecher. Der Junge ließ von seiner Erektion ab und fuhr stattdessen mit dem Zeigefinger über seinen Damm, während er mit der anderen Hand eine seiner kleinen, strammen Hinterbacken zur Seite zog. Seto spürte, dass er seine eigenen Boxershorts mit immer mehr Präejakulat benetzte.

 

„Ich konnte heute Abend einfach nicht mehr warten, also habe ich schon ein wenig mit mir selbst gespielt.“

 

Zwischen den süßen Pobacken des Jungen saß bereits ein gläsernes kleines Etwas, das er bereits zuvor in sich eingeführt haben musste. Es ging Seto durch Mark und Bein zu wissen, dass er es die komplette Zeit über unbemerkt getragen hatte.

 

Seine Finger flogen wieder hastig über seine Tastatur, so dass er Mühe hatte, sich nicht komplett zu verschreiben.

 

„ _Zieh es raus und spreiz dabei deine Backen. + 12 000 YEN.“_

 

Es war eine hohe Summe für etwas so simples, doch er sagte sich im Geiste selbst, dass er es immer noch als eine Art Weihnachtsgeschenk erklären könnte. Wenn überhaupt danach gefragt werden würde.

 

Der süße Engel legte den Kopf schief und schien seinen Chatkommentar kurz zu lesen.

 

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen. Das ist für dich... _Dragonfly_...“

 

Noch nie zuvor hatte er Seto direkt angesprochen und noch nie zuvor hatte er dabei Setos albernen, auf die Schnelle erdachten Onlinenicknamen benutzt. Kurz lehnte er sich gegen den großen Spiegel zurück, reizte die Zuschauer noch für ein paar Sekunden damit, dass er seine Knie noch fest zusammenpresste – ehe er seine langen Beine öffnete und gleichzeitig seine Pobacken dabei spreizte.

Seto hielt den Atem an, denn der Anblick ließ seine Phantasien sich beinahe überschlagen. So erregend. So verdorben. Und doch so unschuldig.

 

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen, das durch die Lautsprecher kaum hörbar war, zog der kleine Engel langsam und bedächtig den gläsernen Analplug aus sich heraus und spreizte seine Backen ein weiteres Mal. Sein bereits sichtbar geweiteter Eingang war pinkfarben und durch das benutzte Gleitmittel feuchtglänzend und Seto war sich zwar bewusst, dass seine Gedanken diesbezüglich primitiv waren, doch er konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. Am liebsten würde er gerade alles in dem Jungen versenken. Seine Finger. Seinen Schwanz. Seine Zunge. Alles an dem Kleinen war so einladend, so dermaßen geil, dass es ihn schmerzte und sich selbst die lockere Jogginghose zu eng anfühlte.

 

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir noch ein wenig mehr Spaß zusammen haben...?“

 

Langsam ließ der weißhaarige Junge sich selbst los und wandte sich zu seiner Linken, wo er in aller Seelenruhe eine kleine Kiste an sich heranzog und sich auf seine Knie setzte, um in der Kiste nach etwas zu suchen. Eigentlich war das lange Herumkramen völlig unnötig – mit ein paar einfachen Handgriffen hätte er alles herausnehmen können, was sich darin befand, doch Seto wusste, dass es ein Teil der Show war. Er ließ sich Zeit. Präsentierte in dieser Zeit seinen schönen Körper auf allen Vieren. Und wartete, bis mehr Geld in seinen Account floss.

 

„Mhmmm, welches dieser Schätzchen soll ich denn benutzen...diesen hier?“

Kurz wandte er sich wieder der Webcam zu und hielt einen kleinen Glasdildo in den Händen, der von der Art seiner Beschaffenheit in etwa dem Analplug glich, den er zuvor aus sich herausgezogen hatte.

„...oder diese hier...?“

An zwei Fingern ließ er eine lange Schnur mit ungefähr 5 lilafarbenen Kugeln baumeln, die Seto ironischer Weise ein wenig an Christbaumkugeln erinnerten.

„Oder mein absolutes Lieblingsschätzchen?“

Mit einer Hand zog er einen ziemlich großen, pinkfarbener Vibrator aus der Schachtel hervor, den er schon einige Male in seinen Shows verwendet hatte. Eine hervorragende Wahl wie Seto fand, denn die Art, wie er immer wieder in den Kleinen glitt und diesen letztendlich zum Stöhnen und Schreien brachte, ließ das Bild in seinem Kopf entstehen, dass es sein eigener Schwanz sein könnte, auf dem der weißhaarige Engel sich gerade selbst fickte.

 

Die Kommentare des Chatrooms schienen sich nicht wirklich einig zu sein, also musste Seto irgendetwas tun, um seinen eigenen Willen irgendwie zu bekommen. Und dies konnte er am allerbesten mit etwas, das der Rest dieser erbärmlichen Zuschauer garantiert nicht hatte: mit Geld.

 

„ _Letzteres. + 38 000 YEN.“_

 

Es war ein gewagter Schritt, noch nie zuvor hatte er jemand anderen eine so hohe Summe spenden sehen. Doch es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.

Überrascht und auch ein klein wenig erschrocken bedeckte der Junge seinen offenstehenden Mund mit seiner freien Hand und neigte seinen Haarschopf zu einer kleinen, angedeuteten Verbeugung.

 

„Wow, _Dragonfly_...du bist ja heute Nacht mein persönliches Weihnachtsgeschenk!“

In diesem Moment begann auch der Chatroom auf ihn aufmerksam zu werden. Seto konnte ein paar der Kommentare als wüste Beschimpfungen gegen ihn identifizieren, doch es kümmerte ihn recht wenig.

Stattdessen ließ er seine Finger noch ein letztes Mal über die Tastatur fahren, bevor er sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurücklehnte und endlich, endlich seine schmerzende Erektion aus seiner Jogginghose befreite. Noch nie zuvor war der so verzweifelt und so geil gewesen, dass er es hier und jetzt vor dem Computer tun musste. Doch es war Weihnachten, sagte er sich selbst. Es war Weihnachten und eine Ausnahme.

 

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen verfolgte er noch, wie seine letzte Beteiligung im Chatroom von seinem kleinen Weihnachtsengel gelesen und aufgenommen wurde.

 

„ _Eine Sache noch: lass deine Haare dabei offen. Gebe dir zusätzlich noch einmal + 12 000 YEN.“_

 

Und sein Engel tat es. Seine glänzende Haarpracht verteilte sich wunderschön auf seinen Schultern und rund um sein hübsches Gesicht, bevor er wieder lächelte und Seto einfach nur noch die Show genoss.

 

„Nur für dich... _Dragonfly_...“

 

Und der Kleine schloss seine Lippen fest um das pinkfarbene Spielzeug, perfekt wie ein Puzzleteil. Heftig und tief stieß er es einige Male in seine Kehle. Der sichtbare Speichelfaden, der sich bereits in seinem Mundwinkel bildete, ließ Seto schon fast in seine eigene Handfläche abspritzen und er musste sich schmerzhaft selbst bremsen, um nicht sofort einfach zu kommen.

Erst, als der kleine Engel das Spielzeug mit einem kehligen Stöhnen aus seinem Mund entfernte und die Beine weit spreizte, um es langsam und tief in sich einzuführen, machte er weiter. Oh Gott. Die Art, wie der nicht gerade kleine Vibrator immer und immer wieder in ihm verschwand, ihn so wunderbar aufdehnte und das lüsterne Gesicht, gepaart mit den großen, braunen Augen trieben den Präsidenten der Kaiba Corporation beinahe in den Wahnsinn.

Er brauchte diesen Engel. Er ließ ihn jedes Mal schwach und durch seine eigene Geilheit erbärmlich werden, so wie es noch nie jemand zuvor geschafft hatte.

 

„Ah...oh Gott ist das gut...“

 

Der Akzent in der Stimme des Kleinen war noch stärker zu hören als sonst, da er sich mittlerweile nicht mehr zurückzuhalten schien. Die Engelsflügel hingen ihm schief auf dem Rücken, da er den Vibrator so heftig in sich hineinstieß, dass er selbst jedes Mal ein wenig gegen den Spiegel geschoben wurde und seine Augen waren geschlossen, der Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen unverkennbar.

 

„Ich...ich komme...“, schaffte er es gerade noch so zu flüstern, bevor sich selbst mit ein paar kurzen, ruckartigen Bewegungen zu einem Orgasmus verhalf, der weiße Striemen quer über seinen Handrücken und seinen Bauch spritzen ließ. Er hörte dennoch nicht auf, sondern bewegte seine Hand noch immer weiter, als wolle er seinen Körper zu Höchstleistungen bringen, während das vibrierende, blinkende Spielzeug weiter in ihm steckte.

Die Vorstellung, jetzt einfach in sein hübsches Gesicht zu kommen und zu beobachten, wie seine weißen Haare von ebenfalls weißem Sperma verklebt werden würden, überwältigte den jungen CEO. In kurzen, abgehackten Atemzügen kam er selbst zum Orgasmus und bekleckerte dabei sowohl seine Jogginghose, als auch das schwarze Shirt, das er trug.

Er würde sich komplett umziehen müssen, doch dies war für ihn jetzt zweitrangig. Alles, was er jetzt noch während der Nachwehen seines Orgasmus tun wollte, war zu beobachten, wie der kleine Engel befriedigt lächelnd den Vibrator wieder aus sich herausgleiten ließ und sich um das Sperma kümmerte, das noch auf ihm selbst klebte.

Auf grade zu obszöne Weise zog er einen Teil davon zwischen seinem Daumen und seinem Zeigefinger zu einem klebrigen Faden und leckte diesen dann mit seiner kleinen, rosa Zunge auf. Am liebsten wäre Seto noch einmal allein von diesem Anblick gekommen, doch dies hatte nun zu warten.

 

„Dankeschön, dass ihr alle heute Nacht in meinem Stream dabei wart...und ein besonderes Dankeschön geht raus an _Dragonfly_. Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten...“

 

Mit immer noch feuchtglänzenden Lippen warf der weißhaarige Junge der Kamera einen letzten Kuss zu. Dann verschwand das Bild und lediglich das Logo der Website so wie die Aufforderung, bei Gefallen doch gerne mehr zu spenden, verblieben auf Seto Kaibas Computerbildschirm.

 

Erst in diesem Moment realisierte der CEO, dass er sich womöglich umziehen sollte. Er hatte die ersten Stunden des Weihnachtsmorgen damit verbracht, einem Webcamboy einen Haufen Geld dafür zu schenken, dass er sich selbst befriedigte. Für ihn war es kein hoher Betrag – im Gegenteil, es war für seine Verhältnisse eigentlich ein Witz – doch sein Gehirn schien mit dem Ende der Webcamshow auch langsam wieder klarer zu werden.

 

Er hatte sich zum ersten Mal zusammen mit seinem Engel befriedigt.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen erhob er sich von seinem Schreibtischstuhl, um sich etwas anderes anzuziehen und seine aktuelle Kleidung selbst in die Waschmaschine zu räumen, damit er seinen Hausangestellten einen peinlichen Anblick ersparte.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Weihnachten war vorbei und das Jahr verflog schneller, als es jemand für möglich gehalten hatte. Die Kaiba Corporation – die generell zwar mit hoher Qualität und modernster Technologie, weniger jedoch mit Wohltätigkeiten oder gar Geldspenden in Verbindung gebracht wurde – veranstaltete zum Neujahr hin eine Spendenaktion an das Kinderkrankenhaus von Domino City. Auch wenn Seto kein wirklicher Menschenfreund war, so war er immer noch ein kluger Geschäftsmann und sich im Klaren darüber, dass eine selbstlose Tat ein gutes Licht auf ihn und seine Firma werfen würde. Die Verkäufe ankurbeln würde. Einen bleibenden Eindruck schaffen würde.

 

Unter riesigem Presserummel überreichte er einen symbolischen Scheck an den leitenden Chefarzt des Krankenhauses, bevor er geduldig ein jedem die Hand schüttelte und hier und da Fragen sowohl von Krankenhauspersonal, als auch Presse und Fernsehen beantworte – als sein Herz plötzlich einen Satz in seiner Brust machte.

 

„Sie sind ein großzügiger Mann Mr Kaiba... auch wir Krankenpfleger möchten Ihnen vielmals im Namen unserer kleinen Patienten danken.“

 

Ein britischer Akzent. Und Seto fühlte sich gelähmt von Schock und den Gefühlen, die wie eine Explosion in ihm hochkochten.

 

Weißes, schulterlanges Haar, das in einen Zopf gebunden war.

Braune, wunderschöne, warme Augen.

Das grässliche Olivgrün der Krankenpflegeruniform, die ihn aber in keinster Weise für Seto unattraktiver machte.

 

Sein Mund war trocken und er brachte kein Wort hervor. Gerade noch so schaffte sein Verstand es, auf das Namensschild zu starren, dass der junge Mann an seiner Uniform trug.

 

„Es...ist der Kaiba Corporation eine Ehre...“

 

Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, denn die Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Ein Kinderkrankenpfleger?! Der sich des Nachts Geld durch...?!

 

Ein letztes Lächeln – und Seto wollte verdammt sein, wenn es nicht genau so aussah wie all die befriedigten Lächeln, die der kleine Engel ihm bereits in den perversesten, vulgärsten Situationen geschenkt hatte – warf der junge Krankenpfleger ihm noch zu, bevor er Setos Hand los ließ.

 

Heute Nacht würde der CEO sicherlich nicht jene zweitklassige Website aufsuchen, die billige Webcamshows anbot. Heute Nacht würde er versuchen, an jede Information zu gelangen, die er irgendwo beschaffen konnte.

 

Er würde seinen Engel finden.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kann mir übrigens mal jemand erklären, warum dieses Pairing eigentlich so genannt wird? O_o Irgendwie macht das für mich keinen Sinn...gibts dafür nen bestimmten Grund? xD


	17. Jenga - Azureshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich liebe das Lied Jenga von Jennifer Rostock und wollte es schon immer mal in einer Fanfiction verwenden. Es hat mir nur irgendwie das passende Ship dazu gefehlt...und plötzlich erschien mir das Azureshipping passend dafür. :)
> 
> Als ich das Lied live auf einem Open Air-Konzert der Band gehört habe, hatte ich eine Gänsehaut, die so dick war, dass ich wirklich hoffe, dass ich diese Stimmung irgendwie in diesen One Shot einbauen konnte...ich habe mich übrigens bezüglich der Handlung auch etwas am Songtext entlanggearbeitet, bin allerdings nicht der große Fan von klassischen Songfics, in denen die Songtexte mitten in der Fanfic stehen...darum habe ich darauf verzichtet und man kann sich den Text vielleicht einfach davor oder danach noch einmal durchlesen. :)
> 
> Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß!
> 
> Triggerwarnings: keine

Der Wein schmeckte süß.

 

Süß und wunderbar, wie jener Wein, den wir in unserem letzten gemeinsamen Urlaub getrunken hatten, nachdem die Sonne hinter unserer Terrasse untergegangen war.

Ich war kein besonders großer Trinker, doch ich genoss den Geschmack und das Gefühl des Rotweins, während er sich langsam auf meiner Zunge verteilte und dann ein Gefühl der inneren Wärme hinterließ. Es war schön. Es erinnerte mich an nicht allzu lang vergangene Zeiten.

 

Die Stimme unseres Hauscomputers drang in mein Bewusstsein und ich drehte meinen Kopf in Richtung der offenen Küchentür.

 

„ _Willkommen zurück, Master Kaiba. Es ist genau 20:00 Uhr. Bis zum Gala Dinner mit Ihrem Geschäftspartner Maximilian Pegasus bleiben Ihnen und Miss Gardner noch genau 1 Stunde, 30 Minuten und...“_

 

Ich hörte leises Rumoren im Flur des Penthouses, das Abstreifen von Schuhen und Mantel. Ein weiterer Schluck Rotwein fand seinen Weg in meine Kehle, während ich darüber nachdachte, zu meinem Verlobten zu gehen und ihm einen Begrüßungskuss zu schenken.

Doch stattdessen spürte ich, wie meine Fingernägel unruhig auf dem gläsernen Esstisch trommelten.

 

„Guten Abend, Schatz.“

Kurz, knapp, auf das Wesentliche reduziert. Ganz so, wie die Öffentlichkeit einen Seto Kaiba kannte. Ganz so, wie ich ihn als junge Schülerin der Domino High School kennengelernt hatte. Bis zu jenem Tag, als wir uns durch einen unverhofften Zufall wiedertrafen...

 

„Guten Abend.“

In der gleichen Manier antwortete ich ihm, während er in die Küche stolperte und zum Kühlschrank schritt, um sich eine gläserne Flasche Wasser herauszunehmen. Schien wohl ein wirklich stressiger Tag in der Firma gewesen zu sein, denn ich tippte darauf, dass er mal wieder Tasse um Tasse schwarzen Kaffee in sich hineingeschüttet hatte und sich diese Tatsache nun rächte. Ich kannte ihn lange und gut genug.

Doch irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, womöglich in ein Minenfeld zu treten, wenn ich ihn gleich darauf ansprechen würde, ob es in der Firma gerade Stress gab. Also versuchte ich eine etwas weniger risikoreiche Frage.

 

„Wie war dein Tag?“

 

„Er war produktiv. Nichts außergewöhnliches.“

Mein Verlobter stellte die Flasche auf den Tresen, wo unsere Hausangestellten sie irgendwann aufräumen würden.

„In ungefähr einer Stunden müssen wir unten im Wagen sein, also wenn du das Badezimmer noch benutzen oder dich umziehen musst...“

 

Während er sprach drehte er sich zu mir um – und verstummte. Und mir wurde klar, dass er mich seitdem er einen Fuß in unser gemeinsames Apartment gesetzt hatte, nicht einmal richtig angesehen hatte.

Ich saß ihm auf einem der Barhocker gegenüber. Fertig geschminkt, formell und zeitlos elegant gekleidet, die Haare zu einer aufwendigen Hochsteckfrisur frisiert und mit einem roten Ton auf den Lippen, der sehr wahrscheinlich mehr gekostet hatte, als der Barhocker auf dem ich saß.

Ich hasse Geschäftsessen und öffentliche Auftritte. Doch ich hatte es stets aus Liebe zu ihm getan.

 

„Oh...“

War alles, was über seine Lippen kam. Seine blauen Augen nahmen mein Gesamtbild für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Augenschein, bevor er kurz sein kastanienbraunes Haar schüttelte.

 

„Du denkst wirklich immer voraus. Dann werde ich nun eine kurze Dusche nehmen und wir werden pünktlich bei Roland im Wagen sitzen.“

Während er sprach war er ohne einen weiteren Blick zu verschwenden an mir vorbeigeschritten und hatte die Küche verlassen. Ich senkte meine schweren Augenlider, die sich von Make Up und den falschen Wimpern gerade zu überladen fühlten, zurück auf den Glastisch und schob das Weinglas von mir, um stattdessen nach meinem Mobiltelefon zu greifen.

 

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Du hast das ganze Bad und das ganze Ankleidezimmer für dich allein.“

 

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er es hörte, doch ich war auch nicht in der Stimmung dafür, auf eine Bestätigung von ihm zu bestehen. Während ich kurz ein paar Zeilen auf meinem Handy tippte, starrte ich auf den Ring, den ich am rechten Ringfinger trug. Klein und silbern mit einem azurblauen Stein in der Mitte.

Unser Verlobungsring. Du hast mir die entscheidende Frage in unserem letzten Ägypten-Urlaub gestellt, vor dem wunderbaren Sonnenuntergang.

 

 

Irgendwann saßen wir in der Limousine, irgendwann lieferte Roland uns sicher in besagtem Hotel, welches ein nobles Restaurant beinhaltete ab und irgendwann war auch der formelle Teil vorbei, bei dem nur über das Geschäftliche gesprochen wurde.

Maximilian Pegasus, der seitdem ich mich erinnern konnte, niemals etwas von seiner extravaganten, skurrilen Art eingebüßt hatte, hatte mich ganz klassisch mit einem Handkuss begrüßt und großspurig gelobt, was für einen exquisiten Geschmack doch unsere persönliche Stylistin hinsichtlich meines Abendkleids hatte – das ich mich niemals von Setos Stylistin ausstatten ließ, sondern meine Garderobe und Make Up stets selbst auswählte, erwähnte ich dabei nicht. Bis heute war mir dieser Kerl nicht geheuer, doch ich spielte sein Spiel mit und tat so, als wäre ich völlig gerührt und überrascht hinsichtlich seines Lobs. Tatsächlich rang ich mir sogar ein verlegenes Kichern ab, während sein Blick heimlich auf den Verlobungsring an meiner Hand wanderte, die ich andächtig auf meinen Ausschnitt gelegt hatte.

 

Meine eigene Familie war zwar weder besonders arm, noch besonders reich gewesen, doch in solchen Kreisen hatte sie nie verkehrt. Auch Seto war nicht in eine solche Gesellschaft geboren worden – doch er war sie wesentlich länger gewohnt als ich es war. Trotzdem hatte ich mich angepasst. Weil ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte. Weil wir zusammenbleiben wollten.

 

„Mister Kaiba und Miss Gardner, ein Photo bitte für den _Domino Daily_.“

Irgendein Journalist, der unauffällig irgendwo gewartet haben musste, sprach uns von der Seite an und wir fügten uns seiner Bitte. Wie ein gespieltes Team. Wir hatten dieses Spiel in den letzten Jahren so oft mitgespielt, das wir mittlerweile richtig gut darin waren.

 

Ich schlang einen meiner Arme um Seto und hielt in der anderen Hand meine Handtasche fest, so dass er seinen Arm um meine Taille schlingen und seine freie Hand in die Tasche seiner Anzughose stecken konnte. Eine vertraute, nicht zu übertriebene Pose, die deutlich machte, dass wir zusammengehörten. Würden wir uns zu steif oder gar zu distanziert in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen – das Ausmaß wäre katastrophal.

Die Klatschpresse hätte uns schneller aufgefressen, als wir _Duel Monsters_ sagen könnten.

 

Und wir hielten diese Balance auch weiterhin für den Rest des Abends. Als wären wir routinierte Schauspieler, die ihre Rolle immer und immer wieder dem zahlenden Publikum präsentierten.

 

 

Das Geschäftsessen mit den Leuten von Maximilian Pegasus war weit nach Mitternacht beendet. Wir fuhren schweigend zurück zu unserem Apartment. Erst, als wir uns dort nacheinander bettfertig machen, schien ein gewisser Teil der Anspannung langsam abzufallen.

 

Im Nachthemd saß ich, wartend auf meinen Verlobten, auf der Kante unseres gemeinsamen Bettes und als er aus dem Badezimmer trat, ahnte ich bereits, worauf er hinauswollte.

Er trug eine frische Pyjamahose – doch sein Oberkörper war frei. Mein Herz klopfte schneller in meiner Brust, denn es war bereits ein paar Wochen her, seitdem wir das letzte Mal überhaupt ein wenig Zeit für uns hatten und es kam mir wie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vor, das wir miteinander Sex gehabt hatten.

Es war also ein fantastischer Schachzug von ihm. Eine großartige Idee, diesen Abend abzuschließen. Und vielleicht sogar zu retten.

 

Ich streckte meine Hand aus und ergriff die seine, bevor ich ihn auf das Bett zog und ihm einen Kuss schenkte, die Finger in seinen Haaren vergraben, Nach all den Jahren kannten wir den jeweils anderen natürlich auswendig, weshalb wir keine Zeit mehr mit überflüssigen Streicheleinheiten verschwendeten, so wie Teenager.

Seine schönen Hände zogen mir das Nachthemd über den Kopf, meine Schlafshorts folgten genauso rasch, so dass ich schnell nackt unter ihm lag. Und plötzlich am liebsten die Bettdecke genommen hätte und mich vor seinen Blicken versteckt hätte.

 

Der anfängliche Funke von Lust und Euphorie war erloschen und genauso schnell wie ich meinen Verlobten am liebsten zum aufhören bewegen wollte, wollte ich mir selbst für diesen Gedanken die Hand vor den Mund schlagen.

Dieser Moment war doch ein Zeichen seiner Liebe und seiner Hingabe. Sonst würde er doch nicht mit mir schlafen wollen.

Warum wollte ich es plötzlich nicht mehr?

Wir lebten seit einem ganzen Jahr schon zusammen und planten eine Hochzeit im nächsten Jahr. Es gab also keinen Grund, den Sex nicht zu genießen. Wir hatten sonst immer phantastischen Sex, erfüllend, befriedigend, abwechslungsreich in jeder Hinsicht.

 

Gehabt.

Wir hatten phantastischen Sex gehabt.

 

 

„Tea? Liebling?“, seine Stimme ging mir plötzlich so sehr durch Mark und Bein, als hätte man mich bei irgendetwas erwischt, das ich besser nicht tun sollte. Ich konnte meinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht kontrollieren und musste ihn in diesem Moment anstarren wie ein kleines Kind, das man gerade beim Stehlen von Bonbons erwischt hatte.

 

„Nein...bitte mach weiter...es ist angenehm so...“

 

Es gab keinen Grund. Es gab keinen Grund.

Ich wiederholte es immer und immer wieder wie ein Mantra, während ich seine Hand ergriff und zurück zwischen meine Oberschenkel führte.

 

 

 

Es war wie immer eine kurze Nacht. Wir waren beide keine Langschläfer, Seto sogar noch weniger als ich. Das einzige Mal, das ich ihn bis weit nach Mittag schlafen erlebt habe, war der Morgen in einem unserer Urlaube gewesen. Bis spät in die Nacht hatten wir einfach nur Sex gehabt und waren dann nackt und ausgelaugt eingeschlafen...bis mich die Hitze der Morgensonne auf Bali als Erste geweckt hatte.

Lange hatte ich meinen geliebten Seto einfach nur betrachtet und in den Erinnerungen an unsere wundervolle Nacht geschwelgt.

 

Doch am heutigen Morgen fühlte ich mich niedergeschlagen und wie eine Fremde im eigenen Haus.

 

Seto war bereits aufgestanden, doch ich hörte ihn nicht in der Wohnung. Vielleicht war er im Arbeitszimmer und saß vor dem Computer, obwohl heute Sonntag war und er nicht in die Firma musste. Vielleicht war er auch überhaupt nicht zuhause. Irgendwie hatte dieser Gedanke etwas...befreiendes. Es bedeutete, dass ich nicht auf Zehenspitzen um ihn herumlaufen musste. Oder das wir miteinander sprechen mussten. Ich könnte den Tag über einfach mit mir und meinen Gedanken alleine sein.

 

Doch um ganz sicher zu gehen rollte ich mich auf den Rücken, streckte mich kurz und fragte dann den Hauscomputer.

 

„Wo befindet sich Master Kaiba?“

„ _Miss Gardner, Master Kaiba befindet sich in der Küche. Die Kaffeemaschine ist angeschaltet.“_

 

Mit einem Mal erstarb in mir auch der Gedanke an Frühstück oder die Lust mich in die Küche zu meinem Verlobten zu setzen. Vielleicht irgendetwas zusammen mit ihm an unserem freien Tag zu unternehmen. Ich wollte hier bleiben. Doch gleichzeitig war dies genauso mein Apartment und wir waren zwei achtundzwanzig Jahre alte, erwachsene Menschen.

Wieso spielte ich ein merkwürdiges Versteckspiel mit meinem Verloben?

Und wieso spielte er es auch noch mit?

 

Mit plötzlicher Selbstsicherheit stand ich im Nachthemd aus dem Bett auf und betrat die Küche, wo tatsächlich Seto am gläsernen Küchentisch saß und etwas auf einem hauchdünnen Bildschirm in seinen Händen las. Die Kaffeetasse stand dampfend vor ihm.

„Guten Morgen“, begrüßte ich ihn und zu meiner Überraschung hob er den Kopf, um mich anzublicken.

„Guten Morgen“, antwortete er wie immer kurz angebunden. Ich beließ es dabei und begann, mir ebenfalls einen Kaffee zu machen.

 

Die Stille, die neben dem surrenden Geräusch der Maschine im Raum herrschte, war unerträglich und bereitete mir einen solchen Kloß im Hals, dass ich kaum wusste, wie ich meinen Kaffee trinken sollte.

 

„Ich möchte Blau für die Hochzeit.“

Es war das denkbar schlechteste und unzusammenhängendste Thema, das ich hätte ansprechen können und ich fühlte auf der Stelle eine Welle von Reue, die mich durchfloss. Doch ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst hätte sagen sollen.

Seto hob erneut den Kopf und seine Stimme war dieses Mal ruhiger als sonst.

 

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich spreche von den Hauptakzenten. Überall könnte die Farbe Blau eingestreut sein. In den Blumen des Brautstraußes. Und der Dekoration im Saal. Überall könnte ein Hauch Blau sein, so Blau wie das Meer.“

 

Ich erwartete alles. Angefangen von der Möglichkeit, das er mich auslachen würde und sagen würde, das er noch nie so etwas kindisches gehört hätte und ich mit dieser Idee gleich die Schüler seiner Duell Akademie nach Inspirationen fragen könnte, bis hin zu der Möglichkeit, das er sofort aufspringen und Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen würde. Ganz der Workaholic der er war.

Nichts von Beidem geschah.

 

„Das klingt gut.“

 

Sein Blick wurde wieder auf das Display in seinen Händen gesenkt. Und ich fühlte Tränen hinter meinen Augen aufsteigen, die ich zusammen mit einem großen Schluck Cappuccino herunterschluckte.

 

 

Ungefähr eine Stunde später stand ich ein paar Straßen weiter vor dem Tanzstudio. Normalerweise war ich sonntags selten – wenn nicht sogar nur in absoluten Notfällen – vor Ort, denn ich wusste, dass meine angestellten Mädels auch ohne mich zurechtkamen und den Laden führen konnten.

Umso überraschter hob Mai ihren Kopf, als ich plötzlich durch die Tür trat und sie schob ein paar Dokumente beiseite, die sie gerade hinter dem Empfang bearbeitete.

 

„Tea, Herzchen! Was treibt dich denn heute hier her?“

„Ach, nichts besonders.“, sofort setzte ich ein Lächeln auf und stütze mich kurz auf dem Tresen ab.

„Ich hab nur heute nichts vor und habe gedacht, ich könnte die Zeit einmal nutzen, um Dinge zu erledigen, zu denen ich nie komme, wenn ich Kurse gebe. So etwas zum Beispiel.“

Ich zupfte spielerisch an dem Dokument unter Mais Fingern – wahrscheinlich eine Anmeldung oder irgendeine Abrechnung – und bemühte mich um einen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Doch die Augenbrauen der hübschen Blonden wanderten nur skeptisch zu ihrem Haaransatz.

 

„Du willst wirklich deinen einzigen freien Tag in der Woche für Papierkram verschwenden? Herzchen, lass das doch eins der Mädchen aus der Buchhaltung machen, für so etwas hast du sie doch schließlich eingestellt.“

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte noch einmal so breit und überzeugend wie möglich.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin dann mal im Büro.

 

 

 

Es hatte gut getan. Sehr gut getan.

Umso schwerer war das Gefühl, das mich umgab, als ich wieder im Aufzug in die Penthousewohnung fuhr. Als würde oben angekommen, sich irgendetwas in mir dagegen wehren, den Zahlencode in die Tür einzugeben .

 

Warum spielten wir beide noch dieses Spiel?

War es womöglich einfach unsere Art? Spiele zu spielen? Wir hatten uns durch ein Spiel kennengelernt. Waren das hier unsere letzten Züge? So wie in einem Spiel?

 

Wer von uns würde den letzten Zug also tun müssen, um das Spiel zu beenden?

 

 

„ _Willkommen zurück Miss Gardner. Es ist genau 18 Uhr, 17 Minuten, 30 Sekunden und...“_

Ich hörte dem Hauscomputer nicht wirklich zu, während ich mich meiner Schuhe und Jacke entledigte und die Küche betrat. Das Licht war ausgeschaltet, doch ich sah Kaffeetassen und halbvolle Wassergläser auf dem Tisch und der Arbeitsfläche verteilt. Ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass Seto den ganzen Tag am Computer gearbeitet hatte.

Als ich auch kein eingeschaltetes Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer erkennen konnte, sah ich davon ab, den Hauscomputer zu fragen, wo mein Verlobter steckte. Er war mit Sicherheit in seinem Arbeitszimmer.

 

Ohne nach ihm zu sehen oder ihn zu begrüßen ging ich hinüber ins Ankleidezimmer, um mir etwas anderes anzuziehen und mich dann im Wohnzimmer auf das große Sofa zu setzen.

 

 

Ich hatte mir eine dünne Decke über meine Beine gelegt und ließ den Fernseher laufen, während ich ein paar Textnachrichten an meinem Handy beantwortete. Auf dem gigantischen Display, der das Wohnzimmer wie eine gläserne Wand teilte, sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln heraus die Slideshow, die stets vorbeilief, wenn er ausgeschaltet war.

Es waren verschiedene Photos. Von uns. Aufgenommen von den verschiedensten Personen. Photographen, Journalisten. Manchmal auch einfach nur wir.

Photos von uns, auf irgendwelchen Galas und Eröffnungszeremonien. Selfies aus unserer gemeinsamen Freizeit. Photos, auf denen Mokuba ebenfalls zu sehen war und manchmal sogar wir mit meinen Freunde Yugi, Joey und Tristan.

 

Ich hob den Kopf, als sich etwas hinter der gläsernen Wand bewegte und erkannte Seto, der langsam zu mir an die Couch herantrat und sich stumm zu mir setzte, während er den _Duel Monsters_ -Livestream verfolgte, der gerade übertragen wurde.

 

Ich war am Zug. Ich musste ihn spielen. Sonst konnte niemand von uns beiden hier gewinnen.

 

 

„Liebst du mich?“

 

Es war noch nie meine Art gewesen, um Dinge herumzureden. Und ich hatte hiermit meinen Zug beendet. Und nun war er an der Reihe, wie bei einem _Duel Monsters_ -Spiel. Oder einem Jenga-Turm, denn hier war eindeutig etwas dabei, gerade in sich zusammenzufallen, ohne das es irgendjemand noch aufhalten konnte.

Doch wir mussten es tun. Noch hatten wir nicht verloren.

 

Seto Kaiba, der Erbe eines gigantischen Konzerns und mein Verlobter, an dessen Seite ich mich alt werden gesehen habe, senkte den Blick und schien ins Leere zu starren.

Seine Pupillen zitterten. Und ich verspürte die gewaltsame Mischung, ihn gerne in die Arme schließen zu wollen, als auch ihn bloß von mir weg zu stoßen.

Es herrschte ein absolutes Chaos in meinem Kopf. Nichts in diesem Raum schien mehr zusammen zu passen, wirklich gar nichts.

 

Und noch immer kam keine Antwort auf meine Frage.

 

 

„Wir haben heute morgen noch übers Heiraten gesprochen.“

 

 

Ich hatte verzweifelt auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Haltepunkt meinen Blick auf meine von der Decke verdeckten Knie gerichtet und hob sofort ruckartig den Kopf, als ich seine sachliche Aussage hörte. Er schaute mich an. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck den ich nicht oft von ihm kannte.

Es war der Gesichtsausdruck der Ratlosigkeit. Nicht weil er nicht wusste, was da zwischen uns war – sondern weil er nicht wusste, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Ich fühlte, wie der Jenga-Turm in meinem Herz einfach in sich zusammenfiel.

 

Es war vorbei. Und wir wussten es beide. Wir hatten beide hiermit das Spiel verloren.

 

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“

Die erste Träne rollte nun über meine Wange und eine innere Stimme sagte mir, dass eine solche Frage viel zu emotional war, um sie in dieser gefühlsbetonten Situation zu stellen.

Doch ich musste es wissen.

 

„Nein, Tea. Es ist einfach passiert. Es ist einfach so gekommen.“

 

Seine Augen glänzten. Ich wollte nach seiner Hand greifen und sie in meiner halten, doch ich fühlte mich so, als würde ich jeden Moment in einen einzigen Weinkrampf ausbrechen, sollte ich mich zu viel bewegen.

 

„Ist das also das Ende vom Lied?“

 

Meine Stimme musste furchtbar hoch und gebrochen klingen und als ich sah, wie nun Seto stumm und ohne das sein hübsches Gesicht auch nur irgendetwas von seiner Schönheit verlor, anfing zu weinen, konnte ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten.

 

Wir beide saßen nebeneinander und beweinten den Trümmerhaufen, der einst unsere Beziehung gewesen war. Und plötzlich spürte ich, wie er mein Handgelenk ergriff und mich sanft an sich heranzog, so dass er mich in die Arme schließen konnte.

 

_Stark und schön._

 

So hatten sie immer über uns geschrieben, die sensationsgierigen Journalisten von Domino City. Die Blogger mit ihren _Duel Monsters_ -Blogs. Die ganze Öffentlichkeit, die unsere Beziehung von Anfang an mitverfolgt und analysiert hatte.

 

Und Seto hatte einmal gesagt, dass er sich manchmal nicht sicher war, wer von uns beiden eigentlich was war.

Vielleicht waren wir beide irgendwo beides.

 

„Wie soll es denn nun weitergehen? Kündigen wir live auf der Facebook-Seite der Kaiba Corporation an, dass es keine Hochzeit geben wird? Sich das Traumpaar der Domino High Society auseinander gelebt hat?“

Zwischen Tränen und krampfartigem, unkontrolliertem Zittern versuchte ich es noch irgendwie ironisch klingen zu lassen. Dem Ganzen den Hauch einer gewissen Leichtigkeit zu geben. Rang mir sogar ein kurzes Lächeln ab.

Doch kaum hatte es meine Lippen verlassen, brachen die Tränen wieder aus mir hervor und Seto schlang die Arme noch enger um mich.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht, Tea...wir werden sehen, was der Morgen bringt.“

 

 

 

Es mussten mehrere Stunden vergangen sein, in denen wir noch immer auf der Couch saßen. Uns in den Armen hielten. Tränen vergossen. Hier und da ein paar Überlegungen ansprachen, die mit einer Trennung einhergingen.

Seto ließ irgendwann den Hauscomputer eine Nachricht an die Mitarbeiter der Kaiba Corporation herausgeben, dass er morgen nicht zur Arbeit erscheinen würde.

Wir würden morgen beide zuhause bleiben und einen Plan entwickeln.

 

In dieser Nacht schliefen wir sogar noch ein letztes Mal im gleichen Bett, doch es fühlte sich nicht mehr befremdlich an.

 

Das Spiel war beendet. Die Lebenspunkte auf Null gesunken.

 

Unser Jenga-Turm stand nicht mehr. Und wir beide würden nun die jeweiligen Steine aufsammeln, so dass jeder seinen Anteil tragen konnte.

 

Und irgendwann vielleicht einmal etwas neues daraus bauen. Irgendwann.

Mit einem anderen Mitspieler.

 


	18. Young Blood - Scandalshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hatte urplötzlich eine riesengroße Lust auf ein Setting im alten Ägypten. Und gleichzeitig war mir auch ein wenig nach Teenager-Romanze, also warum nicht beide Dinge miteinander kombinieren? Daher sind beide Charaktere unter Umständen auch ein wenig OOC - sie sind eben nach jung. Und als junger Heranwachsener fühlt man sich eben manchmal noch ziemlich leichtsinnig. :)
> 
> Auch könnte man eigentlich strenggenommen sagen, dass es dieses Pairing doch eigentlich gar nicht gibt und das alles unter Prideshipping fällt. Ist mir bewusst. Doch ich habe es jetzt mal voneinander getrennt. :P
> 
> Ich bin ja auch noch ein ziemlicher Oldschool Fan von Yu-Gi-Oh! und damals (Anfang der 2000er, wenn ich mich recht erinnere) war es üblicher, den "altägyptischen" Seto Seth zu nennen, was ich jetzt hier auch getan habe. Mittlerweile glaube ich aber, er hat gar keinen eigenen Namen mehr und wird einfach ebenfalls Seto genannt...? O.o  
> Ich merke, dass ich alt werde! Ich hoffe einfach mal, dass sich jetzt niemand daran stört!
> 
> Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem One Shot! Titelgebendes und inspierendes Lied war dieses Mal Young Blood von The Naked and the Famous. :)
> 
> Triggerwarnings: Minderjährige Charaktere, verwandte Charaktere!

Das scheppernde Geräusch des Streitwagens war viel zu laut für seinen Geschmack und hallte in der Dunkelheit der Nacht vor den Stalltoren wieder. Das Atem aber auch immer die verrücktesten Einfälle haben musste...als Thronfolger sollte er eigentlich etwas sittsamer sein. Ein Vorbild, wenn man es so sehen wollte. Ein Vorbild für die anderen Heranwachsenden, mit denen sie gemeinsam unterrichtet wurden.

Doch gerade in diesem Moment wirkte sein Cousin Atem überhaupt nicht wie der pflichtbewusste Sohn eines Pharaos, als er im gedämpften Licht der Fackeln noch einmal die Verbindung des Streitwagens mit seinem Pferd überprüfte und Seth dabei ein breites, spitzbübisches Lächeln schenkte.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum wir uns nicht einfach in die Badestätten des Palastes schleichen können...“  
Der große, schlanke junge Mann mit dem braunen Haar und einer hellblauen Gewandung betrachtete kopfschüttelnd das Gespann, welches nun fertig aufgebaut vor ihm stand. Atem besaß als Sohn des derzeit amtierenden Pharaos natürlich auch einen eigenen Streitwagen, immerhin wurde er im Gegensatz zu Seth auch im militärischen Bereich ausgebildet. Seth hingegen erhielt Unterricht in Magie, Heilkunde und den Lehren der alten Schriften, um irgendwann einmal als Hohepriester neben Atem zu dienen.   
Doch da der Pharao großen Wert darauf legte, seinen Nachwuchs auch in Kontakt mit anderen Heranwachsenden zu bringen, um ihn mehr zu motivieren und Atem zu mehr Leistungen anzuspornen, wurden sie auch gemeinsam mit anderen Söhnen und Töchtern des Palastes unterrichtet.

„Weil die Oase viel mehr zu bieten hat. Und außerdem...“, trotz der nächtlichen Dunkelheit war das Blitzen in seinen dunkelvioletten Augen so unverkennbar, dass es Seth beinahe kalt den Rücken hinunterlief, als er weitersprach.  
„...waren wir auch noch nie zu Zweit dort.“   
Und Seth würde niemals zugeben, dass diese Mixtur aus Verbotenem und doch so aufregenden Gefühlen niemand außer Atem in ihm auslösen konnte und er es genauso genoss wie sein liebster Cousin.

„Hast du den Wein?“   
Es war eine überflüssige Frage, denn Seth trug ein Tongefäß in seinen Armen, welches sie zuvor aus der Palastküche hatten mitgehen lassen, als sie sich aus ihren Schlafgemächern geschlichen und sich wie vereinbart vor der Küche getroffen hatten.  
„Ja, er ist hier. Können wir endlich los? Sonst sind wir vor Sonnenaufgang nicht zurück und unsere Väter werfen uns am Ende noch beide in den Kerker.“  
„Ein guter Einwand, mein lieber Cousin.“ 

Mit einem Satz hatte Atem den Streitwagen erklommen und die Zügel in die Hand genommen und noch bevor er Seth eine Aufforderung dazu geben musste, war auch dieser mit einem großen Schritt an seine Seite getreten.   
„Na los...“  
Atems Stimme war voller Vorfreude, als er seinem Pferd die Zügel gab und der gesamte Wagen sich unter lautem Scheppern und ebenso lautem Hufgetrappel in Bewegung setzte.  
Der kühle Wind der ägyptischen Nacht fuhr durch ihre Haare und ihre Kleider, während sie sich immer weiter von den Toren des Palastes entfernten und unter dem sternenklaren Himmel in die Weite der Wüste fuhren. 

 

Atem parierte sein Pferd neben den großen Palmen, die wie Steinsäulen in den Himmel ragten und Seth stieg dieses Mal als erster vom Wagen ab, um ihre Umgebung in Augenschein zu nehmen.  
Es war keine besonders große Oase, doch sie besaß hohe Palmen und ein kleines, klares Gewässer, welches sehr wahrscheinlich von reisenden Gruppen dazu benutzt wurde, auf längeren Strecken ihre Reittiere zu tränken. Sie strahlte Ruhe und Behaglichkeit aus und Seth atmete die kühle, klare Luft ein, die von einem sanften Rauschen der Palmen begleitet über die Szenerie wehte.

„Komm...raus aus den Kleidern und dann trinken wir Wein und vergessen den Palast ein bisschen.“  
Atem hatte sein Pferd an einer Palme festgemacht und winkte Seth nun zu sich her, während er selbst bereits auf dem Weg in Richtung des Wassers war. Seine Schuhe mussten dabei in dem leichten Morast des Ufers einsinken, weshalb Seth sich spätestens jetzt mehr als sicher war, dass ihr unerlaubter Ausflug nicht unentdeckt bleiben würde...doch er konnte Atem keinen Wunsch abschlagen. 

Dennoch blieb er zunächst regungslos an Ort und Stelle stehen und beobachtete seinen Cousin, wie er sich langsam seiner Gewandung entledigte.   
Atem war ein gutes Stück kleiner als er, obwohl er nicht viel jünger als Seth war. Auch hatte Atem durch das militärische Training etwas leicht muskulöseres als er. Breitere, gebräunte Schultern und definiertere Oberarme. Auch ein breiteres Kreuz hatte Atem mittlerweile bekommen, wie es Seth unverkennbar auffiel, als er nackt und mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt zwischen den Palmen stand und langsam begann, in das dunkle Wasser zu seinen nackten Füßen zu waten. 

Seth verspürte den inneren Wunsch, diesen Moment einzufangen und einfach am Rande der Oase stehenzubleiben und Atem dabei zu beobachten, wie die Wasseroberfläche nach und nach seinen Körper verschluckte. 

„Jetzt steh nicht so herum. Komm, das Wasser ist lauwarm von der Mittagshitze!“   
Atem nickte auffordernd mit dem Kopf in seine Richtung und Seth stellte das Tongefäß ab um langsam den bestickten Gürtel zu lösen, der seine Gewandung um die Hüfte herum zusammenhielt.   
„Du machst es heute aber spannend.“, kommentierte der zukünftige Pharao dabei seine ruhige Art und zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht entfuhr dem zukünftigen Priester ein hohles Lachen.  
„Du hast selbst gesagt, die Nacht ist lang genug. Also“, und mit diesen Worten streifte er seine Gewandung vollständig ab, um sie sorgfältig auf der Fläche des Streitwagen zu platzieren, „können wir das hier schließlich genießen.“ 

Nun ebenfalls entkleidet und mit ihrem gestohlenen Rotwein auf dem Arm folgte Seth Atem in das dunkle Wasser, welches tatsächlich noch ansatzweise warm war. Es fühlte sich gut an. Mit einem Mal schien die übermütige Idee, sich des Nachts davon zu schleichen, auf einmal wie die beste Idee, die Atem jemals gehabt hatte.   
Und er hatte schon einige merkwürdige Ideen gehabt. Die allerdings häufig mit Nachsicht behandelt wurden. Immerhin war er der Sohn des Pharaos. 

„Lass mich einen Schluck vom Wein probieren.“  
Atem war an ihn herangetreten und entnahm ihm den Krug, den er sorgsam von seinem Verschluss befreite und anschließend einen großen Schluck trank. Das Wasser reichte ihm bis zu den Schlüsselbeinen, während es Seth gerade einmal bis unter die Brust ging. 

„Oh man ist das köstlich! Na komm, versuche ihn!“  
Auffordernd streckte Atem ihm den Krug entgegen und Seth folgte der Aufforderung. Und als das süßliche, alkoholische Getränk seine Kehle hinunterrann, waren auch die letzten Zweifel vollkommen vergessen.

„Vater sagt, er und sein Bruder sind früher auch manchmal hier her gekommen. Unser Großvater war jedes Mal so verärgert, wenn er es herausgefunden hat, dass sie beide zum Stalldienst gezwungen wurden.“   
Atem sprach so ruhig, als wäre dies etwas völlig normales – und keine unerhörte Geschichte aus der Vergangenheit, die man sich nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand erzählte, um dem guten Ruf der Königsfamilie nicht zu schaden. Doch Seth kannte die Erzählungen ihrer beiden Väter und fühlte seinen linken Mundwinkel ein kurzes Stück nach oben zucken.

„Kein Wunder, dass er dich deshalb nie wirklich bestraft. Er kennt das Gefühl nur allzu gut.“ 

Während sie sprachen und langsam begannen, sich über ihren Alltag als Schüler des Palastes, als auch die Menschen, mit denen sie zu tun hatten zu unterhalten, tauschten sie in regelmäßigen Abständen den Krug mit Wein unter sich aus.   
Seth spürte bereits langsam, wie der Wein seine entspannende, wärmende Wirkung entfaltete und legte für einen Moment den Kopf zurück, um seine Haare in die Wasseroberfläche zu tauchen und den Sternenhimmel über ihnen zu betrachten. Als er seinen Kopf und seinen Oberkörper zurück in eine aufrechte Position verlagerte, war sein Haar nass und Wassertropfen rannen ihm über Gesicht und Hals.  
Atem streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus und strich ihm die feuchten Strähnen aus der Stirn.

„Wann hat Aknadin vor, dich zu verheiraten? Ich habe gehört, eine gewisse Priesterin macht dir schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit schöne Augen.“  
Seth wusste, dass Atem ihn mit dieser Frage nur necken wollte, weshalb er ihm eine Frage in gleicher Manier zurückstellte.  
„Isis ist noch lange keine Priesterin, sondern noch Schülerin. Außerdem, warum verheiratet Aknamkanon nicht dich an Isis, du bist schließlich auch langsam der Heirat überfällig.“ 

Atem legte seinen Kopf mit seiner auffälligen Haarpracht in gespielter Weise schief und Seth fiel auf, dass trotz des Wassers, welches seine Haare benetzte, sie trotzdem nicht in sich zusammenfielen. Seltsam...aber auch irgendwie attraktiv. 

„Weil Vater selbst früh verheiratet wurde und mich gerne noch ein wenig schonen möchte.“   
„Tst!“, Seth verschränkte die Arme vor seiner nackten Brust und lehnte sich gegen einen kleinen Felsen zurück.   
„Aknamkanon täte gut daran, dich bald zu verheiraten. Immer diese Flausen, die du in deinem Kopf hast und ständig diese jungen Diener, die morgens dein Schlafgemach verlassen...eine Heirat würde dich ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen lassen.“

Seth wusste, dass er der einzige war, der mit dem Sohn des Pharaos so freizügig sprechen konnte. Ein anderer Angestellter des Palastes hätte für eine solche Äußerung eine mehr als grausame Strafe erhalten.   
Und auch Atem war sich dessen bewusst.

„Was höre ich da, Priester Seth? Für eine solche Behauptung sollte ich Euch die Zunge abschneiden lassen!“  
Das breite Grinsen in seinem Gesicht verriet, dass Atem sofort auf das kleine Spielchen, welches Seth eingeleitet hatte, einstieg.   
Auch der zukünftige Priester wandte seinen Kopf nun in theatralischer Weise in beide Richtungen, bevor sein Blick erneut Atems Gesicht fixierte.  
„Wie ich sehe, habt Ihr leider keine Gefolgschaft bei Euch, die Eurer Anweisung Folge leisten müsste.“

Die Stimmung, die urplötzlich von heiterem Herumalbern zu einem subtilen Duell umgeschlagen war, ließ sie sich plötzlich wie in Zeiten fühlen, in denen sie sich ständig miteinander gemessen hatten. Wer der bessere Schreiber von ihnen war. Wer sich besser im Nahkampf behaupten konnte. Wer mehr Zuneigungen der Palastangestellten gewinnen konnte.  
Ständig waren sie in Wettkämpfe verwickelt gewesen. Nie konnte man mit Gewissheit sagen, wer sie häufiger gewann.   
Und doch verband sie die stärkste innere Verbindung, die sie jemals zu einem anderen Menschen gehabt hatten. 

Atem war durch das Wasser auf ihn zugeglitten und Seth konnte die Verfärbung des Himmels, welche den baldigen Sonnenaufgang ankündigte, in seinen Augen spiegeln sehen.   
„Dann wird der Pharao seine Bestrafung heute persönlich ausführen müssen...“

Sanft spürte Seth die kühlen, nassen Finger seines Gegenübers, die sich an seine Wangen legten und dann die sanften Bewegungen der Wellen, die Atem verursachte, als er sich auf seine Zehenspitzen stellte, um Seth einen Kuss zu geben. 

Das Wasser und die frische Luft der Wüstennacht hatte ihre Körpertemperatur ein wenig heruntergekühlt, doch Seth fühlte sich in jenem Moment, in dem sich ihre Zungenspitzen berührten, als würden sie beide glühen.   
Und als Atem seine Drohung wirklich wahrmachte und nicht gerade sanft damit begann, Seth spielerisch in die Zunge zu beißen, schlang der Größere seine Arme um die nackte Taille des zukünftigen Pharaos, um ihn an sich heranzuziehen und ihn damit aus dem Konzept zu bringen. 

Es war wie immer ein Kräftemessen zwischen ihnen. Und doch genossen sie beide die knisternde Spannung um sie herum.

Atem schmeckte nach dem Rotwein, den sie mittlerweile vollständig geleert hatten und Seth hatte die starke Vermutung, dass er selbst genauso schmeckte. Ihre Körper waren nass und glitschig und rieben aneinander, da sie beide mit ihren Zehenspitzen Halt im schlammigen Untergrund des Gewässers suchten.   
Der Hautkontakt zwischen ihnen fühlte sich verboten gut an, doch etwas anderes machte sich für den zukünftigen Hohepriester leider noch mehr bemerkbar, als das erregte Gefühl in seiner Leistengegend, das langsam aber sicher erwachte.

„Wir...wir sollten aufbrechen...“  
Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gegen die Lippen Atems, da die Arme des Kleineren sich mittlerweile um seinen Nacken geschlungen hatten und er gar nicht daran zu denken schien, ihn hier und jetzt loszulassen.

„Die Sonne...wenn wir uns nicht beeilen...“  
Erneut unterbrach der Sohn des Pharaos ihn mit einem Kuss, nur dass er sich dieses Mal Seths Kiefer entlang küsste, die einzelnen Wassertropfen seine leicht geöffneten Lippen benetzen ließ und sich dann in Seths Halsbeuge schmiegte. Warum war Atem nur so verdammt gut darin, ständig seinen Willen zu bekommen?

„Komm mit in mein Schlafgemach, wenn wir zuhause sind.“  
Atem blickte ihn mit so großen, unschuldigen Augen an, dass es Seth durch Mark und Bein ging.   
„Wenn dein Großvater uns findet, sobald die Sonne aufgegangen ist, werden wir beide bestraft. Komm mit in mein Schlafgemach, so kann ich wenigstens behaupten, ich hätte dich überredet und du entgehst einer Sanktion.“   
Seth wusste, dass es eine gewagte Bitte war und das die Konsequenz mehr als unangenehm werden würde. Doch er wollte Atem nicht einfach sofort einwilligen. Ein klein wenig wollte er ihn zappeln lassen und dabei zusehen, wie er sich entscheiden würde.

Der zackige Haarschopf wurde langsam geschüttelt und Seth fühlte,wie zwei Hände frecherweise an seinem Steißbein hinabglitten und sich in seine Pobacken gruben.   
„Nein. Komm mit mir, sie werden mich schon nicht zu hart rannehmen...immerhin bin ich der Sohn des Pharao.“ 

Der zukünftige Hohepriester seufzte innerlich. Atem hatte gewonnen. Dem schönen jungen Mann, dessen Haut sich immer noch so verdammt gut auf seiner eigenen anfühlte, konnte er einfach keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Und seine Worte ließen seine Gedanken schon viel zu weit wandern...

Er musste keine Antwort mehr geben, als Atem sich langsam von ihm löste und ihm eine seiner Hände darbot, um ihm dabei zu helfen, aus dem Wasser zu steigen. 

 

Nach dem etwas schwierigen Unterfangen, sich wieder anzukleiden – was angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihre Haut nass war und ihre Hände fahrig und hektisch – trieb Atem sein Pferd schneller in Richtung des Palastes, als es Seth lieb war, denn der Fahrtwind war kalt und fröstelte ihn. Doch andererseits war es richtig, dass sie sich beeilten. Die Morgensonne entsendete bereits einen leichten Rotschimmer über den Himmel der Wüste und sie mussten sich beeilen, um nicht von irgendjemandem gesehen zu werden, der sie bei Aknamkanon verraten könnte. 

Die ersten Stallburschen des Palastes waren bereits auf den Beinen und fütterten die Pferde. Sie verloren kein Wort außer einem „Sehr wohl, mein Königssohn.“, als Atem ihnen die Zügel seines Pferdes in die Hände drückte und ihnen den Befehl gab, es zu füttern und den Streitwagen wieder zu seinem ursprünglichen Platz zu bringen. 

Der Sohn des Pharaos, sowie sein zukünftiger Hohepriester schlichen sich in der noch einigermaßen herrschenden Dunkelheit in das Schlafgemach Atems – welches alle anderen Schlafgemächer an Schönheit übertraf.   
Seth verschlug es immer wieder die Sprache, obwohl er seit seiner Kindheit schon oft hier gewesen war. Manchmal, um mit Atem gemeinsam für den Unterricht zu lernen. Manchmal, um gegen ihn Spiele zu spielen.   
Und in jüngster Zeit auch, um mit ihm das Bett zu teilen.

Atem und er halfen sich gegenseitig, aus den nassen Gewändern, die sie noch notdürftig über ein paar stoffüberzogene Hocker drapierten, bevor sie sich in Atems riesiges Bett fallen ließen. Es fühlte sich phantastisch an, warm, behaglich...und verdammt erregend, als der zukünftige Pharao auf seinen Schoss kletterte und er seine Hände an dessen Hintern legen konnte.   
„Küss mich...“, raunte der Jüngere ihm kehlig entgegen und Seth war nicht mehr in der Stimmung dafür, noch lange zu warten. Ihr Kuss war ungestüm und wilder als zuvor und Seth konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er sein Becken bereits stoßartig gegen das von Atem bewegte, während er seinen strammen Hintern weiter durchknetete und ihm irgendwann sogar einen neckischen Klaps gab. 

„Tst!“, Atem unterbrach ihrem Kuss und ihm entfuhr ein tadelnder Laut, „Hohepriester Seth, Ihr seid heute wirklich ungesittet.“  
Während er sprach malte er mit seinem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise um Seths rechte Brustwarze und der Angesprochene packte Atems Hand, um sie an sein Gesicht zu ziehen, und jedes einzelne Gelenk mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen zu bedecken. 

„Wo habt Ihr das Öl, mein Pharao?“  
Ungeduld war wirklich etwas, das Seth normalerweise fern lag. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Atem machte ihn beinahe verrückt und seine Erektion schmerzte und spannte bereits.   
Als Atem sich ihm mit einem Grinsen entzog und vom Bett herunterstieg, milderte sich dieses Gefühl zwar ein wenig. Doch Seths Hand wanderte mit festem Griff zu seinem eigenen Schaft, um sie dort auf und ab zu bewegen, während er Atems nackte Gestalt mit den Augen verfolgte, der ein kleines Tongefäß aus einer goldenen Truhe entnahm. 

Und obwohl Seth ihn liebend gern unter sich gezogen und ihn genommen hätte wie eine allzu willige Mätresse, ließ er es zu, dass Atem zunächst zwischen seinen langen Beinen kniete und seine Hand mit seiner eigenen ersetzte. Durch Atems großzügige Bewegungen verteilte sich bereits ein dünner Film Präejakulat über Seths geschwollene Erektion und der Größere seufzte gequält, da er schon befürchtete, allein durch Atems Zärtlichkeiten zu kommen.

„Shhhhh...“, ermahnte der Sohn des Pharaos ihn zur Ruhe und Seth spürte, wie eine kalte Flüssigkeit über ihn geträufelt wurde, bevor ein warmer Körper wieder in seinen Schoss kletterte und einen Arm um seinen Nacken schlang.

„Oh Seth...“

Die Enge, in die er eindrang brachte ihn dazu, sich mit beiden Händen an Atems schmalen Hüften festzuhalten und seinen Hinterkopf in die Kissen fallen zu lassen. Es war so gut. So erlösend. Und Atems tiefe Stimme, die seinen Namen stöhnte, ließ Gänsehaut über seinen Körper wandern. 

Seth wagte es nicht, die Augen zu schließen, um nicht eine Sekunde davon zu verpassen, wie Atem sich mit halb geschlossenen Lidern und offen stehenden, glänzenden Lippen in seinem Schoß bewegte. Sein schöner Körper und sein schönes Gesicht, dazu seine schon rot angelaufene Erektion, um welche Seth eine Hand schloss, damit Atem mit jedem Rollen seiner Hüfte hineinstoßen konnte...Seth fühlte sich gerade, als würde ihnen Beiden ganz Ägypten gehören.   
Trotzdem hatte er noch etwas im Sinn.

„Leg dich hin...“, konnte er zwischen heftigem Keuchen herausbringen, doch der Kleinere über ihm schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, ohne in seinen Bewegungen zu stoppen.   
Seths Hände fuhren eindringlich über Atems Oberschenkel und seine Fingernägel gruben sich leicht in die gebräunte Haut.   
„Leg dich hin, Atem.“, wiederholte er, seine Stimme mittlerweile tief und rau. Doch sein schöner, wenn auch unglaublich sturer Cousin tat immer noch nicht wie ihm geheißen. Viel mehr schien er sich sogar noch mehr zu anzuspannen und Seth die Zähne aufeinander beißen zu lassen.

Mit einem tiefen Grollen richtete der zukünftige Hohepriester sich auf, packte Atem an den Oberarmen und warf ihn mit einem überraschten Laut des Kleineren in die Laken, was zur Folge hatte, dass er wieder aus ihm herausdrang.

„Seth...“, setzte der zukünftige Pharao noch kurz an, doch dieser hatte bereits Atems Beine gepackt und in Richtung seines Kopfes angewinkelt, so dass er ohne große Umschweife wieder in ihn eindringen konnte.   
„Seth...“, wiederholte Atem erneut, dieses Mal mit weitaus zittriger Stimme und begleitet von einem genießerischen Stöhnen, als der Größere heftig in ihn hinzustoßen begann. Schweißperlen tropften bereits von Seths durchgeschwitzten Haaren und nun war es Atem, der seinen Kopf in die Kissen presste und ungehemmt stöhnte. 

Und der gesamte Anblick, gepaart mit seiner eigenen Erregung ließen Seth in Atem zum Höhepunkt kommen, so heftig, dass er Atems Hüften dabei anhob, um sich selbst festzuhalten – und dabei sah, dass auch Atem über sich selbst kam. In so langen, weißen Striemen, dass es beinahe seine Brust benetzte. 

Seths Mund stand offen und seine Atmung beruhigte sich nur langsam wieder, bevor ihn die Müdigkeit so sehr übermannte, dass er sich einfach auf Atem fallen ließ und ihn mit seiner Größe beinahe unter sich begrub.   
„Du zerquetschst mich...“, kam ein schwacher Protest unter ihm und Seth schaffte es noch, sich zur Seite zu rollen und den Arm nach Atem auszustrecken, um ihn an sich heranzuziehen. 

Atems Gesicht schob sich genau in sein Blickfeld und der Kleinere gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er Seths glühende Wange streichelte. 

„Genau deswegen wollte ich dich zur Oase mitnehmen...ich wusste, dass es dir gefällt...“

Seth hätte gerne noch etwas darauf erwidert. Zum Beispiel, dass ihm das Ende ihres verbotenen Ausflugs noch wesentlich besser gefallen hatte. Oder das sie so etwas gerne öfter tun könnten, wenn sie es jedes Mal so beenden würden. 

Doch stattdessen gab er Atem nur einen genießerischen, sanften Kuss auf den Mund, während das Bedürfnis nach Schlaf ihn mittlerweile zu überrollen schien.  
„Es ist schon fast hell...wir sollten noch ein wenig Schlaf nachholen...“  
Durch halb geschlossene Augenlider sah Seth noch, wie Atem mit einem Lächeln nickte und sich an ihn schmiegte, nackt und verklebt wie sie beide waren.

 

„Atem! Wo steckst du, der Unterricht hat bereits begonnen!“   
Eine tiefe, donnernde Stimme schreckte sie beide aus dem Schlaf hoch und Seth fühlte, dass ihm das Blut augenblicklich in den Kopf schoss, als ihm alles um ihn herum auf einmal bewusst wurde. Der Schlafmangel, der sich augenblicklich in seinen Gliedern bemerkbar machte. Ihre Nacktheit. Die Tatsache, dass es Aknamkanons Stimme war, die das Zimmer erfüllte. 

„Einen Moment, Vater...“  
Atem war augenblicklich aus dem Bett gesprungen und Seth wusste sich im ersten Moment nicht besser zu helfen, als dass er sich mit Atems Bettdecke wenigstens notdürftig verhüllte. Sein Cousin hingegen umwickelte seine Hüften rasch mit einem weißen Leinentuch und öffnete dann die Tür zu seinem Schlafgemach, gegen die bereits mit pochenden Schlägen geklopft wurde.  
„Atem! Was bei allen Göttern ist hier los?!“  
„Ich habe verschlafen. Verzeiht mir Vater.“, versuchte Atem rasch einzulenken, doch Aknamkanons Blick war bereits in das Zimmer gefallen und fixierte Seth im Bett seines Sohns, der nur entsetzlich peinlich berührt zurück starrte. 

„Warum ist Seth in deinem Gemach, Atem?“   
„Weil...wir gestern Abend noch ein Spiel gespielt haben. Wir haben die Zeit vergessen.“   
Der gegenwärtige Pharao musterte seinen Sohnemann sehr streng und Seth biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Zunge. Das Aknamkanon diese seltsame Erklärung glauben würde, war...unwahrscheinlich. 

„Atem, ich bin zutiefst enttäuscht. Du als zukünftiger Thronfolger solltest ein Vorbild sein und nicht andere dazu überreden, dich zu unterhalten! Ich war in letzter Zeit wohl zu nachsichtig mit dir, was ein Fehler gewesen ist. Du hast Küchendienst. Bis zum nächsten Vollmond!“

Aknamkanon ließ seinen völlig entgeisterten Sohn in seinem Schlafgemach stehen und als dieser sich zu Seth umdrehte und dabei einen Gesichtsausdruck trug, als wäre gerade das Ende der Welt angekündigt worden, musste dieser sich beherrschen, nicht einfach in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.   
„Bis zum nächsten Vollmond?! Das dauert ja noch ewig!“   
„Wie war das mit, dein Vater wird dich schon nicht so hart rannehmen?“, spätestens jetzt konnte Seth sich ein amüsiertes Kichern nicht verkneifen und er stieg endgültig aus dem Bett, um sich seine mittlerweile trockene Gewandung wieder anzuziehen. Vor dem Unterricht müsste er dringend in sein eigenes Schlafgemach gehen und sie wechseln! 

„Na komm...“, er trat von hinten an Atem heran, der immer noch kopfschüttelnd mitten im Raum stand und gab ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken.   
„Ich besuch dich auch in der Küche. Und wer weiß...auch die Weinkeller sind in der Nacht unbewacht, nicht wahr?“

Atem drehte sich zu ihm um und schlang die Arme um ihn.   
„Ich nehm dich beim Wort, mein treuer Priester! Heute bei Sonnenuntergang? Vor dem Eingang der Küche mit einem Kelch voll Wein?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jene Fanfiction, die mich in die altägyptische Stimmung versetzt hat, ist diese hier:  
> https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5bd889610007c0366249dfc/1/Tanz-mit-den-Schatten


	19. OMG I ship them so hard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal etwas lustiges, weniger ernstes für zwischendurch! Und ich hoffe, jedes Yaoi-Fangirl da draußen kann ein bisschen über sich selbst lachen und erkennt sich in dieser Geschichte wieder...;)
> 
> Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß!
> 
> Triggerwarnings: keine

„Hier...ich hab das Popcorn und den Sekt...“

Serenity blickte auf und schenkte ihrer besten Freundin Tea ein vorfreudiges Lächeln, als sie zur Seite rückte und mehr Platz auf der Couch schaffte. Danach ließ sie sich von ihr ein Sektglas in die Hand drücken und wandte schließlich den Blick in Richtung des Fernsehers.

„Es geht los...“

Die beiden Freundinnen, die in ihrem bequemsten Pyjamas auf Teas Couch saßen, verfolgten gebannt das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm.

 

Seto Kaiba duellierte sich mit Yami. Und es wurde live im Fernsehen übertragen. _Duel Monsters_ hatte auf der gesamten Welt begeisterte Duellanten hervorgebracht, so wie Fans, die es zwar nicht aktiv spielten, die Duelle jedoch regelmäßig im Fernsehen verfolgten.

 

Doch die Mädchen waren weder aktive Duellanten, noch Fans des Kartenspiels...

 

„Schaut dir nur an, was er trägt...es steht ihm so ausgezeichnet.“

„Und seine Augen! Die haben doch irgendeinen Filter darüber gelegt, damit sie noch glänzender aussehen!

„Und wie sie sich anschauen...da läuft doch irgendetwas!“

 

Während die beiden abwechselnd in die Popcornschüssel griffen, von ihrem Sekt nippten und parallel ihre Meinungen auf diversen Social Media-Plattformen kundtaten, analysierten sie laut schwatzend jede Kleinigkeit, die ihnen auffiel. Nur eben nicht wie gut sich die beiden duellierten.

Schließlich waren die Outfits, die Gemeinheiten die sie sich während des Kampfes gegenseitig an den Kopf warfen und jeder noch so giftige Blick den sie austauschten genug, um ihre Interesse zu wecken. Und ihre Fantasie anzuspornen.

 

„Oh mein Gott, Serenity!“

Tea hatte plötzlich ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihrer besten Freundin gelegt und bedeutete ihr hektisch, von ihrem Mobiltelefon aufzuschauen. Das jüngere Mädchen blickte sofort zurück auf den Fernseher – und fühlte, wie ihr Mund aufklappte und sich ihre Augen weiteten.

Seto und Yami zogen zeitgleich ihre Jacken aus und duellierten sich nun beide in einem jeweils schwarzen Tanktop. Ihre Gesichter waren beide gerötet – und sie blickten sich mit hasserfüllten Blicken an, die eine unglaublich erotische Spannung zwischen den beiden suggerierte. Zumindest für die beiden Fangirls.

 

„ _Ich frage mich, was #SetoKaiba und #Yami wohl nach dem Duell machen... :D #hotshower #sofuckinghot #boyslove #duellivestream“_

 

Tea twitterte von ihrem Account aus das, was wohl gerade unzähligen Mädchen durch den Kopf ging und erhielt dafür prompte Zustimmung und unzählige Re-Tweets.

 

„ _I ship them so hard! #duellivestream“_

„ _So much feelings! #duellivestream #boyslove“_

„ _Oh wie sie sich anschmachten! <3 #theshipisstronginthisone“_

 

So und so ähnlich lauteten unzählige weitere Tweets, die sich dieser Meinung anschlossen. Sie kamen von Fangirls. Yaoi-Fangirls, wenn man es genau nehmen wollte.

 

„Oh man, ich kann nicht mehr! Das sind sooooo viele Emotionen für mich!“

Serenity, offensichtlich vom Sekt und der guten Stimmung völlig aus dem Häuschen hatte beide Handflächen an ihre geröteten Wangen gelegt und biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

 

„Wir müssen dringend vor dem Schlafengehen ein wenig schreiben.“, pflichtete Tea ihr bei und machte sich bereits mentale Notizen, wie ihre gemeinschaftliche Fanfiction aussehen könnte.

 

„Ich werde dich besiegen Yami und dann wirst du endlich vor dem rechtmäßigen König aller Spiele knien!“

„Vergiss es, Kaiba. Du wirst mir für immer unterlegen sein!“

 

Für die beiden Fangirls waren diese Äußerungen Musik in ihren Ohren und sofort wurde ihre Timeline mit unzähligen Diskussionen geflutet, ob wohl Seto oder Yami der Passive in einer möglichen Beziehung war.

„Definitiv Yami! Ich meine, diese großen Augen und der Größenunterschied...Yami ist der geborene Uke!“, stellte Tea trocken klar und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ja, aber schau dir doch mal Kaiba an! Er hat so viel Macht und so viele Menschen unter sich, bestimmt genießt er es heimlich, einmal nicht die Kontrolle über sich zu haben. Bestimmt tauschen sie ab und zu!“

Serenity versuchte ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, doch Tea hatte bereits breit grinsend nach ihrem Handy gegriffen.

 

„Lassen wir doch einfach abstimmen! Mal sehen, was die Community dazu sagt!“

 

„ _Seid ihr Team #Seto/Yami oder doch Team #Yami/Seto? <3 #duellivestream #shipping #boyslove“_

 

 

 

Das gesamte Duell dauerte insgesamt eineinhalb Stunden und völlig aufgeregt und vor Ideen quasi übersprudelnd stürzten die beiden Mädchen nach seinem Ende in Teas Schlafzimmer, um sich dort mit ihren Laptops auf das Bett zu setzen.

 

„Es muss in den Duschräumen der Duellarena geschehen!“

„Das ist doch fast in jeder zweiten Fanfiction so! Wie wäre es, wenn es im Aufzug passiert? Nachdem sie das Duell beendet haben?“

„Nein, ich habs! Sie texten sich nach dem Duell und es verwandelt sich langsam aber sicher in Sexting! Und irgendwann ist Kaiba so notgeil, dass er in die Limousine steigt und in den Game Shop fährt!“

„Denkst du, Seto würde jemals ein Dickpic von sich versenden?“

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten sie die Eckpfeiler ihrer Fanfiction festgelegt und beide Mädchen tippten wie verrückt auf den Tastaturen ihrer Laptops herum.

 

„Schreib du die Einleitung, das kann ich nicht so gut.“

„Dann fang du schon mal mit dem Kuss an, aber ohne den Vergleich mit den Edelsteinen in den Augen.“

„So was kitschiges würde ich doch nicht schreiben, das kann ich selbst nicht leiden!“

 

Die Produktivität der Mädchen war praktisch nicht aufzuhalten. Der Shippingzug rollte wie ein entgleister Wagon über sie hinweg. Zusammen zu fangirlen war einfach das Größte!

 

„Okay, nun lies mir die ganze Fanfiction nochmal vor, bevor wir das Baby online stellen!“

Mittlerweile war es bereits 3:00 Uhr am Morgen und ihre Augenlider waren schwer, doch die Euphorie hielt sie immer noch im Wachzustand. Tea trank einen Schluck aus einer Wasserflasche, die neben ihrem Bett stand und Serenity vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

 

„Aber ich kann so was nicht laut vorlesen! Das ist mir peinlich!“

Die Brünette musterte ihre beste Freundin, als hätte diese gerade verkündet, dass sie Seto und Yami nicht mehr shippte.

„Deine Fanfictions sind viel expliziter als das hier!“

„Schreiben ist ja auch etwas ganz anderes!“

 

Tea betrachtete ihre Freundin kopfschüttelnd, stieß dann jedoch ein amüsiertes Lachen aus und entnahm Serenity den Laptop.

„Dann lese ich es eben vor und du sagst mir, wenn irgendetwas unstimmig klingt. Also:

_Seto Kaiba betrat den Aufzug und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sein Herz raste bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich gerade mit seinem ewigen Erzrivalen Yami duelliert hatte...“_

 

 

 

 

Zur gleichen Zeit scrollte ein junger Mann mit braunem Haar und stechend blauen Augen durch seinen Twitterfeed und lass sich verschiedene Kommentare unter Hashtags bezüglich seines heutigen Duells durch.

 

„ _Seid ihr Team #Seto/Yami oder doch Team #Yami/Seto? <3 #duellivestream #shipping #boyslove“_

 

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich fragend zusammen und sein Blick blieb länger als notwendig an diesem Tweet hängen. Es war nichts neues für ihn, dass man ihm merkwürdige Dinge andichtete oder das ihn Leute im Internet angriffen, die im realen Leben sehr wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ein Wort herausbringen würden...aber das hier?

 

„Komm...leg das dämliche Ding weg und leg dich endlich hin...“

Eine verschlafene, murmelnde Stimme begann damit, sich neben ihm zu beschweren, doch Seto ging nicht sofort darauf ein.

 

Das was er dort las, war...interessant. Äußerst interessant. Wie kamen diese Leute denn darauf?

 

Ein Gähnen erinnerte ihn daran, dass sein Körper doch noch andere Bedürfnisse hatte, als sich zu duellieren und er tippte noch schnell den entsprechenden Icon an, um einen eigenen Tweet zu verfassen.

 

„ _Vielen Dank an alle Zuschauer und Fans, die das Liveduell mitverfolgt hatten. Der Stream kann ab sofort auf der Homepage der Kaiba Corporation heruntergeladen werden. #liveduell“_

 

Anschließend stellte er seinen Wecker für den morgigen Tag und legte das Telefon zur Seite, um sich umzudrehen und an den zweiten Körper in seinem Bett zu schmiegen...als ihn ein grelles Licht blendete.

 

„Du bist ja genauso am Handy.“, kommentierte er ein wenig genervt und rieb sich die schmerzenden Augen.

„Nur ein einziger Tweet. Es dauert nur eine Sekunde.“

 

 

 

Das grelle Licht der Mittagssonne war es, welches Serenity und Tea schließlich wieder aufweckte und sie standen noch immer in ihren Pyjamas auf, um sich in der Küche ein spätes Frühstück zuzubereiten. Pfannkuchen mit Sirup.

 

Begeistert verfolgten sie auf Teas Laptop auf der Küchenzeile, dass ihre Fanfiction über Nacht bereits an die 100 Mal angeklickt wurde und das sie sogar einige Kommentare erhalten hatten.

Serenity zog ihr Mobiltelefon hervor, um kurz ihren Twitterfeed zu überprüfen und unterhielt sich dabei mit Tea, wie sie eine mögliche Fortsetzung ihrer Geschichte schreiben könnten...ehe sie plötzlich innehielt.

 

„Was denkst du?“, wollte ihre beste Freundin wissen, doch Serenity schüttelte lediglich ihren Kopf.

„Ach...ich habe mich nur gewundert, ob Yami bei seinem letzten Tweet einen falschen Standort angegeben hat? Mal abgesehen davon, dass sein Tweet beinahe eins zu eins wie der von Kaiba klingt.“

„Einen...falschen Standort?“

Tea nahm ihr das Telefon aus der Hand und ihre Augenbrauen wanderten in Richtung ihres Haaransatzes.

„Kaibas letzter Tweet wurde aus der Kaiba Mansion gesendet, was nichts ungewöhnliches ist, immerhin lebt er dort. Und Yamis letzter Tweet...“

„...ebenso!“

 

Beide Mädchen hatten die plötzliche Erkenntnis im unisono gesprochen. Es herrschte für einen Moment Stille zwischen ihnen, bevor sie sich mit offenen Mündern anblickten.

 

„Oh mein Gott! Was hatte Yami in der Kaiba Mansion zu suchen?!“

„Mach einen Screenshot davon! Es ist der endgültige Beweis!“

 

Aufgeregt und mit zittrigen Händen saßen die Mädchen nun vor dem Laptop und schrieben sofort nieder, was ihnen als Inspiration diente.

 

„Teil Zwei spielt in den Räumlichkeiten von Kaibas Villa und sie tun es einfach in jedem Zimmer!“

„Oh und lass Roland sie wenigstens einmal erwischen! Der arme Kerl wird nie wieder vergessen zu klopfen!“

 

Mit geröteten Wangen und erhöhten Puls blickten sich die beiden Fangirls an.

 

„Ich shippe sie wirklich richtig hart...“

„Ich auch! Sie sind einfach das ultimative OTP!“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hatte übrigens zuerst darüber nachgedacht, ob die beiden vielleicht eher Puppy-, als Prideshipper sein sollten...aber ich hätte es ein bisschen merkwürdig gefunden, wenn Serenity ihren eigenen Bruder auf diese Art und Weise anhimmeln würde und sie in dieser Story nicht zu Joeys Schwester zu machen, wäre mir zu viel Backroundstory gewesen. :P
> 
> Darum denke ich, es passt so besser!


	20. Tattoos & Flowers - Chaseshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was ist das klischeehafteste AU der Welt neben dem Bäckerei-AU? Richtig, ein Tattooladen- und Blumengeschäft-AU! :D Und genau auf dieses hatte ich Lust, zusammen mit ein paar Charakteren, die ich bisher eigentlich noch nie so richtig miteinander geshippt habe...vielleicht ändert sich das ja jetzt? :)
> 
> Viel Spaß!
> 
> Triggerwarnings: keine

Ein letztes Mal wischte er mit einem sterilen Tuch über das Kunstwerk, welches er in einer mühevollen Sitzung von 4 Stunden geschaffen hatte.

„So, jetzt packen wir das ganze in Folie und Joey soll dir am Tresen noch eine Salbe mit nachhause geben.“

Ganz in seinem Element umwickelte er den Oberarm seines Freundes, auf dem nun das wunderschöne Motiv einer gruseligen Voodoopuppe prangte und sah dabei zu, wie sich ein Strahlen im Gesicht des kleineren Weißhaarigen ausbreitete.

 

„Danke Tristan! Nur du hast es genau so hinbekommen, wie es mir vorgestellt habe!“, Ryou stand noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen – immerhin hatte er mehrere Stunden still sitzen müssen – und Tristan konnte den Stolz, der in seiner Brust schwoll, nicht wirklich verbergen.

„Kein Ding Alter. Lass dir von Joey einen Kontrolltermin in einer Woche geben.“

 

Er verabschiedete Ryou mit einem Handschlag, bevor er einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche trank und noch mit halbem Ohr zuhörte, wie sein Arbeitskollege und bester Freund Joey mit Ryou am Tresen schwatzte, während sein Blick durch die große Fensterfront ihres Tattoostudios wanderte – und auf der anderen Straßenseite hängen blieb.

Da war sie wieder.

Vor dem gegenüberliegenden Haus, welches in einem zarten Rosaton gestrichen war, grasgrüne Markisen vor den Fenstern hatte und unzählige Blumentöpfe vor der Tür versammelte, stand sie wieder.

Die schwarzhaarige Schönheit, die seit dem Tag, an dem das Blumengeschäft gegenüber eingezogen war, eine Faszination auf ihn ausübte, dass Tristan sich beinahe zurück in seine Schulzeit versetzt fühlte, als er noch heimlich in Mädchen verliebt war ohne den Mut aufzubringen, sie anzusprechen.

 

Es war eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr seine Art, einfach nur zu starren und nicht den ersten Schritt zu machen, doch die schwarzhaarige Dame strahlte eine solche Ruhe und Eleganz aus, dass Tristan es beinahe als plump erachtete, einfach hinüberzugehen.

Also beobachtete er sie bereits seit mehreren Monaten einfach nur – so wie in diesem Moment, in dem sie den Blumen vor ihrem Geschäft frisches Wasser aus einer Gießkanne schenkte.

Am heutigen Tag trug sie ihre Haare in einem leicht unordentlichen Dutt, ein weißes Shirt mit einem leichten Ausschnitt und enge schwarze Jeans. Ihre Beine waren so unendlich lang und ihr Po klein und wohlgeformt. Tristan hatte sie noch nie in einem Kleid oder einem Rock zu Gesicht bekommen, doch er war sich mehr als nur sicher, dass es ihr ausgezeichnet stehen würde. Besonders ein Minirock! Ihre schlanken Beine sähen bestimmt anbetungswürdig aus!

 

„Bist du schon wieder am spannen?“

Eine neckende Stimme und ein Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen in seine Rippen holten ihn aus seinen Tagträumen zurück. Angenervt verdrehte er die Augen und gab Joey einen nicht ernst gemeinten Schubs gegen die Schulter zurück.

„Hast du keine Kunden, die du bedienen musst?“, fragte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und der Blondschopf strich sich nur theatralisch eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er trug heute ein weißes Tanktop, welches seine tätowierten Arme zeigte, obwohl es gerade mal Frühling und noch lange nicht warm genug war.

„Yugi hat seinen Termin um eine Stunde verschoben, er sagt, er hätte noch ein Date. Und du solltest das Blumenmädchen auch endlich mal um eines bitten, sonst hat sogar unser schüchterner kleiner Yugi bald eine Freundin und du bist nach wie vor single.“

„Ach halt doch deine Klappe...“

 

Tristan stellte die Wasserflasche zurück an seine Tattooliege und ließ Joey einfach auf der Fläche stehen, ehe er zu ihrer Kasse ging und demonstrativ begann, ein paar Abrechnungen einzusortieren. Doch der Blonde war ihm sofort wieder auf den Versen.

„Im Ernst! Was hast du schon zu verlieren? Geh doch einfach mal rüber und frag sie, ob sie ihre Mittagspause mit dir zusammen verbringen will, sie wird schon nicht Nein sagen.“

 

War Tristan bis vor einer Minute noch nicht wirklich von Joeys Flirttipps angetan, begann sein Gehirn nun zu arbeiten. Vielleicht konnte er wirklich unter einem Vorwand zu ihr gehen...? Vielleicht konnte er so tun, als ginge es um etwas rein geschäftliches?

„Sag mal Joey...dieser Tresen hier könnte doch ein paar Blumen vertragen. Immerhin ist es schon Frühling.“

Sein bester Freund musterte ihn, als ob Tristian ihm gerade eröffnet hätte, dass er alle seine Tattoos bereuen würde.

„Ich hab kein gutes Händchen für Pflanzen, aber wenn du meinst...du bist der Boss.“

„Sehr gut. Dann werde ich mal ein paar Blumen besorgen gehen.“

Mit ein paar geschickten Handgriffen hatte er ein paar Geldscheine aus der Kasse gezogen und ignorierte dabei Joeys wiederholtes „Du bist der Boss!“, da dieser wohl nicht gerade davon angetan war, dass Tristan das Geld von ihren Tageseinnahmen dafür benutzte...doch er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.

 

Zielstrebig überquerte er die Straße, die ihre beiden Geschäfte voneinander trennte. Er hätte es niemals zugegeben, doch er verspürte einen leichten Anflug von Nervosität. Aber er wäre nicht Tristan Taylor, wenn er jetzt einfach wieder umkehren würde! Immerhin hatte er einen Vorwand. Wenn die Situation zu peinlich werden würde, konnte er immer noch die Blumen nehmen und den Laden keines Blickes mehr würdigen!

 

Schon hatte er die Tür des Blumenladens geöffnet, eine hellklingende Glocke kündigte seinen Besuch an. Das Innere des Geschäftes war geschmackvoll eingerichtet und dekoriert, der süße Duft nach frischen Blumen lag in der Luft wie ein frisch aufgetragenes Parfüm.

Doch seine Angebetete, die Blumenlady war nirgendwo zu sehen. Oh nein, hoffentlich hatte sie nicht ausgerechnet jetzt ihre Mittagspause!

 

„Herzlich willkommen, was kann ich für Sie tun?“

Ein Mädchen war hinter den Verkaufstresen getreten und neigte ihren Kopf in einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. Sie hatte braunes Haar und große blaue Augen – doch sie war nicht der Grund, weshalb Tristan hier her gekommen war. Etwas peinlich berührt biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und ließ seinen Blick noch einmal hektisch durch den Laden wandern, doch nach wie vor war von seiner schwarzhaarigen Angebeteten keine Spur zu sehen.

„Ich...“, für einen Moment überlegte Tristan sogar zu fragen, ob er mit ihrer Kollegin sprechen konnte, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass er ja nicht einmal ihren Namen kannte. Er musste sich wohl oder übel wohl seinem Schicksal ergeben!

„Ich möchte einen kleinen Strauß Blumen kaufen.“

„Sehr gerne! Bevorzugen Sie einen bestimmten Farbton, oder haben Sie bereits eine ausgewählte Sorte...“

 

Das Mädchen hinter der Ladentheke begann durch unzählige Fragen herauszufinden, welche Art von Strauß Tristan kaufen wollte und innerlich die Augen verrollend gab er ihr die erstbesten Antworten, die ihm in den Sinn kamen.

Angenervt und auch irgendwie enttäuscht machte er sich schließlich mit einem Strauß englischer Rosen auf den Weg zurück in das Tattoostudio, obwohl er die Farbe Rosa nicht wirklich mochte. Beim besten Willen, ihm fiel nichts mehr ein, wie er es noch einmal schaffen konnte, die hübsche Frau von gegenüber anzusprechen...als ihm beim Überqueren des Zebrastreifens etwas aus den Augenwinkeln heraus auffiel.

 

„Pass doch auf!“, blaffte ein Radfahrer, in den er beinahe hineingelaufen wäre, doch er musste sich einfach umdrehen, um zu beobachten, wie sie plötzlich um die nächste Straßenecke bog. In der linken Hand einen Coffee-to-Go-Becher, in der rechten Hand ihr Mobiltelefon, auf dem sie nebenbei tippte. Sie sah wieder besonders gut aus heute, trug eine Art grünes Hemd, das ihr etwas burschikoses verlieh. Doch sich jetzt umzudrehen und zurückzugehen wäre viel zu auffällig und merkwürdig gewesen!

 

„Da warst du wohl ein klein wenig zu schnell für die Blumenlady.“, kam der schnippische Kommentar von Joey, als Tristan aus den Tiefen ihres Lagerraumes eine Vase hervorkramte, die wohl der Vorbesitzer der Räumlichkeiten hier gelassen haben musste und Tristan überging ihn einfach, während er das gelbe Papier, in das die Rosen zusätzlich eingewickelt war entfernte...und schon wieder etwas bemerkte, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Eine Visitenkarte! Die Floristin, die ihm die Blumen verkauft hatte, musste sie hineingesteckt haben!

 

Mit gerunzelter Stirn und spitzen Fingern zog er sie heraus und nahm die schöne Schnörkelschrift darauf in Augenschein, die so kunstvoll aussah, dass sie beinahe auch als Tattoo hätte dienen können.

 

_DICE FLOWERSHOP – Main Street 16b – DOMINO CITY_

_INH. : D. DEVLIN_

 

 

D.

Tristan spürte, wie rote Farbe in seine Wangen schießen musste.

Endlich! Endlich kannte er ihren Vornamen!

Zumindest...teilweise. Doch es reichte ihm völlig aus. Er würde sie Dee nennen, sobald er ihr das nächste Mal begegnen würde. Ein süßer, kurzer Spitzname und absolut passend für so eine kecke, natürliche Schönheit.

Mit fahrigen Fingern wollte Tristan die Visitenkarte bereits in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden lassen, denn der nächste Tattootermin stand bereits an, doch sein Kopf arbeitete trotz höchster Endorphineflüge noch gut genug, um zu bemerken, dass in der rechten Ecke der Visitenkarte ja noch eine Handynummer abgedruckt war.

 

Wenn es ihre Handynummer sein sollte, war seine zweite Chance gekommen! Noch heute Abend würde er sie anschreiben. Erstmal ein wenig zu chatten war schließlich nie verkehrt und so konnte er sie vielleicht doch noch überreden, morgen ihre Mittagspause mit ihm zu verbringen.

 

Tristan Taylor klopfte sich innerlich selbst auf die Schulter, was in einem riesig-breiten Grinsen in seinem Gesicht resultierte und von Joey nur mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln beantwortet wurde.

 

 

Nach einem produktiven, anstrengenden Tag im Tattoostudio raste Tristan regelrecht auf seinem Fahrrad zu seinem kleinen Apartment, gönnte sich eine schnelle Dusche und bestellte sich eine Pizza – bevor er jene Nummer auf der Visitenkarte in sein Handy eintippte und sich darüber Gedanken machte, wie er sie wohl anschreiben könnte.

Doch wenn er so darüber nachdachte, schlich sich in ihm irgendwie die Angst ein, doch noch einen Rückzieher zu machen und...nein. Ein Rückzieher kam jetzt nicht mehr in Frage, er würde es nun einfach durchziehen!

 

Rasch öffnete er das Chatfenster und schrieb das, was schon seit Wochen in seinem Kopf herumgeisterte, einfach nieder.

 

„ _Hey, hier ist Tristan von LIFE POINT INK. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du irgendwann einmal Lust hättest, mit mir in der Mittagspause einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen?“_

 

Als er seine Nachricht abgesendet hatte, spürte er nun plötzlich doch, wie sein Puls in die Höhe schoss. Vielleicht hätte er nicht ganz so direkt sein sollen...?

Doch kaum als sich seine Gedanken begannen im Kreise zu drehen, sah er bereits ihre geschriebene Antwort, die augenblicklich unter seiner Nachricht auftauchte.

 

„ _Hallo Tristan von LIFE POINT INK. :) Das können wir gerne machen, wie wäre es mit morgen? Ich würde mich freuen. ;)“_

 

Träumte er gerade oder war diese Nachricht nicht nur positiv, sondern hatte auch irgendwie etwas – flirtendes? Er musste einfach darauf eingehen, wenn er es jetzt in den Sand setzte, würde sie ihn womöglich am Ende noch für langweilig halten!

 

„ _Perfekt! Um 12:30? Was bevorzugt denn die schöne Frau, einen klassischen Kaffee oder doch eher Lunch in einem Restaurant?“_

 

Tristan war kein Typ dafür, seine Absichten zu verschleiern oder sich unter einem Vorwand an eine Frau ranzumachen. Besser er machte es gleich klar, dass er mehr Absichten hatte, als sich einfach nur nett zu unterhalten....auch wenn es riskant war.

Doch seine Taktik schien aufzugehen.

 

„ _Kaffee. ;) <3 Holst du mich im Laden ab? Ich freue mich auf dich, mein Süßer. <3“_

 

Der Besitzer des beliebtesten Tattoostudios von Domino City spürte seinen Puls rapide ansteigen. Oh ja. Besser konnte es ja gar nicht laufen! Obwohl er schon eine längere Zeit single war, gingen seine Taktiken beim Flirten noch auf. Er musste diese Gelegenheit nutzen und der Lady aus dem Blumengeschäft weitere Aufmerksamkeit schenken, jetzt da er wusste, dass sie ihn ebenfalls interessant fand.

 

„ _Natürlich! Ich wünsche Dir noch einen schönen Abend...was machst Du schönes? :)“_

 

Mit klopfendem Herzen ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen und sah den drei springenden Punkten dabei zu, die ihm signalisierten, dass sie ihre Antwort verfasste.

„ _Ich lasse mir gerade ein Bad ein. :) Und Du?“_

 

Tristan konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken begannen, abzudriften. Wow. Sofort begann in seinem Kopf ein Bild zum Leben zu erwachen: eine dampfende Badewanne, umgeben von hübschen Pflanzen, Rosenblätter die auf der glasklaren Wasseroberfläche schwammen. Und darin die schwarzhaarige Schönheit, ihr langes Haar, dass an ihren nackten Schultern klebte...

 

„ _Relaxen :)“_

 

Um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen, machte er schnell ein Bild von seinen überschlagenen Beinen auf der Couch und sendete es an sie.

 

„ _Wie süß. <3 Schickst Du mir auch ein Bild von deinem Gesicht? :)“_

 

Die schöne Frau war definitiv in Flirtlaune und Tristan zögerte nicht lange, bevor er mit klopfendem Herzen ein Selfie schoss, in dem er versuchte, möglichst selbstbewusst in die Kamera zu grinsen. Konnte er...sie womöglich dazu verleiten, ihm auch ein Bild zurückzusenden? Nur ein Selfie wäre doch unverfänglich. Vielleicht sogar etwas mehr als nur das, wenn sie in der richtigen Stimmung wäre...?

 

Eine Reihe von Kuss-Emojis folgte auf sein Photo und Tristan fasste sich ein Herz.

 

„ _Bekomme ich auch eins von dir? :)“_

 

Gespannt hielt er den Atem an. Und spürte seinen Puls rasen und ein wohliges Kribbeln in seinem Körper, als ein Photo auf seinem Handydisplay erschien.

 

Schwarze lange Haare, die ihr blasses Gesicht so wunderschön umrahmten. Große, grüne Augen, die ihm durch die Kamera einen verspielten Blick schenkten. Sein eigener Blick glitt an ihrem schlanken Hals hinunter...und erblickte nackte Schultern, so wie ihre Schlüsselbeine, an denen weder ein BH-Träger zu sehen war, noch irgendeine andere Form von Bekleidung.

Trug sie etwa gerade in diesem Moment nichts?

 

„ _Wow, du bist so unglaublich sexy“_

 

Hastig tippte er noch ein paar Zeilen mehr, die er eilig hinter seiner Aussage sendete, um nicht wie ein völlig notgeiler Trottel zu wirken. Doch das war gar nicht so leicht, denn sein Gehirn schien gleichzeitig auszusetzen und auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten!

 

„ _Ich kann es kaum abwarten, dich morgen zu treffen <3“_

 

„ _Ich freue mich ebenfalls, mein Hübscher! :-*“_

 

Ein paar weitere Kusssmileys folgten und Tristan fühlte sich bereits jetzt schon wie im Himmel. Verstohlen schaute er an sich selbst herab und dann wieder auf das Selfie, welches sie ihm vor wenigen Augenblicken gesendet hatte. Zwar hatte er bereits geduscht, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er an diesem Abend noch eine zweite Dusche brauchen würde...

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Tristan bereits auf dem Weg zur Arbeit in einem kleinen Café vorbeigeschaut und nach irgendetwas gesucht, dass er Dee – wie er sie nach wie vor unter seinen Telefonkontakten eingespeichert hatte – als kleines Mitbringsel zu ihrem Date anbieten konnte. Blumen waren schließlich etwas plump, da sie selbst ein komplettes Blumengeschäft besaß. Also ließ der Inhaber von _LIFE POINT INK_ sich zwei rosafarbene Cupcakes in eine Box einpacken und kam aufgrund dessen ganze 20 Minuten zu spät zur Arbeit.

 

„Dein Kunde wartet bereits !“, schimpfte ihn Joey, der Gott sei Dank einen eigenen Schlüssel besaß und somit schon einmal öffnen und alles vorbereiten konnte und beäugte interessiert die kitschig bedruckte Pappkartonbox, die Tristan unter der Ladentheke verstaute.

 

„Cupcakes? Seit wann magst du Cupcakes?“

„Die sind nicht für mich“, kam die etwas barsche Antwort von Tristan zurück, der sich die Hände an einem der Spender desinfizierte und die Unterlagen des wartenden Kunden hervorzog.

„Für wen dann?“

„Dee. Und wenn du mich jetzt endlich in Ruhe lassen würdest...“

„Dee?! Wer zur Hölle ist Dee?!“

 

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen blieb Tristan stehen und beschloss, Joey einfach kurz und knapp zu sagen, was er heute Mittag vorhatte – und was ihm bereits heute Nacht fast den Schlaf gekostet hatte.

„Die Inhaberin des Geschäfts gegenüber. Ich hole sie heute ab, um einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen.“

 

Tristan kannte seinen besten Freund lange genug um zu wissen, dass er nicht immer so reagierte, wie es in gewissen Situationen angebracht war. Darum wunderte es ihn auch nicht, dass Joey prompt ein unterdrücktes Lachen ausstieß und sich die Hand vor den Mund presste.

„Wenn du mich jetzt endlich in Ruhe lassen würdest...“, wiederholte Tristan daher nur angenervt seine Worte und ließ Joey hinter dem Tresen stehen, um sich nun endlich ein paar Handschuhe anzuziehen und sich seinem Kunden zuzuwenden.

 

„Viel Spaß bei deinem Date Alter!“, hörte er nur noch von seinem blonden Freund und Mitkollegen und erhob zur Antwort nur seinen rechten Mittelfinger.

 

 

Als Tätowierter bei der Arbeit unkonzentriert zu sein, konnte ziemlich mies enden. Darum war Tristan froh darüber, seine Gedanken ziemlich gut abschalten zu können und sich voll und ganz darauf zu konzentrieren, dem jungen Kerl mit dem merkwürdigen Akzent und dem merkwürdigen Namen – Valor? Valon? - das Bild irgendeines Mandalas zu stechen. Oder Siegel. Tristan glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass der Australier, Engländer, oder was auch immer er war erwähnt hatte, es sei ein Siegel.

 

Erst als er seinem Kunden zum Abschied die Hand schüttelte und sich die Einweghandschuhe abstreifte, fielen ihm seine mittäglichen Pläne wieder ein und er fühlte, wie sich Schweiß auf seiner Stirn bildete. Gleich würde es soweit sein und er würde die schöne Lady zu einem Kaffee abholen. Wie sie ihre Haare wohl tragen würde? In einem strengen Zopf oder offen und fließend? Und was sie wohl anhaben würde? Tristan malte sich ihr Bild in seinem Kopf aus, wie sie mit offenen Haaren und einem wallenden Sommerkleid mit ihm einen Kaffee trinken würde, während er sich kurz auf der Personaltoilette etwas Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte und überprüfte, ob seine Frisur richtig saß.

 

„Na dann...wünsch mir Glück, Alter!“, rief er Joey in Richtung der Teeküche entgegen, während er sich die Box mit den Cupcakes schnappte und nur noch ein unterdrücktes Kichern seines besten Freundes vernahm.

„Viel Glück Alter... _viel Glück_!“

Es klang ganz so, als würde Joey ihn nicht besonders ernst nehmen, was in ihrer Freundschaft nicht gerade selten war, weshalb Tristan ihn nicht weiter beachtete und stattdessen den Laden verließ.

 

Die Aufregung schien mit einem Mal, als er die Straße zum Blumengeschäft überquerte, von ihm abzufallen und mit einem lässigen, selbstbewussten Grinsen betrat er schließlich ihren Laden. Der süßliche Duft von frischen Blumen und das Radio, welches irgendeinen fröhlichen Popsong spielte, untermalten die Szenerie und mit einem Mal fühlte sich Tristan ganz in seinem Element. Das hier würde nicht nur ein Date werden, nein...er würde die Kleine schon ein wenig verrückt machen. Immerhin machte auch sie ihn schon seit Wochen verrückt und dann auch noch dieses verruchte Bild, das ihm gestern Abend geschickt hatte...

 

„Guten Tag“, er trat an den Tresen heran, an dem erneut das Mädchen mit den brauen Haaren und blauen Augen stand, welches desinteressiert in einem Magazin las.

„Dürfte ich bitte die Geschäftsführerin sprechen?“

Ihr Blick wandte sich ihm zu und Tristan sah, wie sich ihre Augenbrauen ein wenig irritiert zusammenzogen. Hatte seine Dee kein gutes Verhältnis zu ihren Angestellten? Erzählte sie ihnen nichts von ihren Plänen?

 

„Geschäftsführerin?“

„Ja, richtig. Ich bin hier, um sie abzuholen.“

 

War dieses Mädchen schwer von Begriff? Noch immer rührte sie sich nicht von der Stelle und beäugte den jungen Tätowierer einmal von Kopf bis Fuß. Langsam aber sicher ging ihre Stutzigkeit Tristan auf die Nerven, was war denn an seiner Bitte nicht zu verstehen?

 

„Ich kann Duke holen, wenn Sie darauf bestehen.“

 

Nun musste Tristan sie anstarren, als würde sie ihm gerade einen Zaubertrick vorführen. Duke? Was zum Teufel redete sie da? Sie sollte nur ihre Chefin herholen, wurde das heute noch etwas oder nicht?

 

„Ich möchte _bitte_ die Besitzerin dieses Ladens sprechen!“

So langsam, aber sicher war Tristan überzeugt davon, dass sie schwer von Begriff sein musste. Darum betonte er auch jedes einzelne Wort – und fühlte sich ziemlich gekränkt, als sie ihm mit einem Mal einen Blick schenkte, als wäre _er_ derjenige, der nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf war. 

 

„Ich hole Duke...“, erwiderte sie nur knapp angebunden – und war auch schon verschwunden. 

Wie auch immer! 

Tristan hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was sie damit implizierte, aber die Hauptsache war, dass sich endlich etwas tat und sie ihren Boss holen würde. 

Gleich würde es soweit sein. Ob er sie direkt mit einem Handkuss begrüßen sollte? Nein, das wäre etwas zu dick aufgetragen. Andererseits, er war schließlich ein gestandener, tätowierter Mann, es wäre also eine Möglichkeit ihr zu zeigen, dass er auch eine romantische Seite hatte...

 

In diesem Moment bewegte sich der Vorhang hinter dem Tresen. Und da stand sie. Tristans Herz überschlug sich mit Saltos, obwohl sie für ein Date nicht unbedingt sehr chic gekleidet war. Sie trug ihr Haar in einem Zopf und ein rotes, geknotetes Bandana um ihre Stirn, ein enganliegendes schwarzes Top, so wie eine enge schwarze Hose und schwarze Chucks. Ihre großen, grünen Augen stachen zwischen all dem Schwarz hervor, wie Katzenaugen in der Nacht...doch da war etwas, das Tristan plötzlich innehalten ließ. 

Ihre Brust wurde durch das enganliegende Tanktop gut betont, doch anstelle einer kleinen, süßen Oberweite war sie...flach?! 

 

„Hallo Tristan.“

 

Diese Stimme. Sie klang...nicht wirklich nach einem Mädchen. 

 

Tristan spürte, wie sein Kopf völlig knallrot anlief und seine Augen sich auf ihre dreifache Größe weiten mussten, dass Joey sich mit Sicherheit ins Grab gelacht hätte, wenn er ihn so gesehen hätte. Was zur Hölle?! Dee war die Abkürzung für...für...

 

„D-du...bist...?!“

„Duke. Und ich freue mich darauf, mit dir einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen, Tristan von _LIFE POINT INK_.“

„Du bist ein Kerl?!“

 

Höflichkeit oder Bescheidenheit hatten sich bei Tristan gerade komplett verabschiedet und er starrte den jungen Mann vor sich an, als hätte dieser drei Köpfe und sechs Arme. 

 

Ein Mann?! Dee war...ein Mann?! Er hatte sich gestern ernsthaft auf einen Kerl einen herunter...

 

„Also, was ist jetzt?“

 

Dee – nein, Duke Devlin – stützte sich mit beiden Ellenbogen auf dem Tresen ab und begann damit, eine schwarze Haarsträhne spielerisch um seinen langen, grazilen Zeigefinger zu wickeln. 

„Gehen wir nun einen Kaffee trinken, oder nicht?“ 

Bei allen Duel Monsters-Strategien, wie konnte Tristan nur so blind gewesen sein?! Andererseits – irgendwie wirkte alles, was dieser Duke tat, so unglaublich feminin. Die Art, wie seine gepflegten Hände an seiner Wange herabfuhren. Seine großen Augen, die ihm einen schweren Augenaufschlag schenkten. 

Tristan war zwar Manns genug dazu zu stehen, wenn ein anderer Mann attraktiv war, aber das er einen anderen Mann  _ so _ attraktiv fand, war ihm ja noch nie passiert! 

Sein Blick fiel auf die Cupcake-Box in seinen Händen.

 

„Ich...hab dir was mitgebracht...“

Ohne den Blick von Duke abzuwenden, reichte er ihr – nein, ihm – die Schachtel und mit einem Lächeln öffnete der Schwarzhaarige sie.

„Oh, Cupcakes! Ich habe eine Schwäche für alles, was süß ist.“ 

Dabei sah er Tristan genau in die Augen und der Tattooshopbesitzer fühlte seinen Puls rapide ansteigen. Und noch immer konnte er nichts sinnvolles herausbringen, er, der sonst so großmäulige Tristan Taylor! 

 

„Ich bringe sie schnell in den Kühlschrank und hole meine Jacke.“ 

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verschwand der Schwarzhaarige wieder hinter dem Vorhang – Tristan fühlte sich irgendwie ein wenig merkwürdig bei dem Gedanken, dass sogar sein kleiner Hintern weiblich wirkte – und kam auf der Stelle mit einer brauen Lederjacke zurück auf die Ladenfläche. 

 

„Können wir?“ 

Tristan ließ seinen Blick für einen kurzen Moment in die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers eintauchen. Wenn er jetzt kneifen würde, würde Joey ihn wahrscheinlich ein Leben lang damit aufziehen. Und auch wenn Tristan es nicht laut aussprechen würde, irgendetwas machte ihn neugierig. 

 

Da seine Kehle trocken war, räusperte er sich kurz.

 

„Ähm...ja klar...gehen wir...“

Mit ein paar großen Schritten war er an die Ladentür getreten und hielt sie auf.

„Nach dir.“

 

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ging Duke an ihm vorbei und warf ihm einen spitzbübischen Blick zu, ehe er sich draußen auf der Straße doch tatsächlich bei Tristan unterhakte und ihm andeutete, er solle losgehen. 

 

Es ist völlig normal, sagte der Dunkelhaarige sich in Gedanken. Das hier wird ein schönes Date. Mit einen anderen Mann, der doch irgendwie etwas hat. Er, Tristan Taylor hat schließlich noch nie Nein zu neuen Erfahrungen gesagt!

 

In diesem Moment fiel sein Blick hinüber zu  _ LIFE POINT INK _ – und am liebsten wäre er vor Scham im Boden versunken, da ein gewisser Blondschopf vor der gigantischen Fensterfront stand und beide Daumen in die Luft reckte, so wie ein wissendes Grinsen im Gesicht trug. Dieser Mistkerl! Er hatte es von Anfang an gewusst! 

 

Schnell ignorierte er ihn und wandte sich stattdessen seinem Date zu. 

„Darf ich dich noch etwas fragen?“

„Natürlich, mein Süßer.“ 

„Wieso hast du mich eigentlich nicht korrigiert, als ich dich...nun ja...als ich dich eine...“

 

Tristan erwartete irgendwie eine ausschweifende Erklärung des jungen Mannes, der sich an seinem tätowierten Arm festhielt, doch dieser zuckte nur die Schultern und blickte Tristan durch seinen schwarzen Pony hindurch an.

  
„Ich finde dich süß. Und diese Chance wollte ich mir auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen.“

 

Erneut spürte der junge Tätowierer, wie das Kompliment ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schießen ließ. Da war wohl jemand sehr offensichtlich von ihm beeindruckt und ja, es schmeichelte ihm.

 

Sogar die Kirschblüten blühten heute auf der  _ Main Street _ , in der sich ihre beiden Läden befanden. Völlig kitschig und klischeehaft - aber irgendwie passte es, wie Tristan zugeben musste. Er war sich sicher, dies würde ein Date werden, wie Tristan bisher noch keines gehabt hatte.

 

 

 

 


	21. Hey Baby - Heartshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich kann es nicht leugnen - ich mag fem!Yugi. :) Was ich allerdings nicht leiden kann ist diese aktuelle widerliche Hitze, weshalb ich durch einen kleinen Freibadbesuch zu diesem pwp-One Shot inspiriert wurde. :)
> 
> Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass die gute Yugi hier wahrscheinlich eher ein bisschen OOC ist. Wenn man sie denn genau so übernimmt wie ihr männliches Pendant. Trotzdem wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß! :)
> 
> Triggerwarnings: keine

Das öffentliche Freibad von Domino City war kein Ort, an dem er in seinem Leben sonderlich häufig gewesen war. Für gewöhnlich vermied er Menschenmassen, die pralle Sonne oder halbnackte Körper, die sich rücksichtslos zwischen Eisständen, Frittenbuden und Umkleidekabinen hindurchzwängten. Doch seit ein paar Monaten hatte sein Leben eine rasante Wendung gemacht und Ryou fand sich in Situationen wieder, in denen er sich bis vor kurzem noch nie gesehen hätte.

 

So wie jetzt gerade.

 

„ _Oh nein!“_

_Der entsetzte Ruf einer kleinen, jungen Frau mit dreifarbigen Haaren und großen, dunkelvioletten Augen hatte ihn natürlich sofort an ihre Seite gerufen und sich danach erkundigt, was ihr fehle._

_Dabei standen sie in Mitten eines niedrigen Schwimmbeckens, umgeben von Wasserrutschen und Liegewiesen._

_Es handelte sich um Ryous Freundin, Yugi Muto. Bekannt dafür ein nettes, liebevolles Mädchen zu sein, welches seine Freundschaften sehr ernst nahm – aber dafür eine knallharte Duellantin war._

 

_Ryou war zuvor kein sonderlich großer Abenteurer gewesen, doch Yugi nahm ihn ständig und überall hin mit. Zu Duel Monsters-Duellen. Zu Spielemessen. Oder so wie heute, mit ihren Freunden ins Freizeitbad. Nichts davon wäre Ryou noch vor ein paar Monaten in den Sinn gekommen. Und er war sich in einer Sache völlig sicher – es lag an Yugi!_

 

„ _Mein Oberteil...es ist kaputt.“_

 

_Mit gerötetem Gesicht hatte Yugi den gerissenen Träger ihres Bikinioberteils zwischen den Fingern ihrer linken Hand gehalten, während sie sich mit der rechten Hand so gut es ging bedeckte,_

 

„ _Oh nein Süße! Soll ich dir ein Ersatzoberteil geben?“, hatte ihre beste Freundin Tea sofort angeboten, doch Ryous Freundin hatte lediglich den Kopf geschüttelt und zu ihm herübergeschaut._

 

„ _Wir binden das schon irgendwie fest.“_

 

_Und ganz der fürsorgliche Freund, der Ryou war, hatte er sie nichtsahnend zu den Umkleidekabinen des Freibads begleitet, vor denen er warten wollte, bis Yugi das Problem ihres kaputten Bikinis gelöst hatte. Doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne seine Freundin gemacht._

 

 

Zwei flinke, kleine Hände zerrten ihn mit in die Kabine. Ein Kuss brachte ihn zum Stillschweigen, während das Schloss mit einem hörbaren Klacken die Kabinentür unzugänglich machte.

Nass und halbnackt wie Yugi war hatte sie sich auch schon an ihn geschmiegt und die Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen. Ihr Bikinioberteil hatte sie an einen Haken in der Kabine gehängt und schon presste sie ihren nackten Oberkörper an seinen, das Gefühl ihrer kleinen, nassen Brüste, die über seine Haut rieben, ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Sicher, er hatte sie bereits nackt und erregt gesehen, doch sie war seine erste Freundin und sexuelle Eskapaden außerhalb des Schlafzimmers hatte Ryou nicht wirklich vorzuweisen...

 

„W-Was?“, schaffte er zwischen ein paar wilden Küssen herauszubringen und spürte sein Herz einen Satz in seiner Brust machen, als seine süße Yugi ihn mit einem Blick durch halbgeschlossene Augen ansah, als würde sie ihn jeden Moment verspeisen, wie ein Stück Cremetorte.

„Ich musste ein wenig schummeln, damit wir allein sein können...“

Und sofort, als könne sie kein Wässerchen trüben, veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und ihr kleiner Finger umfuhr Ryous linke Brustwarze, während sie sich erneut an ihn drückte.

„Aber ich habe den ganzen Tag schon solche Lust auf dich.“

Schummeln? Hieß das etwa, sie hatte ihren Bikini absichtlich...

 

Die Erkenntnis, dass seine Freundin wohl doch nicht so lieb und brav war, wie sie manchmal auf andere wirkte, traf Ryou wie schon einige Male zuvor und er spürte, wie sich sein Blut langsam in Richtung seiner unteren Körperhälfte sammelte.

 

„I-ich hoffe...uns vermisst niemand...“, konnte der junge Mann gerade noch so herausbringen, als er eine feuchte Hand spürte, die sich in seine Badehose schob und dort beherzt zupackte. Verdammt. Yugi wusste es einfach zu gut, wie sie sein Gehirn ausschalten und jegliche Bedenken in Lust verwandeln konnte...

 

Ihr triefender Körper glitt an ihm herunter, als sie auf die Knie sank und ihm feuchte Küsse auf seinen Bauchnabel schenkte. Das Dröhnen des Stimmengewirrs, welches aus dem Freibad herüberschallte, schien sich mit seinem dumpfen Herzschlag zu vermischen, während er ihr Tun beobachte und sich seine Sinne langsam mehr auf das Fühlen, als Sehen konzentrierten.

 

Yugi drückte ihre nasse, flache Zunge auf den hellen Haarstreifen unter Ryous Bauchnabel und hakte ihre Finger in den Bund seiner Badehose ein.

Die Tatsache, dass sie sich hier immer noch in der Öffentlichkeit befanden, machte Ryou nach wie vor zwar nervös....doch irgendwie brachte Yugi ihn ja ständig dazu, neue Dinge auszuprobieren.

Und leider musste er bereits gestehen, dass sich etwas anderes an ihm mehr als nur ein wenig über die Aufmerksamkeit freute, die Yugi ihm schenkte.

 

Mit gerötetem Kopf und trockenem Mund sah Ryou dabei zu, wie Yugi ihn aus seiner Badehose befreite und dabei besonders umsichtig war, ihm dank seiner offensichtlichen Erektion nicht aus Versehen wehzutun.

Und da ihre Hand, als auch ihre Körper sowieso bereits nass waren, fühlte es sich direkt himmlisch gut an, als Yugi ihre Hand um ihn schloss und eifrig damit begann, sie zu bewegen.

 

„Ich kann nicht warten...“, flüsterte sie gegen seine dunkelrote Spitze und noch ehe Ryou sich ihr irgendwie mitteilen konnte, hatte sie damit begonnen, ihre kleine Zunge auf den Kranz seiner Eichel zu legen und ihn so genüsslich in ihren Mund gleiten zu lassen, als ließe sie sich ein Eis schmecken.

Ihr Freund presste sich eine Handfläche vor den Mund, denn lautes Stöhnen würde sie beide ziemlich schnell in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Doch es fühlte sich so gut an und war beinahe schon die reinste Folter, sich nichts von seinem Genuss anmerken zu lassen!

 

Mit jeder Bewegung ihres Kopfes drückte Yugi ihre Zunge eng an seinen Schaft und erzeugte dabei verdächtige Schmatzgeräusche, die sehr wahrscheinlich sofort verrieten, was sie hier gerade verbotener Weise taten. Sie selbst schien dies nicht einmal zu kümmern. Yugi war wirklich ein Mädchen wie kein zweites. Mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen ließ Ryou seine Arme sinken und seinen Rücken gegen die Kabinentür fallen.

 

Doch gerade als er die Augen schließen und einfach nur genießen wollte - ehe Yugi ihn möglicherweise rein durch ihren wunderbaren Mund zum kommen brachte - ließ sie von ihm ab. Entsetzt und mit einem Druck in der Lendengegend, wie er ihn lediglich dann verspürte, wenn er über längere Zeit hinweg nicht mehr gekommen war, starrte er seine kleine Yugi an – die sich grinsend ihre dreifarbigen Haare aus dem Gesicht streifte und ihre Hände weiter an ihrem Körper entlangfahren ließ.

 

Kurz umfasste sie ihre Brüste, ehe sie weiter nach unten fuhr – und Ryou wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie eine Show für ihn inszenierte, als sie sanft ihre Hüften von einer Seite zur anderen bewegte und sich viel mehr Zeit als notwendig dafür nahm, sich ihres Bikinihöschen zu entledigen.

 

Achtlos ließ sie es zu Boden fallen und trat an Ryou heran, um ihre Arme erneut um seinen Hals zu schlingen und ihm einige kurze Küsse auf den Mund zu schenken, während seine Erektion schmerzlich zwischen ihren nackten Körpern rieb.

 

„Heb mich hoch...“

 

Es gab keine Zweifel daran, was sie im Sinn hatte und auch wenn Ryou einen gewissen Teil seiner Aufregung nicht gänzlich abschalten konnte – die Lust auf Yugi hatte ihn fast vollständig in der Hand.

Mit nassen, rutschigen Händen hob er sie vorsichtig an ihren strammen Pobacken auf Höhe seiner Hüften und stieß einen langgezogenen Seufzer gegen ihren geöffneten Mund aus, als er langsam in sie hineinglitt.

Und sie machte es ihm auch nicht gerade sehr einfach, sich noch zusammenzureißen, indem sie ihre Beine um ihn schlang und ihn so tief in sich eindringen ließ, dass Ryou am liebsten ihren Namen gestöhnt hatte.

 

Seine Finger hielten ihren Po weiterhin fest, so dass es ihm keine Probleme bereitete, sie anzuheben und langsam in sie hineinzustoßen.

 

„Oh...genau das wollte ich schon den ganzen Tag von dir...“

 

Ihr leises Stöhnen bei jedem Stoß und ihre unverblümten Worte beschleunigten seinen Puls ungemein – und ließen einen kleinen Teil seiner Hemmungen einfach abfallen, so dass er Yugi mit dem Rücken gegen die Kabinenwand drückte und so schneller und härter in sie stoßen konnte.

 

„Ryou...“

 

Dem Angesprochenen bildeten sich kleine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, denn ihr Inneres war herrlich eng und nass. Und die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Beine von seiner Hüfte zu seinen Schultern beförderte und ihn förmlich dazu zwang, so tief wie nur möglich in sie zu stoßen, machte das Ganze einfach nur noch prickelnder. Er wurde nicht mehr lange brauchen.

 

Yugis Orgasmus durchfuhr ihren kleinen Körper kurz, aber auf unglaublich erotisierende Art und Weise. Keuchend hob und senkte sich ihre Brust mit den hart aufgerichteten Brustwarzen und ihre Muskeln spannten sich um Ryou herum.

 

„Komm...“

 

Ihre verschwitze Stirn lehnte sich gegen seine und selbst wenn sie ihre Aufforderung nicht laut ausgesprochen hätte, war diese sanfte und doch so unglaublich vertraute Geste für Ryou endgültig zu viel.

 

Mit letzter Kraft drückte er sich eng an Yugi, ehe er in ihr kam und fühlte, wie sie seinen Hinterkopf und seinen Nacken streichelte. Wie so oft fragte er sich, wie Yugi es einfach schaffte, so viele Gegensätze in sich zu vereinen – sie war so unglaublich liebevoll und gleichzeitig doch wild und abenteuerlustig. Raubte ihm den Verstand, brachte ihn regelmäßig zum Kommen und war anschließend wieder unschuldig wie ein Engel.

Oh Gott, Ryou liebte sie über alles.

 

Vorsichtig, immer noch darauf bedacht in dieser engen Kabine keinen großen Lärm zu verursachen, ließ er Yugi zurück auf ihre Füße sinken. Doch seine Freundin schien überhaupt keine großen Anstalten zu machen, ihre traute Zweisamkeit wieder zu beenden, denn sie hielt ihn immer noch in einer innigen Umarmung fest. Die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf gegen seine Brust gelehnt.

 

„Y-Yugi...wir sind wirklich ziemlich lange weg...“, seine Stimme klang immer noch ein wenig zittrig und als die Angesprochene ihren nassen Kopf hob und ihn mit großen Augen und einem schiefen Lächeln anblickte, versagte sie sogar ganz.

 

„Das war so schön...ich kanns kaum erwarten, nachhause zu gehen...“

 

Der Gedanke, dass sie wohl beide eine aufregende Nacht vor sich haben würden, ließ sich Ryou erneut fragen, wie ausgerechnet er nur so jemanden wie Yugi verdient hatte.

 

„Aber ja, wir sollten langsam wieder zurück zu den anderen gehen.“

 

 

 

Hand in Hand und wieder bekleidet waren sie wieder über die Liegeflächen in Richtung des großen Beckens gelaufen, ehe sie ihre Truppe erblickten, die mittlerweile das Wasservolleyballspielen beendet hatte und stattdessen auf ein paar Handtüchern _Duel Monsters_ spielte.

 

„Meine Güte, was hat denn so lange gedauert? Habt ihr in der Kabine noch ne Nummer geschoben oder was?“, begrüßte Joey sie in typischer Manier und Ryous Augen mussten sich in etwa auf die Größe von Autoreifen weiten, bevor – Gott sei Dank – Tristan ihm und Yugi das Antworten abnahm.

 

„Wenigstens haben die Beiden ein Liebesleben, du bist einfach nur eifersüchtig Alter.“

 

Mit einem empörten Schrei stürzte der Blonde sich daraufhin auf seinen Kumpel und beide rangen miteinander, während Joeys nicht vorhandenes Sexleben immer weiter aufs Korn genommen wurde. Der Anblick war gleichzeitig skurril und irgendwie auch etwas peinlich, so dass Ryou froh um jene Ablenkung durch Tea war, die sich an seine Freundin wandte.

 

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir, Yugi? Nichts mehr kaputt?“

 

Und völlig unschuldig, als hätten sie und Ryou gerade keinen Sex in einer engen Freibadumkleidekabine, in der völligen Öffentlichkeit gehabt, schüttelte die Angesprochene nur ihre dreifarbige Haarpracht.

 

„Alles in Ordnung. Ryou musste mir allerdings ziemlich viel helfen.“, ihr Blick richtete sich an ihren Freund, der ein wenig rot wurde, „Doch er hat es wie immer toll gemacht, er ist einfach der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen kann.“


End file.
